The space between us
by ginas21
Summary: Scully regresa a Washington después de 3 años y se encuentra con una sorpresa…
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de las canciones que pongo en el relato (fragmentos) en orden de aparición, estarán al final de cada capitulo, por si les interesa escucharlas. Otra cosita, porfis dejen su comentario, critica o lo que quieran. XOXO

_Hello,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Am I getting through to you?_

_Hello, _

_Is it late there?_

_There´s a laughter on the line_

_Are you sure you´re there alone?_

_Hello, _

_Do you miss me?_

_I hear you say you do_

_But not the way I´m missing you_

_What´s new?_

_How´s the weather?_

_Is it stormy where you are?_

_Cause you sound so close but it feels like_

_You´re so far…_

_FLASHBACK.._

_La línea llevaba en silencio mas de un minuto, __haciendo el ambiento aun mas incomodo de lo que era ya. Era ella la culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo? _

_S: y que mas me cuantas?_

_M: pues no ha pasado nada nuevo, más bien nada interesante, digno de contar_

_S: algo debe de pasar Mulder…_

_M: (silencio)…en serio, no pasa nada_

_Lo comprendió en seguida, algo había cambiado._

_S: que tal están los chicos?_

_M: muy bien, esos nunca cambiaran…siguen igual de locos_

_S: me alegro que los tengas como amigos…estas ocupado Mulder?_

_M: (silencio)…no_

_S: estas muy callado…_

Puedo ver desde aquí las formas que hacen las nubes al caminar por el cielo azul. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que la melancolía y los recuerdos me abordan; ahora tengo una vida distinta, tranquila, una vida social, duermo mis ocho horas corridas sin interrupción alguna, mi expediente dentro de la Agencia es excepcional. Vivo en un lindo departamento con vista a la ciudad y los parques, en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad, puedo darme el lujo de ir de compras un día entero sin preocuparme de las cuentas, un beneficio debido a mi ascenso; cualquiera seria feliz viviendo esta vida, mi vida….

Que es lo que pasa?

Pasa, que hoy revivió mi pasado, desde que me dieron la orden de viajar a Washington DC, para dar una conferencia en Quántico, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, golpeando fuertemente en mi cabeza. Puedo sentir mis palpitaciones en la garganta y un hueco en mi estomago…

Hace 3 años 6 meses y 12 días que deje ser la compañera de Spooky y me mude a aquí, después de que aquella junta decidiera mi destino y nuestro futuro; por supuesto, no era a favor de los dos, puesto que nos separaron. Aun recuerdo como aquellas palabras acabaron conmigo… Salt Lake City Utah…muchos kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros. Quise renunciar y abandonar mi carrera en ese momento, como soportar estar lejos de ti, cuando eras algo tan esencial para mi vida, como el aire para los pulmones; pero tu no me dejaste, me diste ánimos a pesar de que en tus ojos existía una mezcla de coraje, dolor y tristeza…

Recuerdo los últimos días que pasamos juntos, me ayudaste a preparar todo lo de la mudanza, decidí vender y donar algunas cosas; pero otras me preguntaste si podías quedártelas. En esos días sentía como el dolor oprimía mi corazón y no era capaz de mirarte a los ojos, me sentía culpable, sentía que al abandonarte te estaba traicionando, te dejaba solo después de jurarnos tantas veces en silencio que estaríamos siempre juntos para recorrer y encontrar tu ansiada verdad.

Me llevaste aquella noche al aeropuerto, aquella noche donde sentí quebrarme en mil pedazos, y donde mi vida se partió en dos….

_FLASHBACK…_

_pasajeros con destino a Salt Lake City Utah favor de abordar por la puerta 6_

_**M:**__ ese es tu vuelo, debes abordar…_

_**S**____ no quiero…_

_**M:**__ debes hacerlo_

_**S**____ aun puedo renunciar y…_

_**M:**__ y convertirte en una desempleada mas por quedarte?_

_**S**____ esto es muy difícil para mi Mulder…no puedo y no quiero dejarte_

_**M:**__ estaré bien…olvida lo que dije_

_**S**____ dijiste que no te debo nada…_

_**M:**__ no digas nada por favor (rozando el rostro de Dana con sus manos)_

_**S**____ debo hacerlo…me diste mas de lo que puedas imaginar…te debo tanto Mulder! (empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos)_

_**M:**__ no llores… (limpiando sus lagrimas)_

_**S**__: eso no puedo cumplírtelo…no te imaginas lo que siento, me voy Mulder…me voy…._

_**M**__: se lo que sientes por que siento lo mismo (la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo)_

_**S**____escucha, puedo trabajar en una morgue, en una universidad en cualquier parte…_

_**M:**__ (se ríe)…alguna ves te dije que eres muy testaruda?_

_**S:**__ no mas que tu…_

_**M:**__ si renuncias ellos ganan Scully_

_**S**____ ya ganaron Mulder (deshaciendo el abrazo y levantando su mirada hacia el)…nos separaron, lograron lo que habían deseado tanto…acabaron con los expedientes X_

_**M:**__ pero aun no acaban con nosotros Scully, somos más fuertes que ellos…saldremos adelante y veras como todo vuelve hacer como antes_

_**S: **__(una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios)…siempre tan Mulder…_

_**M:**__ soy Mulder recuerdas?_

_**S:**__ te extrañare tanto…_

_**M:**__ te llamare lo prometo_

_**S:**__ ….._

_**M: **__iré a visitarte para que me cocines y me consientas (bromeo)_

_**S:**__ te estaré esperando_

_**M:**__ debes irte ya_

_**S**__:….(Mulder la abrazo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas)_

Después de ese abrazo debía partir y comenzar un nuevo camino que ni siquiera había escogido. Me diste un beso en los labios, un beso tierno, de amigos solo de amigos; eso fue lo que mas me dolía, me iba y no me atreví a confesarte que te amaba…que llevaba mucho tiempo amándote en secreto…ese secreto que tantas veces preguntaste.

Tengo miedo, estoy aterrada de volver; por que aun esos recuerdos me persiguen cada día, algunas noches me despierto esperando esa llamada que deje de recibir hace mucho tiempo.

Nos llamábamos cada semana una o dos veces, no nos importaban cuantas veces, ni mucho menos la hora, podía ser en la mañana o en la noche antes de dormir, pero siempre atendía con gran ilusión tu llamada, pero a la ves con un miedo que me oprimía la garganta, miedo a que me dijeras que tenias a alguien en tu vida, alguien que había llenado el espacio que había dejado al marcharme, pero nunca mencionabas a nadie; eso me tranquilizaba. Solo recordábamos los momentos que pasamos juntos y los problemas en los que nos metían tus locas teorías; riéndonos siempre, pero había veces en los cuales no podía evitar que mis lagrimas salieran, al darme cuenta de la falta que me hacías, de cuanto te echaba de menos. Después esa llamadas fueron mas distantes, cada semana, cada 15 días, cada mes o cada ves que teníamos tiempo; ahora, creo que solo lo haces cuando te acuerdas de mi. La ultima llamada de tu parte fue hace tres meses…me resulta demasiado tiempo, pero yo tampoco te he llamado, me lastimo demasiado cuando lo hago; me doy cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que llevamos separados no he logrado dejar de amarte. Mencione que mi vida social se a desarrollado muy bien, puedo decir que tengo un circulo grande de amigos dentro y fuera de la agencia; he salido con hombres pero nada serio…no puedo evitar recordar a Mulder en todos…es demasiado frustrante. No tendría que hacer mi vida?...no seré joven por siempre…me gusta la soledad pero no me resulta buen acompañante las 24 hora del día, por los 365 días…

Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 10:00am, vuelvo a Washington y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo…se que me podré topar con el, en los pasillos, esos que tantas veces recorrimos juntos y por los cuales también recorrían rumores acerca de nosotros…los cuales nunca desmentí…me divertía que creyeran que existía algo entre nosotros…aunque ninguno se llegara a realizar…

**Washington DC**

**2:00pm**

La ciudad pasa delante de mis ojos, el aire me golpea suavemente el rostro y mece con delicadeza mis cabellos. Las calles, la gente, el olor; nada parece haber cambiado, por unos instantes cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, queriendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se llene de la ciudad. Mi mente comienza a viajar al pasado, atrayendo a mi miles de imágenes, miles de sentimientos, miles de sensaciones consigo; no puedo creer que estoy de nuevo aquí, ni siquiera puedo definir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Siento como me voy hundiendo más y mas en mis recuerdos, pero la voz del hombre que conduce me trae de regreso…

S: perdón, que decía?

Taxista: que si es la primera vez que visita la ciudad? (pregunta mientras la observa por el retrovisor)

S: si – miento – es la primera vez que vengo a Washington

Taxista: supongo que su viaje no es por placer; digo, su vestimenta lo indica – comenta tímidamente --

S: supone bien, estoy aquí por trabajo

Taxista: Edificio Edgar hoover – me indico al ver que preste demasiada atención – oficinas del FBI; lugar de los amantes y fieles al gobierno

Irónico que alguien me de una explicación acerca de un edificio que conozco como la palma de mi mano. Mientras el hombre sigue hablando, yo le ruego a Dios que me de fuerzas para poder cruzar por esas puerta de nuevo.

Taxista: a que se dedica?

S: soy doctora en medicina -- otra mentira, bueno no lo era del todo – solo vengo a arreglar unos asuntos

Taxista: profesión algo difícil, supongo que absorbe demasiado tiempo de su vida

S: así es

Taxista: ya que termine, debería darse una vuelta por los parques de la ciudad, son bellos y no se puede ir sin antes haber visitado la Casa Blanca; hay paseos para turistas

S: gracias – le sonrió pensando que no hace falta que la conozca, he estado en ella cientos de veces – lo tendré en cuenta

Veo como nos acercamos mas al hotel, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, si no es el mejor. La agencia debe apreciarme demasiado para haberme reservado aquí. En cuanto pongo un pie fuera del taxi, un joven se acerca y me ayuda a bajarme

Joven: buenos días Srta.

S: buenos días

Joven: su equipaje esta en la cajuela?

S: si

Antes de que me gire con el taxista el joven que anteriormente me saludo, ya se encontraba bajando mi equipaje.

S: aquí tiene – extiendo un billete al hombre del taxi – quédese con el cambio – sonrió –

Taxista: si necesita ir algún lugar que desee conocer, solo llame a la central de taxis y pregunte por Stevie

S: muchas gracias!

El ambiente del hotel era tranquilo al entrar, gente paseando de un lado a otro. Me acerco a la recepción y una mujer sonríe al verme.

R: buenos días Srta.

S: buenos días. Hay una reservación a nombre de Dana Scully

R: permítame – me contesta al momento que revisa en la computadora – así es, suite 136

Suite?? Vaya!!

R: aquí tiene su tarjeta, el joven le ayudara con su equipaje. Si necesita alguna cosa, solo llame a servicio de habitación. Bienvenida a Marriott Hotel Srta. Scully

S: gracias – sonrió –

Sigo al joven a través del pasillo, pero ni siquiera el sonido que hacen mis tacones al chocar con el frió mármol, logra sacarme de mis pensamientos. Solo el ruido que produce la tarjeta al pasar por la puerta, logra traerme de vuelta.

J: esta es su suite Srta. Scully

Paso el umbral de la puerta y me recibe un lugar precioso, embriagado del olor a rosas, provenientes de la mesita del recibidor

J: bien, me retiro si no se le ofrece algo más

S: no gracias, estoy bien por el momento – tomo mi bolso para darle la propina – aquí tiene

J: gracias, compermiso

Después de oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, me aventuro a inspeccionar el lugar; no sin antes tomar una de las botellas de agua de la mesita. Abro la primera puerta y esta me lleva a una pequeña sala con dos sofás y una ventana grande, por la cual entra una maravillosa luz que ilumina el lugar. A mi izquierda hay un minibar, las paredes del lugar están adornadas con cuadros sencillos brindándole calidez y al mismo tiempo elegancia a la pequeña sala. Hacia la derecha esta la puerta a la cual supongo da a la habitación; mi mano gira la perilla y empuja la puerta. Una gran cama es el centro de la habitación, giro mi cabeza y hay otra puerta; camino hacia ella y para mi asombro, es un balcón, el cual tiene una vista esplendida de la ciudad, también hay una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Corre un viento calido, acariciando mi piel y jugando con mi cabello; de pronto mi cabeza comienza a viajar al pasado, pero antes de que se adueñe de mi vuelvo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Me dirijo a la ultima puerta, la cual intuyo que me llevara al baño; la puerta guardaba detrás de si un cuarto de baño totalmente equipado. La tina me llamo a gritos, invitándome a entrar en ella, no dude ni un segundo mas y salí en busca de mi equipaje, después de haber abierto las llaves y ver como las primeras gotas de agua caían dentro.

Antes de salir de la habitación, me quite los tacones, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y puse algo de música en el aparato d que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la cama. La piel se me eriza al sentir el piso helado del recibidor debajo de mis pies.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron para que yo me encontrara dentro de la tina y con el agua llena de burbujas y sales cubriendo todo mi cuerpo y para que mi mente me llevara a vivir de nuevo al pasado, recordando cosas que creía enterradas.

**Oficinas FBI**

**8:00 am**

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world  
I'm a one girl revolution_

Estaba dispuesta a demostrar quien era en realidad Dana Scully, tal y como lo hizo en Utha, ya no era la misma mujer que se fue hace algunos años, ahora era una mujer reconocida por todos en la agencia, por Dios era una de las mejores agentes del país!...digna de cenar con el mismísimo presidente, digna de portar con clase el traje Armani mas caro de la tienda…si en verdad se detenía a pensar en como había cambiado todo en su persona, tanto físicamente como profesionalmente y emocionalmente, ella misma se asombraría de ello; sin percatarse de pronto estaba de nuevo frente al edificio Edgar Hoover, su mente la golpeo con tantos recuerdos que sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho…patético, pensó. Salio del taxi que abordaba. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente que se encontraba fuera, sintió como sus manos sudaban y como sus piernas flaquearon al llegar a la puerta; por un momento pensó en echarse a correr, pero en seguida desecho esa idea…había cambiado, recordó. La nueva Dana no huía de nada, aun sintiendo como sus manos temblaban, tomo un poco de aire y empujo la puerta. Sintió como el tiempo se detenía delante de ella, el ambiente hostil de ese lugar no había cambiado para nada, haciéndola sentir como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado; el viejo Jimmy seguía de guardia, recibiendo a los empleados con una gran sonrisa y recibiendo como respuesta una mirada vacía…se dirigió hacia el y le sonrió, no la reconoció, sin embargo con gusto le devolvió la gran sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, capturaba las miradas de todos los que se encontraban en ellos, mujeres preguntándose quien diablos era esa mujer con traje Armani, zapatos Prada y aroma a Channel que paseaba descaradamente moviendo sus cadera de tal forma que robaba el suspiro de cualquier hombre; ella tan solo sonreía por dentro, no pudo haber mejor entrada que esta, pensó.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, atrayendo aun más la atención de todos…supuso que era su superior y se apresuro a responder…

S: diga?…buenos días señor…si, ya estoy aquí, estaba a punto de tomar el elevador hacia la oficina del señor Walter Skinner…de acuerdo señor --dicho esto ultimo colgó--

Había recibido nuevas órdenes de su superior, ya tendría tiempo después de saludar a Skinner…subió al elevador y presiono el botón al piso 3, directo a la oficina del director general…

S: buenos días, busco al señor Kersh --le digo amablemente a la secretaria, la cual levanto su rostro y la miro de pies a cabeza de mala manera--

Secretaria: el señor no la puede atender ahora, se encuentra muy ocupado

S: podría informarle que Dana Scully esta aquí…

Secretaria: ya le dije que no esta disponible…

S: y yo le dije que tome el teléfono y le diga que Dana Scully esta aquí --le contesto con tono fuerte--

La mujer tomo el teléfono de mala manera y llamo a su superior

Secretaria: señor, aquí se encuentra una señorita llamada Dana Scully que quiere hablar con usted

Desde ese momento para Scully, esa mujer sentada detrás del escritorio, era simplemente una mujer de lo más arrogante, descortés y demás. De pronto oyó como la puerta se habría y de ella salía un hombre de tez negra.

K (Kersh): Agente Scully, es un gusto tenerla en Washington --le tendió la mano para saludarle--

S: el gusto es mió señor --correspondiendo al saludo--

K: pase a mi oficina por favor --la mano de este se extendió en forma de señal, invitándola a pasar hacia su oficina--

S: creí que estaba ocupado, su secretaria me lo dijo antes --por supuesto que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de vengarse de la aquella mujer que movía la pluma de un lado a otro, en señal de nerviosismo, realmente le divertía verla sufrir un poquito-- No me sentiría a gusto si lo interrumpo señor…

K: no interrumpe agente, de hecho la esperaba, adelante...

Scully pasó a la oficina, no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa de triunfo a la mujer

K: Alicia, que no me molesten, ahora si es verdad

Secretaria: si señor --contestado tímidamente--

K: que le parece la ciudad agente Scully? --pregunto mientras tomaba asiento--

S: no ha cambiado en nada, de hecho tengo la sensación de no haberme marchado nunca --sonrió--

K: desea tomar algo?

S: no gracias, estoy bien….disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que hago aquí, me encantaría si pudiera informarme de ello…

K: me comentaron que era muy directa, veo que no se equivocaron --comento al momento de quitarse los lentes y recargar su espalda en la silla--

Ante ese comentario, ella no pudo más que sonreír

K: sabia usted, que es una de la mejores agente que tiene el FBI? Y no me refiero a que sea en Utha, sino que lo es a nivel nacional…lo cual hace que me sienta honrado con su presencia en mi oficina.

S: gracias señor

K: la he citado, por que los directivos quiere tratar algo de suma importancia con usted; es referente a su trabajo…tenga claro que su trabajo en la agencia es valorado por la junta directiva…

S: no logro entender hacia donde quiere llegar…

K: me refiero a que la junta desea hacerle una propuesta

S: de acuerdo, y cuando sabré cual es esa propuesta? -- pregunto con algo de desconfianza, la última vez que estuvo delante de ellos no fue muy grato--

K: tiene una cita con ellos en dos días, a las 9:00am; espero que asista agente

S: estaré aquí señor

K: bien siendo todo esto lo que debía tratar con usted puede retirarse…

S: gracias señor -- se levanto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta-- Con permiso --dicho esto, salio de ahí--

Al salir de la oficina ni se molesto en voltear a la mujer, su mente estaba en otro asunto mucho más importante

S: se encuentra el señor Skinner? --pregunto a la mujer que escribía algo en la computadora--

Secretaria: quien lo busca?

S: Dana Scully, agente Scully

Secretaria: permítame ver si la puede atender

S: gracias -- por fin algo de amabilidad por parte de esta mujeres! Pensó--

Secretaria: agente Scully, pase por aquí por favor…

Scully se levanto de prisa del sofá, y entro en la oficina que años atrás visitaba tantas veces a causa de Mulder…Mulder se había olvidado de el hasta este momento…ahí estaba, sentado en esa misma silla, con sus anteojos puestos y su mirada en un informe…

S: buenos días señor! --saludo sonriente--

WS (Skinner): Agente Scully! --se levanto de su silla, para dirigirse a ella y poder saludarla-- Que gusto verla de nuevo, tome asiento por favor…

S: gracias…ya que estaba por aquí, pase a visitarlo, como esta?

WS: muy bien, algo de trabajo como siempre…me entere que tiene una junta con los directivos

S: todos estaban enterados menos yo…es injusto…

WS: jajaja ya sabe como es esto

El tiempo paso rápido, mientras platicaron; Scully no tuvo que poner al corriente a Skinner sobre su carrera, el estaba muy enterado de cada uno de sus logros, de su parte recibió elogios y felicitaciones, sintiéndose en algunas ocasiones mas que abrumaba un poco incomoda…

S: bueno señor me retiro, debe tener muchas cosas que hacer, fue un placer volverle a ver --poniéndose de pie--

WS: el placer ha sido mió agente, suerte en la junta

S: gracias, hasta luego --extendiendo su mano, para despedirse--

Caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando le llamo…

WS: agente Scully, la oficina de Mulder esta donde mismo

S: -- eso la tomo por sorpresa, es tan evidente el deseo de saber de el??-- Gracias señor…

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

Aun no se lo creía, de nuevo estaba recorriendo el mismo camino. Camino que dirigía directamente hacia el…el causante de la mezcla de sensaciones en su estomago, podía asegurar que si delante de ella tuviera una taza de baño, no tardaría ni un segundo en salir del interior de su estomago el café y la tostada que había comido horas atrás. Lo vería de nuevo, estaba apunto de perderse de nuevo en la mirada verde de aquel hombre, sentía como toda ella temblaba mientras entraba al elevador y presionaba el botón del sótano…la emoción y el miedo hacían una mezcla extraña en ella, haciéndola ver un tanto mas hermosa de lo que era, que le diré cuando le tenga delante? Me reconocerá? Me habrá olvidado?...esas preguntas taladraban el cerebro de la pequeña pelirroja. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, viajaban de un extremo a otro, sus dientes se entretenian torturando a su labio inferior, mientras tenia la sensación de que ahí mismo le daría un paro cardiaco. El trayecto se le hizo eterno, pero en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, deseo estar en la habitación del hotel y no ahí.

Salio del escondite con pasos lentos y respiraciones profundas, vio como la luz escapaba de la oficina, cada paso que daba, parecía ser una tortura, con cada uno que dada, su corazón parecía latir mas fuerte retumbando en sus oídos…

Le tomo unos segundos mas asomarse por la puerta, para después arrepentirse de haber bajado hasta ahí. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían; no es posible, se repetía una y otra ves. Mulder besando a una mujer! Ahora no deseaba estar en la habitación del hotel, deseaba estar muerta y enterrada…en un segundo se maldijo millones de veces por haber pensado que las cosas serian como antes. Había sido una completa estupida al tomar ese ascensor, había sido estupida por haber tomado ese avión y aun mas, por seguir amándolo después de tanto tiempo. Era patético ver como su persona en tan solo un segundo se había hecho añicos, lo poco racional que vivía dentro de ella, le indico que se fuera lo antes posible de ahí, pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra. El destino ya había decidido por ella, aun no se explicaba como había hecho ruido…

S: lo siento, no quería interrumpir --se excuso tan pronto como pudo--

Las dos personas que estaban dentro de la oficina la miraban fijamente; la mujer extrañada y algo molesta por tal interrupción, el hombre con una expresión de asombro y emoción. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer a aquella mujer de traje negro, cabellos rojo fuego y mirada azul…

M: Scully…--fue lo único que salio de su boca--

S: yo…volveré en otro momento

M: no! no es necesario, Allison ya se iba -- dijo rápidamente antes de que Scully diera media vuelta--

La mujer de cabellos castaños veía un tanto molesta la escena, no podía creer que Fox Mulder; su novio, la estaba echando de ahí por una completa desconocida para ella.

A (Allison): fox no me presentas? -- dijo esto con voz empalagosa y tomándole el brazo-

Scully solo luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos y lograran dejarla al descubierto.

M: Allison ella es Dana Scully, mi antigua compañera. Scully ella en Allison mi -- dudo por unos segundos antes de decirlo-- Novia

Esa palabra causo la destrucción total de Dana Scully, en ese mismo momento esa mujer había abandonado el planeta, ya no existía…novia?? Eso realmente causaba un dolor tan grande que no seria capaz de explicar.

A: mucho gusto Dana!

S: --como era posible que estuviera pasando por esto? Donde diablos estaba la mujer de hielo cuando la necesitaba?!!!-- Igualmente --tanta hipocresía acabaría con ella--

A: bueno amor, me voy Karen me espera para tomar un café

Lo beso por última vez, sabia muy bien cual era la razón de hacer esto. Quería dejar claro quien estaba fuera del juego; lo que no sabía es que la mujer que veía la escena, no tenia ni idea de cómo estaba aun de pie, lógicamente que no tenia ilusión de entrar al juego.

A: te veo en la noche --su voz sonó sensual--

M: si

La mujer se marcho, dejando un ambiente pesado, acompañado por un silencio que podía matar.

M: no puedo creer que estés aquí --rompió el silencio--

S: yo tampoco --su respuesta fue automática-- escucha, lamento haber interrumpido…

M: creo que el debería de pedir las disculpas soy yo, este no es un lugar para…tu sabes…

S: entiendo --contesto con un nudo en la garganta--

M: te ves muy bien con el cabello largo --intento mirarla a los ojos--

S: gracias

El silencio se apodero de nuevo de la oficina, mientras que en un movimiento que ambos hicieron, sus miradas se mezclaron; como sucedió en el antaño, pero con la gran diferencia que esta ves Mulder no pudo leer nada en la mirada azul de su antigua compañera.

M: por que no me avisaste que vendrías?

S: fue un viaje de ultima hora, no me dio tiempo de nada --Dios sabia como deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar cuanto antes--

M: piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

S: la verdad no lo se --mentía, sabia perfectamente cuanto tiempo estaría--

M: debo decir que esto es extraño, verte después de tanto tiempo. No se que decirte

S: tal vez no debes decir nada, lo que te rodea habla por ti

M: no diré que me va mal…simplemente todo marcha tranquilo

S: no has cambiado nada, esta todo igual aquí --excepto tu, se dijo--

M: después de que te marcharas decidí que dejaría todo igual…te invito un café

S: no puedo, debo hacer unas cosas --otra mentira--

M: bueno, será en otra ocasión

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas, Mulder camino hacia ella y ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás

S: me dio gusto verte de nuevo Mulder --le extendió la mano para despedirse--

M: --le tomo por sorpresa ese acto, pero correspondió a el-- a mi también Scully

Scully dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta, dejando a Mulder mas que sorprendido. Sus pasos eran rápidos, necesitaba salir de ahí; el ascensor lo empeoraba aun más, sentía sensación de claustrofobia. No podía respirar bien y las lágrimas no cesaban. Su destino se acercaba y no podía permitir que la vieran en ese estado; salvación…sus gafas.

Salio del edificio tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron; abordo el primer taxi que vio…

Taxista: a donde señorita?

S: solo conduzca y lléveme lejos de aquí --contesto con voz entrecortada--

El taxi comienzo a andar, sin rumbo. El hombre que maneja el vehiculo, no podía evitar ver a la pobre mujer que yacía sentada en el asiento trasero de su auto, sin duda era una mujer fina y demasiado hermosa. Pudo darse cuenta a pesar de las grandes gafas que cubrían parte de su rostro, como una lágrima escapaba por debajo de ellas. No se atrevió siquiera a preguntar el por que de tan infame hecho; era un pecado ocasionarle a tan bella dama la producción de ese liquido salino. No podía ver su mirada, pero le apostaría al mismísimo diablo que se encontraba perdida.

Taxista: una vez mi abuela me dijo, que no hay por que derramar lágrimas por las cosas que no valen la pena; es mejor guardarlas para adornar las grandes alegrías --rompió el silencio--

A través del retrovisor pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se formaba en el rostro de aquella bella mujer.

Aquel hombre no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solo se dedico a contemplar su belleza

S: gracias --le dijo mientras extendía la mano con un billete --

Taxista: que pase buen día señorita…

Su mirada no se aparto en ninguno momento de la mujer, hasta que se convirtió en tan solo un punto negro entre la multitud

_Nunca me sentí tan solo, _

_como cuando ayer de pronto _

_lo entendí mientras callaba. _

_La vida me dijo a gritos, _

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí _

_y me explicaba,_

_Que el amor es una cosa _

_que se da de pronto en forma natural _

_lleno de fuego, _

_Si lo forzas se marchita, _

_sin tener principio llega a su final…_

Caminaba sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su mente revivía una y otra ves lo que hace poco había visto, produciendo el mismo dolor una y otra vez. Las lagrimas dibujan el mismo camino una y otra vez, sobre sus mejillas; como era posible que estuviera pasándole esto? Deseaba gritar lo más fuerte que pudiese, ahí en ese parque, delante de ese pequeño lago, incluso la idea de hundirse en sus aguas, rondo su cabeza.

Como se suponía que debía vivir ahora? No es que antes no lo hiciera, la diferencia del antes y el hoy, era simple; existía una esperanza, esa que guardaba su corazón, esa que le invitaba a seguir, la que una vez le hizo pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes. Ahora esa esperanza se había esfumado junto con toda ella, la que se encontraba delante de aquel lago, no era mas que una mujer deshecha, una mujer vencida, cansada de perder en lo mismo. Estaba claro que el destino tenía algo en su contra y se lo acababa de restregar de una manera tan vil, que la hacia sangrar por dentro.

El viento helado, hacia bailar su cabello rojizo, haciéndola ver como una verdadera diosa frente a los demás; un escalofrió la trajo de vuelta, recordándole que no traía abrigo. Había vuelto a suceder! Una vez mas se había olvidado de ella, por que una persona invadía totalmente su cabeza, eso era injusto! Si Dana tenia algo claro, era que odiaba el masoquismo y no estaba dispuesta a torturase mas por el; total, había sobrevivido sin el tanto tiempo, no veía por que no podría hacerlo de nuevo, esta ves no lo intentaría, se lo impondría. Debía olvidarlo y eso es lo que iba hacer, en tan solo dos días volvería a Utha, de nuevo a su vida.

Sus pasos eran seguros mientras caminaba a través del parque. Las hojas revoloteaban de un lugar a otro, mostrando a Washington como una obra de arte, plasmada en un simple lienzo, con colores naranjas. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, pero habían dejado marcas sobre sus mejillas de porcelana; pero ninguna comparada a la marca de su corazón. Había imaginado tantas veces el poder encontrarse con el, su amigo, su confidente, su protector de tantos años, su sostén…su vida; y ninguna de las escenas que había recreado su mente se parecía a la que vio. Sus manos estaban heladas, toda ella estaba congelada; sus pies comenzaron a moverse con mas rapidez, deseaba estar en la habitación del hotel, estaba muerta de frió y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

**Dos días después…**

Ya habían pasado las 48 horas que debía esperar para volver y averiguar que diablos quería la junta directiva. Frente al espejo se encontraba Dana, vestida con uno de sus tantos trajes de lujo, esta vez era un pantalón; no deseaba morirse de frió otra vez, su mirada liquida ligeramente delineada, sus mejillas en un tono rosado y sus labios con un tono natural, los mechones de su abundante cabellera caían libremente sobre sus hombros. Estaba lista para volver a entrar por esa puerta, tomo su abrigo y salio de la habitación.

Bajo del vehiculo amarillo y nuevamente estaba frente al gran edificio federal. El ruido que producía sus tacones al chocar con el piso, llamo de nuevo la atención de todos; se sintió halagada al ver que la observaban con detenimiento. Mientras el elevador subía, se mordía el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, realmente estaba nerviosa; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablarían con ella. El sonido del elevador al abrirse las puertas la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, puso un pie fuera de este y comprobó de nuevo el efecto que producía su presencia sobre las personas que laboraban ahí. Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que la reunión comenzara, la puntualidad ante todo, pensó. A lo lejos vio como una figura conocida iba acercándose al donde se encontraba.

K: buen día agente Scully – saludo cortésmente -

S: buenos días señor

K: nerviosa? – comento al ver como la agente movía los dedos de su mano una y otra vez-

S: mas bien confusa –dejo de mover sus manos—aun no se de que se puede tratar

K: tranquila agente – trato de calmarla -- Pronto lo sabrá

En eso la puerta se abre y se asoma una mujer…

JD (junta directiva): puede pasar agente – le indica con su mano --

S: gracias – en seguida entra a la oficina y respira hondo al recordar algunas caras --

JD: tome asiento, por favor – le dijo la mujer sonriente – debe estar preguntándose por que la citamos

S: sinceramente si –su voz era firme—aun no comprendo por que aquí en Washington

JD: no se que tanto le habrá dicho ya el Director Kersh

S: absolutamente nada

JD: debo decirle que la junta esta muy satisfecha por el gran trabajo que ha hecho los últimos años –se levanto de su asiento con un fólder en la mano – es por eso que hoy nos complace proponerle que vuelva a trabajar aquí en Washington

S: -- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír eso – perdón??

JD: su nivel de agente, su experiencia y profesionalismo; no hace pensar que el mejor lugar de trabajo para usted es aquí, en DC – le entrega la carpeta que traía – tendria un puesto en Quantico como jefa en el departamento de medicina forense, eso no afectara que se desempeñe como agente de campo. Agente Scully, tendrá acceso a los mejores casos del país.

Aun no se podía creer!! La sola idea de volver a trabajar en DC hacia que su estomago se revelara en su contra.

JD: si acepta esta propuesta, seria un gran paso para su carrera y la agencia obtendría un gran beneficio. En la carpeta que le acabo de entregar, viene la copia de su nuevo contrato; tanto como los beneficios y obligaciones que obtendría. Que dice usted Agente Scully?

S: todo esto es una sorpresa para mi – dijo con voz de asombro – No me esperaba esto

JD: acaso cree que no lo merece?

S: no se trata de eso, me he esforzado demasiado para llegar a donde estoy hoy – dijo con seguridad—

JD: lo ve, su esfuerzo valió la pena agente – la mujer le sonrió – No le pido que tome la decisión ahora mismo, piénselo bien. Pero no se olvide de que esta es una gran oportunidad; tiene dos días para dar una respuesta definitiva – sentencio – La junta termina, puede retirarse agente.

Scully salio como pudo de aquella oficina, sus piernas apenas y la sostenían. No daba crédito a aquello que le había propuesto; necesitaba aire y lo necesitaba ya.

K: agente – esa voz la detuvo antes de salir de ahí –

S: señor

K: esta es una gran oportunidad para usted

S: lo se señor

K: piense bien cual será su respuesta – tenia la mirada fija en ella -- no lo desperdicie

Solo puedo asentir antes de dar la vuelta y salir de ahí. Mientras camino a paso veloz, miro de reojo el fólder, una gran oportunidad y demasiada responsabilidad, pienso. Mi teléfono suena y lo cojo lo mas rápido que puedo…he dicho que mis manos tiemblan?

S: diga…señor…si, ya estoy enterada. De hecho traigo el fólder con todos los pormenores…si señor…lo se…gracias – colgó-

Siguió caminando hasta salir del edificio, necesitaba un café ahora mismo, había olvidado decir, que en los últimos años se había vuelto adicta al café.

Pido un taxi y le indico al conductor ir al Starbucks más cercano.

Bien ahora que tengo un buen café que quema mi garganta en cada trago, me dispongo a leer el fólder con atención. Mi cara debe ser una expresión de total asombro, pagaría yo misma para poder verla; vaya si son demasiados beneficios, dos oficinas propias, una en quantico y otra en la sede, una plaza en el estacionamiento…todo eso con tan solo volver a Washington. Mi cuerpo se estremece con tan solo pensarlo…genial!!

**Oficinas FBI**

**1:30 pm**

Hoy me siento mas presionada que nunca, mi vida es un total caos en estos momentos; mi vida profesional pende de una decisión, mi vida emocional esta muerta. He venido hasta aquí solo para que Kersh le agregue un poco mas de sazón a esta sopa de caos, preguntándome que si ya me había decidido; que acaso no estaba ahí cuando dijeron que tenias dos días?!

Tengo dos malditos días que no duermo, y mis mente me tortura recreando una escena que deseo borrar de mi cabeza, es mucho pedir?

J (Jacob): hola preciosa

S: oh por Dios! –exclama asustada – Odio que hagas eso Jacob!

J: si, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar – en tono indignado –

S: oh perdona, había olvidado que tenia delante a mister indignación – bromeo – Que sorpresa!

J: como estas?

S: mmm

J: creo que debí ahorrarme esa pregunta

S: estas enterado? – pregunta con cara de duda –

J: por supuesto que si, acaso olvidaste quien soy? – uso sus manos para señalarse a si mismo – me extraña

S: que opinas?

J: que opino? Realmente quieres saber mi opinión? – asombrado –

S: me da miedo, pero suéltala ya…

J: estas conciente de que es una gran oportunidad y que muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar?!

S: estoy conciente

J: que te impide hacerlo, entonces?

S: …

J: oh! No me digas ya lo se! – dice poniendo los ojos en blanco – Por Dios Dana! Desperdiciaras esta oportunidad por el?

S: Jacob regrese por algo que creía que me pertenecía – dijo con tristeza – No veo por que deba quedarme

J: poco se te hace ser jefa del departamento de Medicina?! -- se quedo serio por un momento – Ahora de que diablos me he perdido?

S: …

J: es por eso que no has dormido?

S: que??

J: tu ojeras hablan por ti – señalando el rostro de ella – El maquillaje no hace magia querida

S: esta con alguien – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas –

J: me encantaría que me contaras todo, pero no aquí. No deseo que los demás sean testigos de tu mejor actuación de Maria Magdalena…ouch! – se quejo al recibir un codazo – Era broma mujer!

Se alejaron del edificio. Jacob era uno de los mejores amigos que había hecho en Utha, pero este se había mudado a la capital hacia un par de meses. Realmente lo estimaba, era de gran apoyo contar con el en situaciones de este tipo; siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Estaba segura que si quisiera enamorase de alguien mas, le gustaría que fuera el, era un gran hombre y gran agente dentro de la sede. Estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Mulder, muchas veces había sido su paño de lágrimas cuando no soportaba más su dolor.

J: escucha, lo diré solo una vez – se puso muy serio – Creo que si desaprovechas esto, serias una gran tonta, no me mires con esa cara – le reclamo – Sabes por que lo digo. Es hora de que vivas para ti y no para el, vive tu vida, disfruta tu vida; deja ya de lamentarte por lo que no fue en su momento. Piensa en lo que esto significara para tu carrera, no pierdas mas el tiempo en llorar por algo que no vale la pena – le dijo al ver como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas -- Tienes una vida por delante, el no es el único hombre en el planeta!

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Dana pensaba en cada palabra dicha por su amigo. Quien era mulder para quitarle el deseo de seguir adelante?

J: promete que tomaras en cuenta la opción de volver a Washington

S: lo prometo – sonrió –

J: ya comiste?

S: no

J: bien, te invito a comer – se levanto – vamos que muero de hambre

S: gracias Jacob

J: de nada pequeña – volvió a sonreírle – pero vamos ya, que te acusaran de torturar a un hombre hambriento!

S: jajaja vamos…

Ambos se en caminaron a un restaurant cercano de comida italiana, sonriendo.

**Siguiente día…**

**Oficinas FBI**

**9:00 am**

JD: adelante Agente Scully, tome asiento por favor

S: gracias

JD: bien hasta hoy era el plazo que le concedimos para poder darnos la respuesta a la propuesta – se quita los anteojos – que ha decidido?

S: acepto – sentencio – acepto volver a Washington

JD: perfecto. Bienvenida de nuevo a bordo señorita Scully – sonrió –

S: gracias

JD: sin duda fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado

S: si – un poco insegura –

JD: el Director Kersh le dará todos los detalles, de su nuevo trabajo. Puede retirarse

S: compermiso

Se levanto del asiento y salio. Ya esta, ya había decidido, y había escogido quedarse de nuevo en Washington. No sabia con seguridad que pasaría a partir de ese momento; de lo que estaba segura, es que no se dejaría vencer por el y por su amor hacia el. Tomaría el consejo de su amigo…intentaría vivir su vida por primera vez.

Ese día mientras salía del edificio después de recibir miles de felicitaciones, se topo con el. Un simple intercambio de miradas, pero esta ves el no solo no pudo leer su mirada, sino que un inmenso escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver la mirada fría y vacía que ella le dirigió…

**Canciones:**

Kiss the rain by Billie Myers

One girl revolution by Superchick

When it was me by Paula DeAnda

Que lloro by Sin Bandera


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**Dos semanas después…**

_Now I've looked in the mirror,_

_and the worlds getting clearer_

_Now this is my time  
I'm going to make this moment mine  
I'll take what you give me. _

_please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time_

Aquella mujer que muchos admiraban su trabajo y a la vez quedaban sin aliento con tan extrema belleza, había empezado una nueva vida hace dos semanas. Ahora tenía una oficina propia en quántico y era jefa en uno de los departamentos más importantes de este; había tenido mucho trabajo que hacer en estas dos semanas, ponerse al corriente de todos los pormenores, la presentación frente a sus subordinados, se encontraba algo exhausta por tanto trabajo, pero a la vez agradecida por no permitirle pensar en el. También se encontraba frustrada, tenía dos semanas viviendo en una suite de hotel; debía encontrar casa ya, o se volvería loca con tanta gente pasar por los pasillos del hotel.

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde y ella no había probado bocado, sus estomago pedía a gritos alimento; de paso al FBI comprare algo, pensó. Tomo su maletín, su abrigo y salió cerrando su oficina.

D (Danny): doctora…

S: ahora no Danny, llevo prisa – dijo mientras caminaba –

D: necesito que revise y firme estos papales – mostrándoselos – Deben estar listos mañana

S: bien dámelos, los revisare en la oficina – los tomo de prisa – Ve a comer quieres…

D: qué??

S: se que no lo has hecho! – le grito mientras caminaba – Hazlo, es una orden!!

El solo atino a sonreír, esa pequeña mujer era su jefa.

**Oficinas FBI**

S: diablos!! – se maldijo, al estacionar el coche – Olvide llegar a comprar algo!

Bajo del coche, con su maletín y un mundo de papeles en las manos. Entro casi corriendo al edificio.



S: hola jimmy!

Jimmy: que tal Srta. Scully, como esta?

S: quitando el hecho de que casi me vuelvo loca con tanto trabajo, estoy muy bien – sonrió--

Jimmy: jajaja

S: me voy, llevo algo de prisa

Tomo el primer elevador. Llego a su oficina, puso los papales sobre el escritorio, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la cafetería.

S: si…quiero una ensalada, con pechuga a la parrilla y aderezo ranch, un agua mineral…ah y una galleta integral, por favor…Dana Scully…si, lo espero.

Tomo asiento, cerró los ojos y tomo aire profundamente. El teléfono timbro, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco.

S: Scully…de acuerdo, lo estaré esperando, gracias

J: se puede? – pregunta Jacob desde la puerta – O estás muy ocupada?

S: Jacob!! – contesto emocionada – No, adelante, pasa

J: qué tal te ha ido?

S: bien, mucho trabajo – señalo la torre de papeles – Pero bien

J: me alegro

S: por qué me miras tanto?! – le recrimino –

J: sabias que te ves hermosa hoy – me sonríe, mientras se sienta en una de las sillas –

S: si tu objetivo es ruborizarme, no te funcionara

J: vaya! Tendré que cambiar de táctica

S: así es Jacob!

J: que tal Mulder?? – me mira fijamente –

S: Mulder??

J: si Mulder

S: que tiene que ver Mulder en esta plática. Por qué siempre lo sacas al tema?

J: tarde o temprano lo haces tú, esta vez yo solo me adelante

S: qué?? – asombrada – Eso es mentira!

J: no, no lo es – me sonríe –

S: no lo he visto, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

J: lo ves!!

S: eso es trampa! – intento no sonreír – Sabias que te odio?

J: si, el sentimiento es mutuo

S: ah? – levanto la mirada de los papeles –

J: es broma. Si tus miradas mataran ya estaría muerto desde hace años – Dice mientras me mira a los ojos—

S: ya quisiera matar a algunos con ella, créemelo



Repartidor: alguien ordeno algo de la cafetería – dice un joven mientras se asoma por la puerta –

S: si aquí

Repartidor: una ensalada, un agua mineral y una galleta integral

S: sip

J: comerás eso?!

S: si – volteo a verlo con una de mis miradas asesinas – Aquí tienes chico, quédate con el cambio

Repartidor: gracias – sonríe y se va –

J: como pue…

S: cierra la boca Jacob!

J: mmm de acuerdo – dice por vencido –

Pasaron unos minutos mas para que Jacob saliera de su oficina, dejando a Dana con el nombre de Mulder en la cabeza. Termino su almuerzo y enseguida se puso a trabajar, esta vez no le apetecía llevarse trabajo al hotel, como lo había estado haciendo las últimas noches.

Había estado tan concentrada en el trabajo que no se había percatado de que afuera había oscurecido. Se apresuro a poner un poco de orden en el escritorio antes de salir de el.

El edificio no estaba del todo vació aun, en serio que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse los tacones, le estaban matando! Se detuvo delante del elevador cuando sintió la presencia de una persona.

M: hasta cuando pensabas darme la noticia? – le susurro al oído –

S: supuse que no era necesario – un escalofrió me recorre entera – Aquí las noticias vuelan

M: pero tardan más en llegar al sótano – entramos al elevador --

S: tal vez deberías salir más seguido de ese agujero y enterarte de las nuevas

M: tenía la esperanza que me las dieras tú – me guiña el ojo –

S: yo? – Dios por qué hace eso? por qué me haces eso?! –

M: si tu, no veo a nadie mas en este elevador

S: te equivocaste de persona -- las puertas del levador se abren y salimos – Sabes que no me inclino por el chisme

M: que tal un café?

S: no tengo tiempo – me apresuro a decir – Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

M: en la noche??

S: si Mulder hoy en la noche – ya había dicho que he dejado de caminar en ningún momento? –

M: tal vez una cita con un hombre?

S: algo mejor que eso – al oír eso me detiene –

M: nada es mejor que el sexo. Así que tu..

S: por que los hombres piensan solo en sexo?? – lo interrumpo – pero..



M: pero qué? – ahora es el que me interrumpe –

S: pero piensa lo que quieras – abro mi coche y subo rápidamente – Buena noches Mulder – Le digo por la ventana – no puedo evitar sonreír al salir del estacionamiento –

Diablos!! Todo el camino al hotel no he dejado de pensar en el. Algo debí hacer mal para que el de allá arriba se la cobrara.

S: algún mensaje para mí? – pregunto al llegar a la recepción –

Recepcionista: si, aquí tiene – me entrega unas notas –

S: gracias – le sonrió y me marcho –

Leo cada mensaje mientras voy en el elevador. Mi madre preocupada por saber como estoy, Bill reclamando porque no asistí a su última cena, una invitación a comer y la compañía de bienes raíces. Mañana a primera hora llamare.

**Día siguiente…**

S: bueno días con la Sra. Simpson por favor…si gracias…hola…si de hecho por eso le hablo…consiguió algo?...perfecto, me alegra tanto escuchar eso…cuando podríamos ir a verla?...en media hora?..no, esta bien ahí estaré…gracias y hasta luego.

Tomo de nuevo el teléfono mientras camino hacia Starbucks

S: Danny soy yo…llegare un poco tarde…Danny tranquilízate!...escucha solo diles que la junta se pospondrá tres horas, que se atravesó algo importante…si ocurre algo llámame…nos vemos mas tarde – cuelgo – Me da un café mediano por favor – Le digo a la chica que atiende – Gracias

Salgo de ahí, para dirigirme hacia las afueras de Washington

**Quantico**

**11:00 am**

D: Dra. Que bueno que llega!

S: ya se que me extrañaste Danny – le sonrió – Que paso con la junta?

D: fueron a tomar un café, volverán – voltea a ver su reloj – Dentro de una hora

S: bien, te llego las carpetas que te envié con el mensajero? – le pregunto al entrar a la oficina –

D: si, ya las envié a la junta directiva

S: veremos si me dejan en paz unas cuantas horas – bromeo – Alguien llamo?

D: no nadie – me mira detenidamente – Todo está bien Dra.?

S: mmm si – levanto la ceja – Por qué lo preguntas?

D: porque no llego temprano – dijo tímidamente –



S: felicítame Danny – le sonrió abiertamente – Ya tengo casa! Por fin podré salir de ese hotel!

D: me alegro Dra.

S: Danny cuando dejaras de decirme Dra.?? – le recrimino –

D: yo… -- nervioso –

S: dime Dana o Scully, como quieras – sonrió –

D: lo intentare

S: por favor – me levanto de la silla – Danny podrías conseguirme una taza de té?

D: claro que si!

S: ah podrías llamar a Benett, tengo un asunto que arreglar con el

D: en seguida – sale de la oficina –

El mes termina y yo estoy exhausta, pero por fin en mi propia casa.

No todo fue felicidad, varias veces me tope con Mulder, logre evadirlo en todas, inventando cosas, trabajo, citas, cansancio. Mentiras.

Una de ellas iba con, me cuesta trabajo decir esa palabra. Siempre creí que ninguno la diría. Me equivoque. En fin, su novia, concretamente Allison; esta vez pude observarla bien, sin sentirme desmayar. Unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que Mulder, morena clara, cabello castaño, rizado, ojos grandes color miel, buen cuerpo, con un solo defecto; mal gusto para vestir. Digna de ser protagonista de una película porno.

Quien soy yo? Me pregunte al toparme con ellos. Esa tarde salí huyendo, argumentando que tenía una junta importantísima. Era verdad. Pero también era verdad que podía cancelarla y aceptar su invitación a comer. El solo pensar en estar sentada delante de ellos, delante de ella, me hacía sentir miserable. Es que Mulder está ciego? O será que soy tan buena actriz?

Rogué una y mil veces para que mi celular sonara, pero parecía que en ese momento el destino se había vuelto a poner en contra mía. Y me enoje, me enoje tanto que sentí como todo daba vueltas. Desee desaparecer, morir, volver a nacer, desee tantas cosas.

Cobarde, lo sé. En eso me he convertido, eso soy delante de él. Mi trabajo es la excusa perfecta para acabar con una conversación. El cansancio, mí aliado para salir huyendo una y otra vez.

**Casa de Scully**

**9:00pm**

_Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say_

_besides some comment on the weather_

_Well in case you failed to notice,_

_In case you failed to see,_

_This is my heart bleeding before you,_

_This is me down on my knees_

_These foolish games are tearing me apart_

_your thoughtless words are breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart_

Que hago aquí? Qué diablos hago fuera de su casa? Esa pregunta me era fácil de responder años atrás, demasiado fácil. Pero ahora no lo es. Siento como la ansiedad devora mi estomago, mientras el viento mueve las ramas de los árboles con su propia melodía.

Una linda casa, grande por lo que puedo ver desde aquí, nada que ver con el lugar donde vivía antes. Ella parece otra, lo es. No es la misma Dana que llegue a conocer, hoy no podría adivinar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera podría sacar de su mirada las respuestas que busco. Esa magia se apago, dejando solo la incertidumbre. Esa incertidumbre que me carcome desde el día que volvió y por la cual me encuentro hoy fuera de su casa, dispuesto a invadir su intimidad como en el antaño.

Después de pensarlo más de media hora, me he decidido bajar del auto y tocar su puerta. Total, lo mas grave que pueda pasar es que me cierre la puerta en la nariz o simplemente que no habrá la puerta, porque no se encuentra. Esta última está descartada, puesto que desde el coche veía luz a través del gran ventanal. Mis manos están sudando a pesar del frió que hace, mis piernas tiemblan mientras camino hacia la puerta. Toco suavemente la puerta, con miedo. Logro escuchar como alguien se acerca a la puerta. Se abre.

S: Mulder?? – su cara es una mezcla de asombro y duda –

M: hola. Buenas noches – ahí está, delante de mí. Con su cabello recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones rebeldes caen sobre su rostro --

S: como supiste donde vivo?

M: no se si recuerdes a tres tipos chiflados – le sonrió –

S: oh Dios!! – exclama, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Olvide que existen personas que meten sus narices en donde no les importa

M: mmm Scully, la vista aquí es muy bella, pero me estoy congelando. Puedo pasar? – pregunto con cierto miedo –

Abre totalmente la puerta y hace una señal indicando que pase

M: gracias – al momento de cruzar el umbral nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero ella la baja rápidamente –

S: si quieres quitarte el abrigo. Puedes ponerlo ahí – señala el perchero –

M: claro -- respondo –

Me quito el abrigo mientras ella cierra la puerta. Lo coloco con cuidado sobre el perchero. Mi vista pasea por el recibidor, hay un poco de luz, pero la suficiente para poder observar como las paredes están adornadas con cuadros. Mis ojos vuelven a posarse en ella mientras camino detrás de ella a través de un pequeño pasillo que conduce, supongo que 

a la sala. La observo detalladamente; lleva puesto unos pantalones de lana, color gris y un suéter color azul, bastante grande por cierto. Miro sus pies y noto que va descalza.

Me percato que desde que llego no tuve tiempo de mirarle con detalle, no como habría querido. Para mi sorpresa me doy cuenta de lo delgada que esta. La manera en que camina y lo diminuta que se ve dentro de esa ropa me hace sonreír. El olor a vainilla y a leña se hace mas intenso cuando llegamos a la sala. La habitación estaba adornada de manera sencilla, había velas por doquier; las llamas del fuego bailaban en la chimenea imanando un calor acogedor. La televisión estaba encendida con volumen bajo, sobre el sofá una manta y en la mesita un bote de nieve. Eso me sorprendió.

M: estas comiendo helado? – voltea a verme al momento en que enciende otra de las lámparas – Déjame adivinar, no tiene azúcar o es dietético…

S: es un helado común. Como el que todos comen, con todas sus calorías y grasa, las cuales seguro irán a parar a mi trasero en cuanto termine de comerlo

M: pero lo disfrutas no?

S: si, un bote de helado en estas circunstancias es lo mejor

Circunstancias? De qué habla? La observo. Sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo por volver a ver a través de sus ojos.

S: te quedaras ahí parado o qué? – me trae de regreso –

M: te encuentras bien Scully – pregunto mientras tomo asiento –

S: por qué no habría de estarlo Mulder? – me dice después de tomar una cucharada de helado –

M: es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta

S: también lo es venir sin avisar

M: te lo pregunto porque creo que estas algo rara – ignoro su comentario – Yo diría que...

S: basta. Sabes cuánto odio que empieces a psicoanalizarme – exclama –

M: perdón – bajo la mirada –

S: por que has venido?

M: necesitaba verte. Hablar contigo…

S: sobre qué?

M: desde que llegaste, no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para charlar y…

S: ha habido cosas más importantes que hacer – me interrumpe –

M: mas importantes? – su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa – Que te sucede Scully? – la mire a los ojos –

S: nada, estoy perfectamente bien. Acaso no me ves? – dijo abriendo los brazos --

M: sabes que no me refiero a eso – me remuevo en el asiento – Eres totalmente diferente ahora!

S: en la vida sufrimos cambios – dice tranquilamente –

M: si, pero no tan drásticos, es como si no te conociera –

S: tal vez nunca llegaste a hacerlo

M: qué??

S: tal vez solo viste lo que quisiste ver



M: tonterías! – exclamo desesperado – Llegue a conocerte tanto como tú a mi

S: yo también creí eso…

Se levanta del sofá y desaparece por una puerta. Qué diablos pasa?! Algo está sucediendo aquí, algo malo. Y no soy capaz de descifrarlo. Vuele con dos vasos de agua.

S: toma – extiende el brazo para darme el vaso –

M: porque pones de nuevo esa barrera entre nosotros – No me iba a dar por vencido, necesitaba saber que diablos pasaba –

S: no hay ninguna barrera – no logro descifrar su tono de voz –

M: a no?? – me acerco hacia ella, quedando frente a frente – Y qué diablos es todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste?

S: jajaja no ha pasado nada – esa risa hizo que temblara -- Tu mismo acabas de decir que no hemos tenido tiempo

M: has estado huyendo de mí

S: yo no huyo de ti. Que te hace pensar eso? – me responde desafiante –

M: tus evasivas, las excusas tontas que das cada ves que intento entablar una conversación o invitarte un café

S: tengo trabajo, no puedo dejarlo colgado

M: mala excusa. Ahora la adicta al trabajo eres tu?

S: es mi trabajo

M: si, eso esta claro. Lo que no me queda claro, es que ahora te puedes dar el lujo de tomarte el tiempo que quieras y no lo haces! Mientras que antes me reprochabas que no podías hacerlo! -- mi tono de voz era más fuerte –

S: vaya, es la hora de los reclamos y no estaba enterada! – alzo su voz con sarcasmo –

M: no es ningún reclamo – intento calmarme – Estoy enterado de tu nivel de agente dentro de la agencia

S: mi nivel de agente?? – me mira confundida –

M: eres una de las mejores agentes del país. Directora del departamento de medicina forense en Quantico y que sube rápidamente de rango

S: robaste también mi expediente?

M: no fue necesario hacerlo – la sigo hasta el sofá --

S. eso no significa que pueda tomarme la libertad de abandonar mis obligaciones

M: de acuerdo – me doy por vencido – Siempre fuiste demasiado responsable y apegada al protocolo. Entonces tendrás que decirme quien es tu asistente para sacar una cita e invitarte un café – la vio sonreír – Te reíste...

S: y?

M: tenía tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír – pude notar como sus mejillas cambiaron ligeramente de color –

S: y acaso esta visita sorpresa. No cuenta??

M: mmm déjame pensarlo. No

S: por que no?

M: por que…mira tus fachas!! – me lanza un cojín – Ouch!!

S: de acuerdo. Si entonces no lo es, deberás irte



M: esta bien, por esta vez te lo pasare. Pero solo por esta eh!

S: jajaja – me encanta cuando se ríe – Y bien Sr. Mulder que haremos?

M: recordemos viejos tiempos. Que tal pizza y cerveza?

S: acaso quieres que me ponga como una vaca – me reclama – Acabo de comer helado Mulder!

M: jajaja por Dios!!

S: sabes cuantas calorías son?!

M: son algunas. Pero vamos Scully, estas mas delgada que antes! Mucho diría yo – mi tono sonó preocupado – Veo que no has cambiado en ese aspecto

S: ni tu. Aun sigues con tu alimentación a base de comida chatarra

M: jajaja entonces que dices? Caerás en la tentación de una pizza de peperonni y extra queso? – mi voz era tentadora –

S: de acuerdo

M: lo sabia!! – alzo los brazos en señal de victoria –

S: si subo un gramo. Te arrepentirás Mulder!

M: jajaja así eres perfecta. Deja ya de preocuparte

S: cállate y pide la pizza antes de que me arrepienta!

Me levanto del sillón aun riendo. Voy a la mesita donde esta el teléfono, marco el numero de la pizzería. Mientras hago el pedido me doy cuenta de la presencia de un frasco de pastillas; pastillas para dormir? Mi mente no logra procesarlo bien, por que escucho como ella sale de la cocina y las dejo rápidamente.

M: listo! Llegara en unos minutos

S: bien

El tiempo que ha tardado la pizza en llegar. Hemos hablado de todo, trabajo, nuestras vidas, omitiendo el tema de Allison por mi parte.

He dicho que esta noche se ve hermosa? Diablos no se lo que ocurre! Todo esto es realmente como en los viejos tiempos. Ella y yo, solos, nadie mas.

Rió al ver la cara que ha puesto cuando abro la caja y ve la pizza. De pronto siento como vibra algo dentro de mi pantalón.

S: es el tuyo – dice –

Diablos! pienso al ver la pantalla. Allison. Contesto

M: si? – miro como Scully se gira y va a otro lugar – Ahora?...pero…esta bien, voy para allá – cuelgo y ve a Scully de espalda – yo…

S: no importa Mulder – dice al momento que se gira – seguro es algo importante

M: pero

S: pero nada, te están esperando – sonríe –

M: esta bien – me acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla – buenas noches

S: buenas noches Mulder

Se ha ido. El se ha ido. Y ella se queda ahí, rota y sola. Como siempre. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y ella las limpia con desesperación. Odiándose por haber bajado la guardia, por permitirse olvidar que ya nada es igual. Respira profundo y toma la caja sobre la mesa y la deposita en el cesto de la basura, junto con las botellas de cerveza. En el cesto de la basura era donde se encontraban también todas sus ilusiones y fuerzas para seguir, justo ahí. Otra noche igual que las anteriores. Solo rutina. De nuevo pasaría frió por la noche. De nuevo sentiría como la cama se hacia mas grande debajo de ella. De nuevo era aquella mujer que se escondía día a día debajo de la mujer de hielo. De nuevo la almohada ahogaría su llanto. De nuevo recurriría a las pastillas para dormir.

**Oficinas FBI**

**8:00am**

_The Space between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between..._

Un hombre aguarda detrás de un pilar para bordar a su presa. Entre la multitud distingue como una mujer, vestida con una falda beige y saco rojo entra por la puerta. Moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus pasos seguros. Excitación es lo que sintió el hombre al verla. Sus ojos estaban centrados en los movimientos que hacia esa mujer. De pronto comenzó hacer calor en aquel edificio. La mujer se acercaba más al lugar de su escondite. Vio como paso por ahí sin percatarse de su presencia. Era tiempo de actuar.

M: te han dicho lo sexy que te ves con el rojo – susurra en su oído, mientras esta se encuentra esperando el elevador –

S: no, eres el primero – enseguida supo quien era y sonrió – Creí que no te acercarías

M: ah?? – el hombre puso cara de asombro y ella sonrió victoriosa –

S: te vi de tras del pilar – voltea a verlo –

M: en serio?

S: si – lo mira fijamente – Pero no me imagine que me esperabas para decir eso

M: me gusta dar sorpresas – entran al elevador –

S: oh si! – contesto sarcásticamente –

M: necesito un favor – le dice de nuevo al oído –

S: no haré una autopsia Mulder – se pierde en su mirada – Te sorprende que lo supiera?

M: la verdad si – le contesta aun sin quitar la cara de asombro – Como…?

S: ya ves – sale de elevador y comienza a caminar rápido – A mi también me gusta dar sorpresas



M: algo mas que deba saber? Sadomasoquismo, lencería de cuero? – ella solo sonríe al oírlo –

S: no la haré Mulder – dice mientras deja su portafolio sobre su escritorio –

M: vamos Scully!

S: he dicho que no – se sienta en su silla y lo mira desafiante – Pierdes tu tiempo aquí. En Quantico hay 15 forenses calificados para hacer eso

M: quiero que la hagas tú

S: no – dice firmemente --

M: entonces no la harás?

S: no mulder – le dice mientras mueve algunas carpetas – Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo en ir hacer una autopsia solo por un capricho tuyo

M: esta bien Scully. Pero te arrepentirás – la mira desafiante –

S: no me digas – hace todo lo posible por no sonreír –

M: si te digo – da la vuelta y antes de salir dice – por cierto, el tipo de limpieza te mira de una manera rara

Sale por la puerta y ella solo puede sonreír. Increíble tan solo esa acción y su día se había convertido en otro. Tomo el teléfono.

S: Danny soy yo…si va un Fox Mulder, mándalo con Benett…en unas horas iré para allá.

Benett era uno de los forenses de Quantico más difíciles. Así que no iba dejarse llevar por Mulder. De alguna manera tenia que vengarse del ultimo comentario que hizo.

_Y no quiero morir seguir amando  
Y no quiero amar seguir llorando  
Y no es posible olvidar tanto  
Cuando era tan cerca pero tan lejos_

Scully salio de su oficina un momento para dirigirse a la cafetería. Se maldijo en cuanto llego ahí. Hace unas horas se encontraba de lo más feliz y ahora luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Ahí estaba. El y ella. Su mayor tortura. El veneno que iba acabando con ella poco a poco. De la forma más dolorosa.

Tenia que hacerle frente a esa situación, no se la pasaría toda su vida huyendo de ellos. Camino hacia la barra de comida, con paso firme y de la manera más natural. Pudo notar como varios agentes voltearon en seguida a verla, pero el?? Pensó. El se encontraba con ella, se respondió.

Debía apresurarse a pedir lo que deseaba, sino quería ser el centro de atención de todos por desmayarse. Estaba justo pagando y dispuesta a caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitiesen, cuando escucho una voz que la hizo temblar. Volteo lentamente. Era el. Que tenia Dios en contra de ella? Ahí estaba el, haciendo señas desde una mesa.

M: Scully!



Se maldijo. Como pudo camino hacia el. Respiraba profundo una y otra vez. Se consolaba ella misma, diciendo es solo un momento, un poco de actuación e hipocresía frente a ellos para después volver a su oficina.

M: Scully!

S: Mulder – dijo su nombre un tanto incomoda – hola

A: hola – contesto la mujer –

M: toma asiento Scully – se sentía incomoda al sentir como la mujer que se encontraba sentada delante de ella la miraba de pies a cabeza – No me digas que comerás solo eso – dijo al ver el plato de ensalada y el agua mineral –

A: claro, debe guardar la línea, si desea mantener su puesto – lo había dicho con tan mala intención que Scully sintió que se le caerían las cosas de las manos –

S: tengo mucho trabajo – ignoro el comentario – debo volver a la oficina

M: oh vamos Scully! Acompáñanos

En ese momento Scully deseo dispararle. Dispararle a los dos. Su respiración se agito. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Pero no le daría el gusto a la mujerzuela, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima de verla enojada. Así que aceptaría la invitación de Mulder. Se sentaría, se vengaría y lo disfrutaría.

S: de acuerdo – le sonrió abiertamente y veo que a ella no le hace nada de gracia –

M: fue Allison la que te diviso – volteo a verla. Quiero vomitar –

S: en serio? – la miro fijamente –

A: es que con ese traje llama mucho la atención

S: lo se, Mulder me lo dijo esta mañana – Mulder casi se ahoga al oír y ella voltea a verlo de manera muy fea – Prometo ya no ponérmelo – lucho para no reír en ese momento –

M: Scully estas enterada del nuevo caso de Myers? – intenta cambiar el tema –

S: me parece muy mala educación que hables de trabajo frente a – hago como que olvido su nombre –

A: Allison – responde ella –

S: si – contesto sin darle importancia – ella no sabe de esto, no seas grosero. Pero si, estoy enterada – como estoy disfrutando esto –

A lo lejos puedo ver como Jacob entra al lugar. Mi oportunidad de salir de aquí, pienso.

S: disculpen, pero debo irme. Debo hablar con alguien – me levanto de la mesa – Mucho gusto en saludarte – me quedo un momento pensando – Allison. Nos vemos luego Mulder

Tomo la ensalada y el agua y comienzo a caminar hacia Jacob. Antes tiro eso a un cesto de basura.

S: Jacob! – lo llamo –

J: Dana! – me sonríe –



Lo tomo del brazo y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. Se que me están mirando.

J: como estas?

S: bien! – sonrió abiertamente –

J: así? – pone cara de duda – Bien, por que estas rara?

S: nos vamos?

J: por que? Tengo hambre – me reprocha como un niño –

S: si me sacas de aquí, prometo llevarte a desayunar – lo veo pasear la mirada por todo el lugar – por favor

J: mmm ya veo por que

S: Jacob, por favor – le suplico –

J: esta bien salgamos de aquí – pone su mano sobre mi hombro – Esto te costara mas de una invitación a desayunar

S: si, lo que quieras – salimos de ahí –

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y había tenido que ir a Quantico 2 veces por la estupidez de alguno de sus trabajadores. Así que de muy buen humor no se encontraba en este momento. Le apetecía tanto un baño caliente y el sentir su cama. Pero aun tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer.

Maldita sea por que tenia que morirse tanta gente!! Murmuro. Se levanto y fue a la sala de descanso por un te. Como era posible que una persona en su sano juicio pueda cambiar el nombre de una persona y ponerlo en otra?! Pensaba mientras caminaba, es el colmo!

Lleno su taza de agua, para después ponerle un de los sobrecitos de te dentro. En la sala había tres mujeres, las cuales no había dejado de murmurar desde que ella entro.

S: diablos! – exclamo fuerte – Quieren ya dejar de murmurar de mi! – las mujeres voltearon a verla con miedo – Tanto me aman, como para perder el tiempo? Mejor pónganse a trabajar que buena falta le hace país! – giro y les dio la espalda – Así llegaremos lejos – murmuro mientras salía –

Detrás de ella había dejado a tres mujeres mudas y con cara de espanto. Caminaba de regreso a su oficina cuando diviso la figura de la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

S: no tengo tiempo para bromas – le dijo al pasar por su lado – Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer

El hombre camino detrás de ella hasta entrar a su oficina y verla sentarse en su silla.

S: que es esto? – pregunta después de ver como ha caído un expediente sobre su escritorio –

M: eso es el informe la autopsia, que tu no quisiste hacer – le dijo recalcando las últimas palabras –



S: y? – pregunta mientras absorbe un poco de liquido de la taza –

M: como que y?

S: y que tiene que ver conmigo? – le mira desafiante –

M: eres la jefa del departamento de Forenses no?

S: oh gracias por recordármelo – dijo irónicamente – Quieres ir al grano?

M: quiero que la hagan de nuevo! – exigió –

S: ah? – pregunta mientras observa el informe – esta en orden no veo por que

M: no hicieron lo que pedí

S: escucha Mulder – lo miro directamente a los ojos – Si tu problema es que no busquen evidencias de una abducción en un cuerpo de una persona que murió por un simple infarto de miocardio, debido a una ateroesclerosis. No es mi problema!

M: es tu deber atender a mi queja – dijo mientras tomaba asiento – Eres la jefa

S: acéptalo Mulder – de sus labios se asomo una sonrisa – Viniste solo a fastidiarme por no haber accedido a tu capricho

M: además el tipo que hizo la autopsia se porto de lo más arrogante – confeso – Un tal Benett!...un momento! – exclamo al ver como Scully intentaba esconder su sonrisa detrás de la taza – Tu diste la orden de que me enviaran con el!

S: no harán de nuevo esa autopsia Mulder – ignoro la acusación – Acéptalo esta vez perdiste

M: no puedo creer, que tu hayas sido capaz de dar esa orden!

S: soy la jefa – lo miro desafiante – Puedo ordenar lo que quiera – le dijo al momento de que su espalda chocaba con el respaldo de la silla –

Mulder se había quedado sin palabras y totalmente hipnotizado por la mujer que tenía delante.

S: ahora Mulder, si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer – le dijo extendiendo hacia el, el informe que antes le había aventado en su escritorio – Acepta la causa de deceso y no busques cosas que no son, quieres…

M: esto no se quedara a si Scully – le advirtió con mirada picara – Me las cobrare de alguna manera

No me hagas esto Dios! Pensó Scully al ver la mirada que había lanzado. Trato de guardar su compostura. Vio como salió de su oficina dejando de tras su aroma por todas partes. Ella solo volvió a sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

_Alguien llena mi lugar, _

_Otra llena mi lugar,_

_Yo, no lo puedo creer,_

_Me sorprende la vida,_

_No se como continuar…_

Esa mañana no hacia tanto frió. Se había despertado con más ánimo que las anteriores. Desde la cama vio la hora, las 5:30. No dudo ni un segundo más en levantarse; saco un pans, un top, una sudadera y tomo sus tennis. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, tomo su ipod, las llaves y salió de casa. Afuera el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles formando raras figuras en el suelo. Sus tennis golpeaban fuertemente contra el pavimento. Su mano saluda a algunos de los vecinos ya despiertos que han salido por el periódico; no le importa sentir que la respiración le hace falta. El correr le hace sentirse libre, la música en sus oídos y sentir como el aire golpea su rostro la hacían sentir viva. Pudo divisar de nuevo su casa.

Sentía como las gotas de agua caliente chocaban contra su piel desnuda. Cerró los ojos un momento, olvidándose de todo por un momento. Sus manos recorrían suavemente su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier rastro de jabón. Una toalla envolviéndola y en el espejo su reflejo.

Tomo uno de sus trajes. Seco su cabello y se maquillo. Comió una manzana mientras ponía en orden los papales que había traído anoche para trabajar y debía llevar hoy. Cogió su portafolio y subió a su coche. Esa mañana tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, debía revisar y firmar los últimos reportes financieros del departamento forense. Así como también tenía tres entrevistas con chicos recién salidos del la academia; debía revisar el nuevo equipo recién llegado a los laboratorios y para colmo a las 3:00pm tenía una junta con Kersh.

Estaciono el coche en su plaza, puso un pie fuera y su teléfono comenzó a sonar

S: Scully…Bill??...todo está bien?...si, solo que tu llamada me tomo por sorpresa…espera un momento, tengo otra llamada – le pidió – Diga?...no, Danny no es necesario…estaré allá en un par de horas, asegúrate de que estén sobre mi escritorio…nos vemos – regreso con la otra llamada – Lo siento Bill…como están todos por allá?...me alegro – sonrió – He tenido demasiado trabajo…si mama me dijo…lo intentare…escucha Bill debo entrar a una junta, te hablo luego si?...cuídate, bye – colgó --

S: como sabias que moría por un café? – le pregunto a su gran amigo, quien le extendía su brazo ofreciéndole un bazo caliente de café –

J: ya ves – se lo entrego – Y como pase por un Starbucks, recordé que odias el café de aquí y que te es indispensable a estas horas. Me apiade de ti

S: ay que lindo! – contesto ironicamente -- Gracias

J: fuiste grosera con Bill – le comento mientras caminaban –

S: no empieces por favor – dijo rápidamente –



J: esta bien, iré a la cafetería por algo. Vienes? – señalo el otro extremo del recibidor –

S: debo subir. Demasiado trabajo

J: se nota

S: gracias por el café! – exclamo alejándose –

J: de nada!

Subió en el primer ascensor, el cual estaba totalmente lleno. Genial, pensó. Por unos minutos tuvo que soportar las miradas recelosas de algunas de las agentes y no hablemos de las miradas de los hombres. Antes de salir del ascensor le dirigió una mirada asesina al agente que se encontraba detrás de ella, el cual había sido causante de un pequeño brinco que había pegado segundo antes, debido a un pellizco en una nalga.

Esto es el colmo, pensó mientras caminaba a su oficina. A lo lejos vio a Mulder y se apresuro a entrar a la oficina para que este no la viera. No tenía ganas de mentir. Esa mañana no estaba segura de poder ocultar sus sentimientos y tomar el papel de mujer de hielo.

La 1:30 y acababa de terminar de firmar el último reporte financiero, le dolía la muñeca y la cabeza le punzaba. Había tenido que lidiar con varios novatos que se creían la gran cosa en las entrevistas; incluso uno le había coqueteado. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la reunión con Kersh.

Antes de llegar a la reunión comió un emparedado y paso a la tintorería.

Por fin había terminado, la hora de salida se acercaba, por fin se iría a casa, tomaría un baño, una taza de té y se acostaría a dormir. Caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos cuando se topo con una persona…la última persona que imagino encontrarse.

Fowley (F): agente Scully – aun no daba crédito a lo que veía – que sorpresa

S: Diana Fowley – cierta repugnancia salía junto con las palabras – creí que ya no existía

F: lamento desilusionarla

Scully no contesto. De nuevo tenía a esa mujer delante; los años parecían no haber pasado en ella, estaba tal como la última vez que la vio.

S: si, lamentablemente – sonrió con hipocresía – no me diga que volvió para hacer de la suyas

F: no creo que sea de su incumbencia

S: tiene razón, no acostumbro a perder el tiempo en cosas insignificantes

F: pero vaya – exclamo – no me puedo marchar antes de comentarle de la sorpresa que me he llevado – Scully lo supo, sabía lo que le diría, sabía que clavaría el puñal donde más le dolía – así que Mulder tiene novia ah?

S: no pierde el tiempo

F: aquí la única que ha perdido algo es usted – con tono de burla – y ese algo, es Mulder

S: yo no he perdido nada



F: irónico no? Todo el FBI aposto a que usted se quedaría con Mulder. Pero nunca se imaginaron que llegaría otra mejor que usted y se lo quitaría. Que se siente ser desplazada?

S: no olvide que la primera que fue desplazada, fue usted – su mirada era fija y su tono desafiante –

F: pero yo obtuve algo que usted no – se acerco a su oído – Su amor – le dijo

Eso último fue como un balde de agua fría, había dado justo en la herida, justo donde más dolía.

S: y de que le sirvió? – pregunto desafiante – Ahora tampoco usted lo tiene, no fui la única que ha sido desplazada esta vez. Usted también. Me lleva ventaja Agente Fowley – Diana la miro enojada, no había logrado su objetivo – Ahora si me disculpa yo si tengo que trabajar

F: me saluda a Mulder

S: porque no va personalmente a darle su saludo, si se muere de ganas de hacerlo – ambas peleaban con la mirada – No me diga que perdió la habilidad de ser zorra

Lo dijo, dio la vuelta y se marcho de ahí. Dejando a una mujer parada en medio del pasillo, con llamas en los ojos. En cambio ella, ella se marcho con una herida sangrando. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una verdad restregada en la cara, una vez mas.

Tomo su maletín lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la oficina. No quería estar ni un segundo más en ese maldito edificio. Mientras caminaba rezaba por no toparse con nadie. Deseaba estar sola, deseaba llorar hasta sacar todo, quería gritar hasta quedarse afónica. Quería morir.

Aquella mujer había soltado todo su veneno sobre ella. Como era posible que le doliera tanto? Porque no podía simplemente borrar el nombre de Mulder de su cabeza y corazón? Porque no podía odiarlo por todo lo que le estaba haciendo?

Las lágrimas no le permitían ver claramente el camino, el camino a casa se le estaba haciendo mas largo de lo común. A cada instante maldecía al mundo, a su vida y a él. Deseaba arrancar su corazón, en verdad quería terminar con el amor que sentía hacia él. Ni siquiera el mejor puesto en la agencia, ni los mejores trajes, perfumes y demás lujos; la hacían olvidarse ni un segundo de Mulder.

**Día siguiente…**

_Amiga mía, no se que decir,_

_ni que hacer, para verte feliz,_

_ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,_

_que es lo que a el le hace falta;_

_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,_

_de sueños e ilusiones renovadas…_



La Agente Scully entraba apurada a Quantico esa mañana. Vestía una falda negra y una blusa azul. Cabe resaltar que la blusa tenía un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación y la falda estaba más ajustada de lo normal. Sus cabellos esta vez no caían libremente sobre sus hombros, si no que se encontraban agarrados en una coleta un tanto elegante. De su mano colgaba su inseparable maletín y del otro brazo su abrigo negro.

D: buenos días Dra. – saludo amablemente –

S: buenos días Danny – contesto – Algo importante?

D: El Sr. Sheftell, para confirmar su cita – decía mientras leía de su agenda – Y, hay alguien que la espera en su oficina

S: Danny, podrías conseguirme una taza de café bueno?

D: claro que si!

S: gracias! – le sonríe y se marcha –

Al entrar en su oficina, ve a su amigo sentado en una de las sillas.

J: buenos días, bueno no estoy seguro de que sean buenos – le comenta al verla a los ojos – tienes ojeras!

S: las pastillas no funcionaron esta vez – le dijo al momento de sentarse –

J: mmm ya veo – se quedo un momento pensativo –

S: estoy dispuesta a dispararte si preguntas el por qué – le advirtió –

J: no iba a decir eso – se hizo el ofendido – Iba a decir que necesito tu ayuda

S: en qué?

J: necesito que el mejor de tu equipo haga la autopsia de la última víctima del caso que investigo

S: mmm interpretando tus palabras y yendo directo al grano, quieres que la haga yo misma

J: cada vez eres mejor en eso de las adivinanzas! – sonrió –

S: no juegues Jacob – advirtió –

J: de acuerdo no quiero morir aun

S: esta bien, la haré

J: gracias

S: que trasladen el cuerpo esta tarde y por la noche tendrás los resultados de tu autopsia

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

D: su café Dra. – le extendió el brazo al acercarse al escritorio -

S: gracias Danny, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – le sonrió –

J: yo también Danny, no sabes como se pone si no se toma una taza de café por la mañana – Scully voltea a verlo y le dirige una mirada asesina –

S: lo de disparar, también aplica aquí – bromeo –

J: mmm ignora lo que dije Danny – sonrió –

D: con permiso – devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la oficina –

S: gracioso – le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café –

J: te gusta, no lo niegues – dijo con mirada picara –



S: te estás insinuando?!

J: no eres mi tipo – se defendió –

S: jajaja claro – rió mientras firmaba unos papeles –

J: bueno, me marcho – se levanto – mandaran el cuerpo más tarde

S: lo estaré esperando

J: Olvídalo ya Dana – dijo ya en la puerta –

A Scully le sorprendió oír eso, volteo a verlo un poco abrumada y sorprendida por ese comentario.

S: no puedo – confeso bajando la mirada –

J: por el no pudiste dormir y lloraste toda la noche – regreso a sentarse –

S: como es que lo sabes?

J: hoy vienes mas maquillada de lo normal. Olvídalo ya

S: no puedo Jacob. Juro que lo he intentado, pero no puedo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Si, él fue el culpable de que no durmiera

J: por qué lo permites? – fijo su mirada en ella –

S: porque soy una tonta

J: no es que realmente lo seas – ella volteo a verlo por eso ultimo – Déjame terminar, es solo que no te das cuenta de que hay otras personas aparte de él. Necesitas salir Dana, divertirte, conocer gente.

S: y tener sexo, no?

J: tú lo dijiste. Por qué no? – sonrió-

S: no es fácil

J: tú lo haces difícil, además con ese escote seguro que pronto agarras a alguien –señalo su pecho – De acuerdo, ya me voy – dijo al ver la cara que hizo –

S: por favor, antes de que en verdad me convierta en una asesina – sonrió -

Jacob se levanto y salió de la oficina, con la satisfacción de haberla hecho sonreír. La quería, pero como una amiga, una hermana. Le dolía verla sufrir de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Conocía a Mulder a través de ella, por todo lo que le había contado, no tenía el gusto de conocerlo en persona; pero en esos momentos deseaba tenerlo delante para partirle la cara y cobrarse cada una de las lagrimas que por él, ella había derramado. Aun recordaba como la había conocido o mejor dicho en qué condiciones la había conocido; no dignas para una dama de tal magnitud. Esa noche de verano se había topado con un ángel de carne y hueso, un ángel caído del cielo. Solo que ella se encontraba ebria, justo esa noche había ido a ahogar sus penas, eso le había dicho después de que el la defendiera de un tipo que intento propasarse con ella. Esa misma noche la vio llorar sus penas y frustraciones por primera vez. En pocas horas supo que esa amistad duraría más que una noche, esa mujer tenía algo que le invitaba a protegerla. La llevo a su departamento y al abrir la puerta del edificio, se percato de que el nombre de Dana Scully le era demasiado familiar, y no dudo un segundo más en confirmar sus sospechas; era agente federal, al igual que el. Podía haberse aprovechado de la situación y llegar a algo con ella, estaba seguro de que ella no se hubiera defendido; pero no lo hizo. En cambio, la 

ayudo a vestirse y a acostarse. Dejo una nota y salió de aquel departamento. Desde ahí se convirtieron en casi hermanos.

Por eso, no soportaba verla así.

**Oficinas FBI**

Era la segunda vez que pasaba delante de su oficina. No sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de fastidiarla un poco. Le encantaba verla enojada o incluso disfrutaba mas como lo aparentaba. Pero ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana y ella no aparecía. De pronto la frustración hizo acto de presencia en el, no comprendía porque, pero le enojaba no verla sentada sobre su escritorio, bebiendo una taza de té a través de las paredes de vidrio de su oficina. Se mordía el labio mientras esperaba recargado en la pared de enfrente. Debería conseguir cuanto antes su número de celular, si quería cubrir la necesidad de fastidiarla un poco cada día. De pronto una pregunta surgió, solo fastidiarla o se había dado cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos?

Espero unos minutos más antes de darse por vencido. Ese día, ella no se pararía por ahí.

Llego a la puerta de su oficina y la observo. Era verdad, todo estaba igual a cuando ella estaba ahí. La tarde en que ella se fue, juro que no movería nada de lugar, de algún modo necesitaba sentirla cerca. Sintió como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al recordar esa tarde lluviosa. La misma tarde en que todo cambio, la vida perdió los colores, los días la ilusión y el trabajo la pasión. Si, los expedientes X habían perdido el valor para él. Fue la primera vez en que se reprocho no haber sido egoísta y aceptar que ella abandonara el FBI para poder permanecer juntos. Pero la culpa lo perseguía cada vez que se perdía en sus ojos. El había sido el causante de muchas pérdidas en su vida, su hermana la más importante. Por él había estado cientos de veces en peligro de perder la vida. No podía permitir que siguiera arriesgando su vida por estar a su lado, aunque él se estuviera muriendo por el hecho de perderla.

Después, la soledad volvió a ser la única compañía en su vida, esa soledad que le carcomía su interior cada día. Las llamabas no bastaban, le necesitaba a ella, necesitaba sentirla cerca, oler su perfume, discutir con ella, bromear hasta obtener una sonrisa como premio. La oficina era grande y fría sin ella. Su vida no era nada. Cambios, esa palabra siempre lo había asustado, de un momento a otro todo había cambiado, las llamadas ya no eran las mismas que antes y el único culpable. El. De pronto un día la frustración y el rencor se apodero de él, un rencor hacia ella. Le había abandonado. Le había abandonado y no había luchado contra ellos, se había ido así sin más, sin convencerlo. Por eso las llamadas desaparecieron poco a poco.

**Quantico**

Papeles y más papeles, sobre su escritorio. Sus pies le dolían por haber recorrido una y otra vez los pasillos del departamento de medicina forense, para comprobar que se estuviera haciendo el trabajo correctamente. Además, sumándole el hecho de permanecer parada durante más de una hora realizando la autopsia que Jacob le encargo. Estaba exhausta. El teléfono sonó.

S: si?... gracias, enseguida la tomo, gracias – había sido Danny para decirle que tenía una llamada de su hermano – Bill, que ocurre?...no, es solo que tu llamada me resulta extraña, todo bien?...aquí en Washington?...cuando?...lo intentare, tengo mucho trabajo…de acuerdo, de acuerdo iré!...mama estará ahí?...ok. Dame la dirección – tomo su agenda y anoto la dirección – Ya la tengo…ok a las 7:00…nos vemos, bye.

Genial, ahora tenía una reunión con Bill y algunos amigos del pasado. No tenia ánimos de ir, pero recordó lo que Jacob le había dicho por tercera vez. Así que saldría esta noche de Quantico y pasaría a comprar un pastel e iría a la reunión.

El tiempo pasaba para Mulder y Scully, cada quien sumido en su trabajo, Mulder detrás de un hombre y Scully atrapada entre papeles.

Eran las 5:30 y Scully daba instrucciones de dejar sobre su escritorio los informes de cada una de las autopsias realizadas ese día por los que estaban a prueba. Debía ver que tal realizaban su trabajo esos chicos, de ahí tomaría solo a los mejores. A lo largo de los últimos años la perfección en su trabajo se había convertido en una adicción, esta vez no sería diferente.

Debía darse prisa si quería llegar a casa y cambiarse después de comprar el pastel e ir a la dichosa reunión. Salió de su oficina con su maletín y algunos papeles que debía revisar en casa.

S: Danny aquí está el reporte de la autopsia de la victima que mando Jacob – le extendió el fólder – podrías entregárselo en sus manos, cuando venga?

D: claro que si Dra.

S: en sus manos Danny – le aclaro –

D: entendido

S. nos vemos mañana

D: hasta mañana Dra.

Scully salió del edificio, subió a si auto y se marcho de ahí.

**Broadway 159**

**7:15 pm**

La puerta se abrió y una mujer sonriente recibió a Scully

Martha: Dana! – exclamo – Ya llego Dana – grito para enterar a los demás – Pasa

S: gracias, lamento llegar tarde – entro a la casa mientras se excusaba –

Martha: oh no te preocupes, no te has perdido de nada

Bill (B): Hermanita! – llamo desde un extremo – por fin llegas

D: hola! – se acercan y se dan un abrazo – como estas?



B: muy bien, mama te envía saludos – le comunico mientras le besaba la frente –

Ambert: basta de cursilerías, quieren? – dijo una mujer que se acercaba –

S: Ambert! Cuanto tiempo! – exclamo y las dos mujeres se abrazaron –

Ambert: si mucho tiempo, pero a ti parece brincarte – sonrió – Estas igualita que la última vez que te vi.

S: gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa –

Brad: que tal el trabajo Dana?

S: hola Brad – le extendió la mano para saludar – Mucho trabajo

Brad: me lo imagino

Era una reunión de viejos amigos, todo con una vida hecha. Matrimonios, divorcios, engaños y demás cosas. Mientras cenaban se ponían al tanto de sus vidas, trabajo y viajes por el mundo. Reían de las anécdotas que contaban los otros. Scully era bombardeada con preguntas de todo tipo. Tienes novio, que haces, a donde has ido, porque estás sola, acaso no piensas casarte? Diablos, que les importa! pensaba.

De pronto todas la miradas de los presentes estaban sobre ella, su teléfono había sonado

S: disculpen – dijo al levantarse –

Se fue al otro extremo de la sala. Era Jacob. Cuando regreso Bill tenía una mirada dirigida a ella, llena de enojo. Ella simplemente la ignoro.

Tiempo después ella decidió que era hora de irse. Estaba cansada. Se despidió de todos con un abrazo. Salió de la casa con un Bill enfadado detrás de ella.

B: el te llamo, cierto?

S: qué? – se detuvo en seco al oír – Quien?

B: el paranoico de tu compañero

S: Mulder ya no es mi compañero – le miro de manera fría –

B: no mientas!

S: piensa lo que quieras! – respondió – Me tiene sin cuidado

B: estoy harto de que interpongas el trabajo

S: y yo estoy harta de que me digas que todo lo que hago está mal! No eres papa Bill! Despierta!

B: mi padre estaría decepcionado de ti

S: tú no eres nadie para decirme eso – sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –

B: no te das cuenta de lo que tienes?! Estas sola! – grito –

S: no es necesario que recuerdes lo miserable que es mi vida! – las lagrimas ya había comenzado a salir –

Bill solo la miraba, sabía que eso último la había lastimado. Esa no había sido su intención, pero la impotencia de ver a su hermana más alejada de su familia lo frustraba.

B: lo esperas a él no?

S: que te importa a quien espero – limpiaba sus lágrimas con las manos –



B: te quiero Dana, pero me frustra que él te haya alejado de nosotros – su tono era dulce ahora –

S: nadie me ha alejado de ustedes y si lo he hecho ha sido porque yo he querido – lo miro fijamente – Es que no me entiendes? No entiendes que me lastima, siempre que estamos juntos me reprochas algo. Qué más da si lo amo Bill? - el abrió los ojos de par en par - Soy yo la que está sufriendo, no tu

B: no entiendo por que

S: olvídalo Bill, con esta conversación no llegaremos a ningún lado – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del auto – Deja ya de meterte en mi vida – le dijo cuando entraba al auto

Scully se marcho, rota por dentro, una vez más. Bill miraba como el auto se alejaba cada vez más. La había lastimado, su hermano le había dicho una verdad terrible. Su vida era miserable. No tenía nada, estaba sola. Tomo rumbo al FBI, no quería estar en casa.

**Oficinas FBI**

_And I'm on fire  
When you're near you  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries..._

Tiene todo lo que desea Agente Mulder? Es un hombre completo?

Esas habían sido las palabras del último hombre que había arrestado. Estas mismas preguntas habían estado rondando por su cabeza las últimas horas. Me siento bien con lo que tengo. Un trabajo, un lugar decente donde vivir, comida, salud, una mujer a mi lado, se repetía.

Realmente esas dos simples preguntas tenían un efecto inquietante en el. Giro su muñeca y observo que las manecillas de su reloj indicaban que ya era noche. Muy tarde. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido sin percatarse siquiera. Tomo su saco, apago la luz y salió del sótano. Un escondite para muchos. Entro en el elevador aun inmerso en sus pensamientos. Diablos! no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esa preguntas; las puertas se abrieron, pero no en el estacionamiento. Se sorprendió al ver el pasillo desierto y silencioso. El pasillo del piso tres. En ese mismo estaba la oficina, de la persona que alguna vez fue su compañera. Había presionado el botón, tal vez por equivocación o por la simple necesidad.

No esperaba encontrar a nadie más que al hombre de limpieza, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. No quería llegar a casa; eso lo sabía. Esa noche se pasearía por los pasillos vacíos del edificio, observando las pocas luces provenientes de las oficinas de quienes tal vez tampoco querían ir a casa o de quienes en verdad deseaban estar en casa y no podían. Sus pasos cesaron al ver la luz encendida de su oficina. Ella ahí? A estas horas? Dudo por unos segundos en acercarse, pero al final se decidió y camino lentamente. Las persianas estaban abiertas; ella no estaba ahí. Al entrar, sintió como una suave brisa entraba por la 

puerta del balcón, acariciando su rostro. Camino hacia la puerta y desde ahí la vio. Estaba de espaldas y sin zapatos, llevaba ropa casual; esa noche no hacia tanto frió pero aun así, el aire que corría afuera te erizaba la piel. La observo en silencio, observo como sus mechones que escapaban de su coleta bailaban al compás del viento. Ella estaba…fumando? No podía creerlo!

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella, el humo a su alrededor la hacía parecer una verdadera aparición. No supo en qué momento había hecho ruido, pero en ese instante los ojos de Dana lo miraban fijamente.

M: hola – fue lo único que pudo decir –

S: hola – giro nuevamente su cabeza hacia la ciudad – No te he oído entrar, cuánto tiempo tienes ahí parado?

M: el suficiente – contesta mientras se acerca a ella – Para procesar el hecho de que fumas – Se sitúa a su lado – Estas descalza y no llevas abrigo. No tienes frió?

S: aun no – jalo humo –

M: que haces aquí?

S: no me apetecía llevar trabajo a casa esta noche – expulso el humo – Preferí quedarme aquí a terminarlo

M: desde cuando lo haces? – pregunto señalando el cigarro –

S: ah? – giro su cabeza y lo miro –

M: lo del cigarro – se concentro en su rostro –

S: desde los quince – sonrió –

M: desde los quince?! – exclamo – como es que nunca me di cuenta?

S: tal vez porque nunca lo hice delante de ti – jalo humo de nuevo – Es solo que ahora lo necesitaba – expulso el humo – Además, nunca se me ocurrió que te aparecerías por aquí – sonrió –

M: estas bien Scully?

S: por qué siempre que me ves, preguntas estas bien? – tiro la colilla del cigarro – tan mal me veo? – tuvo miedo de la respuesta –

M: mmm si no me equivoco, la última pregunta que te hice fue si sabias lo sexy que eras – su voz era sensual y ella sonrió – Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti

S: no necesito tu preocupación, ni la de nadie

M: mujer autosuficiente? No lo dudo – se respondió – Siempre lo has sido, por que has llorado? - Scully dejo de respirar al oírlo, como sabia? Tuvo miedo mucho miedo –

S: si sabes mi respuesta a tu pregunta, por qué aun la haces? Y no, no he llorado – dijo con vos temblorosa –

M: no lo sé Scully, no lo sé. Pero si se que has estado llorando – guardo silencio –

Ahí estaba, esa noche. Con una mujer que él creía conocer bien, pero que en los últimos tres años, le había dado más de un giro a su biografía personal.

M: en serio fumas desde los quince? – decidió ya no preguntar el por qué había llorado –

S: si – sonrió y agradeció el que ya no preguntara mas – Por qué te sorprende tanto?

M: no lo sé, yo…nunca creí que lo hacías. Digo, eres doctora



S: cuando tenía 15 años – hablaba mientras miraba la ciudad – Salía de mi habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, para no despertar a mis padres. Tomaba el bolso de mama y robaba uno o dos cigarros – sonríe melancólicamente al recordar – salía al porche envuelta en una manta, me sentaba en una de las esquinas y contemplaba el cielo mientras fumaba uno de los cigarrillos

M: lo mismo que ahora – se acerco más a ella –

S: mientras estaba ahí afuera, tenía miedo. Pero en realidad me encantaba sentir la sensación de que el algún momento podrían salir mis padre y verme ahí. Esa sensación de excitación en mi estomago me hacía sentir viva.

Le había contado algo personal, un recuerdo preciado para ella. El la había escuchado con atención, con asombro, admiración; con tantos sentimientos. Era verdad, tal vez nunca la conoció realmente. Llego a conocerla tan bien en el ámbito profesional; pero nunca más allá de los expedientes X. algo desconocido para él, algo que más adelante se convertiría en una obsesión. Mulder era curioso, tenía que descubrir a la nueva mujer que tenía delante. Volvería a leer de nuevo su mirada, volverían a hablar en silencio. Lo deseaba.

S: que haces tú aquí Mulder? – rompió el silencio –

M: el tiempo se me fue en hacer el informe del último caso – no le contaría sobre las preguntas – Y cuando mire el reloj ya era tarde

S: un expediente X? – pregunto al sacar otro cigarro –

M: todo un fiasco – suspiro –

S: quieres uno? – extendió su mano con la cajetilla –

M: te estás insinuando? - bromeo –

S: no sabía que el ofrecer un cigarro indicaba insinuación – rió –

M: uno se puede insinuar de muchas maneras Scully – le susurro al oído –

S: no te convertirás en un fumador compulsivo al tomar uno – comento al ver que no se decidía en tomarlo – ni mucho menos te dará cáncer. Soy doctora, recuerdas…

M: jajaja de acuerdo – tomo uno – pero si muero, quedara en tu conciencia

S: jajaja – prendió su cigarro y paso el encendedor a Mulder –

M: es extraño – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio –

S: qué? – lo miro a los ojos –

M: el estar aquí, contigo, en el balcón de tu oficina, a esta horas y con una cigarro entre mis dedos

S: solo es algo fuera de la rutina

M: tienes razón – tiro lo que quedaba del cigarro –

Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando se oyó como sonaba un teléfono celular

S: es el tuyo

Mulder se apresuro a tomarlo y contestarlo. Se alejo de ella al contestar.



M: Mulder…que ocurre?...aun estoy en la oficina…Allison estoy ocupado – Scully tembló al oír ese nombre – Ya te dije que estoy en la oficina…no entiendo porque no puede esperar…de acuerdo, de acuerdo…en cuanto termine con lo que estoy haciendo iré para allá…sí, yo también – colgó –

S: que haces ahí parado?

M: cómo?

S: debe ser algo importante

M: seguro que no lo es

S: vete Mulder, por algo llamo – el tono de su voz había cambiado –

M: es la segunda vez que ocurre esto…yo

S: no importa, vete ya – como era capaz de decir eso? Si sentía que moría en ese instante – Se hará más tarde – por que le pedía que se fuera!! Si esa noche le necesitaba más que nunca –

M: de acuerdo – dijo al fin – Ya me voy – Scully sonrió con tristeza – Pero está pendiente un café

S: si – sentía un nudo en la garganta –

M: buenas noches Scully

S: buenas noches Mulder

Dio media vuelta y entra a la oficina. Scully lo odio, esa noche lo odio como nunca. Lo odio por no quedarse a su lado, por ser tan ciego, por no amarla, por existir. A ella también la odiaba, Dios sabia cuanto la odiaba! Pero deseaba ser ella, para poder beber de su boca y poder rozar su cuerpo con el suyo. Para perderse en él y olvidarse de la vida miserable que llevaba. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, una tras otra. Esa noche se sentía más sola que nunca. Mas vacía de lo habitual. Si su padre la viera, estaba segura que el sentimiento que Bill había nombrado antes, podría verlo en sus ojos. Tenía 35 años y estaba completamente sola, cada noche sentía el vació a su lado, no tenía a quien rozarle la piel por la noches, ni quien le dijera lo importante que era. Esa noche lloraría de nuevo y tenía la seguridad de que las pastillas tampoco funcionarían.

**Oficinas FBI**

**8:00 am**

_Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone…_

Ojos y alma cansada. Toda ella. La puerta se abre e irrumpe en la habitación el hombre causante de todas sus penas. Aun lo odiaba.

S: no tengo humor para reclamos – dijo sin verlo –

M: tu café – puso el vaso sobre el escritorio –

S: ah??

M: te debía un café no? – le recordó – Pues ahí esta

S: mmm de acuerdo, ahora fuera de mi oficina – le dijo –

M: cómo? – no comprendía – Después de que te hago el favor de traerte un buen café, me tratas así?

S: yo no te lo pedí – lo miro –

M: la mujer de anoche se esfumo y la mujer de hielo volvió – dijo con ironía –

S: vete al diablo Mulder

M: también venia a recordarte que me debes una, jugaste sucio la ultima vez – ignoro el último comentario –

S: me estas amenazando? – lo miro desafiante

M: no, te lo estoy advirtiendo

S: bien, has terminado? – se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el –

M: me dispararas o algo así? – dijo con sarcasmo –

S: ganas no me faltan – abrió la puerta – Adiós Mulder

M: de nada por el café – dijo con ironía al levantarse –

Salió de la oficina, dispuesto a cobrase esta y la que antes le había hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitúlo IV**

_Something about the way you looked at me_

_Made me think for a moment_

_That maybe we were meant to be_

_Living our lives separately_

_So desperately_

_Oh, why can´t I ignore it?_

Era asombroso como pasaba el tiempo. Había dejado atrás la vida que había hecho en Utah, para volver a retomar la que abandono en Washington hacia tres años. En tan poco tiempo todo había vuelto a cambiar. El enterarse de la nueva vida de Mulder, el tener un puesto dentro de la agencia que otros desearían. Todo eso de algún modo la había cambiado.

Se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar la nueva manía de Mulder. Esa manía de molestarla, cada vez que a él se le antojaba, el verlo irrumpir en su oficina con alguna excusa tonta, para dar paso a una discusión sin sentido. Con el afán de lastimar solo superficialmente el ego de ambos. Lo disfrutaba, realmente lo hacía. Esa estúpida necesidad de esperar a que lo hiciera, la hacía sentirse tonta y vulnerable.

Bastaba verlo parado delante de su escritorio, con un vaso de café en mano o algún informe, que necesitaba discusión inmediata, según él. Su enojo y el recordatorio de su vida miserable, se esfumaba de inmediato. Bastaba un solo comentario irónico o sarcástico cubierto de su tan característico humor negro para que lograra robarle una sonrisa. Era entonces cuando podía ver en su mirada un brillo y una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios. Delante de él era la mujer de hielo, la jefa del departamento de Forense y un agente superior a él. Pero a él simplemente le valía ese hecho. Que más podría esperar de un hombre que parecía gozar el saltarse cada una de las reglas impuestas por la sociedad.

Llevaba más de cinco minutos detrás de ella. Diciendo algo sobre un informe que le fue entregado tarde. Tonterías, pensaba.

S: es que no te cansas de seguirme – se detuvo y giro sobre si –

M: cuando tengo la razón, no – respondió –

S: lamento decepcionarte al decirte esto, pero esta vez no tienes la razón – sonrió – El informe estaba listo. El hecho de que tu no hayas pasado por el a tiempo. No me hace responsable.

M: excusas. Ustedes las mujeres siempre tienen alguna

S: perdón??

M: o me equivoco? – sonrió –

S: quieres que conteste a eso?

M: no, mejor guarda tu respuesta – comenzó a caminar de nuevo, detrás de ella –

S: sabias que te puedo acusar de acoso? – dijo al entrar a su oficina –

M: no serias capaz – sostuvo su mirada –

S: lo dudas? – lo miro desafiante –

M: no



S: imagina a toda la agencia comentando que Fox Mulder fue acusado por acoso – se paro delante de él –

M: algo más para mi reputación, que mas da

S: así que no te importa?

M: la verdad no. Sé que lo disfrutas – eso ultimo dicho hizo que Scully elevara su ceja al máximo –

S: estás loco

M: admítelo, te encanta que te acose – sonrió con picardía –

S: definitivamente se te zafó un tornillo

M: nada de eso, se que te encanta

S: que te hace pensar eso genio? – lo miro directamente a los ojos –

M: la forma en que sonríes – se acerca lentamente a ella -

S: ahora resulta que no puedo sonreír – retrocede hasta toparse con el escritorio -

M: de que puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo. El hecho aquí, es que lo haces cada vez que te acoso

S: no todo gira a tu alrededor Mulder – dice mientras intenta salir del encierro que ha hecho Mulder con sus brazos y el escritorio –

M: tu si Scully – dijo sensualmente en su oído –

Scully perdió el aliento a oír esas tres palabras. Qué diablos estaba pasando? De que se había perdido? Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Y la mirada de Mulder no ayudaba en nada.

M: la próxima autopsia la harás tú – con esas simples palabras acabo con el hechizo –

S: qué?! – exclamo empujándolo –

M: así nos ahorramos problemas

S: el que tendrá problemas si no sale de aquí ahora mismo serás tú! – le advirtió – No haré ninguna autopsia Mulder, que te quede claro

M: luego no te quejes de lo que pueda hacer

S: me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas. Consíguete a alguien quien te tema

M: me encanta cuanto te enojas – sonrió –

S: Mulder fuera de aquí!

M: nos vemos luego pelirroja – sonrió con malicia y salió de la oficina –

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, después de haber escuchado todo aquello. Había jugado sucio esa mañana. Había jugado con ella y lo peor es que le había encantado. El tenerlo cerca a tal punto de poder sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, le había hecho temblar. Dios y la manera en la que se despidió. Eso no podía ser cierto! Su cabeza era un caos total en ese momento tratando de descifrar cada palabra dicha por él.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo levanto cuanto antes. Era su superior, quien le avisaba de una junta. Tenía que estar en la oficina de Kersh en 30 minutos.



Mulder se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos comiendo semillas de girasol. Su mente trabajaba en como cobrarse de Scully. De pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Scully una vez más luchaba con la mirada asesina de la secretaria de Kersh. Le divertía verla molesta por su presencia. Una vez dentro de la oficina tomo asiento y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente.

K: agente Scully, la he llamado por que se hará cargo de una investigación – le informo seriamente –

S: yo?

K: si, ha escuchado hablar de los últimos asesinatos del parque central?

S: si, se poco acerca de eso

K: bien, ahora sabrá todo – le extiende el brazo con una carpeta – Ahí esta toda la información del caso. Le aconsejo que lo estudie un poco

S: si señor

K: pasado mañana a las 8:00 am, habrá una junta donde conocerá al equipo que estará a su mando.

Scully solo escuchaba. Era el primer caso de cual estaba encargada desde que llego a la ciudad. No la asustaba, pero como lo tomarían los de la agencia. Porque hay que recordar que no a todos les agradaba su presencia.

S: claro que sí.

K: puede retirarse

Scully salió de la oficina, no sin antes incomodar un poco más a la secretaria.

**Cafetería Lily´s**

Mulder mordía una hamburguesa doble y la mujer que se encontraba delante de él, solo lo observaba con enojo.

A: fox, es injusto! – reclamo la mujer –

M: que es injusto Allison?

A: no te has dado cuenta que últimamente no pasas tiempo conmigo? – dijo con tono enojado –

M: tengo trabajo que hacer

A: como no!

M: no empieces con lo mismo Allison – dijo mientras llevaba a su boca una de las papas fritas de su plato – Desde un principio estabas conciente de cómo era mi trabajo

A: lo sé, pero desde que llego esa mujer has cambiado

M: que mujer? – pregunto ingenuo –



A: la que se viste con trajes carísimos, de dudoso origen

M: Scully? Te refieres a Scully?

A: si, me refiero a ella – responde enojada –

M: ella no tiene nada que ver. Allison ella tiene más trabajo que tu y yo juntos! – exclamo –

A: pues estas muy distante desde que apareció

M: no inventes cosas

A: además, siempre que estamos juntos la mencionas!

M: y qué?! Antes te divertía que te contara de las anécdotas que pasaba con ella. No entiendo porque ahora te molesta! – respondió con desesperación –

Lo que Mulder no sabía, es que cuando él le contaba todas esas historias. Ella se imaginaba a Scully de otra manera, nunca pensó que fuera tan hermosa. Estaba completamente celosa de ella.

A: me molesta que te olvides de mi!

M: vamos Allison lo que menos deseo es montar un escándalo aquí y por una estupidez – dijo mas tranquilo – Escucha he tenido mucho trabajo y no tiene nada que ver con Scully

A: está bien. Iremos a cenar mañana? – pregunto con voz melosa –

M: lo intentare…lo prometo – sonrió –

Su celular sonó. Basto verle la cara a Allison para darse cuenta de eso le había molestado.

M: Mulder…lo tienen?...sabía que eran unos genios! …si, si se los compensare después, pero ahora solo dame el numero – saco su pluma y escribió el numero que le dictaba la voz del otro lado – Ya lo tengo…gracias…nos vemos luego – colgó –

A: quien era?

M: Frohike

A: ah, y ese número? – señalo la servilleta –

M: de una persona, que dice que fue abducida. Es esto un interrogatorio? – pregunto molesto –

A: no

**Quantico**

Scully daba vueltas en su oficina mientras leía el informe que Kersh le había entregado. Cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

S: adelante – dijo –

J: como está la mujer más ocupada del mundo – bromeo al asomarse por la puerta –

S. bien – sonrió – Pasa



Jacob entra a la oficina; pero va acompañado de un hombre. Nada mal. Alto, ojos azules, cabellos rubios oscuros, de muy buen cuerpo. Todo un hombre.

J: Dana te presento a Patrick Dawson. Un amigo – dice señalando al hombre de junto –

S: mucho gusto, Dana Scully – le extiende la mano en forma de saludo – Otra autopsia Jacob?

J: nada de eso, es mi día libre y quise venir a saludare. Te extraño – comenta con sarcasmo –

S: Jacob ven conmigo, necesito mostrarte algo – lo toma del brazo y los jala hacia fuera – Nos permite un momento

Patick (P): claro! – sonríe –

Afuera de la oficina

S: me quieres decir qué diablos fue eso? – pregunta enojada –

J: qué? – pregunta inocente –

S: no te hagas el que no sabes! Lo trajiste solo para que lo conociera!

J: me vas a decir que no está mono

S: quieres emparejarme con él?? – pregunta con asombro-

J: hacen bonita pareja

S: cállate – le golpea –

J: está bien jaja – dice mientras se soba el brazo – Ah eso si dolió!

S: para que sepas – sonrió –

J: vamos Dana, me dirás que no te gusto

S: no está mal, pero... – la interrumpe –

J: pero Mulder

S: y luego dices que soy yo la que lo saca a la conversación

J: olvídalo. Mira le dije que te invitara a tomar un café

S: le dijiste que?! – asombrada – te tomas atribuciones que no te pertenecen. Sabias?

J: lo sé. Pero no me importa, es por tu bien.

S: si papa. Pero si ni lo conozco!

J: de eso se trata, te invita un café, se conocen y después… - lo interrumpe de nuevo –

S: y después qué? – pregunta en tono de advertencia –

J: después quedan en otra cita mujer! – exclama – Ya si se quieren ir a la cama juntos es su asunto

S: Jacob!!

J: jajaja anda vamos adentro que sospechara

S: no se cómo te soporto!

J: acéptalo, me quieres!

S: matar! – ríen los dos –

J: ya volvimos – dice al entrar –

P: que bien

S: bien Sr. Dawson. Dígame como le hace para aguantar al hombre que está al lado? – dice mientras se sienta –



P: buena pregunta, la verdad no lo sé – ríe –

J: debo hacer una llamada, ya vuelvo – dice mientras se levanta. Scully le lanza una mirada asesina –

Sale de la oficina, dejando a Scully con aquel hombre sola.

P: así que estoy hablando con la jefa de todo un departamento? – pregunto –

S: eso te dijo Jacob? Que más te dijo?

P: no te preocupes, solo cosas buenas – sonrió – Por favor no me hables de usted

S: de acuerdo – dijo un tanto incomoda – Dime Pratrick, a que te dedicas?

P: soy abogado

No puede ser! Pensaba Scully. Aquel hombre le estaba coqueteando!! Charlaron durante unos minutos y logro invitarla a tomar un café.

J: Ya volví – sonrió al entrar –

S: estuvo larga tu llamada no?

J: si, ya sabes como soy cuando hablo por teléfono – se excuso –

S: si ya lo sé – poniendo cara de pocos amigos –

J: nos vamos ya, debo hacer algunas cosas

P: claro! Entonces quedamos mañana paro tomar esa taza de café – dijo mientras se levantaba –

S: si – contesto mientras veía la cara de burla de su amigo –

P: ha sido todo un placer Dana – le extiende la mano –

S: igualmente – responde al gesto –

J: nos vemos Dana – se acerca a ella para besarle la mejilla -

S. te odio – le dice al momento que le besa la mejilla –

J: lo sé – sonríe –

S: que les vaya bien

Los dos hombres salen de ahí, dejando a Scully de nuevo con la pila de papeles y un informe que estudiar. Justo estaba por tomarlo cuando escucha que su celular suena.

S: diga?

M: tenemos a su perro secuestrado – dice la voz del otro lado –

S: Mulder?!

M: porque siempre tienes que quitarle lo dramático a las cosas Scully?

S: como conseguiste mi numero? – sonríe –

M: se dice el pecado pero no el pecador Scully

S: no hace falta que me lo digas. De seguro esos tres locos te ayudaron

M: debiste ser bruja en tu vida pasada

S: jaja y tu un acosador maniaco – le contesta –

M: borremos eso de maniaco. No va conmigo

S: que se te ofrece Mulder?



M: nada, solo te dije que me cobraría las que me debes

S: no me digas que esto fue lo que se te ocurrió? Te creía más creativo Mulder – dijo con voz sensual –

M: no me tientes Scully – respondió con una sonrisa –

S: jajaja basta Mulder, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

M: me encanta lo sutil que eres para cortar una llamada

S: y a mí cuando me acosas

M: en serio? – pregunto con sorpresa –

S: claro que no!

M: segura?

S: Mulder!!

M: jajaja está bien. Te dejare en paz, para que sigas con las cosas que debes hacer – dijo fingiendo demasiada tristeza –

S: solo te falta llorar – dio mientras sonreía –

M: estoy llorando!

S: adiós Mulder

M: adiós

Scully colgó. Pero aun la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro. Maldito Mulder, porque me haces esto!

**Siguiente día…**

_Flip to me I´m the centerfold_

_I´m gonna charm you all night_

_Stick to me, I´m the centerfold_

_We're gonna go on, hold tight…_

Scully entraba una vez más por las puertas al edificio y una vez más robaba el aliento de los presentes. En verdad había cambiado un poco su manera de vestir. No totalmente. Aun seguía con sus trajes formales, pero solo que ahora eran sexys. A veces la falda un poco más corta, más ajustada o un escote en la blusa.

Entro a su oficina y en seguida se percato de que hacía falta algo. Su agenda. Faltaba su agenda. Su vida estaba en ella. Cada junta, cada cita, cada cosa que tenía que hacer estaba ahí. Demonios! , pensó. La busco dentro los cajones, nada. De nuevo en su maletín, nada. Llamo a Quantico y tampoco nada. Se sentó, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. No tardo más de dos segundos en pegar un brinco y salir a paso veloz de ahí.

S: me la pagaras Mulder! – murmuraba mientras caminaba rápidamente –

Llego al sótano y vio como la puerta estaba abierta.



S: creíste que no me daría cuenta?! – dijo irrumpiendo a la oficina –

M: vaya, que sorpresa! – levanto la vista y sonriendo – que se le ha perdido a la Srta.?

S: te suena algo como….devuélveme mi agenda?! – camino hacia el escritorio –

M: que agenda? – dijo poniendo cara de inocente –

S. esta bien, esta vez si lograste tú objetivo. Me la devuelves ya? – mirándolo a los ojos -

M: sinceramente creí que tardarías mas en venir – sonrió y se levanto –

S: muy listo, dámela ya – dijo enojada –

M: qué? – se sentó sobre la orilla del escritorio –

S: de acuerdo no perderé mi tiempo – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse –

M: te refieres a esto – dijo, haciendo que ella se parara y volteara de nuevo – A caso es tuya?

S: no seas tonto – se acerco a él, dispuesta a quitársela –

M. eh! – la alzo a una altura que ella no podría tomarla –

S: Mulder!

Mulder disfrutaba verla hacer intentos por alcanzarla. Se pasaba la agenda de mano en mano, de un lado a otro.

M: tómala pues! – se burlaba –

Scully se detuvo y se le quedo viendo. Se le había ocurrido algo.

M: ya te diste por vencida? – le dijo –

S: no – se acerco mas a él y movió sus manos tratando una vez más quitarle la agenda –

M. oh vamos Scu…

No puedo terminar de decir su nombre. Porque tenía sobre sus labios fríos, los labios cálidos de aquella mujer pelirroja.

La idea había sido simple, tan solo un beso corto e inocente que lo desconectaría lo suficiente como para que relajara el agarre de la agenda y se la pudiera quitar. Era algo sencillo que no debía suponer ningún problema, y sin embargo, cuando Scully se mantiene inmóvil sobre los labios húmedos y salados de Mulder, tendría que haber adivinado que algo va mal. Se ha olvidado de su meta original y siente que el tiempo se ha detenido. Y aquellos labios temblorosos y carnosos que tantas veces le provocaban y que ahora no se mueven bajos sus propios labios sedientos. Mientras los segundos pasan y el silencio con ellos. Pero un jadeo entre lo desconcierto y la sorpresa rompe en su garganta y entonces el tiempo se precipita sobre ellos. Y sin previo aviso sus labios cobran vida propia y comienzan a luchar por el control de aquel asalto repentino. Scully tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa y la aprovecha para acallar aquel sonido que hace que pierda el control y baja por la garganta, sacando apenas la lengua y perfilando con ella el contorno de los labios enemigos, despacio y suave con el único propósito de burlarse de su enemigo.

Mulder se ve obligado a tragarse un gemido y aprieta con más fuerza la cintura de Scully sin soltar la agenda. Así que ella en pequeña venganza, mordisquea el labio inferior de su víctima, para después volver a pasar su lengua a través de ellos, lentamente. Dando 

pequeños besos. Siente como la lengua de Mulder sale al encuentro de la de ella. Entonces la de ella se aleja. Siente como Mulder se estremece contra ella y sonríe con malicia en el beso; sabiendo que ha ganado y que no tardara en ceder a su pequeña tortura. Pero siente la urgencia de alargar su sufrimiento un poco mas, así que gira un poco hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Lo muerde suavemente y sonríe al oír el pequeño gemido. Lento dolorosamente lento dibuja círculos con la lengua debajo de la oreja, vuelve a morder el lóbulo de la oreja y siente como el la acerca mas a el y la aprieta con fuerza. Y justo cuando siente que Mulder a caído y busca de nuevo su boca. Ella se aparta de improvisto y con una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa Victoriosa. Le muestra la agenda.

S: yo siempre gano Mulder – sonríe de nuevo y sale de la oficina –

Decir que temblar es poco, comparado a como estaba Mulder. Ella se había marchado dejándolo así. Sentía como palpitaban sus labios. Apenas y podía respirar y digamos que su amiguito no se encontraba muy bien. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había logrado quitarle la agenda. Scully había jugado con fuego. Había jugado sucio. Pero le había encantado. Que otra faceta de Scully debía conocer? Paso la lengua por sus labios. Aun sabían a ella. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

La que si temblaba mientras caminaba era Scully. Aun no se creía lo que acababa de hacer, había besado Mulder!! Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Sabía que había hecho mal al besarlo; pero por nada cambiaria la sensación que había al tener los labios de Mulder debajo de los suyos. Nada superaría eso.

**Siguiente día…**

Sonara irónico, pero por fin había dormido placidamente, después de tanto tiempo, había dormido como bebe. Su paso a través de los pasillos de la agencia eran mas sexys que otros días. Llego al lugar donde seria la junta.

S: buenos días señor – saludo a kersh –

K: buenos días agente

La sala comenzó a llenarse de agentes. Mientras Scully los observaba detenidamente. A cada uno de ellos.

K: buenos días a todos – dijo, todos en la sala guardaron silencio – Bien todos ya saben por que están reunidos aquí. La Agente Scully – dijo señalándola – Será la que los guié en esta investigación. Agente Scully…

S: buenos días – saludo amablemente – Investigaremos un caso no fácil. En las carpetas que están sobre sus mesas, encontraran los detalles del caso. Les recomiendo que lo lean, yo solo les daré los detalles más importantes. Buscamos aun hombre peligroso, el cual ataca solo a mujeres; en dos semanas a atacado a 4 mujeres. Las cuales presentan el 

mismo patrón de heridas. Primero las tortura – se ve interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Para su sorpresa es Mulder el que entra –

M: siento llegar tarde – sonríe –

S: para después matarlas – continua – No hay agresión sexual….

Durante toda la junta Scully sintió la mirada de Mulder sobre ella. Que diablos hacia el ahí?! Esto no era un X files. No entendía nada. La junta acabo después de que les indicara que hacer a cada uno. Todos comenzaron a salir y ella se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el café.

M: que crees que pase por la mente del hombre, mientras las asesina? – le pregunta –

S: que diablos haces aquí Mulder? – le dijo mientras llenaba su taza de café –

M: estoy dentro del caso

S: esto no es un X files. No entiendo – voltio a verlo –

M: se te olvida que cuando entre aquí, era uno de los mejores dando el perfil de los asesinos?

S: oh perdona lo había olvidado – dijo irónicamente – Quien te metió en el caso?

M: tanto te molesta mi presencia? – Scully solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante –

S: bien experto en perfiles…quiero el perfil del asesino sobre mi escritorio en tres horas! – se dio la vuelta y marcho –

M: te han dicho lo mala y mandona que eres?! – grito –

S: y como jefa soy peor! – respondió –

Mulder solo sonrió y vio como salía de la sala. Esto iba ser divertido.

**Tres horas después…**

Mulder entra sin tocar la puerta.

S: sabias para que se inventaron las puertas? – dice sin levantar la vista de los papeles –

M: mmm para abrirlas??

S: gracioso - le dice al momento de lanzarle una mirada nada agradable – Que quieres?

M: aquí esta tu encargo – pone una hoja sobre el escritorio –

S: me sorprende el que hayas seguido ordenes – toma la hoja –

M: no siempre vienen de una mujer sexy – sonrió –

S: haré como si no hubieras dicho eso.

M: que te parece?

S: bien

M: solo bien? – pregunta indignado –

S: bien mulder – le repite -

M: no me felicitaras?

S: por hacer tu trabajo?

M: así es como motivas a tus subordinados?



S: así acostumbras a fastidiar a todos? – le pregunta –

M: eso es trampa, no se vale contestar con una pregunta

S: ahora ve y sácale copia al perfil y se los entregas a los demás del equipo – le dice intentando no reír por la cara que mulder puso al oírla –

M: no soy tu secretaria

S: pero yo si soy tu jefa. Anda ve hacer lo que te dije

Mulder frunce el seño y ella le contesta de misma manera. Sonríe al verlo salir.

**Casa de Scully**

**8:00pm**

Tocan a la puerta; Scully se apresura a abrirla. Es Patrick, sonríe al verla.

P: buenas noches – dice cordialmente –

S: buenas noches – responde – Pasa en un momento estoy lista

Patrick entra a la casa, observando cada detalle en ella. Observa como Scully se pierde por el pasillo. Pasaron solo cinco minutos para que ella saliera.

S: listo – sonríe – Nos vamos?

P: claro – se levanta y salen – Espero que no te moleste que haya cambiado esa taza de café por una cena – comenta –

S: claro que no. Pero me hubieras dicho para ponerme algo más…mas tu sabes – sonríe –

P: pero si así esta guapísima!

S: haras que me sonroje

P: jajaja eso tengo que verlo – comenta al momento de abrirle la puerta del auto –

**Barton Creek Restaurant**

_**I´d like to be**__  
__**The kind of dream you´d never share**__  
__**To be your boss and to be your maid**__  
__**Your shaving cream, your razor blade**__  
__**The buttons of your shirt**__  
__**Your favourite underwear**___

_**I´d like to be**__  
__**The only thing on Earth that makes you cry**__  
__**The only thing that makes you happy**__  
__**Soon you will see**__  
__**That no one else but me can take you this high**__  
__**And soon you´ll make your last name mine**___

_**Hey you**__  
___

_**Makin´ an offer that**__  
__**No one could ever refuse**__  
__**Don´t play the adamant**__  
__**Don´t be so arrogant**__  
__**Can´t you see I´ve fallen for ya?**_

S: wow! – exclamo al entrar – Como conseguiste reservaciones? Es imposible…

P: ya ves – sonríe – Una reservación a nombre de Patrick Dawson – le dice al camarero –

C: claro. Síganme por aquí

Ambos siguen al camarero a través del restaurant. Uno de los más caros en la ciudad. Gente elegante por doquier.

C: esta es su mesa. Si gustan darme sus abrigos – ambos se quitan los abrigos y se los entregan – En unos momentos vendrán a atenderlos.

P: gracias

S: insisto en que me hubieras dicho a donde veníamos

P: ya te dije que estas bien – le sonrió -

Scully vestía elegante y a la vez sencilla. Un vestido holgado de color negro era su aliado para sobresaltar su belleza, su cabello caía en forma de rizos sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje de lo más natural. El hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba maravillado.

C: aquí tienen la carta. Algún vino en especial? – les pregunta –

S: tendrá entre sus botellas un Château Mouton-Rothschild de 1945?

C: por supuesto. Excelente elección Srta. – sonríe – Con permiso

P: no estaba enterado de que sabias de vinos – dice sorprendido –

S: Jacob no te contó todo de mi – dice de manera sensual – Lo has probado?

P: por supuesto, es uno de los mejores vinos franceses

La música creaba un ambiente agradable entre ellos. La plática era tranquila e interesante. To pareció dar un giro cuando Scully se da cuenta de quienes han entrado por la puerta.

S: no puede ser…

P: que ocurre? – pregunto preocupado – Estas bien?

S: si, es solo que…olvídalo – sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Bebió de su copa de vino –

Que diablos hacia el ahí? Y con ella?! Se preguntaba. No podía evitarlo, los miraba disimuladamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mulder se había dado cuenta de su presencia. No por favor, por favor no, rogaba.

M: Scully – la saludo –

S: Mulder – incomoda –



M: que haces aquí?

S: nada – se removió en la silla –

P: buenas noches – dijo – Patrick Dawson – le extendió la mano –

M: Fox Mulder – apretó su mano, observándolo detenidamente –

Scully no sabía si quería desaparecer o morir en ese instante.

P: vienen a cenar no?

A: si – por primera ves abría la boca –

P: por que no se sientan en nuestra mesa – Scully casi se ahoga con el vino al oír –

M: en serio? – volteo a ver a Scully –

S: como gusten – dijo levantando ambas cejas –

M: de acuerdo! – sonrió y tomaron asiento –

No sabía a quien quería dispararle. Si a Patrick por haber propuesto esa estupidez o a Mulder por aceptar.

P: pediré otra botella de vino – dijo – La misma cosecha Dana?

S: por supuesto – le sonrió –

M: no sabia que vendrías a cenar – le dijo, mientras Patrick pedía la botella –

S: por que debías saberlo? – lo miro con resentimiento –

M: tienes razón

P: es usted también agente federal?

M: si

A: y muy bueno! – comento. Scully no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al oírla –

P: supongo que lo es – sonrió –

C: listos para ordenar? – dijo el camarero –

P: lista Dana?

S: si. Quiero el salmón en salsa agridulce, por favor.

C: usted Sr.? – dirigiéndose a Patrick –

P: cordero con salsa de piña

C: usted? – dijo a Mulder –

M: pato a la naranja, tu Allison? – Scully aun no podía creer que compartiría la mesa con ellos –

A: lo mismo – Scully no pudo evitar reír –

C: en un momento sus platos estarán aquí

P: gracias

Por momentos la mirada de Mulder se concentraba únicamente en observar a Scully, no le importaba que a su lado estuviera Allison, ni mucho menos que al lado de Scully estuviera el tal Patrick. Había segundos en que las miradas de ambos se fundían, pero era Scully la primera en bajarla. Después de que trajeran la comida pudo deleitarse al ver como llevaba con delicadeza cada bocado a su boca. Al ver sus labios, le recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior. Veía que se removía incomoda en su silla. De pronto sintió celos del hombre que 

tenia delante. Y deseaba dispárale cada vez que le susurraba algo al oído y ella reía. Cuando lograba volver a la realidad era por que Allison rozaba su mano con su pierna.

Allison odiaba estar sentada delante de la mujer que por momentos hacia que mulder se olvidara por completo de ella. Como podía ser que una simple mujer como lo era Scully, era capas de captar la atención de todos. No tenía nada fuera de lo común, salvo unos ojos azules tan profundos que lograbas perderte en ellos. Fuera de eso no era más que una mujer guapa. O al menos eso era lo que intentaba creer para tranquilizarse y vivir en paz.

Patrick era el más feliz de los tres. Estaba al lado de la mujer más hermosa. El poder susurrar en su oído era como ver a Dios en persona. Y el oír su risa era como oír al mismísimo bethoven tocar su mejor sinfonía. Para el no existían las otras dos personas. Solo Dana.

Scully solo desea salir corriendo de ahí. No es que no disfrutara del lugar, ni mucho menos de la compañía. Claro, omitiendo a Mulder y a su tan tonta novia. Patrick era cortes, inteligente, romántico entre muchas cosas más. Lo que mas le divertía era poder ver la cara de Mulder cada ves que Patrick se acercaba a su oído para decir algún cumplido o comentario tonto. Podía asegurar que cada ves que la veía, recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior. Allison, pobre mujer, pensaba. Que diablos estaba haciendo ella en un lugar así?! Cada ves que la veía, tenía que aguantar las ganas de reír. Nuevamente se pregunto, que había sido lo que Mulder vio en ella? Seguro que fue por que debe de parecerse a una de la mujeres de las películas que el nunca ve. Sin duda lo que tenia de buen cuerpo le faltaba de cerebro.

De pronto sintió como alguien rozaba la piel de su pierna con el pie. Supo en seguida que era Mulder, por la sonrisa tonta en su cara. Dios si hasta se había quitado el zapato! Sentía como movía lentamente su pie, de arriba a bajo, haciendo círculos en su pantorrilla. Y el seguía con su sonrisa estupida, como si nada estuviera pasando. Vio como mulder se removía en su silla para poder alcanzar a tocar su muslo. Fue ahí donde Scully por segunda ves en la noche deseo matarle por jugar a torturarla. Sus ojos lo miraban gritando que se detuviera, pero el parecía ignorarlos, no le importaba que estuvieran en un lugar publico ni mucho menos que Allison estuviera a su lado. Estaba concentrado en su arduo trabajo de cobrase de la misma manera lo que Scully le había hecho. Disfrutaba de lo lindo verla apretar el mantel de la mesa y disimular suspiros aforrándose a su copa de vino, por momentos creía que alguno de ellos escaparía de su garganta para llegar a los oídos de los presentes. En verdad no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso desde que el comenzó con la tortura hasta que ella se levanto temblorosa, con la excusa de ir al tocador. Pero Mulder aun no estaba satisfecho, quería torturar más a su victima.

M: disculpen debo ir al baño – le comunico –



Esperaba en una de las esquinas, afuera del tocador de mujeres. Vio como salio de ahí y no tardo en tomarla del brazo y empujarla contra la pared, para después acorralarla con sus brazos.

S: que diablos te pasa mulder? – pregunto agitada –

M: nada – se acerco mas a ella – Yo también vine al baño

S: suéltame – estaban demasiado cerca para la salud de Scully –

M: acaso no te gusta? – le susurro al oído –

S: suéltame – le repitió –

M: mmm? – fue lo único que contesto, por que ya se encontraba haciendo un trabajo mejor. Su lengua estaba formando círculos de saliva caliente en el cuello de Scully, subió un poco más y pudo sentir como la pequeña mujer se estremecía y soltaba un pequeño gemido. Había encontrado el punto débil de la tan famosa mujer de hielo – Que se siente que jueguen sucio? – volvió a susurrar –

S: así que es eso? – pregunta al momento de empujarlo – Quieres jugar Mulder? – la mirada de ambos era fuego – Veamos quien juega mejor entonces…

Se arregla el cabello y regresa al a mesa, dejando a Mulder detrás. Acababan de declararse la guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo**** V**

El del clima había que esa tarde caería un chubasco. Apenas eran las diez y el cielo ya daba señales de dejar caer toda su furia sobre la ciudad. Nunca hay que fiarse de los meteorólogos, se dijo. Estaba completamente aburrido, ya había probado hacer de todo, clavar mas lápices en el techo, botar la pelota, comer semillas de girasol, incluso había hecho lo que Scully tanto tiempo le pidió, mientras trabajaron juntos; ordenar la oficina. Y no solo eso, sino que también había ordenados los archivos en orden alfabético. Increíble. Que más debía de hacer. Molestar a Scully no podía, puesto que aun no llegaba, marcar a su celular seria una mala elección, estaba seguro de que recibiría un castigo por molestarla por teléfono; además no tenia el mismo efecto en el. No podía verla sonreír, verla fruncir el ceño y mucho menos ver como su ceja se eleva hasta el cielo por sus comentarios tontos.

El llegar a su oficina y verla sentada, intentando ignorarlo; era lo mejor del día. O más bien lo que le daba vida a su día. Había cambiado, si. Pero muchos de esos cambios le encantaban. Por ejemplo la transformación de su vestimenta, no es que antes no vistiera bien. Al contrario con su ropa representaba el profesionalismo en persona. Pero ahora, ahora representaba más que eso. Representaba a la mujer que vivía en ella, a la mujer sexy, la que es capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera, de callarte por que su escote quemo tus neuronas. Aquella Scully que se marcho, ya no existía. Al menos no a la vista de cualquiera. Por que el sabia, que en el fondo ella seguía siendo la misma. Por un momento cerro los ojos y las imágenes de cómo el, devoraba su cuello y ella sus labios, cobraban vida. Veamos quien juega mejor, esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios aquella noche. Sabía lo que podía llegar a significar jugar con Scully. Era jugar con el mismísimo fuego, lo que significaba que podías llegar a quemarte.

Al edificio entraba una Scully apurada, como siempre. Solo que esta ves se le sumaba que estaba furiosa. Tomo el primer elevador y subió a su piso. Llego a su oficina y lo vio sentado en su silla, comiendo tranquilamente semillas de girasol.

S: que diablos haces en mi oficina Mulder? – pregunto enojada, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero –

M: mal día? – dijo con ironía –

S: no estoy de humor como para aguantarte, te lo advierto – le dijo –

M: calma mujer! Vengo en son de paz – sonrió –

S: no sabes lo que es privacidad Mulder? – preguntó al momento de sentarse en una de las sillas –

M: se lo que es, no te preocupes – volvió a sonreírle, pero Scully le dedico una de sus miradas frías – De acuerdo que te ocurrió?

S: ahora resulta que serás mi psicólogo?

M: no estaría mal, así podría ganar un dinerito extra

S: basta mulder, quieres. En serio no estoy de humor – le dijo cansada -



M: y ya en serio te estoy preguntando que te ocurrió para que te pusieras así? – le ofreció de sus semillitas – Ayudan, aunque tu no lo creas

S: no me digas – dijo con tono irónico mientras veía como Mulder vaciaba en su mano algunas semillas –

M: si, eso de tener que abrirla para poder sacar su contenido, te relaja

S: con razón siempre estas tan relajado eh – el sarcasmo aparecía –

M: eso fue golpe bajo – reclamo –

S: que? Es verdad! Mulder eres hiperactivo, no puedes estar en un sitio por mucho tiempo – le dijo al momento de meterse una semillita en la boca –

M: gracias por la descripción, pero estudie psicología, recuerdas? Se lo que es eso – la señalo con el dedo – Ahora no me cambies el tema, que te ocurrió?

S: nada

M: como no, la nada te puso así – dijo con sarcasmo -

S: discutí con mi hermano, en Quántico los nuevos averiaron una maquina que cuesta miles de dólares, tengo un caso que dirigir y para colmo tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza! – le contó con frustración –

M: bien, para empezar ambos sabemos que tu hermano es un cabeza hueca que no entiende de razones – la vio sonreír – luego, la maquina se puede arreglar con el dinero de la agencia, no de tu bolsillo, el caso va bien, esta semana hemos avanzado mucho. Y que te parece si mientras tu le hechas un vistazo a lo que averigüe sobre el caso, yo voy por una aspirina para tu dolor de cabeza. Una ensalada y una taza de te. No me mires así, se que no has comido y ya son las 3

S: gracias – le sonrió –

M: ya vengo

Se paro y salio de la oficina dejando a Scully ya no frustrada sino confundida. Confundida por el comportamiento de Mulder hacia ella. De pronto sintió ganas de llorar, ahí estaba de nuevo esa chispa de esperanza. Esperanza a que la amara como ella a el. Pero en seguida hizo tiras esa chispa. Si sentía algo por ella, seria lo mismo que sintió cuando trabajaron juntos. Amor de amigos, de hermanos. No amor de un hombre por una mujer. Esa idea le dolía, pero tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Tomo una bocanada grande de aire y se levanto para sentarse detrás del escritorio para tomar los papeles que Mulder le había traído.

Sonreía mientras observaba, no cabía duda que Mulder tenia un gran efecto en ella. Ya sea para hacerla enfadar o ponerla feliz. Era su mejor medicina en los peores días.

M: bien, aquí esta su aspirina Srta. – le sonrió y le puso la aspirina en la palma de la mano – va para adentro – sonreía mientras veía como ella se la tomaba – ahora, aquí esta tu ensalada y tu te. Te lo traje en vaso por que no podía con tantas cosas

S: gracias Mulder – le sonrió

M: ya te sientes mejor? – tomo asiento –

S: si, gracias

M: que te pareció lo que averigüe? – pregunto mientras le miraba ver la ensalada y no decidirse a comer –



S: muy interesante, nos será de mucha ayuda, de nuevo gracias

M: Scully ya comete eso de una ves! – exclamo desesperado –

S: no tengo hambre – confeso -

M: si no comes ten por seguro que no podrás arreglar ningún problema que se te presente y se te vendrán mas encima. Además es por tu salud, debes de comer algo. No todo es el café – suspiro –

S: si papa – cogio el tenedor y tomo un bocado – no tienes trabajo que hacer?

M: si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo – Scully puso los ojos en blanco –

S: ya sabes que no, solo tenía curiosidad

M: en el único caso que estoy trabajando, es en el tuyo – se metió a la boca una semillita –

S: raro – tomo un sorbo de agua de la botella que antes le había traído el –

M: ya no hay expedientes X como los de antes – dijo resignado –

S: ay por favor, no me salgas con eso

M: es verdad! – el teléfono comenzó a sonar –

S: perdón – cogio el teléfono – Scully…si señor…en seguida voy para allá – colgó – era Kersh, quiere verme – se paro y se dirigió a la puerta – ah! Mulder gracias por la ensalada – le sonrió –

M: de nada – dijo cuando ya había salido -

**Oficina de Kersh…**

K: agente Scully, la he llamado por que esto es importantísimo. La hija del Presidente fue secuestrada hoy por la mañana

S: como? – asombrada –

K: creemos que fue secuestrada por el mismo autor de los asesinatos del caso en cual usted esta a cargo – le informo –

S: que le hace pensar eso señor?

K: Madeline, salio a correr esta mañana, al Central Park y no regreso. Debe ponerse a trabajar de inmediato agente

S: si señor, en seguida me reuniré con el equipo.

K: dejo esto en sus manos agente. Si logra recuperar a la hija del presidente, se convertirá en su agente favorita

S: si señor

Scully salio de la oficina con un hueco en el estomago. Demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ella. Lo que me faltaba! Pensó.

S: Danny, soy yo…cancela todas mi citas…surgió algo importante aquí en la agencia…llama al Sr. Foreman para avisarle que los papeles estarán listos hasta mañana…llama a la compañía Digest y ve que se lleven a arreglar la maquina que se descompuso cuanto antes…cualquier cosa me llamas a mi celular, no estaré en mi oficina – colgó –



Necesitaba convocar una junta con el equipo cuanto antes necesitaría ayuda. Le diría a el. Recordó la cita con Patrick, debía cancelar. Cogio de nuevo su celular y marco su numero de camino a su oficina.

S: Patrick? Soy Dana…te llamo para decirte que no podré ir a nuestra cita, lo siento…no, todo esta bien – llego a su oficina y descubrió que Mulder aun seguía ahí – surgió algo importante aquí en la agencia y debo solucionarlo cuanto antes – se sentía observada por Mulder – en serio lo lamento muchísimo…pienso recompensarlo…la próxima invito yo…guarda las entradas del teatro…no te preocupes, veras como las harán validas otro día – sonrió – gracias, nos vemos luego…adiós – colgó – me alegra que no te hayas ido

M: tenias una cita? – le pregunto –

S: necesito que reúnas a todo el equipo ahora mismo, habrá una junta. Si, tenía una cita – contesto – la cual tuve que cancelar por que la hija del presidente fue secuestrada

M: adonde irías? – pregunto de nuevo – cuando?

S: hoy en la mañana. Iríamos al teatro y a cenar – contesto sin percatarse de que le estaba diciendo demasiado –

M: y creen que el secuestrador que nosotros buscamos es el mismo que la secuestro? Con quien irías?

S: así es. Fue a correr al Central Park y no regreso. Con... – guardo silencio al darse cuenta – que te importa!

M: jajaja

S: estamos con el caso, no con mi vida personal – le dijo con tono enojado – ahora ve y has lo que te dije, por favor

M: ok jefa! – bromeo –

Después de 30 minutos. 15 agentes reunidos en una sala se ponían de acuerdo en que debían o no hacer para resolver el caso lo más pronto posible.

S: quiero las cintas de videos, de los lugares cercanos al parque. Hagan un grupo de 3 agentes para ir a revisar bien el lugar. Quiero a otros haciendo guardia en el Central Park. Los demás busquen pistas. Ahora!

M: que haré yo?

S: lo que quieras Mulder, pero has algo y deja de fastidiarme, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible – salio de la sala –

La tarde paso lentamente, papeles, cintas y demás cosas que revisar. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba muy cansada, en verdad deseaba irse a casa y dormir.

**Día siguiente…**

Scully llevaba corriendo una hora esa mañana en el parque cercano a su casa.

M: booo! – dijo saliendo detrás de un árbol –



S: demonios!! – exclamo Scully – que haces aquí? -le pregunto quitándose los audífonos del ipod –

M: averigüé algo – dijo emocionado –

S: y no podía esperar hasta que llegara a la oficina? – con cara de pocos amigos –

M: no – sonrió – mira – le mostró una fotografía –

S: una camioneta blanca

M: ah pero no es una camioneta cualquiera – le dijo –

S: déjate de adivinanzas, ve al grano – le exigió –

M: estuve revisando algunas de las cintas de los lugares cercanos al parque. Y esto me llamo la atención. Ves al hombre con sudadera negra?

S: si

M: ahora ve esta – le muestra otra fotografía – su conducta es sospechosa. Estuve averiguando con personas que frecuentan ese lugar y me dijeron que a este hombre arrestaron hace un mes por molestar a mujeres que van al Central Park – la mira a los ojos –

S: ya dime, que no me estas diciendo?

M: con la ayuda de un programa pude sacar las placas y averiguar el nombre del propietario. Anthony Manners dueño de una compañía que trabaja con carbón

S: carbón. Lo que se encontró en las uñas de las victimas – exclamo –

M: así es!

S: perfecto, ahora debemos ir a esta compañía y hablar con el dueño. Averiguamos el nombre del hombre que maneja esta camioneta y lo arrestamos – sonríe –

M. vamos Scully, quiero oírlo

S: eres un genio

M: eso se oye tan bien – ríe – vayamos pues!

S: debo ir a casa a ducharme. No pienso ir así

M: pues deberías. Eso de estar sudada te hace ver mas sexy – le guiña un ojo – ouch!! – exclama sobandose el brazo – que brusca eres!

S: cállate Mulder, ve a la oficina y arregla todo para cuando llegue. Te veo en una hora y media – vuelve a ponerse los audífonos y comienza a correr en dirección a su casa –

**Oficinas del FBI**

M: todo esta listo para que vayamos

S: como? – pregunto –

M: que ya esta arreglado para que vayamos a hablar con el Sr. Manners

S: yo no iré – dice sumergida en unos papeles –

M: que??

S: que no iré Mulder – le repite –

M: es tu caso y no iras a averiguar que es lo que pasa?!

S: Mulder tu puedes ir solo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Estas a mi cargo, ve tu solo

M: luego no te quejes de que no haga bien mi trabajo – le advirtió –



S: luego no te quejes cuando veas en tu cheque números menos – levanto la mirada y lo observo – ya ve

M: eres, eres… - no se le ocurría nada –

S: si, lo que tu digas. Ahora ya no pierdas el tiempo

M: Scully!! – reclamo –

S: Mulder!!

M: ya no te quiero – dijo haciendo tono chipilon –

S: vaya, vaya. Que chantajista me saliste! – sonrió – Ve hacer lo que te ordene. Por favor.

M: esta me la tendré que cobrar de alguna manera eh – dijo mientras abría la puerta –

S: Mulder – lo llamo antes de que saliera – no te será fácil dar con mi agenda esta vez

Mulder salio, no sin antes sonreír por el último comentario. Ella volvió a sumergirse en la montaña de papeles, debía apurarse en 20 minutos tenia una junta con los demás agentes del equipo, tendrían que darse prisa, si querían encontrar viva a la hija del Presidente.

14 agentes reunidos en una de las salas de junta del FBI, 14 mentes reunidas y aun así no avanzaban, tanto como a ella le gustaría. Llevaban reunidos la 1 hora, y ella estaba en estrés total.

S: bien, repasemos lo que sabemos – dijo con voz fuerte –

A1: la manera en que opera. Sabemos que ataca solamente a mujeres

A10: tenemos la huella de un zapato

S: que sabemos respecto a eso? – pregunto –

A7: averiguamos en las tiendas en donde venden ese tipo de zapatos. Nos dijeron que han ido más de 50 personas a comprar esos zapatos en los pasados dos meses

S: bien, pues que te den la lista de los nombres de las personas que compraron esos zapatos y pagaron con tarjeta de crédito

A5: que pasara con las personas que no pagaron con tarjeta?

S: pues que te den los videos de seguridad. Supongo que ese tipo de tienda debe de tener. Ahora vayan hacer eso – ordena al ver que nadie se mueve – que mas tenemos?

Tres agentes salen de la sala con una misión.

A3: sabemos que Madeline no recibió ninguna amenaza antes del secuestro

S: interrogaron al guardaespaldas?

A14: si, esta eliminado de la lista de sospechosos

S: de acuerdo – dijo resignada –

A4: dijo que nadie los estuvo siguiendo

S: lo que nos dice que no fue planeado. La familia no vio nada sospechoso?

A2: no, nada extraño

S: Agente Mathews, quiero que vaya a Quantico por el informe de la última victima – ordeno –

A6: si – Salio a paso veloz de la sala –



S: Madeline lleva 28 horas desaparecida. Creo que todos están consientes de que este hombre es peligroso.

Todos: si

S: Quiero a todos trabajando con algo – dio mientras con una mano masajeaba el puente de su nariz – pueden retirarse

Todos salieron de la sala, mientras que Jacob entraba.

J: tranquila – la consoló dando ligeras palmaditas en su espalda –

S: esto es horrible! – exclamo con desesperación –

J: en Utah tuviste casos más difíciles. No olvides el de New York

S: pero en ninguno, la victima era la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos

J: se lo presionada que te debes de sentir

S: ni te lo imaginas – lo miro directo a los ojos – lleva 28 horas! No sabemos lo que el tipo puede haberle hecho ya!

J: hey!! Tranquilízate…así no solucionaras nada. Tienes a 14 agentes y a Mulder trabajando en eso – sonríe tiernamente –

S: no empieces con lo de Mulder

J: este bien – levanta ambas manos en señal de paz – donde esta por cierto, no lo vi. salir

S: fue hablar con el dueño de una compañía de carbón. Al parecer puede que el asesino trabaje ahí. Pero no es nada seguro

J: ven vamos por uno de esos te, que tanto te gustan – sonríe y la atrae del hombro así el para caminar juntos –

S: lo bueno es que Kersh se esta haciendo cargo de la prensa. No podría con eso – dijo al salir –

Estaba nerviosa, llevaba vario minutos caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina. Mulder no volvía con noticias, ya debería de haber vuelto, pensó. Sus dedos jugaban con una liga, era tanta su desesperación por resolver este caso, que se había olvidado de comer. Pero eso parecía no importarle. Respiro hondo e intento calmarse.

M: lo tengo! – entro exclamando –

S: me asustaste! – le reclamo después de abrir los ojos y pegar un brinco – que averiguaste? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el –

M: soy el mejor Scully…me debes una – le guiño el ojo –

S: oh vamos Mulder! Es tu trabajo…ya dime que averiguaste?!

M: bien pues…resulta que nuestro sospechoso no se presento a trabajar ayer por la mañana, si no que llego 4 horas mas tarde con la excusa de un asunto familiar

S: lo que lo convierte en el principal sospechoso

M: así es, y también significa que hemos avanzado

S: algo mas? Alguna dirección?

M: aquí esta – le entrego una hoja –

S: perfecto. Que comience la acción! – le sonrió y tomo el teléfono – te quiero con ellos – le ordeno a Mulder, después de haber colgado –



M: de acuerdo

Mulder salio de la oficina, dispuesto a cumplir con su deber, esta vez sin ninguna replica.

A las dos horas Scully atendía una llamada, donde le informaban que el domicilio que indicaba la dirección se encontraba vació. Revisen cada rincón de esa casa y no regresen si no tienen alguna pista, había sido su orden. Su frustración crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Encendió el televisor que estaba empotrado en una de las paredes de su oficina, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Se encontraba el mismísimo Director Kersh, informando a la prensa de la reciente pista, así que era probable que el caso quedara resuelto esta misma noche y la hija del presidente volvería a dormir en su cama. Genial, ahora que le diría al director? Señor lamento decirle que no encontramos a Madeline, por lo que las posibilidades de que este viva se acortan?? Demonios!! Ahogo el grito.

**3 horas después…**

De nuevo 15 agentes reunidos en una de las salas, pero esta vez la agente encargada, no se encontraba de muy buen humor debido a la presión.

S: espero que tenga algo que decirme – rompió el silencio con voz grave y fría –

A5: la casa estaba sola. Los vecinos no han visto al dueño en dos días

A11: ningún rastro que nos indique que estuvo ahí con alguien

A8: ningún escondite

Scully paseaba su mirada por cada uno hasta detenerse en Mulder, esperando que este dijera algo, pero decepcionada bajo su mirada, después de unos segundos.

A8: ningún retrato familiar que nos indique familiares e ir averiguar

S: estamos donde comenzamos – murmuro –

El silencio se adueño de los presentes, mientras Scully con los brazos en jarra caminaba de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa y desesperada.

M: no – exclamo de pronto, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver enseguida y captando de inmediato la atención de Scully – esta mañana hable con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, con el que mas se relaciona dentro y fuera – se puso de pie y fue hasta el lugar de Scully – me contó, que el sospechoso Ryan Matts, le pidió ayuda para conseguir, artefactos masoquistas y armas blancas. Ya saben a lo me refiero, ese tipo de co…

S: lo sabemos – lo corto de manera fría –

M: de acuerdo, este hombre, su compañero tiene trato con un tipo que vende de manera ilegal este tipo de artefactos.

S: ve al grano – le exigió –



M: la entrega se hará mañana, en un callejón cercano al Park Center, a las 10:00am. La manera en que se identificaran será por la camioneta en que llegara Ryan. La misma camioneta que hemos estado investigando.

S: como lograste sacarle esa información?

M: le prometí que omitiríamos su nombre en el caso y se le perdonarían algunas multas – Scully puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo –

S: ve a sentarte ya – le ordeno – quiero a dos equipos reunidos en dos camionetas estacionadas en el mismo callejón. A otros vigilando en lugares estratégicos. Mañana no quiero ninguna falla. Esta claro?

Todos: Si!

S: pueden retirarse. Encárguense de que todo este listo mañana – los agentes fueron saliendo – tu no Mulder – espero a que todos salieron de la sala para poder hablar – hasta cuando pensabas darme esa información?! – le recrimino –

M: cuando estuviéramos solos – dijo con voz inocente –

S: déjate de tonterías Mulder, esa era información de suma importancia

M: lo se, ya te dije que te di…

S: no entiendes verdad?! La hija de tu presidente esta secuestrada por este hombre! – alzo la voz –

M: te lo diría cuando estuviéramos de nuevo en tu oficina – le repitió –

S: ya no trabajamos juntos Mulder – le hecho en cara – no somos tu y yo. Somos 16 agentes trabajando en el mismo caso. Deja ya de ser egoísta!

M: egoísta yo?! – alzo la voz indignado – yo?

S: si tu! No veo a nadie más en la sala

M: yo, que he hecho todo lo que me has pedido? Que he ido a hablar en persona con el dueño de la compañía? Y que gracias a mi mañana salvaremos a la hija de tu presidente?! – le reprimo –

S: oh! Déjate de estupideces!! Es tu trabajo e hiciste todo lo que te dije por estas bajo mi cargo en este caso. Ósea soy tu jefa! – le grito. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas debido al coraje que la invadía. Quería ahorcarlo, dispararle, matarle en ese mismo momento – y deja de recriminarme que no te acompañe. No lograras hacerme sentir mal – le dijo en tono desafiante –

M: eres pero de lo que me imagine – le dijo directamente a la cara –

S: en serio? Que bueno que te diste cuenta – le respondió con odio –

M: creí que volver a trabajar juntos seria divertido – cometo mas calmado –

S: esto no es un juego Mulder. La vida de una persona depende de nosotros. Te quiero mañana ahí puntual – dijo cansada – ahora vete, no quiero verte.

M: ahora yo soy el malo – murmuro –

S: te oí! – le dijo al cuando lo veía abrir la puerta -

No sabía que haría con Mulder. Era evidente que nunca cambiaria.

**Siguiente día**

**Callejón/Park Center**

**9:55am**

A13: todo esta listo Agente Scully

S: perfecto. Solo falta esperar – dijo mientras observaba las pantallas dentro de una de las camionetas estacionadas en el callejón –

Unos minutos mas tarde a través de las pantallas, vieron como se acercaba una camioneta blanca. Y como un hombre nervioso volteaba a todos lados.

A4: esta llegando – informo por la radio –

S: aun no hagan nada – ordeno – esperen a que baje de la camioneta

El hombre hizo una señal con su gorra, indicando al chofer de un auto negro que estaba listo para la compra. Ambos hombres bajaron del auto.

S: aun no – indico –

Los agentes que se encontraban en lugares estratégicos, incluido Mulder, observaban atentos, esperando la señal para salir de su escondite.

Scully observaba cada movimiento de aquellos dos hombres parados en medio del callejón.

El hombre del auto negro, estaba mostrándole la mercancía. Ella solo debía aguardar el momento justo para dar la orden y no poner en riesgo ninguna vida.

5 minutos después Ryan se encontraba guardando la mercancía en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Scully no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

S: Mulder que haces?! – le grito por el radio – no he dado la orden!

Mulder la ignoro y salio de su escondite, poniendo en alerta a los dos hombre y provocando que el del coche negro sacara su arma y comenzara a disparar.

M: FBI!! Quietos!! – grito –

S: maldita sea!! – Exclamo – salgan todos!!

El callejón se había convertido en una guerra de balas. Scully observaba preocupaba desde adentro.

S: saldré – se quito los audífonos y se dispuso a levantarse cuando alguien la detuvo del hombro –

A12: es mejor que se quede aquí agente.

S: dejaras de ser estupido Mulder – murmuro –



De pronto vio como una bala se alojaba en el costado de Mulder y sintió como su pecho se oprimía.

A los segundos todo seso y salio de la camioneta, a toda prisa.

S: tu, revisa la parte de atrás de la camioneta! – le ordeno a uno de los agentes – Mulder – murmuro preocupada al verlo en el suelo – Mulder, me escuchas? – sus ojos estaba vidriosos y sus manos acariciaban su cara – Mulder

M: estoy vivo, no llores por mi – bromeo con un poco de esfuerzo –

S: oh por Dios – susurro – eres un idiota

M: lo se linda – le sonrió –

S: traigan a unos paramédicos! – le grito a uno de los agentes cercanos –

A6: agente Scully – se acerco un agente – hemos encontrado a Madeline – le comunico al momento que los paramédicos llegaban –

S: te veré en el hospital – le sonrió y se levanto – donde estaba? – pregunto mientras caminaban –

A6: en la parte trasera de la camioneta

Llegaron a la camioneta y de ella salía Madeline con la ayuda de dos agentes. Al verla un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Scully.

S: Madeline, soy la agente Dana Scully del FBI – dijo al momento que arrebataba una frazada de las manos de un agente – tranquila, ya estas a salvo – le sonrió y la cubrió con la frazada –

Ma (Madeline): gracias – susurro –

S: traigan a los paramédicos – ordeno – te encuentras bien?

Ma: si – apenas y logro contestar, cuando dejo escapar el llanto –

S: tranquila, ya paso – la abrazo – ya paso

Ma: tenia mucho miedo – abrazaba a Scully con fuerza – creí que moriría

S: ya paso. Estas a salvo y ese hombre estará bajo las rejas el resto de su vida. Ya no te hará daño – su mano acaricia el cabello rubio de la joven – tranquila – le sonrió - avisa inmediatamente a Kersh – le pidió a uno de los agentes cercanos –

Paramédico: Tengo que revisarla Srta.

S: esta bien Madeline – le dijo al ver la mirada con miedo de la joven – yo estaré aquí

Los coches empezaron a llegar. Bajándose de uno de ellos el Presidente y su esposa.

S: Sr. Presidente – le llamo –

Presidente: donde esta mi hija? – pregunto preocupado al lado de su esposa quien no podía dejar de llorar –

S: tranquilos, su hija esta a salvo. En estos momentos los paramédicos la están revisando – les comunico – se encuentra en esa ambulancia – se las señalo y los vio alejarse rápidamente –



Esa mañana, Scully fue testigo de cómo una joven de apenas 18 años se reunía de nuevo con su familia. No pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos y una sonrisa de alegría se formara en su rostro al ver como sus padres la besaban y la abrazaban. No cabía duda de cuan grande era el amor de los padres hacia sus hijos.

K: agente Scully – una voz sonó a sus espaldas –

S: Señor

K: ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo agente – informo –

S: gracias señor – le agradeció humildemente – pero no fue del todo buena. Un agente resulto herido. El agente Mulder

K: es grave?

S: no lo se señor – expreso con preocupación – se lo llevaron al hospital

K: si lo desea puede ir a ver que tan grave es su estado

S: gracias señor. Iré a despedirme de Madeline y de sus padres. Compermiso – camino hacia la ambulancia donde se encontraban – Madeline, Sr. Presidente, Sra. He venido a despedirme. Debo ir al hospital a ver que tal esta el agente que resulto herido

Esposa: muchas gracias agente Scully – le agradeció al momento de abrazarla – gracias por devolverme a mi hija sana y salva

S: de nada Sra. – le sonrió –

Presidente: no se como podré agradecerle esto agente Scully – era el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos quien le agradecía con los ojos húmedos – me devolvió a la luz de mi vida

S: es mi deber Sr. – sonrió – cuídate Madeline – le dijo ala joven y se giro –

Ma: Srta. Scully! – le grito la chica – yo quería… - corrió hacia ella y la abrazo de nuevo – darle las gracias y…- se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos – obsequiarle esto – de sus manos colgaba una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón –

S: yo…no puedo aceptarlo

Ma: por favor – tomo una de la manos de Scully y deposito la cadena en su palma – por favor acéptela – con su mano cerro la mano de Scully y le sonrió – solo es mi forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi

S: esta bien – le sonrió –

Ma: gracias – se acerco a Scully y beso su mejilla. Se giro para caminar de nuevo con sus padres –

S: Madeline! – le llamo – cuídate

Ambas caminaron en direcciones contrarias. De algún modo este caso había marcado a Scully. Mostrándole el significado de la familia, del amor de los padres hacia sus hijos. Y de nuevo echándole en cara que ella podría morir si a Mulder le ocurriera algo.

**Hospital Georgetown**

Entro apurada al hospital, con la desesperada necesidad de saber que Mulder se encontraba bien, que nada grave le había pasado. Una de las enfermeras le había indicado el piso en el que se encontraba, tomo el primer elevador. Cuando salio de el, lo que vio no 

fue nada agradable. En la sala de espera se encontraba sentada Allison, jugando con sus manos de una manera nerviosa. Del otro lado de la sala se encontraba de pie uno de los agentes a su cargo. El sonido de sus tacones al chocar con el piso, hizo que ambas personas voltearan.

S: como esta? – pregunto intentado esconder su preocupación –

A: que hace usted aquí?! – le recrimino la mujer –

S: vine a ver como se encuentra Mulder – le contesto sin darle importancia –

A: usted tiene la culpa de esto! – reclamo –

S: alto. En primer lugar yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio no cumpla órdenes. De haberla cumplido no estaría aquí – la miraba directo a los ojos, mientras sentía ganas de golpearle. Quien era ella para reclamarle? – en segundo lugar, estamos en un hospital. No es un lugar para que grites – desvió su mirada – que han dicho los doctores agente Haraty?

AH: le tuvieron que poner una unidad de sangre. Perdió sangre – le informo – eso es…

D: familiares de Fox Mulder? – pregunto el doctor al salir –

A: yo soy su novia! – se cerco hacia el – como esta?

D: la bala entro limpiamente por el costado derecho, sin dañar algún órgano.

A: Gracias a Dios – exclamo – puedo verlo?

D: claro que si, esta despertando de la anestesia en estos momentos. Una enfermera la guiara a su habitación – dijo antes de marcharse –

A: ni se le ocurra que entrar – dijo de manera odiosa –

E: quien es la persona que vera al Sr. Mulder? – pregunto una enfermera –

A: yo! – antes de irse le dirigió una de esas miradas que matan a Scully –

S: avísame cuando esa bruja se haya ido – le pidió al agente – estaré en la cafetería

AH: si

Debería estar acostumbrada a ver personas con batas blancas, paseándose de un lugar a otro, a ese olor de extrema limpieza. Pero no podía evitar que algún escalofrió recorriera su espalda al estar ahí. Que tenia de malo en estar en la cafetería de un hospital? La cafetería no era a ciencia cierta el problema, el problema era realmente observar a las personas que como ella se encontraban sentados en una de las tantas mesas. Personas con mirada llena de preocupación, personas con rostro de resignación, personas consolando a otras por la perdida de algún ser querido, otras dando apoyo y otras simplemente esperando, como ella. No podía olvidar la sensación que sintió al ver como Mulder caía al suelo por el impacto de la bala. La necesidad de salir y comprobar que estaba vivo. La desesperación de ver como su sangre manchaba el asfalto. Y la culpa que oprimía su pecho. No podía explicar por que se sentía culpable, ella no tenia la culpa de las locuras de Mulder, pero si era la persona que estaba a cargo, de ella dependía la vida de 15 agentes.

Levanto la vista hacia uno de los monitores de TV y vio como el presidente en propia voz, daba la noticia de que su hija esta viva y a salvo. Agradeciendo al FBI, al grupo de agentes que se había hecho cargo del caso y en especial a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír. No le cabía 

la menor duda de que había hecho un buen trabajo, con la ayuda de su equipo, habían logrado que esta historia tuviera un lugar feliz.

Mas sin embargo estaba sola, sola sentada en la mesa de una cafetería y con una vaso de café entre sus manos, deseando con todos sus fuerzas el estar a su lado, como en el antaño. Pero no, ahora su novia lo acompañaba y ella estaba en segundo lugar. No importaba que lo deseara, debía esperar. Su celular sonó, para informarle que la bruja, como ella le llamaba. Se había ido. Podía subir y comprobar que esta bien.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo vio. Recostado en la cama del hospital, como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

S: estas dormido? – pregunto en voz baja –

M: no – sonrió – pasa

Ella entro y camino hasta la orilla de la cama y lo observo.

S: como te sientes?

M: como si me hubieran disparado… - dijo haciendo mueca de dolor –

S: eres un idiota Mulder – le dijo –

M: es la segunda vez en el día que me lo dices

S: y te lo seguiré diciendo. Tuviste suerte de que la bala no dañara algún órgano. Donde estabas cuando dije que no quería ningún error?

M: tenia que hacerlo – se excuso –

S: tenias que hacerlo? – pregunto asombrada – Mulder había 14 agentes…admite que querías convertirte en el héroe – bromeo –

M: jajaja auch! – se quejo –

S: Madeline esta a salvo. Sin ningún daño, salvo algunos moretones y lesiones ocasionadas por las cuerdas que la sujetaban – le explico –

M: que pasa? – le pregunto preocupado –

S: nada, es solo que…Mulder si la hubieras visto… - su tono de voz era diferente, una mezcla de ternura y preocupación – temblaba cuando la toque. Como es que alguien puede ser capaz de hacerle eso a una pobre chica?

M: el mundo esta lleno de personas malas Scully – le respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor –

S: te duele mucho?

M: un poco. Pero valió mi esfuerzo y dedicación – le sonrió –

S: tu esfuerzo y dedicación? Lo que tú hiciste fue una verdadera estupidez. Teóricamente podrias estar muerto en estos momentos – el solo decirlo su sangre se helo – y no hablemos de Madeline…que voy hacer contigo Mulder? – le pregunto con una mano en la frente –

M: ser mi enfermera de tiempo completo? – bromeo –

S: déjate de juegos – sonrió – ni en tus sueños

M: oh! Te aseguro que si! – rió al ver como las mejillas de Scully se ponían rojas – vaya! La agente favorita del presidente se sonrojo! – exclamo burlonamente –

S: Mulder basta – sonrió –



M: ahora que jefa?

S: empieza por dejar de llamarme así. El caso es resuelto ya no estoy a tu cargo – le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de sus piernas – lo que sigue es que te recuperes y vuelvas al trabajo – le dio una palmadita en las piernas y sonrió – vi a Allison salir, se veía preocupada

M: si, estuvo un momento, pero tuvo que irse. Ya sabes, el trabajo

S: si me lo imagino – estuvo tentada a contarle que ella la había hecho responsable, pero no lo hizo –

M: ustedes la mujeres son demasiado preocuponas – se lo dijo con intención de hacerla enojar –

S: si el objetivo de ese comentario era molestarme. No lo logro

M: como…

S: eres demasiado predecible Mulder – le sonrió –

M: tendré que cambiar de táctica

S: jajaja si – tomo una bocanada de aire – bien, debo irme. Alíviate pronto – se levanto y camino hacia la puerta –

M: y así volver loco al mundo con mis estupideces? – le dijo antes de que saliera –

S: si Mulder – volteo a verlo – mientras no tengan nada que ver conmigo – sonrió y salio de la habitación –

Por unos momentos se sintió como en el pasado. Todo había sido como una de las tantas escenas del pasado. Donde ambos eran los protagonistas. El y ella. Solo ellos. Sonrió al recordar la cara de preocupación que vio en Scully, pero enseguida esa sonrisa se borro. La culpa lo invadió. Era egoísta y patético el que se sintiera contento al ver que, para ella, el seguía siendo importante. Se reprocho. No tenia por que ponerla a prueba y mucho menos poner en riesgo su propia vida. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, tenia la seguridad de ella estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por el. Y el por ella.

**Capitulo VI**

J: felicidades!! – grito Jacob al entrar a la oficina –

S: Jacob… - le sonrió – gracias!

J: que se siente haber salvado a la hija del presidente?

S: debo decir que fue un gran honor y…

J: oh vamos...

S: al diablo! Se siente genial!! – expreso con emoción y ambos estallaron en risa –

J: me alegro por tu éxito – dijo ya calmado – enana

S: acaso no recuerdas lo que dije que te haría si volvías a llamarme así? - se acerco a el – Jacob?

J: mmm que me besarías? – bromeo –

S: ganas tienes. Dije que te patearía el trasero hasta cansarme – le recordó y lo oyó reír –

J: lo había olvidado – se sentó en el sofá que había en la oficina y encendió la TV – que harás en noche buena?



S: no lo se – le contesto al sentarse a su lado –

J: no iras a casa de tu madre? – pregunto con curiosidad –

S: no. Así que supongo que me acostare temprano

J: no seas aburrida Dana

S: Jacob no me digas que ves telenovelas! – se burlo al ver el canal que había puesto en el televisor – oh Dios mió!

J: que tiene de malo? – se defendió – es una realidad alterna

S: una que?! – el ataque de risa había vuelto – nunca jajaja me imagine jajaja eso de ti jajaja

J: oh vamos, basta!

S: esta bien – respiro hondo – esta bien – de nuevo –

J: entonces que harás? – pregunto de nuevo –

S: ya te dije. Nada

J: por que no iras con Magie?

S: no tengo ganas de discutir con Bill. Y el ir, implica seguro una discusión

Ambos guardaron silencio. Sentados en el sofá con los pies sobre una pequeña mesa.

S: a donde piensas invitarme? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio –

J: a casa de Patrick

S: que? – asombrada –

J: me invito a pasar la noche buena en casa de su madre. Ya sabes la típica cena familiar – le guiño el ojo – pregunto que harías tu

S: que le has dicho

J: pues que no tenía ni idea

S: no lo se – dijo en tono serio mientras veía la TV –

J: vamos Dana! Me pidió que te invitara. En serio – lo confirmo al ver su cara de duda – a que te quedaras tu sola esa noche en casa?

S: a dormir – se excuso –

J: mira, piénsalo. Aun falta una semana

S: esta bien – sonrió –

J: cuando es la fiesta de la Casa Blanca?

S: el sábado

J: como esta Mulder? – pregunto con miedo –

S: no lo se – respondió sin mirarlo – no lo he visto en una semana

J: debe estar en su casa recuperándose – comento –

S: es lo mas seguro

Jacob volteo a verla, era raro el que no le haya reñido por haberle mencionado a Mulder. Ni siquiera había movido un músculo y su mirada estaba en la TV

J: te volviste aficionada a las telenovelas tan pronto?

S: me parece interesante en como la gente llega a enviciarse en algo como esto – señalo el televisor – digo, siempre es la misma historia. Ella pobre y el rico o viceversa. Amor a 

primera vista, atraviesan por todo tipo de cosas, se separan, incluso se casan con otras personas. Y al final siempre es feliz. Felices para toda la vida? Por favor!

J: por eso yo dije que era como una realidad alterna

S: oh – guardo silencio –

J: que ocurre?

S: no seria genial, que en verdad la vida fuera así? – pregunto –

J: si. Pero entonces no seria vida Dana – le levanto del sofá – me voy enana

S: esta bien – aun estaba como ida –

J: deja de darle vueltas a eso, no conseguirás nada – se agacho y beso su frente – nos vemos – salio sin esperar una contestación –

Era víspera de navidad. Sonreía cada ves que recordaba como esperaba con ansias a que llegara ese día, cuando era pequeña. Ahora navidad, era simplemente un día como cualquier otro. La ciudad estaba repleta de luces y adornos de navidad. La nieve caía cada noche, haciendo que el frió calara aun mas sus huesos. Hombres vestidos de Papa Noe saludando a niños, personas entrando y saliendo de tiendas con miles de bolsos. Era de noche y ella se encontraba en el parque cercano al FBI, los árboles adornados con luces y una fina capa de nieve, hacia lucir al paisaje aun mas bello de lo que era. Sentada en una de las bancas, con un cigarro en los dedos y su mente viajando a través de los recuerdos. Esa, era la imagen que veía el hombre que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. No deseaba hacer ningún ruido, deseaba solo observarla, como en el antaño. Admiración, eso era lo que sentía por ella, desde que la conoció; algunas veces llego a confundir esa admiración con amor. Esa idea rondó por su cabeza muchas noches, produciendo tremendas ojeras en su rostro, pero luego la desechaba. A pesar de que hacia apenas dos horas que había dejado de nevar, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Hermoso, pensó. Se apresuro a acercarse silenciosamente a ella. No quería asustarla, solo saludarla.

Smooking Man (SM): no podía creer, cuando me dijeron que había vuelto – sonó la voz ronca detrás de ella – Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos – sonrió –

S: que hace aquí? – respondió con repulsión –

SM: he venido a saludarla – contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado con demasiada confianza –

S: pudo haberse ahorrado el saludo

SM: agente Scully, siempre tan amable – dijo con sarcasmo –

S: suelo decir siempre lo que siento

SM: no mienta – sonrió y observo como una Scully enojada lo miraba –

S: pero quien se cree es?!

SM: soy un hombre solitario, Agente Scully

S: solitario y patético – dijo mas tranquila –

SM: si, patético – sonó triste – veo que no ha cambiado, a excepción de su aspecto. Luce bien

S: no espere que le de las gracias por el cumplido – jalo humo de su cigarro –

SM: jajaja después de todo no me equivoque



S: de que habla? – lo miro con curiosidad –

SM: siempre supe su gusto a los cigarros

S: no confunda, yo no fumo una cajetilla en un día - se defendió –

SM: lo hace, cuando se siente sola – Scully voltea asombrada – no se sorprenda, llegue a conocerla muy bien. Aun mejor que Mulder.

S: Mulder me conoce – dijo de pronto –

SM: lo se, tanto que pudo ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por el. Perdón, que aun siente

S: cierre la boca!

SM: Agente Scully, lleva más de 5 años torturándose con ese amor.

S: usted que sabe – lo vio sonreír –

SM: se mucho. Usted entro a su oficina por curiosidad, quería comprobar si en verdad todo lo que decían del tan popular Agente Mulder era verdad. No niegue, que al principio sintió odio por el, la manera en que a veces se burlaba de sus principios científicos la hacían temblar de coraje. De alguna manera el hizo cambiar ese sentimiento y transformarlo en compañerismo. La palabra amistad surgió poco después, cuando le salvo la primera vez de las manos de un asesino. Se dio cuenta de que podía contar con el siempre. El sustituía la idea del príncipe azul. Al tiempo se dio cuenta de que amistad era muy poco comparado con lo que sentía, ese sentimiento se convirtió en amor. Se enamoro de el. Pero se asusto, el solo plantearse la idea de perder todo lo que habían llegado a construir juntos la asusto. Así que decidió guardar su amor bajo llave, convirtiéndolo en su más sagrado secreto. Conformarse con verlo a diario y compartir con el, pequeños momentos le hacía lo suficientemente feliz como para seguir guardando su secreto. No sabía que después se reprocharía el hecho de habérselo callado. Ahora se odia, por que volvió creyendo que recuperaría lo que una vez creyó suyo. Es por eso que esta aquí hoy, mientras usted fuma ese cigarro, su mente viaja al pasado y su corazón le reclama por lo que le hizo. Usted también esta sola Dana.

Sus oídos había escuchado de la voz del hombre que tiempo atrás había sido su enemigo, la historia de la parte mas importante de su vida. La había relatado tan bien que la hizo sentir miserable y tan patética como el.

S: a que ha venido? – rompió el silencio –

SM: deseo ayudarla. Puede llagar aun más lejos dentro de la agencia – continuo al ver que no comprendía -

S: vaya – dijo con ironía –

SM: no se da cuenta? Esta en la lista de las mejores agentes del país. Entre los primeros cinco. Yo podría ayudarla para que se convierta en Director Adjunto

S: que le hace suponer que aceptare su ayuda? – lo observo -

SM: que por primera vez piensa en usted, en su vida y no en la de Mulder

S: eso no quiere decir que aceptare

SM: piénselo Dana, una gran oportunidad para usted – dice mientras enciende otro cigarro -

S: puedo lograrlo por mis propios meritos



SM: no lo dudo, pero cuando? En 20 años?

S: pero tendré la satisfacción de haberlo logrado yo sola y no gracias al hombre que intento matarme

SM: eso es pasado Scully

S: usted también. Ya no tengo por que escucharlo – se levanto y comenzó a caminar – buenas noches

SM: piénselo! – le grito – se que lo hará – se dijo y sonrió –

**Casa de Scully**

**Misma noche…**

Hacia una hora que había salido de la ducha y aun no podía creer que el hombre que les causo daño en el pasado, le estuviera ofreciendo ayuda. Sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo olvidar aquella conversación. En la sala podían escucharse los pequeños ruiditos que hacia la madera al quemarse dentro de la chimenea. Allí estaba ella, parada justo delante del fuego, con un pantalón de lana, un suéter viejo y descalza. Observando como las llamas bailaban su propia danza. Era asombroso el verlas y sentir el calor que emanaban. Cerró los ojos y se dedico a escuchar la melodía que salía del aparato de música.

_In the light of the sun  
Is there anyone  
Oh it has begun  
Oh dear you look so lost  
Eyes are red  
And tears are shed  
This world you must have crossed_

You said you don't know me  
And you don't even care  
Oh yeah  
You said you don't know me  
And you don't wear my chains  
Oh yeah…

De pronto oyó como tocaban a su puerta. Sus pasos eran lentos y perezosos. Nadie excepto Jacob podría llamar a su puerta a estas horas. Antes de abrir la puerta se puso de puntillas y observo incrédula por la mirrilla a la persona del otro lado.

S: Mulder que haces aquí? – dijo al abrir –

M: yo también estoy bien – dijo con sarcasmo – buenas noches

S: perdón – no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajo la mirada – hola – le sonrió – pasa

M: gracias – paso por un lado y no pudo evitar percibir su aroma embriagador –



S: que haces aquí? – pregunto después de cerrar la puerta y girarse hacia el –

M: vine a traer esto – contesto elevando dos bolsas blancas –

S: que son?

M: te debía una cena no? – le recordó – pues en estas dos bolsas hay comida china y cervezas – pudo ver como Scully sonrió – estar aquí parado contigo es muy lindo, pero estas bolsas pesan y la cena se esta enfriando

S: ven a la cocina – tomo una de las bolsas y camino – como es que piensas tomar cerveza, si te dispararon hace una semana

M: por eso – puso la bolsa de las cervezas en el fregadero – eso fue hace una semana. No me pasara nada. Me extraña Scully, eres doctora – dijo con ironía –

S: jajaja quieres un plato?

M: traje porciones individuales – le muestra una cajita – no te preocupes por nada todo viene en esa bolsa – le sonrió –

S: como en los viejos tiempos no? – le recordó –

M: así es. Y esta ves sin celulares – le mostró su celular apagado –

S: no era necesario

M: si que lo era, la última vez nos interrumpieron – el silencio llego a ellos, donde solo se miraban intentando descifrar el pensamiento del otro – vayamos a comer

S: si

Scully tomo la comida, mientras que Mulder se encargo de llevar las botellas de cerveza hacia la sala.

M: vaya! Cenaremos frente a la chimenea y con música. Que romántico! – exclamo al llegar –

S: Mulder cállate y siéntate – vio como sonreía por su regaño –

M: lo traje del lugar al que solíamos ir – le confeso al abrir su cajita –

S: en serio? Aun existe? – pregunto emocionada –

M: claro, un lugar como ese no debe desaparecer

S: en eso tienes razón – le dijo antes me comer un bocado - mmm había olvidado su sabor – saboreo con los ojos cerrados –

M: acaso en el lugar donde vivías no existe un lugar como ese? – pregunto mientras comía –

S: si lo había, pero – le da un trago a su cerveza – ninguno se compara con este sabor, créemelo Mulder – otro bocado –

M: te creo – sonrió al verla disfrutar –

De nuevos juntos. Afuera la nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo, pero eso no importaba. Estaban sentados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, comiendo y bebiendo cerveza. Como en el antaño. Disfrutando uno del otro. Riendo al escuchar las historias del otro. Escuchando atentos los silencios que se formaban. Descifrado miradas. Todo parecía ser mágico. El tiempo pasaba sin importarles, el espacio entre ellos era mas pequeño y las sonrisas de ambos eran cada vez mas seguidas.

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate…_

El se perdía en el océano azul de sus ojos, sonreía al ver como reía. Era feliz. Ella vivía de nuevo al escuchar de su voz sus historias. Era feliz.

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?..._

No supo como, ni en que momento había ocurrido. Pero justo en este momento sentía sus labios aprisionando los suyos. Labios suaves y carnosos, que se movían sobre los suyos con extrema delicadeza. Un simple beso, que removía cada hebra de su cuerpo, que la lleva a jugar con las estrellas, sin salir a fuera. Al terminar solo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa limpia y sincera.

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some secret place  
The look on your face is delicate…_

El viento frió se colaba por debajo de su suéter. Podía ver como las pequeñas y delicadas plumas de nieve caían sobre su chaqueta negra de camino a su auto. Podría a ver escogido no salir, pero al contrario necesitaba ver como se alejaba por el pequeño caminito hasta su auto. Respondió a la sonrisa que le dedico antes de subir a su auto. Temblaba, pero no importaba. Entro hasta que lo perdió de vista. No podía evitar sonreír recargada en la puerta.

No importaba que mañana volviera todo a su curso original, esa noche ambos habían bajado del barco y habían disfrutado del paisaje.

Mañana ella seria Dana Scully y su solitaria vida. El, Fox Mulder y su novia Allison. Ese beso será solo un recuerdo y quedaran solo las huellas de sus labios, sobre los del otro. Algo mágico.

**Tres días después…**



En la cama un vestido, sobre la mesita una invitación y en el baño una mujer dándose unos minutos de tranquilidad dentro de la tina. Había llegado el día. El día de la gran cena/baile que el presidente había organizado en honor al FBI y sus Agentes, por el hecho de haber salvado la vida de su hija y de paso celebrar la próxima navidad. Y ella, era una de las invitadas de honor. Después de tanto pensar, se decidió por ir sola. Siempre tuvo la opción de pedirle a Patrick que la acompañase, pero no. Iría sola. El propósito de ir era pasársela bien, y darle gusto al presidente, claro esta. El estar dentro de la tina, llena de burbujas y sales, oyendo música y con una copa del mejor vino, para ella después del sexo, no había nada mejor que eso.

Salio de la tina, seco cada parte de su cuerpo y dedicadamente humecto su piel. La música llenaba cada rincón de la habitación, haciendo de ella un lugar aun más placentero. Miro por un momento su reflejo, respiro hondo y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Una hora después, miraba sonriente su reflejo. En verdad valía la pena el sacrificarse al no comer cualquier cosa, pensó. El vestido le sentaba a la perfección, resaltaba su figura, pero no de manera vulgar. El color hacia un contraste espectacular con su piel. Había valido la pena el haberse paseado por miles de tiendas. Esa tarde se marchaba a casa cansada y por vencida al no encontrar un vestido adecuado y que le gustara; entonces, lo vio. No dudo en entrar y probárselo, claro, después de oír a la empleada decir que era un vestido caro y que seguramente no tendria el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, ella solo sonrió y pidió probárselo de nuevo. En verdad era hermoso. Rojo, con dos pequeños listones para amarrarse en el cuello y un gran escote en la espalda. Y que escote en la espalda!. En cuanto se vio al espejo supo que ese era el adecuado y pidió que lo empacaran.

Su cabello recogido en un moño elegante con un pequeño adorno, sus ojos perfectamente delineados, formando una mirada profunda y sensual, su boca de un rosa natural. Estaba perfecta y lista para que todos los presentes la admiraran.

El lugar era hermoso por donde lo vieses, luces adornando cada rincón, flores por doquier. No podía faltar el árbol de navidad en una de las esquinas, adornado de una manera elegante. Ya había olvidado a cuantos había dado la mano en forma de saludo y cuantos cumplidos había recibido en apenas la hora que llevaba ahí. Esa noche cenaría en la mesa de los más importantes del país. Un gran honor.

Platicaba con uno de los senadores presentes y bebía su segunda copa de champagne, cuando lo vio entrar. De su brazo venia Allison. Se veía extremadamente elegante y guapo dentro de ese smoking negro. Se reprocho al pensar eso. No sabía por que, pero tenía la esperanza de que acudiera solo y no con su novia. Seguro le rogó para que la trajera, pensó. Mientras en su cara había una sonrisa hipócrita y fingía escuchar al hombre que tenia delante, pensaba en como evitarlo esa noche.

Un hombre acaba de anunciar que la cena seria servida en cinco minutos.

Ella observaba el jardín trasero, por una de las ventanas. Absorta de que alguien la estuviera observando, como si fuera su musa.

M: acaso quieres torturar a los hombres presentes? – dijo en su oído –



S: no, solo me interesa torturarte a ti – sonrió después de sentir su cuerpo estremecerse –

M: eres increíblemente mala Scully

S: lo se – sonrió provocadoramente –

M: apuesto que pensaste en mi, al comprar ese vestido

S: si, sobretodo por el color rojo – dijo irónicamente – Donde has dejado a Allison?

M: sentada en la mesa, platicando con una tipa que tiene una voz desagradable – hizo una cara chistosa al hablar –

S: jajaja

M: te vi hablando con el senador mas joven del país

S: acaso me estas siguiendo? – volteo a verlo sorprendida –

M: no, solo te estoy observando

S: y no es lo mismo? – lo miro con una ceja levantada -

M: no, seguir significa ponerme de pie para andar de tras de ti y observar para mi y exactamente en estos momentos es deleitarme la pupila

S: acaso estas coqueteándome? – pregunto sonriendo –

M: mmm – se quedo pensativo – llámalo como quieras. Y bien, es un bobo o solo tiene la cara?

S: Mulder!! – replico – el único bobo aquí, eres tu

M: eso me saco por ser cortes

S: decirle bobo no fue cortes. Y no, no es ningún bobo, resulto ser de lo mas educado e interesante – su mirada estudiaba la reacción de Mulder –

M: vaya eres fácil de conquistar…

S: vete al diablo!

M: al menos, no es tan bueno en el coqueteo como yo – sonrió –

S: que diría tu noviecita, si se enterará de que su novio le coquetea a otra? – pregunto desafiante –

M: no serias capas…

S: por que estas tan seguro? – bebió de su copa -

M: por que este juego te justa demasiado, como para ponerle fin – se cerco y le beso muy cerca de los labios, sonrió y se fue –

S: te odio – dijo ya que se había ido –

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Toda clase de platillos con mariscos, acompañados por copas de los mejores vinos del mundo. Política, salud, sociedad, eran tema de conversación, dejando ver cada punto de vista de los presentes en la mesa, mientras la música llenaba los espacios de silencio.

Ella luchaba por ignorar los escalofríos que la mirada de Mulder producía en ella. Tenía al lado al senador mas joven de los Estados unidos, de quien recibía halagos cada segundo. Era guapo y con gran poder. Tendria una vida glamorosa, pero a la vez publica. Periodistas por aquí y por allá. Pero que demonios? se pregunto. Como es que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de caer en los brazos de aquel hombre. Tu solo deseas a Mulder, una vida en común, pensó. Pero es que no tenia derecho de disfrutar de la vida? Y disfrutar incluye, divertirse, sonreír, conocer gente y por supuesto tener sexo, sonrió abrumada al pensar lo 

último. Por fin tendria la valentía de acostarse con alguien que acaba de conocer? No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero, con un senador??

Sentía el aliento de un hombre sobre su oído y la mirada de otro. Toda una tortura. Ya había pasado una hora desde la cena y la música de fondo era demasiado bella, como para rechazar la mano del hombre que la invitaba a bailar.

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música, la mano del senador apoyada en su cintura y otra ligeramente rozando su espalda desnuda. Palabras sin sentido, bromas y sonrisas sobraban en la pista de baile.

La mano de una mujer sobre su muslo y su mirada intentando hallar al ángel vestido de diablo. De la boca de la mujer salían palabras de reproche. La cabeza le había empezado a doler. Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió por haber traído a la causante de ese dolor. La miro, ahí estaba, sentada a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos. Observando como las parejas se movían en la pista.

M: Allison quita esa cara – le dijo –

A: por que no bailamos?

M: por que no se bailar

A: si sabes, lo he demostrado

M: no tengo ganas

A: no me trajiste para tenerme aquí sentada toda la noche – le reprocho – Fox vamos…

M: Allison… - su voz había sido callada con un ligero beso – de acuerdo, vamos – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista –

A: cariño si no es tan difícil – le sonrió –

M: esto de bailar no se me da

A: solo sigue la música – otro beso –

Fox y Allison, una pareja estable, hasta antes de llegar Scully. Se habían conocido en una discoteca. Atracción sexual. Así le llamo Mulder al principio. Ella, una mujer despampanante, con cara linda y conducta infantil. El, un hombre atractivo, solitario y necesitado de compañía. Pareja perfecta? No, solo buena combinación en la cama. No recordaba la razón por la que había formalizado esa relación, el nunca había sido de los que gritaba sus sentimientos y mucho menos en poco tiempo. Es increíble lo que hace la necesidad de compañía.

Sus ojos la vieron de pronto, un ángel vestido de diablo, dispuesto a torturar a cualquier hombre que se pusiera delante. Como explicar la frustración que iba adueñándose de el, al verla con alguien mas, cuando el, estaba bailando con su novia, con la mujer que el eligió para tener algo serio. Su mandíbula se tensaba al ver como reía libremente y permitía que el tan conocido senador rozara su piel desnuda. No pueden ser celos, pensó. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Aun así no podía evitar el querer dispararle al tipo.

No sabia cuantas copas de champagne llevaba, pero era un hecho que esta fiesta era de lo mejor, había olvidado desde hace cuanto tiempo no se la pasaba tan bien. Buena música, 

buena compañía, buena champagne y el tan torturador pero placentero juego de miradas y sonrisas con Mulder, hacían de aquella noche, una de las mejores del mes.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, se sentía orgullosa de su aspecto. En los últimos años, logro aprender a la perfección la manera de sacar a relucir su belleza, de la manera más sensual. Para poder disfrutar de cómo los hombres volteaban a verla. Debía aceptarlo, le encantaba que la miraran, pero aun más le encantaba robar el aliento de un hombre en particular. Mulder.

Necesitaba aire, oxigeno, necesitaba ver la luna y las estrellas. Perderse por un momento de toda aquella gente.

Cuando salio al jardín trasero una brisa helada la recibió, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara. El olor a jazmín la embriagaba en cada respiración. El estar afuera era aun más hermoso que el estar dentro. Cada árbol en ese jardín tenia luces, realmente era bello.

Un dedo rozando su espalda desnuda, le provoco un escalofrió. No hacia falta girarse para saber quien era. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Sintió como se situaba justo detrás de ella, colocando después su barbilla en sus hombros.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing…_

M: te dará una pulmonía – dijo mientras sus manos viajaban al vientre de ella –

S: eres un exagerado – sus ojos se cerraron al momento que el dibujaba círculos en su vientre –

M: como es que te has escapado del tan querido senador?

S: como es que te has escapado de tu tan querida noviecita? – ambos sonrieron –

M: ya estas ebria – dijo en tono de burla –

S: no, no lo estoy – se estremecía en cada roce –

M: pronto lo estarás – sentencio cerca de su oído –

S: no lo veras – cerro nuevamente sus ojos – que haces Mulder? – pregunto al sentir como unos labios calidos, depositaban pequeños besos en la base de su cuello –

M: solo disfruto de la vista – dijo en voz baja, continuando con su tarea –

S: eres tú, el que esta ebrio – moriría si no se detenía en ese instante –

M: mas lucido no puedo estar – replico al momento de jalarla hacia una de las esquinas, junto a la pared – lo juro – la giro de manera que su espalda tocara la helada pared – lo siento – dijo al escuchar un gemido de su garganta, producido por el contraste de temperaturas –

S: Muld… - el calor de los labios de Mulder sobre su boca no le permitieron terminar la palabra, esto debe ser un sueño, pensó –



Fueron solo segundos los que necesito para reaccionar y contestar el beso. De pronto sus lenguas se batían en una guerra, donde nadie ganaba o perdía. Recorriendo cada rincón de sus bocas.

S: esto…no esta…bien – pronuncio deshaciendo la unión de sus bocas –

M: nada en este mundo esta bien – sonrió mirándola a los ojos – eres demasiado racional Scully – susurro a escasos centímetros de su boca –

S: te odio Mulder – lo vio sonreír antes de que esta vez fuera ella la que devorara su boca –

Los escalofríos sobraban en ese momento, cada segundo parecía haber uno. Las manos de Mulder se deleitaban tocando la desnuda piel de la pequeña mujer. Los dedos de ella se enredaban en sus cabellos. La falta de oxigeno les exigía el separarse, pero solo el espacio necesario para poder tomar aire de nuevo y volver a besarse. Era como si sus labios fueron creados para el otro. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Donde una encaja perfectamente en la otra.

S: alguien puede vernos – susurro agitada –

M: que pueden hacernos? – pregunto mientras besaba con desesperación el cuello de ella – acusarnos de exhibición en publico? – sonrió al oírla gemir – lo dudo – su lengua entro en acción, detrás de su oreja – eres la agente favorita del presidente – susurro –

S: por que…siempre, encuentras…una excusa…para todo? – busco su boca y lo beso de nuevo –

M: no… - beso – se – beso –

No tenia ni la mínima idea de cuanto tiempo tenían besándose, pero el sentir sus labios sobre su piel, sobre sus propios labios, a parte de que la volvían loca, el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Debía detener cuanto antes esto. Una parte le decía que hacia mal, que el era un hombre prohibido. Y la otra la invitaba a dejarse llevar por tan placenteras caricias. Ambos estaban jugando con fuego. En cada segundo que pasaba, sentía su respiración mas pesada. Debía detenerse ya.

S: Debo volver a dentro – lo empujo despacio – tu también

Mulder observaba en el mismo sitio como se alejaba temblorosa. El frió que había dejado de existir, estaba de vuelta, golpeándolo, provocándole escalofríos. La beso, había vuelto a probar de sus labios, de vuelta esos labios carnosos lo transportaron a otro lugar. Como era eso posible? Solo eran besos.

Después de ese episodio entre ellos, era Scully quien se sentía avergonzada y enojada por sentirse así. Mientras la mirada de Mulder la seguía a todas partes. Nunca creyó decirlo, pero en serio deseaba que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante y ya no sentir su mirada.



Que demonios que era eso?? Gritaba por dentro. Mulder!!

De acuerdo Dana, tranquilízate, se decía a si misma. Tú sabes muy bien que todo lo que pase entre tú y Mulder es solo un juego, un juego en el que ambos disfrutan torturarse. Demonios! No es cierto!!

Aun podía sentir sus labios hinchados por sus mordiscos y el ahora la basaba a ella? Es su novia Dana, se respondió. Lógico que se besan y…movió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa idea. Buena manera de torturarme escogiste Mulder, pensó.

J: te esta torturando? – dijo una voz a su espalda –

S: Jacob? – lo miro con sorpresa – que haces aquí?

J: logre colarme…claro después de haber golpeado al guardia – le dijo mientras jalaba la silla y se sentaba a su lado –

S: jajaja. Me alegro que estés aquí –le sonrió – como lo ves? – pregunto refiriéndose a Mulder –

J: pues déjame decirte que lo veo muy guapo – bromeo con voz afeminada –

S: Jacob!

J: que quieres que le vea? Esta con su novia Dana, los novios se besan – le explico –

S: si, pero no después de besar a otra

J: te ha besado?? – exclamo –

S: aja – fue lo único que contesto –

J: No?! – aun no lo creía –

S: si Jacob…vamos a bailar – le tendió la mano – no sea aguado

J: aguado yo? Si estas hablando con el rey de la pista – ambos soltaron una carcajada –

**Día siguiente**

**Oficinas FBI**

**8:00 am**

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way…_

Tenia que vengarse de alguna manera, y sabia perfectamente como, si alguien podía caer ante los encantos de una mujer sexy, era Mulder. Y esa mañana la única manera que encontró, fue por medio de la ropa. Nada vulgar, pensó al verse al espejo. Una simple falda negra, justo debajo de la rodilla, pero lo suficientemente ajustada para adivinar que clase de ropa interior llevas. Una blusa morada, con un escote bastante amplio y por supuesto un saco negro. Su cabello ondulado caía libremente sobre sus hombros.



Sus caderas se movían de una manera sensual mientras entraba al edificio, miraba con una media sonrisa el resultado de su vestimenta. Y eso que tengo el abrigo puesto, pensó. Su inseparable maletín en la izquierda y su tan querido café en la derecha.

A1: ese Mulder es un tonto. Como no se la llevo a la cama? – dijo un agente en voz baja –

A2: con una mujer como esa, me caso en seguida y no pongo televisor en el cuarto

Scully tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al oír eso. En el pasado tal vez le hubiera molestado ese comentario un poco vulgar. Pero ahora no, ahora le divertía.

Pero aun no divisaba a su victima por ningún lado. Seguro se quedo dormido, pensó. De pronto una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Ahí estaba sosteniendo un gatorade. Sonrió de nuevo. No se detendría, sabia que no seria necesario.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing…_

M: a donde vas? – pregunto rápidamente situándose a su lado –

S: a mi oficina, a donde mas? – sonrió, había acertado – que tal la resaca?

M: resaca? – pregunto ofendido –

S: por algo estas tomando eso – señalo la botella y sonrió – oh pobrecito – se burlo –

M: y crees que tu te ves linda con tu vaso de café? - pregunto mientras entraban al elevador -

S: jajaja acaso herí tu ego? – dijo con voz burlona mientras se tocaba el pecho – ups! Lo siento – le sonrió –

M: adoras esto no? – le susurro al oído –

S: que? El burlarme de ti? – lo miro – si, lo disfruto – salio del elevador – por que me sigues? – pregunto sonriendo –

M: por que quiero – respondió detrás de ella – como es que puedes caminar con esos tacones?

S: como es que puedes trabajar en un sótano?

M: no lo se

S: pues lo mismo me pasa – dijo al llegar a la puerta de la oficina – acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

M: tengo una misión muy importante hoy – le sonrió –

S: si, fastidiarme no?…Muld… - no termino la frase al ver un arreglo de rosas en su escritorio, 12 para ser exactos –

M: wow! Te han enviado rosas – dijo desde la puerta – tu admirador secreto? - como respuesta obtuvo una mirada que significaba cállate – no veras la tarjeta?

Antes de hacerlo, se quito el abrigo y sonrió victoriosa al ver la cara de Mulder. Misión cumplida, había logrado su objetivo.

M: insistes en matar las neuronas de los hombres? – le dijo señalando su escote –

S: me interesan solo tus neuronas – le sonrió – Mulder quieres mirarme a la cara? – le dijo mientras leía la tarjeta y volvía a sonreír –

M: y bien, quien las envió?

S: mmm – se sentó en la silla – ese no es asunto tuyo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

J: felicidades!! – grito Jacob al entrar a la oficina –

S: Jacob… - le sonrió – gracias!

J: que se siente haber salvado a la hija del presidente?

S: debo decir que fue un gran honor y…

J: oh vamos...

S: al diablo! Se siente genial!! – expreso con emoción y ambos estallaron en risa –

J: me alegro por tu éxito – dijo ya calmado – enana

S: acaso no recuerdas lo que dije que te haría si volvías a llamarme así? - se acerco a el – Jacob?

J: mmm que me besarías? – bromeo –

S: ganas tienes. Dije que te patearía el trasero hasta cansarme – le recordó y lo oyó reír –

J: lo había olvidado – se sentó en el sofá que había en la oficina y encendió la TV – que harás en noche buena?

S: no lo se – le contesto al sentarse a su lado –

J: no iras a casa de tu madre? – pregunto con curiosidad –

S: no. Así que supongo que me acostare temprano

J: no seas aburrida Dana

S: Jacob no me digas que ves telenovelas! – se burlo al ver el canal que había puesto en el televisor – oh Dios mió!

J: que tiene de malo? – se defendió – es una realidad alterna

S: una que?! – el ataque de risa había vuelto – nunca jajaja me imagine jajaja eso de ti jajaja

J: oh vamos, basta!

S: esta bien – respiro hondo – esta bien – de nuevo –

J: entonces que harás? – pregunto de nuevo –

S: ya te dije. Nada

J: por que no iras con Magie?

S: no tengo ganas de discutir con Bill. Y el ir, implica seguro una discusión

Ambos guardaron silencio. Sentados en el sofá con los pies sobre una pequeña mesa.

S: a donde piensas invitarme? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio –

J: a casa de Patrick

S: que? – asombrada –

J: me invito a pasar la noche buena en casa de su madre. Ya sabes la típica cena familiar – le guiño el ojo – pregunto que harías tu

S: que le has dicho

J: pues que no tenía ni idea

S: no lo se – dijo en tono serio mientras veía la TV –

J: vamos Dana! Me pidió que te invitara. En serio – lo confirmo al ver su cara de duda – a que te quedaras tu sola esa noche en casa?

S: a dormir – se excuso –



J: mira, piénsalo. Aun falta una semana

S: esta bien – sonrió –

J: cuando es la fiesta de la Casa Blanca?

S: el sábado

J: como esta Mulder? – pregunto con miedo –

S: no lo se – respondió sin mirarlo – no lo he visto en una semana

J: debe estar en su casa recuperándose – comento –

S: es lo mas seguro

Jacob volteo a verla, era raro el que no le haya reñido por haberle mencionado a Mulder. Ni siquiera había movido un músculo y su mirada estaba en la TV

J: te volviste aficionada a las telenovelas tan pronto?

S: me parece interesante en como la gente llega a enviciarse en algo como esto – señalo el televisor – digo, siempre es la misma historia. Ella pobre y el rico o viceversa. Amor a primera vista, atraviesan por todo tipo de cosas, se separan, incluso se casan con otras personas. Y al final siempre es feliz. Felices para toda la vida? Por favor!

J: por eso yo dije que era como una realidad alterna

S: oh – guardo silencio –

J: que ocurre?

S: no seria genial, que en verdad la vida fuera así? – pregunto –

J: si. Pero entonces no seria vida Dana – le levanto del sofá – me voy enana

S: esta bien – aun estaba como ida –

J: deja de darle vueltas a eso, no conseguirás nada – se agacho y beso su frente – nos vemos – salio sin esperar una contestación –

Era víspera de navidad. Sonreía cada ves que recordaba como esperaba con ansias a que llegara ese día, cuando era pequeña. Ahora navidad, era simplemente un día como cualquier otro. La ciudad estaba repleta de luces y adornos de navidad. La nieve caía cada noche, haciendo que el frió calara aun mas sus huesos. Hombres vestidos de Papa Noe saludando a niños, personas entrando y saliendo de tiendas con miles de bolsos. Era de noche y ella se encontraba en el parque cercano al FBI, los árboles adornados con luces y una fina capa de nieve, hacia lucir al paisaje aun mas bello de lo que era. Sentada en una de las bancas, con un cigarro en los dedos y su mente viajando a través de los recuerdos. Esa, era la imagen que veía el hombre que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol. No deseaba hacer ningún ruido, deseaba solo observarla, como en el antaño. Admiración, eso era lo que sentía por ella, desde que la conoció; algunas veces llego a confundir esa admiración con amor. Esa idea rondó por su cabeza muchas noches, produciendo tremendas ojeras en su rostro, pero luego la desechaba. A pesar de que hacia apenas dos horas que había dejado de nevar, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Hermoso, pensó. Se apresuro a acercarse silenciosamente a ella. No quería asustarla, solo saludarla.



Smooking Man (SM): no podía creer, cuando me dijeron que había vuelto – sonó la voz ronca detrás de ella – Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos – sonrió –

S: que hace aquí? – respondió con repulsión –

SM: he venido a saludarla – contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado con demasiada confianza –

S: pudo haberse ahorrado el saludo

SM: agente Scully, siempre tan amable – dijo con sarcasmo –

S: suelo decir siempre lo que siento

SM: no mienta – sonrió y observo como una Scully enojada lo miraba –

S: pero quien se cree es?!

SM: soy un hombre solitario, Agente Scully

S: solitario y patético – dijo mas tranquila –

SM: si, patético – sonó triste – veo que no ha cambiado, a excepción de su aspecto. Luce bien

S: no espere que le de las gracias por el cumplido – jalo humo de su cigarro –

SM: jajaja después de todo no me equivoque

S: de que habla? – lo miro con curiosidad –

SM: siempre supe su gusto a los cigarros

S: no confunda, yo no fumo una cajetilla en un día - se defendió –

SM: lo hace, cuando se siente sola – Scully voltea asombrada – no se sorprenda, llegue a conocerla muy bien. Aun mejor que Mulder.

S: Mulder me conoce – dijo de pronto –

SM: lo se, tanto que pudo ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por el. Perdón, que aun siente

S: cierre la boca!

SM: Agente Scully, lleva más de 5 años torturándose con ese amor.

S: usted que sabe – lo vio sonreír –

SM: se mucho. Usted entro a su oficina por curiosidad, quería comprobar si en verdad todo lo que decían del tan popular Agente Mulder era verdad. No niegue, que al principio sintió odio por el, la manera en que a veces se burlaba de sus principios científicos la hacían temblar de coraje. De alguna manera el hizo cambiar ese sentimiento y transformarlo en compañerismo. La palabra amistad surgió poco después, cuando le salvo la primera vez de las manos de un asesino. Se dio cuenta de que podía contar con el siempre. El sustituía la idea del príncipe azul. Al tiempo se dio cuenta de que amistad era muy poco comparado con lo que sentía, ese sentimiento se convirtió en amor. Se enamoro de el. Pero se asusto, el solo plantearse la idea de perder todo lo que habían llegado a construir juntos la asusto. Así que decidió guardar su amor bajo llave, convirtiéndolo en su más sagrado secreto. Conformarse con verlo a diario y compartir con el, pequeños momentos le hacía lo suficientemente feliz como para seguir guardando su secreto. No sabía que después se reprocharía el hecho de habérselo callado. Ahora se odia, por que volvió creyendo que recuperaría lo que una vez creyó suyo. Es por eso que esta aquí hoy, mientras usted fuma ese cigarro, su mente viaja al pasado y su corazón le reclama por lo que le hizo. Usted también esta sola Dana.



Sus oídos había escuchado de la voz del hombre que tiempo atrás había sido su enemigo, la historia de la parte mas importante de su vida. La había relatado tan bien que la hizo sentir miserable y tan patética como el.

S: a que ha venido? – rompió el silencio –

SM: deseo ayudarla. Puede llagar aun más lejos dentro de la agencia – continuo al ver que no comprendía -

S: vaya – dijo con ironía –

SM: no se da cuenta? Esta en la lista de las mejores agentes del país. Entre los primeros cinco. Yo podría ayudarla para que se convierta en Director Adjunto

S: que le hace suponer que aceptare su ayuda? – lo observo -

SM: que por primera vez piensa en usted, en su vida y no en la de Mulder

S: eso no quiere decir que aceptare

SM: piénselo Dana, una gran oportunidad para usted – dice mientras enciende otro cigarro -

S: puedo lograrlo por mis propios meritos

SM: no lo dudo, pero cuando? En 20 años?

S: pero tendré la satisfacción de haberlo logrado yo sola y no gracias al hombre que intento matarme

SM: eso es pasado Scully

S: usted también. Ya no tengo por que escucharlo – se levanto y comenzó a caminar – buenas noches

SM: piénselo! – le grito – se que lo hará – se dijo y sonrió –

**Casa de Scully**

**Misma noche…**

Hacia una hora que había salido de la ducha y aun no podía creer que el hombre que les causo daño en el pasado, le estuviera ofreciendo ayuda. Sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo olvidar aquella conversación. En la sala podían escucharse los pequeños ruiditos que hacia la madera al quemarse dentro de la chimenea. Allí estaba ella, parada justo delante del fuego, con un pantalón de lana, un suéter viejo y descalza. Observando como las llamas bailaban su propia danza. Era asombroso el verlas y sentir el calor que emanaban. Cerró los ojos y se dedico a escuchar la melodía que salía del aparato de música.

_In the light of the sun  
Is there anyone  
Oh it has begun  
Oh dear you look so lost  
Eyes are red  
And tears are shed  
This world you must have crossed  
_

_  
You said you don't know me  
And you don't even care  
Oh yeah  
You said you don't know me  
And you don't wear my chains  
Oh yeah…_

De pronto oyó como tocaban a su puerta. Sus pasos eran lentos y perezosos. Nadie excepto Jacob podría llamar a su puerta a estas horas. Antes de abrir la puerta se puso de puntillas y observo incrédula por la mirrilla a la persona del otro lado.

S: Mulder que haces aquí? – dijo al abrir –

M: yo también estoy bien – dijo con sarcasmo – buenas noches

S: perdón – no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajo la mirada – hola – le sonrió – pasa

M: gracias – paso por un lado y no pudo evitar percibir su aroma embriagador –

S: que haces aquí? – pregunto después de cerrar la puerta y girarse hacia el –

M: vine a traer esto – contesto elevando dos bolsas blancas –

S: que son?

M: te debía una cena no? – le recordó – pues en estas dos bolsas hay comida china y cervezas – pudo ver como Scully sonrió – estar aquí parado contigo es muy lindo, pero estas bolsas pesan y la cena se esta enfriando

S: ven a la cocina – tomo una de las bolsas y camino – como es que piensas tomar cerveza, si te dispararon hace una semana

M: por eso – puso la bolsa de las cervezas en el fregadero – eso fue hace una semana. No me pasara nada. Me extraña Scully, eres doctora – dijo con ironía –

S: jajaja quieres un plato?

M: traje porciones individuales – le muestra una cajita – no te preocupes por nada todo viene en esa bolsa – le sonrió –

S: como en los viejos tiempos no? – le recordó –

M: así es. Y esta ves sin celulares – le mostró su celular apagado –

S: no era necesario

M: si que lo era, la última vez nos interrumpieron – el silencio llego a ellos, donde solo se miraban intentando descifrar el pensamiento del otro – vayamos a comer

S: si

Scully tomo la comida, mientras que Mulder se encargo de llevar las botellas de cerveza hacia la sala.

M: vaya! Cenaremos frente a la chimenea y con música. Que romántico! – exclamo al llegar –

S: Mulder cállate y siéntate – vio como sonreía por su regaño –

M: lo traje del lugar al que solíamos ir – le confeso al abrir su cajita –

S: en serio? Aun existe? – pregunto emocionada –



M: claro, un lugar como ese no debe desaparecer

S: en eso tienes razón – le dijo antes me comer un bocado - mmm había olvidado su sabor – saboreo con los ojos cerrados –

M: acaso en el lugar donde vivías no existe un lugar como ese? – pregunto mientras comía –

S: si lo había, pero – le da un trago a su cerveza – ninguno se compara con este sabor, créemelo Mulder – otro bocado –

M: te creo – sonrió al verla disfrutar –

De nuevos juntos. Afuera la nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo, pero eso no importaba. Estaban sentados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, comiendo y bebiendo cerveza. Como en el antaño. Disfrutando uno del otro. Riendo al escuchar las historias del otro. Escuchando atentos los silencios que se formaban. Descifrado miradas. Todo parecía ser mágico. El tiempo pasaba sin importarles, el espacio entre ellos era mas pequeño y las sonrisas de ambos eran cada vez mas seguidas.

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate…_

El se perdía en el océano azul de sus ojos, sonreía al ver como reía. Era feliz. Ella vivía de nuevo al escuchar de su voz sus historias. Era feliz.

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?..._

No supo como, ni en que momento había ocurrido. Pero justo en este momento sentía sus labios aprisionando los suyos. Labios suaves y carnosos, que se movían sobre los suyos con extrema delicadeza. Un simple beso, que removía cada hebra de su cuerpo, que la lleva a jugar con las estrellas, sin salir a fuera. Al terminar solo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa limpia y sincera.

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some secret place  
The look on your face is delicate…_

El viento frió se colaba por debajo de su suéter. Podía ver como las pequeñas y delicadas plumas de nieve caían sobre su chaqueta negra de camino a su auto. Podría a ver escogido no salir, pero al contrario necesitaba ver como se alejaba por el pequeño caminito hasta su auto. Respondió a la sonrisa que le dedico antes de subir a su auto. Temblaba, pero no importaba. Entro hasta que lo perdió de vista. No podía evitar sonreír recargada en la puerta.

No importaba que mañana volviera todo a su curso original, esa noche ambos habían bajado del barco y habían disfrutado del paisaje.

Mañana ella seria Dana Scully y su solitaria vida. El, Fox Mulder y su novia Allison. Ese beso será solo un recuerdo y quedaran solo las huellas de sus labios, sobre los del otro. Algo mágico.

**Tres días después…**

En la cama un vestido, sobre la mesita una invitación y en el baño una mujer dándose unos minutos de tranquilidad dentro de la tina. Había llegado el día. El día de la gran cena/baile que el presidente había organizado en honor al FBI y sus Agentes, por el hecho de haber salvado la vida de su hija y de paso celebrar la próxima navidad. Y ella, era una de las invitadas de honor. Después de tanto pensar, se decidió por ir sola. Siempre tuvo la opción de pedirle a Patrick que la acompañase, pero no. Iría sola. El propósito de ir era pasársela bien, y darle gusto al presidente, claro esta. El estar dentro de la tina, llena de burbujas y sales, oyendo música y con una copa del mejor vino, para ella después del sexo, no había nada mejor que eso.

Salio de la tina, seco cada parte de su cuerpo y dedicadamente humecto su piel. La música llenaba cada rincón de la habitación, haciendo de ella un lugar aun más placentero. Miro por un momento su reflejo, respiro hondo y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Una hora después, miraba sonriente su reflejo. En verdad valía la pena el sacrificarse al no comer cualquier cosa, pensó. El vestido le sentaba a la perfección, resaltaba su figura, pero no de manera vulgar. El color hacia un contraste espectacular con su piel. Había valido la pena el haberse paseado por miles de tiendas. Esa tarde se marchaba a casa cansada y por vencida al no encontrar un vestido adecuado y que le gustara; entonces, lo vio. No dudo en entrar y probárselo, claro, después de oír a la empleada decir que era un vestido caro y que seguramente no tendria el dinero suficiente para pagarlo, ella solo sonrió y pidió probárselo de nuevo. En verdad era hermoso. Rojo, con dos pequeños listones para amarrarse en el cuello y un gran escote en la espalda. Y que escote en la espalda!. En cuanto se vio al espejo supo que ese era el adecuado y pidió que lo empacaran.

Su cabello recogido en un moño elegante con un pequeño adorno, sus ojos perfectamente delineados, formando una mirada profunda y sensual, su boca de un rosa natural. Estaba perfecta y lista para que todos los presentes la admiraran.



El lugar era hermoso por donde lo vieses, luces adornando cada rincón, flores por doquier. No podía faltar el árbol de navidad en una de las esquinas, adornado de una manera elegante. Ya había olvidado a cuantos había dado la mano en forma de saludo y cuantos cumplidos había recibido en apenas la hora que llevaba ahí. Esa noche cenaría en la mesa de los más importantes del país. Un gran honor.

Platicaba con uno de los senadores presentes y bebía su segunda copa de champagne, cuando lo vio entrar. De su brazo venia Allison. Se veía extremadamente elegante y guapo dentro de ese smoking negro. Se reprocho al pensar eso. No sabía por que, pero tenía la esperanza de que acudiera solo y no con su novia. Seguro le rogó para que la trajera, pensó. Mientras en su cara había una sonrisa hipócrita y fingía escuchar al hombre que tenia delante, pensaba en como evitarlo esa noche.

Un hombre acaba de anunciar que la cena seria servida en cinco minutos.

Ella observaba el jardín trasero, por una de las ventanas. Absorta de que alguien la estuviera observando, como si fuera su musa.

M: acaso quieres torturar a los hombres presentes? – dijo en su oído –

S: no, solo me interesa torturarte a ti – sonrió después de sentir su cuerpo estremecerse –

M: eres increíblemente mala Scully

S: lo se – sonrió provocadoramente –

M: apuesto que pensaste en mi, al comprar ese vestido

S: si, sobretodo por el color rojo – dijo irónicamente – Donde has dejado a Allison?

M: sentada en la mesa, platicando con una tipa que tiene una voz desagradable – hizo una cara chistosa al hablar –

S: jajaja

M: te vi hablando con el senador mas joven del país

S: acaso me estas siguiendo? – volteo a verlo sorprendida –

M: no, solo te estoy observando

S: y no es lo mismo? – lo miro con una ceja levantada -

M: no, seguir significa ponerme de pie para andar de tras de ti y observar para mi y exactamente en estos momentos es deleitarme la pupila

S: acaso estas coqueteándome? – pregunto sonriendo –

M: mmm – se quedo pensativo – llámalo como quieras. Y bien, es un bobo o solo tiene la cara?

S: Mulder!! – replico – el único bobo aquí, eres tu

M: eso me saco por ser cortes

S: decirle bobo no fue cortes. Y no, no es ningún bobo, resulto ser de lo mas educado e interesante – su mirada estudiaba la reacción de Mulder –

M: vaya eres fácil de conquistar…

S: vete al diablo!

M: al menos, no es tan bueno en el coqueteo como yo – sonrió –

S: que diría tu noviecita, si se enterará de que su novio le coquetea a otra? – pregunto desafiante –

M: no serias capas…



S: por que estas tan seguro? – bebió de su copa -

M: por que este juego te justa demasiado, como para ponerle fin – se cerco y le beso muy cerca de los labios, sonrió y se fue –

S: te odio – dijo ya que se había ido –

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Toda clase de platillos con mariscos, acompañados por copas de los mejores vinos del mundo. Política, salud, sociedad, eran tema de conversación, dejando ver cada punto de vista de los presentes en la mesa, mientras la música llenaba los espacios de silencio.

Ella luchaba por ignorar los escalofríos que la mirada de Mulder producía en ella. Tenía al lado al senador mas joven de los Estados unidos, de quien recibía halagos cada segundo. Era guapo y con gran poder. Tendria una vida glamorosa, pero a la vez publica. Periodistas por aquí y por allá. Pero que demonios? se pregunto. Como es que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de caer en los brazos de aquel hombre. Tu solo deseas a Mulder, una vida en común, pensó. Pero es que no tenia derecho de disfrutar de la vida? Y disfrutar incluye, divertirse, sonreír, conocer gente y por supuesto tener sexo, sonrió abrumada al pensar lo último. Por fin tendria la valentía de acostarse con alguien que acaba de conocer? No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero, con un senador??

Sentía el aliento de un hombre sobre su oído y la mirada de otro. Toda una tortura. Ya había pasado una hora desde la cena y la música de fondo era demasiado bella, como para rechazar la mano del hombre que la invitaba a bailar.

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música, la mano del senador apoyada en su cintura y otra ligeramente rozando su espalda desnuda. Palabras sin sentido, bromas y sonrisas sobraban en la pista de baile.

La mano de una mujer sobre su muslo y su mirada intentando hallar al ángel vestido de diablo. De la boca de la mujer salían palabras de reproche. La cabeza le había empezado a doler. Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió por haber traído a la causante de ese dolor. La miro, ahí estaba, sentada a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos. Observando como las parejas se movían en la pista.

M: Allison quita esa cara – le dijo –

A: por que no bailamos?

M: por que no se bailar

A: si sabes, lo he demostrado

M: no tengo ganas

A: no me trajiste para tenerme aquí sentada toda la noche – le reprocho – Fox vamos…

M: Allison… - su voz había sido callada con un ligero beso – de acuerdo, vamos – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista –

A: cariño si no es tan difícil – le sonrió –

M: esto de bailar no se me da

A: solo sigue la música – otro beso –



Fox y Allison, una pareja estable, hasta antes de llegar Scully. Se habían conocido en una discoteca. Atracción sexual. Así le llamo Mulder al principio. Ella, una mujer despampanante, con cara linda y conducta infantil. El, un hombre atractivo, solitario y necesitado de compañía. Pareja perfecta? No, solo buena combinación en la cama. No recordaba la razón por la que había formalizado esa relación, el nunca había sido de los que gritaba sus sentimientos y mucho menos en poco tiempo. Es increíble lo que hace la necesidad de compañía.

Sus ojos la vieron de pronto, un ángel vestido de diablo, dispuesto a torturar a cualquier hombre que se pusiera delante. Como explicar la frustración que iba adueñándose de el, al verla con alguien mas, cuando el, estaba bailando con su novia, con la mujer que el eligió para tener algo serio. Su mandíbula se tensaba al ver como reía libremente y permitía que el tan conocido senador rozara su piel desnuda. No pueden ser celos, pensó. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Aun así no podía evitar el querer dispararle al tipo.

No sabia cuantas copas de champagne llevaba, pero era un hecho que esta fiesta era de lo mejor, había olvidado desde hace cuanto tiempo no se la pasaba tan bien. Buena música, buena compañía, buena champagne y el tan torturador pero placentero juego de miradas y sonrisas con Mulder, hacían de aquella noche, una de las mejores del mes.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, se sentía orgullosa de su aspecto. En los últimos años, logro aprender a la perfección la manera de sacar a relucir su belleza, de la manera más sensual. Para poder disfrutar de cómo los hombres volteaban a verla. Debía aceptarlo, le encantaba que la miraran, pero aun más le encantaba robar el aliento de un hombre en particular. Mulder.

Necesitaba aire, oxigeno, necesitaba ver la luna y las estrellas. Perderse por un momento de toda aquella gente.

Cuando salio al jardín trasero una brisa helada la recibió, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara. El olor a jazmín la embriagaba en cada respiración. El estar afuera era aun más hermoso que el estar dentro. Cada árbol en ese jardín tenia luces, realmente era bello.

Un dedo rozando su espalda desnuda, le provoco un escalofrió. No hacia falta girarse para saber quien era. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Sintió como se situaba justo detrás de ella, colocando después su barbilla en sus hombros.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing…_

M: te dará una pulmonía – dijo mientras sus manos viajaban al vientre de ella –

S: eres un exagerado – sus ojos se cerraron al momento que el dibujaba círculos en su vientre –

M: como es que te has escapado del tan querido senador?



S: como es que te has escapado de tu tan querida noviecita? – ambos sonrieron –

M: ya estas ebria – dijo en tono de burla –

S: no, no lo estoy – se estremecía en cada roce –

M: pronto lo estarás – sentencio cerca de su oído –

S: no lo veras – cerro nuevamente sus ojos – que haces Mulder? – pregunto al sentir como unos labios calidos, depositaban pequeños besos en la base de su cuello –

M: solo disfruto de la vista – dijo en voz baja, continuando con su tarea –

S: eres tú, el que esta ebrio – moriría si no se detenía en ese instante –

M: mas lucido no puedo estar – replico al momento de jalarla hacia una de las esquinas, junto a la pared – lo juro – la giro de manera que su espalda tocara la helada pared – lo siento – dijo al escuchar un gemido de su garganta, producido por el contraste de temperaturas –

S: Muld… - el calor de los labios de Mulder sobre su boca no le permitieron terminar la palabra, esto debe ser un sueño, pensó –

Fueron solo segundos los que necesito para reaccionar y contestar el beso. De pronto sus lenguas se batían en una guerra, donde nadie ganaba o perdía. Recorriendo cada rincón de sus bocas.

S: esto…no esta…bien – pronuncio deshaciendo la unión de sus bocas –

M: nada en este mundo esta bien – sonrió mirándola a los ojos – eres demasiado racional Scully – susurro a escasos centímetros de su boca –

S: te odio Mulder – lo vio sonreír antes de que esta vez fuera ella la que devorara su boca –

Los escalofríos sobraban en ese momento, cada segundo parecía haber uno. Las manos de Mulder se deleitaban tocando la desnuda piel de la pequeña mujer. Los dedos de ella se enredaban en sus cabellos. La falta de oxigeno les exigía el separarse, pero solo el espacio necesario para poder tomar aire de nuevo y volver a besarse. Era como si sus labios fueron creados para el otro. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Donde una encaja perfectamente en la otra.

S: alguien puede vernos – susurro agitada –

M: que pueden hacernos? – pregunto mientras besaba con desesperación el cuello de ella – acusarnos de exhibición en publico? – sonrió al oírla gemir – lo dudo – su lengua entro en acción, detrás de su oreja – eres la agente favorita del presidente – susurro –

S: por que…siempre, encuentras…una excusa…para todo? – busco su boca y lo beso de nuevo –

M: no… - beso – se – beso –

No tenia ni la mínima idea de cuanto tiempo tenían besándose, pero el sentir sus labios sobre su piel, sobre sus propios labios, a parte de que la volvían loca, el tiempo parecía detenerse.



Debía detener cuanto antes esto. Una parte le decía que hacia mal, que el era un hombre prohibido. Y la otra la invitaba a dejarse llevar por tan placenteras caricias. Ambos estaban jugando con fuego. En cada segundo que pasaba, sentía su respiración mas pesada. Debía detenerse ya.

S: Debo volver a dentro – lo empujo despacio – tu también

Mulder observaba en el mismo sitio como se alejaba temblorosa. El frió que había dejado de existir, estaba de vuelta, golpeándolo, provocándole escalofríos. La beso, había vuelto a probar de sus labios, de vuelta esos labios carnosos lo transportaron a otro lugar. Como era eso posible? Solo eran besos.

Después de ese episodio entre ellos, era Scully quien se sentía avergonzada y enojada por sentirse así. Mientras la mirada de Mulder la seguía a todas partes. Nunca creyó decirlo, pero en serio deseaba que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante y ya no sentir su mirada.

Que demonios que era eso?? Gritaba por dentro. Mulder!!

De acuerdo Dana, tranquilízate, se decía a si misma. Tú sabes muy bien que todo lo que pase entre tú y Mulder es solo un juego, un juego en el que ambos disfrutan torturarse. Demonios! No es cierto!!

Aun podía sentir sus labios hinchados por sus mordiscos y el ahora la basaba a ella? Es su novia Dana, se respondió. Lógico que se besan y…movió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa idea. Buena manera de torturarme escogiste Mulder, pensó.

J: te esta torturando? – dijo una voz a su espalda –

S: Jacob? – lo miro con sorpresa – que haces aquí?

J: logre colarme…claro después de haber golpeado al guardia – le dijo mientras jalaba la silla y se sentaba a su lado –

S: jajaja. Me alegro que estés aquí –le sonrió – como lo ves? – pregunto refiriéndose a Mulder –

J: pues déjame decirte que lo veo muy guapo – bromeo con voz afeminada –

S: Jacob!

J: que quieres que le vea? Esta con su novia Dana, los novios se besan – le explico –

S: si, pero no después de besar a otra

J: te ha besado?? – exclamo –

S: aja – fue lo único que contesto –

J: No?! – aun no lo creía –

S: si Jacob…vamos a bailar – le tendió la mano – no sea aguado

J: aguado yo? Si estas hablando con el rey de la pista – ambos soltaron una carcajada –

**Día siguiente**

**Oficinas FBI**

**8:00 am**

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way…_

Tenia que vengarse de alguna manera, y sabia perfectamente como, si alguien podía caer ante los encantos de una mujer sexy, era Mulder. Y esa mañana la única manera que encontró, fue por medio de la ropa. Nada vulgar, pensó al verse al espejo. Una simple falda negra, justo debajo de la rodilla, pero lo suficientemente ajustada para adivinar que clase de ropa interior llevas. Una blusa morada, con un escote bastante amplio y por supuesto un saco negro. Su cabello ondulado caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

Sus caderas se movían de una manera sensual mientras entraba al edificio, miraba con una media sonrisa el resultado de su vestimenta. Y eso que tengo el abrigo puesto, pensó. Su inseparable maletín en la izquierda y su tan querido café en la derecha.

A1: ese Mulder es un tonto. Como no se la llevo a la cama? – dijo un agente en voz baja –

A2: con una mujer como esa, me caso en seguida y no pongo televisor en el cuarto

Scully tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al oír eso. En el pasado tal vez le hubiera molestado ese comentario un poco vulgar. Pero ahora no, ahora le divertía.

Pero aun no divisaba a su victima por ningún lado. Seguro se quedo dormido, pensó. De pronto una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Ahí estaba sosteniendo un gatorade. Sonrió de nuevo. No se detendría, sabia que no seria necesario.

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing…_

M: a donde vas? – pregunto rápidamente situándose a su lado –

S: a mi oficina, a donde mas? – sonrió, había acertado – que tal la resaca?

M: resaca? – pregunto ofendido –

S: por algo estas tomando eso – señalo la botella y sonrió – oh pobrecito – se burlo –

M: y crees que tu te ves linda con tu vaso de café? - pregunto mientras entraban al elevador -



S: jajaja acaso herí tu ego? – dijo con voz burlona mientras se tocaba el pecho – ups! Lo siento – le sonrió –

M: adoras esto no? – le susurro al oído –

S: que? El burlarme de ti? – lo miro – si, lo disfruto – salio del elevador – por que me sigues? – pregunto sonriendo –

M: por que quiero – respondió detrás de ella – como es que puedes caminar con esos tacones?

S: como es que puedes trabajar en un sótano?

M: no lo se

S: pues lo mismo me pasa – dijo al llegar a la puerta de la oficina – acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

M: tengo una misión muy importante hoy – le sonrió –

S: si, fastidiarme no?…Muld… - no termino la frase al ver un arreglo de rosas en su escritorio, 12 para ser exactos –

M: wow! Te han enviado rosas – dijo desde la puerta – tu admirador secreto? - como respuesta obtuvo una mirada que significaba cállate – no veras la tarjeta?

Antes de hacerlo, se quito el abrigo y sonrió victoriosa al ver la cara de Mulder. Misión cumplida, había logrado su objetivo.

M: insistes en matar las neuronas de los hombres? – le dijo señalando su escote –

S: me interesan solo tus neuronas – le sonrió – Mulder quieres mirarme a la cara? – le dijo mientras leía la tarjeta y volvía a sonreír –

M: y bien, quien las envió?

S: mmm – se sentó en la silla – ese no es asunto tuyo


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Caminaba tranquilamente por la entrada de Quantico, sabia a la perfección el camino hacia el área de Medicina Forense. No sabia el por que de estar ahí, pero si sabia que venia dispuesto a raptarla para invitarla un café. Y por que no, también a cenar.

M: Dana Scully? – le pregunto a Danny – esta en su oficina?

D: la Dra. Scully, se encuentra en las duchas – le informo – si gusta tomar asiento, pasar a su oficina o dejarle un recado

M: creo que me daré una vuelta mas tarde – le sonrió –

D: claro

Si, se daría una vuelta, pero directo a las duchas. De camino tuvo que preguntar su localización. Sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría al verlo ahí. Estaba parado justo delante de la puerta, la abrió despacio, no quería hacer ningún ruido. Comprobó que estaba sola, ya que el ruido del agua provenía de un solo lugar. Sonrió. Camino lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y el vapor. Sobre una banca observo su ropa y una bolsa, se sentó a un lado a esperar. Estaba demasiado quieto como para ser Mulder, pero no quería estropear la sorpresa, la que no estaba quieta era su imaginación. Imaginaba a Scully debajo del agua, desnuda y con los ojos cerrados. Sacudió su cabeza, lo menos que quería era entrar en calor. Se puso de pie para despejarse un poco. Escucho como el agua de la ducha se cerró.

M: tu ducha debe tener algo muy feo, para que prefieras ducharte aquí – dijo al ver como asomaba la cabeza a través de la cortina –

S: oh Dios mió!! – exclamo escondiéndose detrás de la cortina – rayos!!

M: en verdad te gustan tanto? – pregunto mientras observaba a su alrededor –

S: hubo un accidente con un cadáver. Exploto. Quieres pasarme la toalla? – le pidió sacando su brazo por la cortina – gracias – la tomo y comenzó a secarse – que haces aquí?

M: vengo a invitarte un café

S: acaso no te dijeron que estaba ocupada? – le reclamo –

M: el refinadito de tu asistente? – dijo burlonamente –

S: no seas grosero. Me dirás que tu eres muy hombrecito?

M: jo! Me quieres poner a prueba Scully? – pregunto de manera sexy –

S: jajaja cállate Mulder. Pásame la ropa que esta en la banca – pidió – y no te atrevas a ver que hay! – le advirtió –

M: es mas sexy verla puesta, sabias?

S: Mulder da gracias a Dios que no salí desnuda por la toalla. Estarías muerto ahora

M: por que? Hubiera sido una muy buena vista

S: sueña

M: yo siempre

S: nunca cambiaras! – dijo por vencida –

M: si es lo lindo de mi – se defendió –



S: si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo saliendo de la ducha, con unos jeans y una blusa blanca de tirantes -

M: entonces que?

S: que de que? – pregunto mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a peinarse –

M: me acompañaras a tomar una taza de café y a cenar?

S: no puedo – le contesto secando de nuevo su cabello con la toalla – tengo un compromiso

M: tienes una cita? – pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos –

S: si

M: con el mismo que te envió las rosas?

S: si, mulder con el mismo – contesto mientras comenzaba a maquillarse –

M: pero eso es hasta en la noche no? – se acerco un poco a ella –

S: si – le dijo sin apartar su mirada del espejo –

M: apenas son las 5, vamos tomamos esa taza de café y te traigo de regreso – dijo rápidamente – que dices?

S: esta bien - lo miro –

M: creí que tardaría más en convencerte

S: por eso, no quería estar oyéndote los próximos 30 minutos – se sentó en la banca para ponerse las botas –

M: jajaja

S: listo – le dijo mientras se ponía el suéter, para después guardar la ropa sucia en la bolsa – vamonos

M: así de fácil? No tienes nada que hacer?

S: soy la jefa recuerdas – ambos sonrieron y salieron de ahí –

**Cafetería Malu´s**

S: dijiste que seria café, y pediste chocolate? – le reclamo –

M: Srta. Que sean dos chocolates por favor! – le pidió a la mesera y sonrió al ver la cara de Scully – se que querías chocolate

S: ahora lees la mente?

M: no, pero se te nota – le sonrió –

S: oh si – contesto con ironía –

No importaba lo que seguía, no importaba el pasado, solo importaba ese momento. Era increíble como ambos iban borrando lo sucedido entre ellos, las indirectas, las miradas de deseo, las bromas con doble sentido, los besos, las caricias, todo. Parecía no importarles o al menos sabían muy bien como ocultar lo que significaban en sus vidas.

S: bueno Mulder, te agradecería que me llevaras de regreso a Quantico – le pidió mirando su reloj –

M: de acuerdo – dijo sin ganas – deja pido la cuenta y nos vamos



El transcurso de regreso, era en silencio. Cruzando solo algunas palabras. No era incomodo, cada quien pensaba en sus cosas. La cabeza de Mulder trabajaba a mil por hora, intentado dar con el hombre que saldría con Scully, no es que le importara, sino que tenía curiosidad de saber. Scully no era de las que salía con cualquiera, así que ese hombre tendria que tener algo demasiado interesante para que ella aceptase salir una noche y…llegar a acostarse con el?? A ti que Mulder, pensó. Era libre de tener sexo con cualquiera. Había algo que tenia claro, ella había cambiado. Tal ves sus gustos también lo habían hecho. Se mordió el labio.

Scully sabia muy bien en lo que Mulder pensaba, sabia que su cabeza era toda una lluvia de ideas tratando de averiguar con quien saldría. Sonrió. Era lo que odiaba de todo eso, por que diablos la hacia sentir importante, si en realidad ella no significaba algo mas allá que una buena amiga, en verdad lo odiaba. Patrick, ese nombre le vino de pronto a la cabeza. Era un buen hombre, estaba conciente del interés que el sentía por ella, mucho interés, pensó. No sabia por que, pero podría asegurar que si decidiera llegar a tener algo mas que amistad con el, no estaría nada mal. Estas loca Dana, se dijo. Pero acaso no había prometido tratar de hacer su vida? bueno específicamente había prometido ser feliz y eso implica tener a tu lado a una persona que te haga sentir completa. Una mujer en todos los sentidos. Cierto? Además Mulder tenia novia, por que ella no podía llegar a formalizar algo con Patrick? Amas a Mulder, recuerdas? Le hablo su corazón. El no te ama, le dicto la razón. Genial! Pensó.

M: hemos llegado – hablo por fin –

S: gracias por traerme – le sonrió y abrió la puerta – y gracias por el chocolate

M: de nada – de volvió la sonrisa –

S: la próxima que sea café – le dijo al cerrar la puerta – nada de chocolate – sonrió y se alejo –

M: Scully! – le grito desde el auto – que te diviertas! – le dijo cuando volteo –

S: ten por seguro que lo haré! – le sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo –

La observo alejarse con su tan peculiar movimiento de caderas. Debía admitirlo, Scully era una mujer demasiado sexy, para la salud de un hombre. Sonrió, al pensar eso. Encendió de nuevo el auto y lo puso en marcha, directo a su departamento. Seguro que lo esperaba una noche agotadora con Allison.

**Casa de Scully**

Se daba los últimos toques delante del espejo. Sencilla, le había dicho. Esa noche había abierto su armario, saco unos jeans y un suéter de cuello alto color azul cielo. Su cabello recogido en una coleta sencilla, su maquillaje natural como siempre. Justo al terminar de ponerse las botas color beige llamaron a la puerta.

S: hola! – saludo al abrir –

P: buenas noches – sonrió, sacando de atrás de su espalda una rosa – para ti



S: es preciosa…gracias! – la puso debajo de su nariz, embriagándose con su aroma y volvió a sonreírle – pasa

P: gracias

S: y que tal? Esto es sencillo? – le pregunto señalándose así misma –

P: te ves hermosa, el suéter resalta tus ojos

S: gracias – no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido - deja pongo la rosa en agua, voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos – le dijo y desapareció de ahí – quieres algo de tomar antes de irnos?! – le grito desde la cocina –

P: no gracias! – contesto sentado en el sofá –

Después de unos minutos Scully apareció con su abrigo beige puesto, lista para irse a divertir un rato. Mientras se ponía el abrigo, había jurado que se divertiría.

S: lista, nos vamos? – pregunto delante de el –

P: si – se levanto y caminaron hacia la puerta –

S: a donde iremos? – pregunto mientras caminaban al auto –

P: bueno, primero iremos a una exposición de cuadros. Te gusta el arte? – le pregunta al abrirle la puerta del auto –

S: si – dice emocionada – hace unos meses fui a una excelente en New York – comenta después de esperar a que el subiera al auto –

P: que bien, temía que no te gustara la idea – le sonrió y encendió en auto –

S: la idea me encanta

P: después iremos a cenar aun lugar que me recomendaron. Nada elegante – dijo al ver la cara de reproche que puso Scully – un lugar sencillo

S: ah bueno

P: por último a tomar una copa, si te parece

S: tu plan suena muy bueno – le sonríe –

Durante la exposición de arte, Scully miraba maravillada cada cuadro. Si había algo que haba hecho en los últimos años, había sido el conocer mas de arte y por supuesto su gran afición de vinos. Toda una conocedora. Descubrió que el autor de tan hermosas pinturas era gran amigo de Patrick, uno de los mejores, había dicho el. La galería estaba llena de personas expertas en el tema, compradores de arte y grandes amigos.

Scully llevaba rato delante de una pintura, parecía hipnotizada. Patrick la había dejado un momento sola, para ir a saludar a una persona. Es realmente hermosa, pensó.

P: te gusta? – le pregunto a sus espaldas –

S: es realmente hermoso – contesto aun hipnotizada – tu amigo es muy bueno

P: si, lo se – ambos miraban el cuadro – ya se lo he dicho

S: el vino también – sonrió levantando un poco su copa –

P: jajaja

Isaac (I): disfrutando? – pregunto un hombre al acercarse –

P: vaya hasta que te veo! – expreso con gusto –

I: es difícil ser buen anfitrión – confeso –



P: Isaac te presento a Dana – la atrajo hacia el por la espalda – Dana, Isaac. El creador de esto – señalo la pintura –

S: mucho gusto – sonrió y extendió su mano –

I: el gusto es mió Dana – respondió al saludo cortésmente – y que te ha parecido mi trabajo Dana?

S: asombroso – expresa – eres bueno

I: gracias – le sonríe – y cual te ha gustado mas? – pregunta con curiosidad –

S: este – señala el cuadro que antes veía – es maravilloso como mezclas los colores para plasmar el otoño y expresar la melancolía que siempre lo acompaña

I: wow! – expresa – pocas personas llegan a ver lo que en verdad quise plasmar en el. Tú lo hiciste sin ningún trabajo – obtuvo como respuesta una gran sonrisa – bien debo irme. Quieres venir un momento Patrick? No te importa que me lo robe unos momentos, verdad?

S: claro que no – dijo al beber de su copa –

Ve como se alejan los dos hombres y vuelve a sumergirse en la pintura. Al verla podía jurar que estaba afuera y justo en otoño. Era asombroso.

I: hermano esa mujer es toda una belleza – expresa con alegría a su amigo – de donde la sacaste?

P: me la presento un amigo – sonrió mientras la veía –

I: excelente partido

P: lo se

I: y como van las cosas entre ustedes? – pregunta con curiosidad –

P: bien. Ahora solo somos amigos, hemos salido un par de veces – confeso –

I: pues échale ganas. Por que te interesa no?

P: mucho. Pero quiero ir con calma

I: me alegro por ti hermano – le sonríe –

P: por el momento apártame ese cuadro

I: déjame adivinar…se lo obsequiaras – le dijo-

P: si, mañana me llamas y me dices cuanto es – dice antes de caminar de nuevo hacia ella -

La noche acababa. Había resultado una velada encantadora. Una excelente cena para después, dar lugar a unas cuantas copas en un lugar tranquilo y bello.

P: espero que la hayas pasado bien – dice justo fuera de la puerta de la casa de Scully -

S: si – sonríe – me he pasado muy bien. Demasiado bien. Gracias

P: no tienes por que dármelas. Ha sido un placer

S: bueno, es tarde y debo trabajar mañana – dice un poco incomoda –

P: si, yo también. Me mataran si llego a media mañana – bromea y ambos ríen –

S: buenas noches Patrick

P: buenas noches Dana – se acerca y deposita un beso en su mejilla – gracias por tan hermosa velada – sonríe antes de poner marcha hasta su auto -



Entro a la casa. Se sentía feliz. Tal vez era por que por primera vez no había pensado en Mulder ni un solo segundo. Se cambio y se acostó. Otra noche que no necesitaría de las pastillas para dormir. Sonrió.

**Tres días después…**

Scully regresaba a las oficinas del FBI, después de pasar en las tiendas poco más de 5 horas, comprando los regalos que le faltaban. Esa noche era noche buena y Jacob pasaría por ella para ir juntos a casa de la madre de Patrick y pasar juntos la noche buena. El entrar apurada a la oficina no le permitió el percatarse del gran paquete recargado en la pared, sino hasta que tomo asiento para hacer una llamada a su madre.

S: no estabas aquí cuando me fui – dijo en voz alta –

Comenzó a rasgar con cuidado el papel café que lo cubría. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el mismo cuadro, que adornaba una de las paredes de la galería aquella noche. Una pequeña nota pegada en una de las cuatro esquinas atrajo su atención. La tomo enseguida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Iba por parte de Patrick. Esta noche le agradecería. Termino de quitar por completo el papel y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, con el teléfono en mano. Marco el número de su madre.

S: hola mama!...muy bien y tu?...me alegro – no podía apartar la mirada del cuadro mientras hablaba – para eso llamaba, no iré…lo se mama y lo siento…no es por eso, bueno en parte lo es…no quiero arruinar la noche discutiendo con Bill…lo se…no te preocupes por mi…no, no la pasare sola. Jacob pasara por mi e iremos a cenar en casa de la madre de un amigo…mama deja de preocuparte por mi, estoy bien…Mulder? El esta bien mama…si yo le digo…supones bien mama, tampoco iré para año nuevo…no puedes hacer nada mama, déjalo así…de acuerdo, le diré a Jacob…ah! Diles a los monstruitos que le llevare los regalos después…salúdame a todos…cuídate mama…tu también te quiero – colgó –

Miro una vez más el cuadro, lo pondré aquí, pensó. Se acerco al sofá y tomo la bolsa que se encontraba sobre el. Comenzó sacar los paquetes envueltos. Skinner, Laura, Jimmy, Martín, Rose y por supuesto el de Mulder. Iría a dárselos ella mismo, pero lo que no sabia, era si esperar a que Mulder fuera a su oficina o si ella debía bajar a la suya. La última opción no le gustaba mucho. Recordando lo que pasaba cada que bajaba. Verlo besando a alguien o que ella misma lo bese, no es exactamente lo que deseaba ver, bueno la última si que lo deseaba. En fin, esperaría a ver si el subía y si no, pues no le quedaría otra mas que buscarlo.

Había comprado regalos para todos. Su madre, Bill y su esposa, los niños, Jacob, Patrick y su madre, claro que no podía llegar sin regalo para ella, aunque no la conociese, para Danny y algunos otros de Quantico. Solo que esos los entregaría después.

A unas dos horas de marcharse a casa y comenzar a arreglarse para en la noche. Mulder hace acto de presencia en su oficina. Mentalmente agradeció.

S: dime que no has venido a decirme que Santa en un extraterrestre – le dice cuando entra –

M: jajaja no, pero ahora que lo pienso…

S: cállate – le sonríe –

M: y bien, la Srta. Como celebrara la noche buena? – pregunta –

S: iré a cenar a la casa de unos amigos – contesta – no me digas que has venido solo a preguntar eso?

M: pues la ver…y ese cuadro? – pregunta al percatarse de su presencia – lo acabas de comprar?

S: no es un regalo – contesta mirando el cuadro – el lindo no?

M: si – contesta removiéndose en el asiento – quien te lo obsequio?

S: un amigo. No contestaste a mi pregunta – le dice cruzando los brazos – Mulder?

M: no. También venia a entregarte esto – saca de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel rojo – Feliz Navidad

S: para mi?! – pregunta fingiendo asombro –

M: si, para ti. No me mires a si

S: jajaja. Yo también tengo algo para ti – saca un paquete envuelto con papel dorado – feliz navidad Mulder – sonríe –

M: gracias! - rió al ver como se emocionaba al tomarlo – puedo abrirlo ahora? O debo esperar hasta mañana, como los niños?

S: es tuyo, puedes abrirlo cuando quieras

Mulder comenzó a romper el papel, emocionado por ver lo que la caja guardaba dentro. Sonreía mientras lo hacia.

S: espero que te guste – comento –

M: wow! – exclamo al ver la corbata color verde olivo, con pequeños toques dorados – es…es genial!! – dijo – sin duda será la mejor en mi armario – sonrió – gracias

S: de nada – contesto satisfecha –

M: espero no te haya costado demasiado

S: el dinero no me importa – le sonrió –

M: no abrirás el tuyo?

S: si – tomo la pequeña caja y comenzó a abrirla – oh Mulder – dijo al ver el brazalete de pequeñas perlas – es hermoso! Gracias – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

M: de nada. Me la pondré hoy. Que dices? – le pregunta poniéndola sobre su camisa –

S: resalta tus ojos – responde –

Mulder estuvo sentado delante de ella más o menos una hora, platicando de cosas banales. Para después irse. Debía recoger unas cosas en la tienda. El regalo de Allison, pensó Scully.

Ella debía darse prisa dejar en orden algunos papeles que debía entregar después del 25. Si, ese día lo tenia libre y había quedado con Jacob y Patrick en ir a jugar bolos e ir a un bar.



Listo, se dijo. Dejo sobre el escritorio los papeles en orden, tomo su maletín, se puso su abrigo, apago las luces y salio de ahí. Debía pasar antes por la pastelería a recoger el pay que llevaría.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y apresurada la abrió.

S: pasa – le dijo – ya casi estoy lista.

J: wow dejaras a Patrick sin habla – bromeo –

S: cállate! – le grito de camino a su habitación – si quieres algo de beber ya sabes donde esta!

J: gracias!!

S: Patrick envió su regalo a mi oficina! – grito desde la habitación –

J: que era – pregunto parado sobre el umbral de la puerta de la habitación –

S: un cuadro – le dijo mirándolo –

J: no me digas. El que te gusto en la exposición?!

S: el mismo – dijo al sentarse para ponerse lo zapatos – por cierto tu regalo esta en la sala

J: y el tuyo en el auto

S: listo. Que tal? – pregunta parándose delante de el –

J: hermosa

Un sencillo vestido color champagne, sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello recogido en un elegante moño, sus ojos delineados, sus labios rosados. Hermosa como había dicho Jacob.

J: vamos, llegaremos tarde

S: quieres tomar el pay que esta en el refrigerador, mientras tomo mi abrigo?

J: si – salio de la habitación –

S: listo, vamonos – dijo minutos después –

Salieron, subieron al auto y pusieron marcha hacia la casa de la madre de Patrick.

**Casa de Patrick (mama)**

Una señora agradable de nombre Gina los recibió en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

G: pasen, por favor. Bienvenidos – dijo sonriente –

J: buenas Gina

G: buenas noches Jacob, que gusto me da verte – expreso abrazándolo – tenia tanto sin verte

G: tu debes ser Dana – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Scully –

S: si – sonrió – Dana Scully

G: bienvenida – le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo el pay de las manos de Scully – mi hijo tenia razón, eres hermosa

S: gracias – sonrojada –



G: pero pasen! Pasen – les pidió haciéndose a un lado – Patrick, ya llegaron tus amigos! Le grito

G: siéntense por favor. Dame tu abrigo querida – Scully se lo quieto y lo entrego a la señora –

J: donde pongo los regalos Gina? – pregunto con una bolsa llena de regalos en las manos –

G: debajo del árbol

De la puerta de la cocina salio Patrick, con una traje negro y una camisa azul que hacia resaltar aun mas sus grandes ojos azules. Sonrió al verlos. Detrás de el una pequeña niña, de ojos azules y pelo rubio salio corriendo.

G: Sofía cuantas veces debo decirte que no corras cariño – le dijo a la pequeña –

P: bienvenidos – pronuncio al acercarse a ellos - que bueno que llegaron

J: una promesa era una promesa – sonrió –

P: te ves hermosa Dana

S: gracias – sonrió y vio como la pequeña niña se agarraba de una de las piernas de Patrick –

P: ven acá pequeña – la tomo en sus brazos – ella es Sofía, mi sobrina

S: hola Sofía, yo soy Dana – obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa –

P: quieren una copa?

J: si por favor

P: para ti también Dana?

S: por favor

La noche transcurría alegre, todos compartiendo alguna anécdota de pequeños en estas fechas durante la cena. Linda familia, pensó. Risas por los chistes provenientes del padre de Patrick. Había conocido a su hermana mayor, una persona muy simpática. Eran las 11:30, media hora más y seria navidad. La pequeña Sofía ya se había dormido en brazos de su madre. Todos sentados en la sala y en la mesita dos botellas de vino tinto. Patrick sentado a lado de Scully, comentando cosas y haciéndola reír hasta que su estomago doliera. Su madre contando las travesuras de sus hijos. Todos felices. Ella también. Por momentos recordaba a Mulder, preguntándose que tal la estaría pasando. Seguro con Allison.

Justo a las doce, el padre de Patrick, John. Gritaba feliz navidad y comenzaron los abrazos. Deseando lo mejor. 12:40 risas de nuevo, cuando escucho su celular sonar dentro de su bolso.

S: disculpen – dijo mientras lo sacaba y se pone de pie –

P: si quieres ahí puedes hablar – le indico una puerta –

S: gracias. Vuelvo enseguida – sonrió y entro en la habitación – diga? – contesto –

M: hablo con la esposa de santa? – pregunto la voz del otro lado –

S: y yo con Rodolfo el reno? – sonrió al reconocer la voz –

M: eso fue golpe bajo Scully – se quejo – no era necesario que me recordaras que soy narizón



S: jajaja – rió ante el reclamo –

M: feliz navidad!

S: feliz navidad – respondió – que haces Mulder? No se supone debes estar festejando?

M: lo estaba. Ahora estoy dentro del armario hablando contigo

S: en serio?

M: bueno no en el armario, pero si en el baño. Así que si escuchas algo raro ignóralo

S: jajaja Mulder!

M: que tal la pasas? Ya estas ebria para creer en santa? – se burlo –

S: no estoy ebria. Seguro tu si

M: yo?! Para nada

S: la he pasado bien, que tal tu? – pregunta mientras recorre su mirada por los estantes de la habitación –

M: si se le llama pasarla bien al tener que comer un pavo a medio cocer, fingir que es delicioso y el tener que escuchar la voz de pájaro de la madre de Allison. Entonces la he pasado fenomenal!

S: jajaja como eres Mulder – intento regañarlo pero rió de nuevo – jajaja

M: espero que hayas cenado mejor que yo

S: oh si! Todo perfectamente cocinado – se burlo – por cierto mi madre te mando saludos

M: que linda, dile que yo también

S: lo haré. Mulder debo irme y tu también

M: lo se. Que la sigas pasando bien Scully

S: tu también. Adiós – colgó –

A: con quien hablabas? – le pregunto cuando lo vio salir del baño –

M: con nadie – contesto sin darle importancia –

A: juraría que te oí hablar dentro del baño – recalco –

M: pues te equivocas Allison. No hablaba con nadie – repitió – que haces aquí arriba. Me seguiste?

A: no, solo vine por unas cosas que mama me pidió – se excuso – y esa corbata?

M: es mía

A: nunca la había visto, es nueva?

M: si, es un regalo de navidad – explico –

A: de quien?

M: de un amigo – mintió –

A: es linda – dijo pasando su dedo índice por ella –

M: iré a tomar una copa, vienes?

A: en un momento, buscare lo que mama me pidió – le dijo sonriendo –

Ella sabia perfectamente que la persona con la que hablaba dentro del baño y la del regalo, eran la misma persona y no eran un amigo. Si no ella, Dana le había regalado esa corbata. Que se cree?! Que comprándole corbatas caras podría robarle a Mulder?! Pues no seria así! Pensó.

Debía hacer algo al respecto. Tenia que marcar bien su territorio. Una mujer en trajes elegantes y zapatos de 100 dólares no la haría a un lado tan fácil. Mulder es mió, pensó.

**Dos días después…**

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, _

_to steal it all away from you now._

_But, god does it feel so good,_

_cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would,_

_cause god it just feel so good…_

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia su oficina con un café en mano. Esa mañana prometía ser buena, almorzaría e iría al teatro con Patrick. Seguro todo saldría perfecto. No tardo en desechar la idea de perfecto al ver que dentro de su oficina se encontraba alguien. Una mujer.

S: mmm pensare muy en serio, eso de ponerle llave a mi oficina – dijo al entrar – que haces aquí? – le pregunto a la mujer mientras tomaba asiento y ponía su café sobre el escritorio –

A: vengo a hablar contigo muy en serio – la mujer la mira desafiante –

S: a no ser que quieras que te haga una autopsia o que tengas información de algún caso en el cual trabajo, no veo que tengas algo de que hablar conmigo – la miro directamente –

A: de Fox – dijo por fin –

S: de Mulder? – dijo fingiendo sorpresa – que pasa con el – bebió de su café –

A: aléjate de el – dijo con altanería –

S: permíteme – le dijo, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero – necesito que vengas a mi oficina ahora mismo…tengo algo que te pertenece…no puedo esperar, ven en seguida o te arrepentirás después – colgó – lo siento, debía hacer esta llamada – sonrió con hipocresía – que me decías?

A: quiero que te alejes de mi novio – le dijo recalcando la ultima palabra –

S: escucha Allison, no tengo tiempo para tus numeritos de celos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Ahora, Mulder y yo trabajamos en el mismo lugar, nos vemos a diario – la miro con dureza – así que, querida lamento no poder hacer nada por ti. En todo caso, a el deberías pedirle que deje de fastidiarme – sonrió –

La mirada de Allison era de esas que matarían a cualquiera. Scully luchaba por no reírse en su cara, esto la divertía demasiado. Nunca creyó que la noviecita tontita de Mulder iría a reclamarle algo. Pudo ver a través del cristal como Mulder se acercaba y ponía cara de asombro al ver quien la acompañaba.

S: creo que se extravió de camino a tu oficina – le dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta –

M: Allison?! – pregunto sorprendido – que haces aquí?

A: Fox yo...venia a verte – mintió –

Scully se divertía de lo lindo observando la escena.

S: deberías de enseñarle bien el camino a tu oficina – le dijo a Mulder –

M: a que venias?

A: pues yo venia a…

S: me encanta ver escenas cursis, pero tengo mucho trabajo. Así que les agradecería que se marcharan y me dejen trabajar

Al escuchar eso, ambos se levantaron. La primera en salir fue Allison, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fría a Scully, a la que Scully contesto con una sonrisa victoriosa.

S: mantenla alejada de mi – ordeno a Mulder antes de que saliera –

En cuanto observo la puerta cerrarse y ellos perderse entre los agentes del pasillo, no pudo evitar reír ante semejante numerito que había presenciado. Salio de su oficina, iría a hacer una visita de ultima hora.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, Scully entro sin decir palabra y se recostó en el sillón que había. Jacob que se encontraba firmando unos papales detrás de su escritorio, solo la observaba con curiosidad.

J: te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto –

S: por que una mujer viene a tu oficina, a exigirte que te alejes de su novio? – le pregunto en tono tranquilo –

J: por que tal vez se siente amenazada. Ha venido la novia de Mulder a tu oficina?? – le pregunta asombrado –

S: si – se sienta al contestar –

J: en serio?

S: si, fui por un café y cuando volví, ella estaba en mi oficina

J: y que hiciste? – le pregunta con una sonrisa –

S: aparte de llamarle a Mulder para que se la llevara. Le dije que no tenía tiempo para sus numeritos de celos

J: jajaja le hablaste a Mulder?!

S: si, y en serio. Fue de lo más divertido. Pagaría con tal de verles la cara de nuevo a ambos – le dice riendo –

J: tendré que poner cámaras en tu oficina

S: y yo tendré que patearte el trasero – le sonríe – me voy

J: solo a eso venias?

S: si, bueno también necesitaba un lugar donde pensar

J: consíguete tu propio sofá! – bromea –

S: tengo mi propio sofá! – expreso – solo que el tuyo es mas cómodo

J: si no? Se parece al de un psicólogo – dijo con sarcasmo – y mira que tu necesitas uno – se burlo –

S: ay, olvidaba que hablaba con el hombre mas cuerdo – dijo con ironía –

J: todo esto comenzó por el sofá? – pregunto –



S: tu empezaste! – le apunto con el dedo prada delante del escritorio – tu sofa es de oro, nadie puede sentarse – ironizo de nuevo –

J: oh Dios! – expreso – Dana en serio, consíguete a alguien para una buena sesión de sexo. Tus neuronas necesitan oxigenación – se burlo, tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara que Scully había puesto al oír eso –

S: el hecho de que no te cuente con quien me acuesto, no significa que no tenga una vida sexual, sabias? – le dijo haciéndose la ofendida –

J: dolió? Jaja

S: vete al diablo Jacob… - con media sonrisa –

J: yo también te quiero – contesto –

S: si, si, si – dijo saliendo -

Amigos, realmente eran amigos y los mejores. Jacob nunca decía algo con la intención de hacerle daño, ambos se llevaban así. Así era su relación, los dos se decían comentarios llenos de sarcasmos e ironía, pero nunca ofensivos. Le debía tanto, no le alcanzaría la vida para terminar de agradecerle el estar a su lado en los momentos más duros. Si se detenía a pensar un momento, era por el que aun se encontraba de pie y seguía siendo la mujer fuerte. Caminaba sonriente de regreso a su oficina.

**Horas después…**

Cuatro hombres conversaban animadamente en una cafetería cercana al Central Park.

Frohike(F): y que tal esta Scully, Mulder? – pregunto con curiosidad después de morder su dona rellena –

Byres(B): si cuenta! Que tal esta la pelirroja?! – dijo emocionado –

M: oh no me digas que aun fantaseas con ella?! – le pregunto burlándose –

Byres(B): ese es asunto mió primor – contesto parpadeando varias veces – me negaras que Scully es una mujer hermosa

M: lo es, yo nunca he dicho lo contrario – replico –

Langley(L): ya déjense de tarugadas! – dijo cansado – deja que Mulder hable

M: esta bien

B: es todo lo que vas a decir?! – se quejo –

M: que mas quieren que les cuente?

F: que tal va tu relación con ella? – bebió de su café –

M: bien – contesto – no se parece a la de antes, pero nos llevamos bien – termino de decir al ver la cara que los tres habían puesto –

L: mmm eso de que no es la de antes, a que te refieres? – pregunto con curiosidad –

M: aparte de que ahora es sexy – confeso – oh vamos Byres quita esa cara!

B: aun más sexy?! – expreso –

F: seguro te ha traído problemas con Allison, cierto?

M: así es, esta obsesionada con ella. Cree que existe algo entre Scully y yo – explico –

F: tiene razón? – le pregunta acomodándose en la silla –

M: claro que no! – replico –



B: oh vamos Mulder! – exclamo apuntándole con el dedo – cuando trabajaban juntos se veía que sentías por ella algo mas que amistad

M: que?!

L: yo opino lo mismo – dijo levantando su mano –

F: que?! – replico, al ver como tres rostros se centraba en el – lo siento Mulder, pero estoy con ellos

M: esto si que es una conspiración! – explica –

F: de que te asombras? Sabes que es verdad – le dijo serio –

M: esta bien, lo acepto – confeso recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – pero ustedes acaban de decirlo. En el pasado, cuando trabajábamos juntos.

B: me vas a decir que ahora que la ves no sientes nada por ella – le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – patrañas!

M: acepto que ahora Scully es más sexy y mucho más guapa que antes. Si siento algo por ella es simplemente atracción sexual – dijo mordiendo su dona –

L: ósea que te mueres por llevártela a la cama? – pregunto asombrado –

F: solo sexo? – se unió al asombro –

M: oh vamos chicos no me miren así!! – reclamo –

B: diablos que te ha hecho Allison! – expreso –

M: ehh! Allison no tiene nada que ver en esto

L: y para que nos hiciste averiguar el número de teléfono de Scully?

M: para fastidiarla. Me divierte ver su cara cuando se enoja – explica al ver la cara de sus amigos –

F: solo eso? – insiste –

M: si, solo eso. En serio creían que amaba a Scully? – pregunto –

B: si

F: no comprendo – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza –

M: que?

F: que hayas olvidado todo lo que pasaste con ella

M: quien ha dicho que lo he olvidado – se defendió – escuchen chicos, ahora tengo a Allison y Scully es solo una amiga. Si, lo confieso. Me encanta fastidiarla. Pero es solo eso una amiga – recalco –

Sus tres amigos lo miraban, tratando de ver algo en sus ojos que les dictara que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente había sido mentira. No era posible que la olvidara tan pronto. Si parecía que fue ayer cuando le abrieron la puerta a un hombre que decía que lo había perdido todo. Que toda su vida se había marchado en un avión con destino a Utah.

Pero no lograron ver nada. Decepcionados bajaron la mirada y terminaron su orden.

M: buenos chicos, me voy – dijo después de unos minutos – nos vemos el jueves

Lo observaban mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar. Tal vez Scully había cambiado, pero el también lo había hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Oficinas del FBI**

Las cosas iban saliendo según lo planeado, los preparativos para dejar Washington, llegaban a su fin. Lo mejor de todo, es que gracias al interminable trabajo se había mantenido alejada de Mulder. Por una parte le dolía dejar todo, aquí tenia a Jacob, su gran amigo, a sus alumnos, que de alguna manera en tan poco tiempo les había cogido cariño. Pero ese era solo el lado bueno, muy pocas cosas comparadas con las que la hacían sufrir y por las cuales, como había dicho el fumador huía. La decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, ella volvería a Utah. Volvería a su antigua vida, llena de trabajo, de cenas importantes, de lujos, de soledad y sobretodo llena de recuerdos.

J: me estas escuchando? – pregunto desde la silla –

S: ah? – giro su cabeza -

J: ya veo que no

S: disculpa

J: que ocurre? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella –

S: me iré pronto – dijo mirando la ventana –

J: si no te quieres marchar, no lo hagas

S: debo irme, necesito irme

J: estas bien? – pregunto detrás de ella –

S: estoy bien – intento sonreír –

J: si sabes que estoy para lo que sea verdad? – la abrazo –

S: lo se

J: bien, como no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes, te lo repetiré de nuevo. Amanda esta organizándote una fiesta de despedida. Quienes quieres que vayan?

S: todos lo que quieras, menos Mulder

J: no tenía pensado invitarlo. Bueno enana me voy – dijo girándose – seguro que estas bien? – pregunto al llegar a la puerta –

S: estoy bien – contesto aun dándole la espalda –

Jacob salió, dejándola inmersa en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Pensamientos? Recuerdos? Mas bien era una guerra entre su conciencia y su corazón. Una le decía que había hecho mal y había ocasionado dolor a terceras personas. La otra, simplemente le invitaba a seguir adelante con todo, y ese todo era permanecer al lado de Mulder y disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que le producía. Acaso no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Pero el no te ama tonta, le hablo su conciencia. Lo se, dijo en voz alta.

Como callar a su corazón y hacer lo que le dictaba su conciencia?



Hacía casi dos semanas que solo tenía que conformarse con verla de lejos, porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella, salía con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo y no tener tiempo para él. Tal vez era mentira, pero lo que era verdad, era lo que veía en sus ojos. Frialdad, frialdad pura hacia él. Las pocas miradas que le dirigía le provocaban escalofríos. Las cosas no iban bien, sumando que su relación con Allison empeoraba, no entendía que diablos sucedía con ella, reclamos y mas reclamos. Que si con quien vas? A qué horas regresas? Nunca me tomas en cuenta!...estupideces. Como si mi vida no fuera complicada ya, pensó.

Se removió en la silla y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordarla y recordar las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca…esta será la última vez que me tienes cerca…esa noche no solo su garganta pronuncio esas palabras, sino que sus ojos indicaban mas que eso…Dolor? Odio? Rencor? Amor?...eso ultimo le hizo abrir los ojos. Scully lo amaba? No, se respondió. Pero enseguida recordó una de las tantas noches locas que paso a su lado, donde escucho un te amo en forma de gemido. No le dio importancia, siempre creyó que había sido su imaginación, ahora ya no estaba seguro de eso. Scully enamorada de un tipo como él. De un malnacido? Después de tanto tiempo sin rozar su piel lo había aceptado. Pero yo no la amo, se dijo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina. Yo la ame en el pasado, la ame como nunca había amado a nadie, se dijo. Era verdad, la había amado tanto que el día en que partió una parte de él, partió con ella. Pero eso era pasado y ahora la situación era otra, el tenia a una novia, una mujer que exigía y merecía todo. Entonces por qué diablos se sentía así? Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? Por qué ahora el recuerdo de un te amo lo torturaba?

Nunca pensó que el marcharse de nuevo, le fuera aun mas difícil que la primera vez. Ahora no solo la culpa y el amor la acompañarían, sino también el dolor de haber creído tocar al fin la felicidad y darse cuenta que todo había sido una farsa. Nada mas que un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla. Lo amaba, eso era cierto. Pero era un amor que dolía, que lastimaba y que la destruía. Claro estaba que él nunca sabría del inmenso amor que vivía en ella, nunca se lo diría. Ya lo dijiste, pensó. Pero fue en un momento que su lucidez había viajado al mismísimo Plutón. Aun lo recordaba…

_FLASH BACK…_

_Las gotas de sudor recorrían su espalda, mientras Mulder se dedicaba a moverse en su interior con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que dolía. Pero el dolor no importaba, lo que importaba era retener las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca. Dos palabras secretas, que no debían ver la luz. Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y como por instantes el placer la transporto al cielo, olvidándose del mundo real._

_S: te amo…_

_Susurro junto al oído de Mulder justo al estallar de placer. Cuando logro recuperar su lucidez pudo darse cuenta del error que había cometido y rezo por que Mulder no haya escuchado o al menos entendido…_

Ahora, esa era su duda. La habrá escuchado? Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

**Tres días después…**

**Apartamento de Mulder**

**4:00pm**

_Mucho más que un pensamiento  
es una obsesión,  
y es que siempre que duermo  
estoy soñando con su voz  
que me esta esperando y cuando  
aparece es para decirme lo  
que la otra noche tanto me extraño  
y cuando vuelvo a despertar  
me tira el mismo mareo  
que a veces logro controlar  
y otras no puedo…. _

Tenía poco mas de una hora sentado en su sofá. Si este sofá hablara, pensó. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, no podía evitar pensar en ella y revivir una y otra vez, cada noche a su lado. El trabajo ya no ayudaba. Nada lo hacía.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, necesitaba verla, sentirla de nuevo. Se levanto, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió del apartamento tan rápido como pudo.

**Oficinas del FBI…**

Tomo el primer elevador, no podía explicar lo que sentía. Pero la necesidad de verla era inmensa a cada paso que daba. Llego hasta el piso de su oficina y camino con velocidad hasta llegar, para su sorpresa la oficina estaba vacía, no había rastro alguno de Scully. Demonios Scully, donde estas? Pensó.

Bajo hasta la cafetería, nada. Paseo la vista por todo el lobi, nada. A lo lejos diviso a Jacob. Hazlo, se dijo.

M: agente Timons – le llamo –

J: si? – se giro –

M: soy…

J: se quien es – le corto fríamente – que se le ofrece agente Mulder?

M: busco a Scully – le informo – sabe donde se encuentra?

J: no – respondió –

M: necesito verla

J: no sé donde esta – repitió observándolo a detalle –

M: de acuerdo, gracias – se giro –



J: agente Mulder – le llamo – aléjese de ella – dijo –

M: perdón?

J: aléjese de ella

M: no entiendo – pregunto sin comprender –

J: usted no la merece

Mulder lo observaba, pero quién diablos era el para exigirle que se alejara?

M: usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer

J: tiene razón – dijo con voz lenta – pero soy amigo de Dana y me importa su bienestar.

M: solo quiero verla

J: acaso no entiende que su presencia la daña?

M: está loco – de pronto el enojo llego a el –

J: el que está loco es usted. Es tan egoísta que no ve el daño que causa a las personas que lo rodean

M: usted no me conoce

J: se equivoca, lo conozco suficiente – lo miro fijamente – es por eso que le pido que se aleje, antes de que acabe por completo con ella

No supo cuando Jacob se marcho, solo que había desaparecido de su campo de vista. Egoísta? Acabar por completo con ella? Que quiso decir con eso? Pensó.

Siguió buscándola por todo el edificio durante una hora más, para después salir del edificio directo a su departamento sin éxito. Con mas dudas que antes.

_**Déjame entrar  
hasta el fondo tocar  
ya no dejo de pensar  
mi cuerpo se pone mal  
si no estas…**_

**Casa de Scully**

**9:00pm**

La noche era tranquila y desierta, apenas corría viento y las pocas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Afuera, un hombre de gran corazón caminaba hasta la puerta dispuesto a brindar su vida y alma a una mujer necesitada. A dentro, una mujer de gran fuerza dispuesta a dejarlo todo y a olvidar una vez mas. Dos personas totalmente compatibles, que tal vez en distinto tiempo, lugar y circunstancias tendrían un futuro comprometedor.

P: hola – saludo con timidez –

S: hola – correspondió al saludo después de abrir la puerta –



P: lamento molestarte – dijo con voz suave – pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Puedo pasar?

S: claro – sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar –

P: sé que es tarde y…

S: descuida Patrick – le corto –

P: ya empacaste casi todo – comento al ver el lugar casi vacío y varias cajas apiladas –

S: si, no quiero estresarme después. Quieres tomar algo?

P: un té estaría bien – sonrió –

Para Patrick ver vacía la casa donde compartió varias noches con aquella mujer maravillosa, era triste y provocaba en él un gran vacío.

_FLASHBACK…_

_P: eres increíblemente hermosa – dijo acariciando su mejilla – toda una diosa – susurro mas cerca –_

_La mirada azul de Scully brillaba con intensidad mientras escuchaba cada palabra, podía sentir el calor que las manos de Patrick transmitían._

_P: te amo…_

_Beso sus labios con tanta ternura que desquiciaba, besando delicadamente el labio inferior, luego el superior, para después deslizarse dentro y saborear el mas rico manjar. Esos labios suaves color carmín lo volvían loco._

_Esa noche, las llamas ardían con la misma intensidad que el corazón del hombre con mirada azul._

S: aquí tienes – le tendió una taza minutos después – de que querías hablarme? – pregunta al sentarse –

P: bueno, yo vine a…pedirte que…no te vayas – dijo titubeando –

S: Patrick…

P: se que no me amas como yo, pero podemos intentarlo. Perdóname si te presione de alguna manera antes

S: no tienes que disculparte – lo interrumpió –

P: déjame acabar por favor – le pidió – eres la primera mujer que ha logrado voltear mi mundo de cabeza…no quiero perderte –lo había dicho al fin –

S: no puedo quedarme Patrick

P: por qué?

S: son tantas cosas…no vale la pena decirlas – bajo la mirada – solo sé que necesito irme de aquí

P: estas enamorada de Mulder, no es así? –pregunto de pronto –



S: cómo? – esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa –

P: amas a Mulder – repitió – se te nota cuando hablas de él, es como si el mundo dejara de existir – Scully lo miraba sorprendida – siempre lo supe – confeso – pero vivía en mí, la esperanza de poder robarme tu corazón y hacer que lo olvidaras

Scully se reprochaba una y otra vez el amar a Mulder con la intensidad con que lo hacía, mientras oía a Patrick. Dios sabía cuánto deseaba poder borrar ese sentimiento y poder amar al hombre que tenía delante.

S: Patrick yo…

P: tú no tienes la culpa de nada – la corto – nadie la tiene

S: no puedo quedarme – retomo el tema –

P: te entiendo – bajo la mirada – debe ser horrible ver a la persona que amas, al lado de otra – dijo con tono triste – es un tonto, sabias? – volvió a mirarla – al no darse cuenta que lo amas – su mirada había adquirido cierta humedad - vendería mi alma al diablo porque ese amor fuera por mi

Todas aquellas palabras golpeaban el alma de Scully tan fuerte que la hacían temblar.

P: cuando te vas? – pregunto –

S: en una semana – respondió –

P: debo irme ya – dijo poniendo la taza sobre la mesita – no te preocupes por mi – necesitaba irse -

Caminaron hasta la puerta en silencio. Cada uno acompañado de su dolor. Un amor no correspondido.

S: gracias por entender – rompió el silencio después de abrir la puerta –

P: no me agradezcas

Desde el auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente, observaba el causante del dolor de aquellas dos personas. Miraba la escena con atención. Ella estaba con él. Dos personas libres. Esas tres palabras hacían que su estomago se revolviera. Ahí, sentado en el asiento de su auto, el posesivo y egoísta Mulder cobraba vida.

P: te hablare antes de que partas para despedirnos

S: claro – sonrió –

Después de esas palabras, le siguió un abrazo, un abrazo de amigos, de apoyo. Después un beso en la frente.

P: cuídate

S: lo hare



Los nudillos de Mulder estaban blancos de tanto apretar el volante. Acababa de presenciar una escena desagradable para él, quizás linda para otros. Observo como Patrick subió a su auto y como Scully cerró la puerta hasta que el auto desapareció.

Eran celos lo que sentía? Sacudió la cabeza. Había ido hasta ahí para verla y sentirla de nuevo. La vio pero no de la manera en que había pensado. Antes de llegar, imagino miles maneras de terminar esa visita, pero ninguna se parecía a esta. Ahora, conducía de regreso, enojado. Enojado con Scully, por permitirle a ese hombre rodearla con sus brazos y posar sus labios sobre su tersa piel. El sí y por qué yo no? Se preguntó. Maldita sea! Exclamo golpeando el volante.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Siguiente día…**

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel…_

M: por fin te encuentro – dijo al entrar a la oficina –

S: cuando será que toques antes de entrar? – pregunto sin levantar la vista de los papeles –

M: no te dijeron que te buscaba?

S: tenían que hacerlo?

M: el agente Timons – dijo al sentarse –

S: no. Que quieres Mulder? Tengo mucho trabajo – dijo mirándolo –

M: nada en especial

S: entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo – comento levantándose y yendo hacia un archivero –

Mulder la siguió con la mirada, después se puso de pie y camino hasta ella.

M: necesitamos hablar – susurro cerca de su odio –

S: no hay nada de que hablar – dijo intentando sonar fría –

M: si lo hay – la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el –

S: suéltame Mulder – quito las manos de Mulder y se alejo de ahí –

M: por qué huyes? – sonrió –

S: acaso no entendiste lo último que dije? – mirándolo directamente – entre tú y yo no hay nada. No te acerques a mí

M: a que le tienes miedo?

S: no le tengo miedo a nada – camino hacia el – solo que el estúpido juego de cada noche se acabo. Entiéndelo

M: no

S: ese no es mi problema. Ahora vete, debo terminar – le dijo caminando de nuevo hacia el escritorio - vete

Fue lo mas fría que pudo, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por perderse en sus brazos. Esta vez no caería en el juego, no sucumbiría a sus caricias. Solo tenía que evitar perderse en su mirada y podría salir libre de esta. Cuando levanto la mirada de los papeles, Mulder ya no estaba.

_Me has enseñado tu  
tu has sido mi maestro  
para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fui mala  
lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes como  
puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti…_

Salió frustrado, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la sala de descanso para distraerse. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, que no podía poner en orden. De pronto recordó a Scully al lado de Patrick y su enojo aumento. Acaso estoy celoso? No puede ser? Por mi, Scully puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, se dijo. Al entrar a la sala vio a dos mujeres platicando.

Escuchaste de la fiesta que organizan para la agente Scully? – pregunto una de las mujeres – algo así oí – respondió la otra – creí que era porque cumplía años – dijo llenando la taza de liquido café – según escuche, es de despedida. Regresa a Utah – creí que le iba muy bien aquí – dijo la mujer – yo también – ya invitaron a Alena – dijo la otra – cuando es? – pregunto – el viernes en el Chateu – contesto – ojala y nos inviten – ambas rieron –

Mulder había escuchado toda la conversación con atención. Una fiesta para Scully? Y de despedida? Scully se iba?! Reacciono de pronto. Salió a toda prisa de ahí, atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres, haciendo que lo viesen raro.

M: cuando pensabas decírmelo?! – reclamo con voz fuerte al entrar de nuevo a la oficina –

S: ahora que quieres? – dijo con tono cansado –

M: nunca?! – dijo enojado –

S: de que diablos hablas? – pregunto –

M: hablo de que te vas, de que regresas a Utah

S: ah – exclamo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla – ya lo sabes

M: acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

S: la verdad no – dijo despreocupada –

M: por qué?!

S: porque no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago

M: me invitaras? – pregunto –

S: acaso esto es un interrogatorio? – lo miro fijamente –

M: tómalo como quieras, lo harás?



S: no soy quien la organiza

M: quien lo hace?

S: Jacob

M: supongo que debo dar por hecho que no, no es así?

S: supones bien – volvió a los papales – ahora que ya sabes que me voy y que no iras a la fiesta, puedes irte

M: esto es…

S: sal de mi oficina Mulder – le ordeno – ahora

Mulder salió de ahí, necesitaba aire. No podía creerlo, de nuevo se iría, de nuevo lo abandonaría. Por qué? Por qué se iba? Por él? Por qué lo amaba? No, eso no, se dijo.

_Me has enseñado tu  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti  
maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz  
maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo a ti…_

**Apartamento de Mulder**

**Dos noches después…**

M: no empieces con lo mismo! – dijo alterado –

A: no me grites!

M: es que me sacas de mis casillas!

A: perdón, perdóneme por pedirte tiempo para mí – dijo enojada – no sabía que era pecado!

M: paso tiempo contigo! – se defendió –

A: así? – cruzo los brazos – cuando fue la última vez que salimos a cenar juntos? o que fuimos al cine?

M: Allison tengo trabajo!

A: antes también lo tenías y no era una excusa

M: ahora es diferente

A: si, ahora esta ella – dijo en voz baja –

M: que dijiste?

A: nada. Escucha Fox, estoy cansada de esperar que tengas tiempo para mi

M: no vuelvas con lo mismo! – exclamo –

A: hablaremos cuando estés mas calmado – tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí –

M: maldición!! Qué diablos me pasa?!

**Oficinas del FBI**

J: supuse que estarías aquí – dijo al entrar –



S: supusiste?

J: nadie contesto en tu casa, llame a Quantico y tampoco, solo me quedaba este lugar por revisar – sonrió – que haces?

S: ordenando los últimos papeles pendientes

J: trabajo y más trabajo

S: así es

J: vamos te invito a cenar

S: y eso? – pregunto extrañada –

J: qué? No puedo? – sonrió – quiero cenar contigo a solas, antes de que te vayas. Que dices?

S: está bien – sonrió – esta noche si te hare gastar

J: hazlo y te aseguro que a la hora de pagar la cuenta desapareceré

S: serias capaz? – le pregunto mientras tomaba su abrigo y bolso –

J: pruébame

S: eres un maldito – bromeo al salir de la oficina–

J: si, pero me extrañaras

S: es verdad

Esa noche seria la última cena que tendrían en mucho tiempo, en tres días ella tomaría un avión a otra ciudad y pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviesen a verse.

Durante la cena rieron al recordar viejos tiempos.

S: recuerdas la ves que fuimos al parque de diversiones? – pregunto –

J: como olvidarlo

_FLASHBACK…_

_S: estas loco si piensas que subiré a ese juego_

_J: acaso tienes miedo? – pregunto con tono burlón –_

_S: miedo yo? – le miro –_

_J: si no es eso, no veo porque no quieres subir – sonrió –_

_S: esta bien, vamos_

_Durante hacían fila para subir, reían con las bromas de ambos. La gente que los acompañaban en la fila los veían sonrientes, imaginando que era una pareja mas de enamorados que venían a divertirse en el parque de diversiones._

_Hacen una linda pareja – dijo una mujer de la fila –_

_Ninguno de los dos saco a la mujer del error, ya estaban acostumbrados a que los tomaran como pareja, en cuanto la mujer se giro de nuevo, ambos soltaron la carcajada._

_S: ves, te lo he dicho. Deberíamos ser algo más que amigos – se burlo –_

_J: ni pensarlo, seriamos un desastre – rio –_

_Minutos después Scully gritaba y Jacob se aferraba con fuerza al tubo de seguridad._

_S: eso fue divertido – dijo emocionada – subamos otra vez!_

_J: estás loca?!_

_S: quien es el que tiene miedo ahora? – se burlo –_

_J: no es miedo es precaución _

_S: jajajaja_

_J: si dices una sola palabra de esto, te arrepentirás enana – le advirtió –_

_S: jajajaja_

_J: vayamos por algo de comer_

_S: de acuerdo, vayamos – se giro y comenzó a caminar – miedoso - se burlo y comenzó a correr -_

_J: oyes! – reclamo corriendo detrás de ella -_

S: aun recuerdo tu cara de miedo – se burlo –

J: que no era miedo! – se defendió – era precaución

S: jajajaja

J: te echare de menos – dijo cambiando su tono de voz –

S: yo también – sonio con tristeza –

J: echare de menos tus bromas

S: oyes, sino me voy a otro planeta, solo de la ciudad. Podrás llamarme cuando quieras y bromear – sonrió –

J: luego no te quejes – advirtió –

S: no lo hare, lo prometo

La velada siguió, trayendo a la plática miles de vivencias, produciendo cientos de risas.

**Chateu**

**Viernes 9:00pm**

La música llenaba el ambiente de tranquilidad, mientras las personas más allegadas a Scully charlaban amenamente de temas sin importancia, acompañados de los mejores deseos hacia la bella mujer.

Scully se paseaba sonriente por cada uno de los grupos, como toda una buena anfitriona.

Skinner: le deseo lo mejor – dijo con honestidad –

S: gracias señor – sonrió –

Skinner: si algún día necesita ayuda, no dude en acudir a mí

S: claro – volvió a sonreír –

J: le importa si se la robo? - pregunto Jacob –

Skinner: claro que no

J: te ves radiante – le dijo a la pequeña mujer que tenía delante, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido color champagne –



S: gracias – sonrió –

J: te estás divirtiendo?

S: si – contesto antes de beber de su copa –

J: me alegro – sonrió –

Las horas pasaban y los meseros seguían paseándose con charolas llenas de copas de vino y champagne, Scully era una persona importante y querida por muchos en la agencia.

Karen: Dra. Scully – llamo la joven –

S: Karen! – exclamo con alegría – me alegro que vinieras

Karen: como podría faltar – la joven sonrió con timidez –

S: debes prometer que seguirás siendo una excelente alumna. Sería una lástima que no fuera así

Karen: lo intentare – respondió –

S: no lo intentes, hazlo

Karen: quería pedirle algo

S: dime

Karen: me gustaría que fuera mi asesora de tesis cuando termine – dijo con timidez –

S: por supuesto! – dijo sonriente – encantada

Karen: sería un honor trabajar con usted

S: claro que si Karen – repitió –

La joven sonreía mientras escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de una de las mejores profesoras que ha tenido y Scully no dejaba de darle consejos, cuando observo que Jacob se acercaba con una cara de preocupación.

S: me disculpas un momento Karen?

Karen: claro

Scully se alejo y se dirigió a Jacob.

S: ocurre algo? – le pregunto al llegar a su lado –

J: si – respondió – Mulder está afuera

S: cómo? –

J: esta allá afuera e insiste en entrar – explico esperando ver la reacción en Scully – qué quieres que hagan?

S: que no entre – respondió – no lo quiero aquí. Que lo corran, hagan lo que sea. Pero no lo quiero aquí – dijo sin pensar –

J: de acuerdo. Estás bien? – pregunto antes de partir –

S: si

Observo como su amigo y cómplice se dirigía hacia la entrada del salón. Minutos después regresó con una sonrisa



J: problema arreglado – le comunicó –

S: gracias – sonrió –

J: de nada enana – se marcho –

El saber que Mulder había estado minutos atrás afuera del salón, la había dejado inquieta. La sonrisa de hace unas horas se había esfumado, dejando una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía en su rostro. Por qué se empeñaba en dañarla más? Como podía llegar a ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta?

Se recrimino que el recuerdo de Mulder apagara la poca alegría de ese día. Aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien la observaba, busco entre los invitados la fuente de tanta intensidad. Nada. Cuando paso su mirada por una de las ventanas del salón le vio. Parado y observándola. Aun estas aquí, pensó. Poco le importo que ella se haya dado cuenta, siguió mirándola con la misma intensidad que antes, como queriendo obtener todas las repuestas a sus dudas.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before,  
all the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored...  
Your face saving promises  
whispered like prayers.  
I don't need them…_

Azul contra verde, una guerra entre miradas, en la cual el resto del mundo dejaba de existir, no importaban los invitados, la música. Nada, solo ellos dos y esos dos pares de ojos.

Por la mente de Scully pasaron miles de recuerdos, no solo de los vividos hace poco, sino recuerdos de hace más de tres años, cuando eran solo ellos dos, no existía una ciudad llamada Utah, ni una mujer llamada Allison. Solo Scully y Mulder, los compañeros y amigos. Los agentes más locos de la agencia.

Mientras, miles de preguntas golpeaban con fuerza la cabeza de Mulder. Quien es Scully en tu vida? Qué significa para ti? No sabía como responderlas, lo que si sabía es que Scully se marchaba de la ciudad, se alejaba de nuevo, haría su vida a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y esta vez no habría ni una sola llamaba, ni un adiós, mucho menos un beso de despedida.

Los segundos pasaban dolorosamente lentos, alargando la tortura de ambos. Parecía que ninguno de los invitados se había percatado que Scully observaba con demasiada atención una de las ventanas. Mejor, pensó Scully.

La mirada azul decía vete. La verde, permíteme entrar.

El recuerdo de un te amo, arribo a la cabeza de Mulder. Necesito saber la verdad Scully, pensó.



Necesito olvidarte Mulder, susurro.

Can you see me?  
do you want me?  
can you reach me?  
or I'm leaving...

El contacto fue interrumpido por uno de los invitados llevando a Scully a otro extremo del salón, dejando a Mulder parado, observando el lugar vacio.

Unas cuantas horas más y la fiesta llegaba a su fin.

S: me voy – comunico a Jacob – estoy cansada

J: esta bien, te llamare mañana para llevarte al aeropuerto

S. preferiría que no – bajo la mirada – sabes que no me gustan las despedidas

J: ok. Pero te llamare de todas maneras – la abrazo y escucho un pequeño sollozo – estas bien?

S: si, es solo que te extrañare – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo –

J: te quiero enana – beso su frente – segura que estas bien? – pregunto preocupado –

S: si – sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas – necesito dormir, mañana será un día difícil

J: que duermas bien – volvió a besarla –

S: adiós

Al salir del salón la brisa fresca golpeo su rostro, produciendo un escalofrío. Caminaba lentamente hacia el auto, como no queriendo llegar nunca, sentía un vacio y comenzaba a sentir como la soledad se adueñaba una vez más de su vida. No le asustaba, ya estaba acostumbraba, pero si le asustaba el no poder olvidar a Mulder y tener que vivir con ese amor el resto de su vida.

Al llegar a su auto sintió la presencia de alguien, se giro y se topo nuevamente con la mirada verde.

S: que haces aun aquí?

M: necesito…

S: no hay nada de qué hablar Mulder - se adelanto –

M: te vas mañana cierto? – pregunto -

S: si

Se giro para abrir la puerta, pero los brazos de Mulder no se lo permitieron.

S: por favor – rogo –

M: no huyas – la miraba fijamente – por favor

S: quiero ir a casa – le dio un empujón –



Con la mirada de Mulder sobre ella, metió la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de su auto, pero nuevamente una de las manos de Mulder se lo impidió, de un golpe cerró la puerta y la acorralo.

S: Mulder…

M: solo respóndeme algo – dijo muy cerca de sus labios – estas enamorada de mi? – pregunto rozando los labios de Scully – me amas?

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras se miraban con intensidad y respiraban el mismo aire.

S: no – respondió – no te amo – y lo empujo de nuevo – no te amo – repitió –

_Nos despedimos despacio,  
Para alargar el momento…  
Siendo prudentes, por no decir cobardes…  
Y apretando los dientes, para no decir "Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo"…_

No te amo. Resonó en su cabeza. La mirada de ambos era de fuego, fuego puro. Que parecía quemarles la piel. De nuevo azul contra verde.

S: debo irme – abrió de nuevo la puerta – adiós

No articulo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el auto se había puesto en marcha hace unos segundos. Había quedado atrapado en esas dos palabras. No te amo.

Había mentido, una vez mas había mentido. No te amo Mulder, le había dicho. Una vil mentira. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Solo que ya no quería sufrir, su corazón ya no soportaría un desaire mas. Había cometido un error, pero tenía la suficiente dignidad paro no caer nuevamente en el juego.

_Me odio cuando miento.  
También cuando me mienten.  
Mentiras que pretenden borrar los sentimientos..._

**Apartamento de Mulder**

**Siguiente día…**

La televisión se encontraba encendida y las persianas abajo, produciendo cierta oscuridad en la habitación. Mulder se encontraba recostado en el sofá, recordando una y otra vez ese, no te amo dicho por Scully. Alguien llamo a la puerta, arrastrando los pies fue hasta ella y abrió, dejando paso a una mujer enojada que comenzó a reclamar en cuanto entro.



A: te llame anoche, donde diablos estabas?!

M: no ahora, por favor – se dirigió nuevamente al sofá –

A: cuando?! – alzo aun más la voz –

M: fui a una reunión

A: y no podías atender el teléfono?

M: no Allison, no podía – dijo con tono cansado –

A: estabas con ella verdad?!

M: con quien?

A: con Scully! – respondió desesperada –

M: no empieces

A: estoy harta de tus mentiras Fox! – dijo enojada –

M: y yo de tus reclamos

A: desde que llego esa zorra tu cambiaste! Todo cambio! – expreso –

M: no le llames así! – se puso de pie –

A: ahora la defiendes?

M: no tienes ningún derecho a llamarla así! Me oíste!

A: qué diablos pasa contigo Fox?!

M: nada Allison, no pasa nada! – dijo en una mezcla de coraje y desesperación –

A: crees que soy estúpida?

Mulder solo la observaba, respirando cada vez mas agitado e intentando contener su enojo.

A: creíste que no me daría cuenta de que te acostabas con ella? De que cada vez que no contestabas el teléfono era por que estabas con ella?! Eres un maldito malnacido Fox! Cómo pudiste engañarme con esa zorra?!

M: te dije que no la llamaras así!

A: por qué la defiendes tanto? Acaso la amas?!

M: si, la amo! La amo como nunca he amado a nadie! – dijo casi gritando – como no podre amar jamás!

El silencio inundo la habitación. Lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho. Acababa de confesar que amaba a Scully y con tanta intensidad que había hecho callar a Allison.

A: eres un desgraciado! – dijo cuando reacciono – ojala te pudras en el infierno!

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without…_

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Dejando a Mulder parado en el centro de la habitación, aun procesando lo que había dicho segundos antes.



Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La amo, se dijo. La amo, amo a Scully. Por fin entendía la necesidad de verla, de escuchar su voz, de sentirla. Era porque la amaba. Estoy enamorado de Scully! grito. Recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, momentos vividos a su lado, como pudo ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de que la amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo? Que la mujer que lo acompaño los años después de su partida, solo había sido una tapadera y un escudo, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos…sentimientos de amor puro, sentimientos hacia una maravillosa mujer que llego a su miserable vida una mañana de marzo y que al poco tiempo de tratarla dio un vuelco completo a su vida, despertando el miles de sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

_FLASHBACK…_

_S: agente Mulder? – llamo la pequeña mujer –_

_M: si? – giro su cabeza –_

_S: soy Dana Scully – se presento extendiendo su mano –_

_Enseguida pensó que debió hacer algo muy bueno, como para que el que está arriba haya enviado a tal hermoso ángel al lugar más oscuro de las oficinas del FBI._

_M: que hizo, para que la enviaran aquí? – preguntó correspondiendo al saludo –_

_S: nada que yo sepa – respondió –_

_M: debió ser algo malo – dijo con una sonrisa –_

_S: de hecho, trabajare con usted – sonrió –_

_M: creo que la enviaron a espiarme - dijo secamente –_

_Observo como la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció enseguida. Aun seria era la mujer más hermosa que había visto o mas bien que se había atrevido a pisar su morada. Lo que mas le impresionaba eran sus ojos color azul, como el mismísimo océano, de hecho parecía que estuviera viéndolo en su mirada._

_S: si quiere podemos llamar a sus superiores, para que le confirmen lo que le dije – su mirada era desafiante y so le encanto –_

_M: no es necesario – dijo enseguida –_

_S: he escuchado mucho de usted_

_M: en serio?_

_S: si – sonrió de nuevo –_

_Ese era el comienzo de una relación bella, que después de algunos años se convertiría en amor, un amor puro y secreto. Un amor existente, pero jamás confesado. Guardado en un cofre con miles de candados, simplemente en un amor secreto._

……….

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar, la primera vez que la vio. Tantas vivencias junto a ella. Buenas y malas, pero siempre juntos. Como el agua y la sal del océano.



Antes de ella, no sabía lo que el amor verdadero implicaba. No sabía que una mirada o la sonrisa de la persona amada, bastaba para calmar los peores miedos. O que simplemente escuchar su voz bastaba para darle fin al terrible insomnio y dormir como una bebe. Gracias a ella lo aprendió.

_FLASHBACK…._

_M: no es fácil Scully – dijo con tristeza –_

_S: nada lo es Mulder – poso su mano en su hombro – nunca te has puesto a pensar que Dios nos envía cada situación difícil, para demostrarnos que somos capaces de salir libres y triunfantes de ellas? – sonrió – y tu eres fuerte, lo sé._

_M: gracias Scully – tomo su mano entre las de el – gracias por estar aquí_

_S: no tienes porque agradecerme – lo miro a los ojos – estoy aquí porque me importas – volvió a sonreír –_

………

_El abrazo que siguió era tan reconfortante para ambos que no importaba si el mundo estuviera acabando, un abrazo que curaba cada una de las heridas de sus corazones._

_I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?..._

Como pudo olvidar que ella había lavado cada herida en el camino de su búsqueda? Ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitó, no importaba que fuera de madrugada o que fuera día libre, ella acudía gustosa a cada uno de sus llamados.

Estuvo a su lado el día que su padre murió, cada vez que su corazón se quebraba al creer que por fin había encontrado a su hermana, para darse cuenta después que era mentira y cuando recibió la noticia de que su madre había partido del mundo de los vivos aun lugar mejor. Siempre ella, solo ella sabía como hacerlo ver de nuevo la luz de cada día.

_FLASHBACK…_

_S: eres un paranoico – se burlo –_

_M: gracias por recordármelo, ya lo sabía – dijo con ironía – _

_S: a donde me llevas? – pregunto sentada en el lugar del copiloto –_

_M: esa es una sorpresa _

_S: sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas_

_M: esta te gustara – sonrió –_

_El silencio los invadía en algunos tramos del camino, un silencio que solo ellos sabían aprovechar, cada uno en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que esos pensamientos los implicaban a los dos._

_S: sé que es algo diferente – rompió el silencio –_

_M: que te hace pensar eso? – giro su cabeza para verla –_

_S: me pediste que me vistiera de manera informal – explico – que no se trataba de fenómenos paranormales. Solo debo conectar las piezas_

_M: no insistas, no te diré de que se trata – sonrió –_

_S: Mulder! – se quejo –_

_Minutos después Mulder estacionaba el auto frente al boliche._

_S: es broma? – pregunto al ver el lugar en el que estaban –_

_M: no_

_S: entonces?_

_M: unas horas de diversión no nos caerían nada mal Scully – dijo bajando del auto –_

_S: boliche Mulder? – pregunto escéptica, ya afuera del auto –_

_M: qué? Es divertido!_

_Bola rodaba a través del canal pulido a la perfección y la risa de ambos inundando el lugar._

_S: chuza! – exclamo con emoción – hice una chuza Mulder!!_

_Se lanzo a sus brazos, olvidando las reglas, olvidando que eran Scully y Mulder, dos agentes federales. En ese preciso momento eran Dana y Fox, dos personas comunes, amigos y cómplices._

_M: sabía que podías hacerlo! – expreso sonriente –_

_S: detente Mulder! – grito mientras Mulder le daba vueltas – no!! – dijo entre risas –_

_M: ahh!! – grito también, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento –_

………….

Rio al revivir tan hermoso momento, risa que se borro en seguida al recordar que Scully se marchaba, formándose un nudo en su estomago. Se va, dijo. De pronto sus ojos se humedecieron, el vacio de la habitación lo abofeteo. La perdía de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, 4:20. Su vuelo salía a las 5:00, si se daba prisa podría alcanzarla para confesarle su amor e impedir que se fuera. Pego un brinco del sofá, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. La brisa fría y las primeras gotas de una tormenta lo golpearon al salir a la calle.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over…_

Conducía a toda prisa, esquivando cada auto que se interponía en su camino, esperaba con desesperación el cambio de cada luz roja a verde. Tomo cada atajo que recordaba, necesitaba llegar al aeropuerto lo más rápido que fuese posible.

4:55…Se estaciono en el área de taxis y bajo rápidamente del auto, ignorando la advertencia del oficial. Después se encargaría de las multas, ahora solo importaba Scully. Corría entre la gente, buscando el ala correcta, buscándola a ella.

Pasajeros del vuelo 435 con destino a Utah, favor de abordar ya por la salida 5 – anuncio la voz de la mujer, a través del micrófono –

Llego hasta la salida 5, sin aliento. Paseo su vista por toda la sala, hasta que la vio. Vestida de azul, con el abrigo en su brazo, haciendo fila para que recogiesen su boleto y poder subir al avión.

_My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
__Cause it's all misunderstood?..._

M: Scully! – la llamo con voz agitada, detrás de las cuerdas que le impedían acercarse –

S: Mulder – susurro al girarse y verlo –

M: no subas al avión! – le pidió – por favor! – poco le importaba que la gente lo observara y creyera que estaba loco –

S: que haces aquí?! – le pregunto desde la fila –

M: por favor no subas a ese avión – repitió –

S: debo subir

M: hablemos por favor

S: no hay nada de que hablar…olvida todo – le dijo para después girare y avanzar un paso –

La impotencia crecía en Mulder, debía hacer algo para impedir que se marchara.

M: fui un idiota! – grito, provocando que la gente volteara de nuevo, incluida Scully – lamento darme cuenta tan tarde! – continuo hablando – lamento todo lo que paso!

Scully no sabía que hacer, era bochornoso que la gente los mirara como bichos raros, así que opto por salir de la fila e ir hacia él.

S: acaso estas demente? – pregunto al llegar –

M: perdóname – dijo ignorando su pregunta – no te vayas por favor

S: debo regresar a la fila o perderé mi vuelo



M: sé que me comporte como un malnacido contigo. Perdóname

S: vete y olvida todo. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Lo superare – se giro –

M: te amo – confesó, haciendo que Scully se detuviera y se girara de nuevo – te amo, te amo como a nadie – continuó – te amo desde que entraste a mi vida

S: es tarde para decir eso - dijo con voz resentida y luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran – es tarde

M: no lo es

S: me lastimaste, acabaste conmigo. Y tú ni siquiera te percataste de ello en el momento, ahora vienes a impedir que me vaya? – una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla mientras hablaba – te diste cuenta demasiado tarde

Señorita subirá al avión? – pregunto la mujer que recogía los boletos –

M: un café Scully, solo un café y hablamos. Te explico todo

S: no hay nada que explicar – dijo secando sus lágrimas – lo siento Mulder

M: Scully…

S: adiós Mulder – se giro y camino hacia la salida – y no te atrevas a buscarme, no quiero saber de ti

M: Scully por favor – dijo con voz quebrada –

Scully se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la señorita.

_It´s amazing  
How you make your face just like a wall  
How you take your heart and turn it off  
How I turn my head and lose it all…_

El corazón de ambos estaba hecho trizas. El orgullo parecía ganar la guerra. Confesare algo, pensó Scully. Recuerdas la manera que inventamos para decir adiós? Recuerdas que el día en que partiría juramos no voltear? Que solo caminaríamos hacia nuestras nuevas vida, recordando solo los buenos momentos? Lo recuerdas? Pregunto en silencio. Yo falte a mi promesa, yo gire mi cabeza justo antes de entrar al túnel de abordaje, y te vi. Vi como caminabas con la cabeza baja, tal vez recordando momentos buenos, como habíamos quedado. Vi como avanzabas con pasos lentos y me mordí el labio inferior por no salir corriendo detrás de ti. Por no gritarte reclamando el por qué no me pedias que me quedara. Si lo hubieras hecho, juro que me habría quedado.

Hoy estoy de nuevo aquí, y hace unos momentos me pediste lo que tanto añore esa tarde. Pensó. Pero sabes? Hoy no seré yo quien se gire, no seré yo quien se muerda el labio, esperando escuchar algo. Hoy subiré a ese avión con el corazón igual de roto que la vez anterior, pero con la certeza de saber que nunca volveré a pasar por esto. Adiós Mulder, adiós para siempre.

_It's unnerving  
How just one move puts me by myself  
_

_There you go just trusting someone else  
Now I know I put us both through hell…_

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, observaba como Scully se perdía en el túnel de abordaje, cada paso que daba equivalía a un día más de dolor. La perdí, se dijo.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Tres días después…**

_I asked her to stay  
But she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late  
She's gone away…_

El antiguo Mulder ya no existía. Resultaba increíble recordar como ella se había marchado llevándose la mitad de su corazón y vida, la primera vez, dejando lo poco en tonos grises. Ahora, se había llevado la otra mitad, la mitad que lo mantuvo vivo mientras ella no estuvo. Su vida en tonos grises paso a ser en blanco y negro. No existía nada que lo invitara a seguir, le falló a la persona más importante en su vida, se había fallado el mismo y peor aún, le había fallado a una tercera persona, a una mujer que no lo merecía. No la amaba, era verdad, pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimarla. Ya lo había hecho con Scully y como consecuencia le perdió. Para siempre. Debía o más bien tenía la obligación de terminar lo antes posible con esa relación, sabía que no tenia futuro, por más que intentara no lo lograría, esta vez no podría enterrar y olvidar a Scully. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella y con el corazón roto.

Las personas e incluso el se desconocía, ya no existían los sarcasmos, las bromas, las ganas de romper reglas, el entusiasmo por salir a cazar ovnis, ni el deseo de creer. Todo se había esfumado. Estaba vació. El mismo se había destruido.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenia dando vueltas por los pasillos de la agencia, tal vez con la esperanza de verla, de volver a perderse en el mar de sus ojos. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, posiblemente ella ahora este de nuevo en su vida, olvidando que a cientos de kilómetros existe un tal Fox Mulder, su antiguo compañero y el causante de tantas heridas en su vida. Mientras que el intenta respirar con normalidad después de ver como el conserje borra de la puerta de cristal la leyenda con el nombre de Dana Scully, su pecho se oprime cada vez que el hombre desliza la espátula por el cristal, llevándose con ella el pedazo de calcomanía. Era como ver a Scully borrando cada recuerdo, cada caricia, cada beso en cada letra.

Entro a la oficina, antes llena y decorada por ella, ignorando las palabras del conserje.

M: solo unos minutos – dijo –



Aun olía a ella, aun podía sentirla en el ambiente. Cerró los ojos y pudo observarla, sentada detrás del escritorio con su taza de café como compañía, pudo escucharla replicar cada palabra que salía de su boca, y fue tan real que al abrir los ojos de nuevo, una estaca atravesó su corazón al darse cuanta de que la oficina estaba igual de vacía que su vida. Sin ella, esa habitación eran simplemente cuatro paredes y no un templo al cual acudes para sentirte a salvo. Sus dientes mordían con fuerza el labio inferior torturándolo. Pero esa tortura no era nada comparada a la que ella experimentó. De sus ojos salían dos lágrimas que cruzan sus mejillas, para perderse en el cuello de su saco. Pero no comparadas a las miles que ella derramo. Soy un maldito, grito en silencio, mientras que los nudillos de sus manos eran blancos de tanto apretar. Se encontraba perdido en la oscuridad aun más negra que en la que vivía antes de Scully.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
Hard to believe that…_

**Apartamento de Mulder**

M: lo nuestro debe terminar –hablo con la mirada en el piso y desde la orilla de la cama –

A: no sé porque, pero lo suponía –dijo desde el umbral de la puerta –

M: espero que me perdones

A: en verdad esperas que lo haga? – pregunto de manera fría –

M: no

A: te di todo de mi Fox, me entregue completa y tú me traicionaste – reclamo sin ánimo –

M: lo sé, y lo siento – dijo levantando la mirada –

A: tal vez el único consuelo que me queda es verte así – dijo con odio – solo y perdido en la oscuridad. Sin ella

Mulder sentía como cada palabra se clavaba en el, como si fuesen espinas provocando pequeñas heridas que sangrarían el resto de su vida.

A: ese es tu castigo por jugar con el amor de dos mujeres – se giro – ojala encuentres la luz de nuevo Fox – salió del apartamento –

Esa sería la última vez que la viera, ya no había una Allison en su vida, ya no habría nadie en ella.

**Tres meses después…**

**Utah…**

_Three months and I´m still standing here  
Three months and I´m getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am  
Three months and I´m still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up  
Three months and I´m still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers…_

Miraba detenidamente el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo, de frente, de perfil y no paraba de sonreír. Tal vez la tristeza y el dolor al recordar lo que había pasado a su lado, vivía aun en ella. Estaba segura de que ese sentimiento la acompañaría el resto de sus días. Pero ahora tendría una vida nueva, una vida llena de esperanza, de sonrisas, de ganas de vivir, de amor, no proveniente de un hombre, pero sí de una persona más importante.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde a la cena.

**Washington…**

_I thought the world would keep turning  
My friends would get me by  
You downs the flame,  
but it's still burning  
I'm breathing in, I'm breathing out,  
but I'm not alive  
Can runaway but, I can't hide when I close my eyes…_

Olor a nicotina y una nube cubriendo el rostro de los hombres que esa noche había ido al bar. Meseras que recorren una y otra vez el mismo camino con comandas de alcohol. Otra noche en el mismo bar, en la misma barra, en el mismo banco, en la misma mierda. Jugando adivinar la razón de estar ahí de cada persona. Imaginando sus penas, sus problemas. Pero siempre llegando a lo mismo, cada uno venia a olvidar, pero por momentos, quizás horas. Pero la cruda realidad siempre te abofetea al siguiente día, golpeando fuertemente, recordándote que sigues siendo el mismo de la noche anterior y que tu dolor sigue latente, incluso más vivo que ayer.

Carol: ahogando penas? – pregunto la joven –

M: se puede venir a otra cosa? – respondió antes de beber el liquido ámbar del vaso –

Carol: debió pasarle algo fuerte

M: que te hace pensar eso? le pregunto haciendo una señal para que e sirviera otra copa –

Carol: ha venido casi a diario las últimas semanas. Vamos cuénteme, no puede ser tan malo



Mulder sonrío con ironía, no puede ser tan malo? Poco es perder al amor de tu vida? Nada es vivir en la oscuridad?

M: perdí a alguien – dijo al fin, bebiendo de un solo trago la copa – dame otra

Carol: no creo que sea buena idea

M: otra…ya – exigió –

C: yo le sirvo otra si usted me cuenta su historia. Trato hecho?

M: esta bien, pero sírvela ya

C: bien, soy toda oídos – dijo jalando un banco y sentándose –

M: antes trae la botella. Qué? – pregunto al ver la cara que hizo la chica –te lo contare! Vamos!

La chica acerco la botella y se dispuso a escuchar con atención la historia de aquel hombre de mirada triste, mismo que llegaba cada noche y bebía con desesperación, como si quisiese borrar algo.

M: asiii…que soyyy un imbécil – dijo con dificultad al terminar –

Carol estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que tenía razón, que era un malnacido y que de alguna manera se tenía bien merecido todo lo que sufría, pero opto por callar.

C: bueno, creo que es hora de que se vaya a casa. Hoy toma más de la cuenta

M: nooo – se quejo – aun no

C: no le serviré mas – advirtió –

Media hora después tocaba con insistencia la puerta de metal de la guarida de los pistoleros solitarios. Sus únicos amigos, ahora.

F: ya va, ya va!! – grito Frohike –hombre pero que insistencia! –dijo al ver a Mulder –

M: amigoooo!! – exclamo tamaleándose –

F: qué diablos haces aquí? Y estas borracho?! –pregunto –

M: borracho yooo! – señalándose a si mismo –

L: que dia… - se cayó al ver quien era – Mulder?

B: quien es chicos? – pregunto Byres saliendo de la habitación –

M: Byressss!! – camino hacia él y lo abrazo – te quierooo! Los quiero muchooo!

L: será mejor que vaya por un café bien cargado

B y F: si! – dijeron al unisonó –

Sentado en uno de los sofás, con la cabeza entre las manos y una taza de café al lado, estaba Mulder.

M: no sé como continuar – dijo ya sobrio –

B: se que no te gustara oírlo, pero te lo dije

M: lo sé, lo sé – dijo moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente – la perdí



F: lamentarse no sirve de nada viejo

L: así es

B: ni mucho menos embriagarse

Acaso el embriagarse por desamor, no valía? Que es lo que debería de hacer? Sentarse e intentar sonreírle a la vida? Imposible, se dijo. La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle. La resaca por alcohol era horrible, pero la resaca por desamor era peor.

**Hospital Saint Jose**

**Utah, cinco meses después…**

Doctor: puja Dana –le insistía – puja

S: ahhh! – gritaba de dolor – mama!!

Magie: aquí estoy hija, respira Dana, respira –la ánimo tomando su mano –

Doctor: puja, ya viene

Los mechones rojizos se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor, inhalando y exhalando Scully hacia el trabajo más hermoso que una mujer puede llevar a cabo, traer al mundo una nueva vida. El dolor no importaba, no se comparaba con la emoción que sentía al querer verlo y besarlo.

Doctor: puedo ver su cabeza, inhala y puja fuerte. Vamos Dana tu puedes – la animo sentándose sobre el banco, entre sus piernas –

S: ahhh!! – pujo –

Doctor: excelente Dana, la cabeza ya salió. Respira. En la próxima contracción que sientas, quiero que pujes lo más fuerte que puedas. Un pujido más y podrás ver a tu bebe

Magie: ya casi acabas hija, lo estás haciendo bien –acaricio su cabeza –

S: ya viene, ya viene – dijo inhalando y exhalando – ya viene!!

Doctor: tranquila, puja fuerte, vamos Dana puja!!

S: ahhhhhhhhh!! – se aferro a la sabanas lo más fuerte que pudo –

Su grito se mezclo con el primer llanto del bebe, y enseguida el dolor desapareció. Es un niño hermoso, dijo una de las enfermeras. Vio como el doctor lo sostenía para después depositarlo sobre su pecho.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor, mientras veía como el pequeño se removía. No sabía como explicar lo que sentía en el interior, al poder escucharlo llorar, el sentirlo por primera vez la emocionaba.

S: oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío –repetía entre llanto – mi bebe – sonreía – mi bebe mamá

Magie: felicidades – dijo con los ojos húmedos –

S: hola mi amor – sonrío – soy tu mami –beso su cabecita –



Una hora después, ya en el cuarto se encontraba una Scully repuesta, con el rostro lleno de alegría. Flores y globos adornaban toda la habitación. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una enfermera con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada azul en sus brazos.

Enfermera: alguien viene a visitarla –dijo sonriendo –dile hola a mamá –lo puso en los brazos de Scully –

S: gracias – dijo emocionada y con una gran sonrisa –

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a Scully y a su madre con el recién llegado. No podía apartar los ojos del pequeño.

S: aun no puedo creerlo mamá – rompió el silencio –

Magie: créelo – se acerco a la cama – es tu hijo Dana

S: lo sé – sonrío – es hermoso – dijo acariciando la mejilla del bebe –

Magie: se parece a ti – comento – tiene tus ojos

Como es posible que un ser tan pequeñito, despierte en ti sentimientos que creíste que no existían? Después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz, que más podría desear en la vida. Nada se comparaba al pequeño milagro que sostenía entre sus brazos, su hijo. William.

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y ella ya corría por el parque. No hacia frió. Sus pies chocaban contra el asfalto una y otra vez. El viento golpeaba su rostro. Cuando de pronto un hombre se sitúa a su lado. Y se detiene.

S: que haces aquí? – pregunta con voz entrecortada –

M: vine a correr – respondió –

S: si, me he dado cuenta de eso. Solo que, por que aquí?

M: es un parque público Scully – se defiende –

S: lo es, pero queda a 30 minutos de tu casa – lo mira a los ojos – mala excusa

M: debí pensar en una mejor – sonríe –

S: que quieres Mulder?

M: correr contigo – sonríe al ver como la ceja de Scully se eleva –

S: de acuerdo – se gira y empieza a correr de nuevo – piensas quedarte ahí? – grita al ver que no corre –

_You won't admit you love me.  
And so how am I ever to know?  
You only tell me  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…_

Ambos corrían, uno al lado del otro. En el pasado no resultaría extraño verlos correr juntos, muchas veces lo hicieron. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Ya no trabajan juntos.

El aire comienza a faltar en los pulmones de Mulder y lo obliga a detenerse, mientras una Scully sigue corriendo como si nada.

S: muchas hamburguesas Mulder? – le pregunta en tono de burla –

M: solo necesito…un respiro – dice con voz entrecortada –

S: creí que estabas en forma – sonríe –

M: lo estaba – replica – cuando tu no lo estabas

S: jajaja

M: vaya, últimamente el burlarte de mi se te da muy bien

S: no seas llorón! – exclama – vamos!

M: aun no me repongo

S: mmmm – pone los ojos en blanco – a que has venido realmente Mulder? – pregunta después de unos minutos –

M: ya te lo he dicho

S: por que ese afán de estar en el mismo lugar que yo?

M: perdón?! – pregunta sorprendido –

S: no me digas que las últimas veces que has estado en el mismo lugar, es solo coincidencia

M: la vida esta llena de ella Scully



S: si, si. Tú y tus filosofías absurdas – dice mientras sus manos se mueven en el aire – al diablo con eso!

M: tal vez, eres tu la que me sigue – sonríe –

S: no, no voltees las cosas – reclama – Mulder te has aparecido en casi todos los lugares a donde he ido últimamente!

M: me gustan esos lugares – se defiende –

S: tan bien fue casualidad, el que aparecieras en la exposición de arte que me llevo Patrick? – se acerco a el – a ti ni siquiera te gusta el arte…

_A million times I've asked you,  
and then I ask you over again,  
you only answer  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…_

Mulder solo la observaba, no sabia que contestar. Pero tenia la seguridad de que Scully se divertía al verlo acorralado.

S: te gusto Mulder? – le pregunto muy cerca –

Silencio. Ambos se miraban directamente. Scully con una sonrisa y Mulder serio. Lo sabia, pensó. Volvió a sonreír, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

_So if you really love me,  
say yes.  
But if you don't, dear, confess.  
And please don't tell me  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…_

S: procura comer menos comida chatarra! – le grito sin voltear –

Durante los segundos de silencio, había tenido la esperanza de que el contestara a su pregunta con un si. Pero se había quedado callado y su mirada no había dicho nada. El silencio lo dijo todo. La respuesta era No.

**Oficinas del FBI**

J: que ha pasado con Patrick? – le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia el elevador –

S: nada

J: nada?

S: todo va bien. Tranquilo – respondió al apretar el boto – Somos amigos

J: me alegro.



Subieron al elevador, el cual estaba lleno de personas

S: Mulder fue esta mañana a verme – comento en voz baja –

J: para que?

S: según el a correr

J: hasta allá? Es ilógico

S: lo mismo pensé – sonrió –

J: que? Por que sonríes?

S: por nada

J: a no! – exclamo – cuando lo haces es por algo. Dime, que te traes?

S: le pregunte que si le gustaba

J: y que te dijo? – pregunto emocionado –

S: nada

J: nada? Y por eso te ríes? – dijo abriendo mas los ojos – no deberías estar deprimida?

S: gracias por tus deseos, amigo del alma – ironizo – pero ya me canse de eso. Lo que me causo gracia, fue la cara que pudo cuando se lo pregunte

J: ay Danita – dijo antes de salir –

S: no puede ser – comento al salir del elevador –

J: que, que ocurre? – preocupado –

S: junta de locos a la vista

J: de que hablas? – pregunto con cierto tono de desesperación –

S: los tres amigos de Mulder

J: que tienen?

S: que están muy cerca de mi oficina. Y si están ellos, seguro Mulder no esta lejos – explico –

J: no que muy machita – se burlo –

S: cierra el pico Jacob!

J: jajaja – soltó la carcajada –

Caminaron por el pasillo, con paso lento.

S: si me dejas sola, juro que te arrepentirás Jacob – le amenazo –

J: jaja que culpa tengo yo

S: si hubieras aceptado mi invitación a comer fuera del edificio aun estaríamos allá y no aquí – le reclamo –

J: esta bien. Quieres que me haga pasar por tu novio? – dijo en broma -

S: no sueñes cariño – le dijo ya acercándose al lugar donde estaban – no digas nada, tal vez no me reconozcan

Scully casi iba rezando para que no la reconocieran. Jacob a su lado aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de Scully

J: y hace un momento eras tu la que se burlaba de Mulder, por la cara que había puesto? – le dijo al oído, como burla – quisiera que vieras tu cara ahora



S: cállate

Pasaron justo delante de los tres y Scully sonrió al ver como no la había reconocido, pero esa sonrisa se borro al instante, después de…

B: Scully?! – pregunto Byres –

Scully se detuvo en seco y por un momento dudo en girarse.

S: si – contesto –

L: vaya que sorpresa! – exclamo Langley –

S: lo mismo digo yo. Que hacen aquí chicos?

F: oigan, dice que a horita vie… - Frohike paro en seco al ver a Scully – Scully??

S: hola Frohike – sonrió –

F: como estas?

S: muy bien gracias. Les presento a un amigo. Jacob

L: mucho gusto – Jacob sonrió -

B. no has cambiado nada, sigues igualita – dijo en doble sentido –

S: tu tampoco Byres – rió – no me dijeron que hacen aquí

L: Mulder nos cito aquí. Dijo que teníamos una misión

S: aquí? En medio de un pasillo? – pregunto incrédula –

F: si

Scully volteo los ojos al entender lo que Mulder había planeado

S: bueno chicos, me voy. Fue un gusto volver a verlos – sonrió –

F: el gusto fue nuestro

B: a ver cuando te das una vuelta por el cuartel, para recordar viejos tiempos

F: Byres!

S: uno de estos dias – rio –

L: me alegro que estes bien Scully

B: si

S: nos vemos. Y díganle a Mulder que su plan de fastidiarme no funciono – sonrió – adiós

Scully se alejo de ahí al lado de Jacob.

J: acabamos de pasar tu oficina

S: quien dijo que iríamos a mi oficina?

J: a donde vamos? – pregunto –

S: a la tuya – contesto –

J: pero…

S: pero nada – sonrió –

M: bien chicos, listos? – llego preguntando –



F: a donde iremos?

M: a visitar a una vieja amiga

B: a Scully?

M: vaya enano, cada ves eres mejor con las adivinanzas – se burlo – su oficina esta por acá – dijo antes de girarse para comenzar a caminar –

L: mmm Mulder – lo llamo –

M: no me digan que le tienen miedo? Vamos Byres no te mueres por verla?

B: lo que pasa es que ya la vimos

F: acaba de pasar por aquí

L: y te dejo un recado

B: dijo que tu plan para fastidiarla, no funciono esta vez – le informo –

Mulder no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo había descubierto.

F: pensabas utilizarnos para fastidiarla? – pregunto –

M: también iban aprovechar para saludarla – se excuso –

L: hermano…pues tu plan no funciono – se burlo –

B: no te preocupes, dijo que uno de estos días iría al cuartel a visitarnos – presumió –

M: ay enano – suspiro – y tú le creíste… - los cuatro rieron – bien. En vista de que mi plan no funciono, aun me queda el plan B

L: y cual es?

M: les invito un café – sonrió –

**Mas tarde…**

P: entonces que dices? – pregunta sonriendo desde la silla – aceptas escapar conmigo esta tarde?

S: mmm esta bien – sonríe –

P: me encanta cuando sonríes

S: detente Patrick, harás que me sonroje – le reclamo –

P: también así te ves linda

S: jajaja gracias

P: ya veo por que te gusta pasar tanto tiempo aquí – comenta observando la oficina – tienes hasta TV

S: pero no la cambio por la de mi casa

P: eso si – sonrió –

Tenían poco mas de media hora hablando, Patrick había ido a invitarla a cenar. Realmente Scully disfrutaba de su compañía.

M: Scully necesito que me exp…- dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación – yo…

S: no me sorprende que no llames antes de entrar

M: no creí que estuvieras ocupada – se excuso –

S: si ya…- lo miro directo – que quieres Mulder?

Mulder aun estaba en la entrada, pensando en que diablos hacia ese hombre en su oficina. Es que hasta en la sopa tenia que encontrárselo?!

S: Mulder? – lo volvió a llamar – que quieres?

M: venia a preguntarte algo de una autopsia – respondió –

S: seguro que venias a fastidiarme – le dijo – a ver dame el informe – estiro el brazo –

M: fastidiarte? – pregunto algo irritado, le entrego el informe –

P: agente Mulder – por fin hablo – como esta?

M: bien gracias – contesto secamente –

P: me alegro – sonrió –

Mulder no devolvió la sonrisa, solo observaba a Scully, mientras ella leía. No sabía si estaba enojado por hacerlo quedar como un idiota delante del tipejo aquel o por que ese tipejo estaba en la oficina de ella. Y el cual había arruinado sus planes.

S: todo esta orden – le dijo extendiéndole el informe – no se que mas quieres encontrar. La victima murió por el impacto que sufrió al caer del sexto piso.

M: y la lesión de la cabeza?

S: Mulder hasta un niño puede deducir por que se la hizo – dijo con tono cansado – aquí no intervinieron tus hombrecillos grises – se burlo –

Mulder solo le dedico una mirada fulminante a la que ella respondió con una linda sonrisa, lo cual le hizo enojar aun más. Demonios! Pensó.

S: si eso es todo – volvió a hablar – Estoy ocupada – dijo refiriéndose a Patrick –

M: gracias por nada – dijo antes de salir –

P: siempre es así? – pregunto –

S: Mulder? Si. Le gusta salirse siempre con la suya – explica – pero conmigo no funciona – sonríe –

P: me di cuenta – ambos ríen –

Mientras que Mulder camina por los pasillos, de regreso a su cueva. Irritado era poco, estaba furioso. Como se había atrevido a hacerle eso delante de el? Podría asegurar que lo había hecho a propósito.

En cuanto llego a su oficina dio un portazo y aventó los papales. Comenzó a patear el cesto de la basura. Maldiciéndola a ella y a su amiguito.

**Dos días después…**

**4:00 am**

Guardia: Fox Mulder – lo llamo – ya puede salir

M: ya ve, le dije que saldría rápido – dijo con burla –



El guardia no contesto, solo se limito a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos

M: adiós grandulon – dijo al salir del pasillo – no creí que vendrías tan rápido – dijo sonriendo –

S: me debes 700 dlls – dijo extendiéndole un vaso de café – deja de sonreír! Me despertaste a las tres de la mañana para venir a sacarte de aquí – le reclamo – ganas no me faltan para darte un tiro

M: que humor!

S: cierra la boca Mulder! – le dijo – ahora explícame, por que diablos te encerraron? – pregunto saliendo de la estación de policías –

M: me pelee

S: si me lo imagine – señalo su cara – te pegaron duro no? – se burlo –

M: como eres Scully! – exclamo –

S: por cierto toma – le entrego un papel – ese es el numero del dueño del bar. Debes pagarle los daños del local

M: genial!

S: como se te ocurre armar una pelea?! – pregunto incrédula –

M: estaba ebrio – dijo subiéndose al auto -

S: no, si no era necesario que lo aclararas. Una persona en su sano juicio no lo hace

M: ya no me regañes Scully – le pidió – me invitaras a desayunar?

S: que?? – exclamo – todavía que gasto 700 dlls para sacarte de ahí, me pides que te lleve a desayunar?

M: jaja auch! – se quejo –

S: te duele mucho? – pregunto con tono de preocupación –

M: solo siento que me paso un camión por encima – contesto con cara de dolor – entonces que dices?

S: iremos a mi casa. Te curare las heridas y ya veré que te doy de comer – explico – no pienso gastar mas en ti – bromeo –

M: vaya, nunca pensé que fueran tan coda Scully!

S: Mulder cierra la boca o te bajo aquí – le amenazo –

M: no serias capaz

S: pruébame – le miro desafiante –

El transcurso a la casa de Scully fue un tanto silencioso, Mulder solo abría la boca para decir una de sus bromas y hacer enojar a Scully.

S: listo, pasa – le dijo al abrir la puerta –

M: gracias – sonrió –

S: iré por el botiquín, mientras siéntate. Ya vengo – dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo –

A los segundos Scully volvió con el botiquín y un poco de hielo

S: toma ponte esto – le entrego el hielo – servirá para la hinchazón



M: gracias – sonrió –

S: solo a ti se te ocurre pelearte. Mira como te dejaron

M: auch! – se quejo –

S: lo siento. Pero debo desinfectarte las heridas

Scully curaba con sumo cuidado cada una de las heridas de Mulder. La sala estaba en silencio, solo el ruido de sus reparación les acompañaba.

M: auch, auch!

S: no seas llorón Mulder

M: pues me duele – dijo en puchero –

S: nadie te dijo que te pelearas. Ahora aguántate – le dijo – de perdida les pegaste Mulder? – se burlo – auch!! – se quejo al sentir un pellizco en la cintura – oye!

M: para que tu también sientas algo de dolor – sonrió –

S: listo, acabe. No quedaste como nuevo, pero mejoraste – rió –

M: graciosa – dijo con sarcasmo –

S: jajaja y bien que quieres desayunar?

M: que tal unos hot cakes

S: y no quieres una nieve también? – pregunto con sarcasmo –

M: no estaría mal. Oye! – exclamo cuando un algodón con alcohol golpeo su cara –

S: vamos a la cocina. No pensaras quedarte sentadote a esperar. Me ayudaras

M: yo? – pregunto fingiendo asombro –

S: si tu – lo señalo – señorarmopeleasenunbar

M: pero yo no se

S: pero nada. Levanta tu trasero de mi sofá – dijo antes de girarse y caminar a la cocina –

Mulder después de todo acepto ayudarla hacer los hot cakes, claro no antes de hacer una vez mas un berrinche. Ahora estaban en la cocina intentando hacer el desayuno. Eran esos los momentos que hacían que Scully se olvidara del mundo, momentos en los que solo existían ellos dos. Risas de ambos llenando la cocina. Harina en el piso y en sus caras. Miradas cómplices, sarcasmos por doquier, bromas con doble sentido en el aire. Amigos como en el pasado.

M: quedaron buenísimos! – exclamo con un bocado en la boca – no soy tan mal cocinero

S: cállate, si la que trabajo más fui yo

M: hey! No todo el crédito es tuyo – dijo antes de beber leche – yo ayude con la harina

S: si, ayudaste a esparcirla por todos lados

El silencio los abrazo por un momento. Ambos saboreaban cada bocado de aquel desayuno hecho por ambos. Disfrutando el poder oír la respiración del otro y olvidarse de su tan conocida soledad.

S: por que me llamaste a mi? – rompió el silencio –



M: sabía que me ayudarías e irías de inmediato

S: por que estabas tan seguro? – pregunto –

M: no lo se. Solo se que puedo contar contigo siempre – sonrió –

S: Allison sabe? – necesitaba nombrarla para volver a la realidad –

M: no. Solo tu – respondió – no quería oírla preocupada y después oír sus regaños

S: Te llevare al bar, para que recojas tu auto – cambio de tema – debo ducharme – dijo antes de levantarse –

M: claro

El hechizo acaba de romperse. Así sin más. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, cada uno detrás de una mascara. Detrás de un personaje.

_Y si tu me quisieras  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti,  
si tu me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi,  
para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi…_

**Siguiente día**

**Oficinas del FBI**

Mulder salía de una junta, acababan de asignarle un caso, el cual le había resultado totalmente aburrió. Recibió la amenaza de no recibir sueldo en tres meses si no aceptaba el caso. Como podía quedarse sin hacer nada en su oficina y recibir paga, debido a que no hay ningún X files, mientras que otros agentes trabajan duro, esa había sido la explicación que Skinner le había dado. Ahora tendria que aguantar a un grupo de judíos locos. Demonios, pensó. Sus pasos eran rápido a través del pasillo, soportando como siempre las miradas curiosas de los demás agentes. Era verdad que su nombre ya casi no se escuchaba por los pasillos. Durante tres años había dejado de ser la comidilla y el protagonista de los chismes durante los almuerzos de las secretarias. Todo había vuelto a ser como en el antaño. El regreso de Scully había dado motivos de sobra para que los chismes por todo el edificio volaran. Rumores de que sus discusiones eran solo una capa para tapar que se acostaban, que había algo más que una simple relación de colegas.

_I missed her sweet smell, _

_I miss it everyday,  
I miss my best friend, cheap cigars, stupid kids and movie stars  
And I missed the last song and I miss you  
And this time this one's for us…_



La cabeza de mulder trabajaba a mil por hora y no precisamente en el caso que se le había asignado, sino en la extraña relación que llevaba con Scully desde su regreso. En nada se parecía a la del antaño. La barrera de ella era mas alta y resistente que en el pasado, era como si durante estos años ella hubiese trabajado duro para hacerla impenetrable.

Sentado en la silla, delante del escritorio, con los ojos cerrados acepto que sentía celos de Jacob. Ahora era el quien ocupaba el lugar que hacia apenas unos años atrás el llenaba. No lo conocía, pero sabía por su fama que era una buena persona y un excelente agente. Como ahora ella lo era. Ya no era la compañera de Spooky, ahora solo era la agente Scully. La gran agente Scully.

Debía aceptarlo, extrañaba el pasado. Y lo extrañaba mucho.

Scully sonreía al ver la rosa sobre su escritorio. Tomo en sus manos la pequeña tarjeta y comenzó a leer…Una flor para otra flor, Patrick…sonrió de nuevo. Era asombro ver como aquel hombre se tomada el tiempo para tan hermoso detalle. Que mujer no se siente halaga al saber que alguien piensa en ella? Así se senita ella en esos momentos. La llegada de Patrick le había dado a su vida un poco de color y alegría. Algo que desde su regreso a DC, no tenia.

Llevaba más de medio día en el edificio y aun no podía creer que Mulder no apareciera por la puerta con alguna cosa tonta que discutir. No lo veía desde la mañana que desayunaron juntos.

**Central Park**

**8:00pm**

_Why'd you have to be so cute  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well…_

Scully baja del auto vestida con unos jeans, un suéter sencillo y zapatos cómodos.

S: Eh... recibí este mensaje marcado como "urgente" en mi contestadora de un tal Fox Mantle, diciéndome que viniera al parque por un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial y muy adelantado. Y, Mulder... no veo ningún regalo envuelto por aquí, ¿qué es? – pregunta detrás de la valla, observando como Mulder batea –

M: Nunca has bateado una pelota de baseball, ¿verdad, Scully? – le sonríe –

S: No, creo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo que - una pelota golpea la valla - golpear un pedazo de cuero de caballo con un palo.

M: ven aquí – le dice mirándola directo –

S: este es mi regalo de cumpleaños Mulder? – pregunta cuando ya se encuentra con el bat en la mano y rodeado por los brazos de el – no debiste

M: No es barato. Pago diez dólares la hora a ese chico para que me lance las pelotas – lo señala – oyes te ves mas bajita – le comenta mientras dirige su mirada a sus pies – converses?? – pregunta –



S: que tiene? Están de moda – ambos ríen –

M: no esta mal el pedazo de madera no? – bromea – el bat, hablo del bat – rectifico al ver la cara de Scully - Ahora, no lo estrangules. Sólo rodéalo con tus manos "Hola, Sr. Bat, es un placer conocerlo" "Oh, no, no, Srta. Scully, el placer es todo mío." – escucha como Scully ríe ante el comentario – de acuerdo, ahora lo que queremos es caderas antes que manos si? – una de sus manos esta posada en sus caderas y la otra en su brazo - giras hacia adelante y regresas. Eso es todo lo que tenemos que pensar. Así que, vamos caderas... antes que las manos, de acuerdo? – le pregunta –

S: de acuerdo – contesta –

M: una vez más – vuelve a colocar su mano en sus caderas – caderas antes que manos, de acuerdo?

S: si

M: como?

S: caderas antes que manos – responde –

M: Correcto. Esperaremos el lanzamiento. Mantendremos nuestro ojo en la pelota. Luego, vamos a hacer contacto. No vamos a pensar. Sólo vamos a dejarlo salir, Scully, si? – dice cerca de su oído –

S: si

M: lista? – pregunta moviendo sus manos a través del bat -

S: yo en el medio – dice emocionada –

M: bien, lánzala amigo! – le grita al chico – Oh! Está bien. Todo bien, si te concentras en golpear esa pelota, te olvidarás del resto del mundo – le dice susurrando después de haber golpeado la pelota –

Scully reía abiertamente, en verdad era divertido jugar. Esa noche no era fría, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la brisa apenas y se sentía. Todo era perfecto. El poder sentir sus brazos a su alrededor suyo lo hacia perfecto. El poder oír las carcajadas de ambos era único.

Esa noche después de las clases de baseball, tomaron una copa juntos, recordando cosas que creían olvidadas.

**Cafetería lily´s**

**6:15pm**

S: disculpa – dijo antes de contestar su celular – si?...como?...es mi día de descanso, no puede ser…

Patrick escuchaba como alegaba por el teléfono. Solo por intuición pidió los cafés para llevar.

S: esta bien Danny, voy para allá – dijo con todo frustrado y colgó – Patrick creo que…

P: no importa – le sonrió para tranquilizarla – ya pedí los cafés para llevar

S: como supiste, que yo…

P: intuición – sonrió – te acompañare



S: en serio no te importa?

P: claro que no – repitió – en cuanto termines lo que tienes que hacer, iremos a cenar que te parece? – pregunta mientras paga -

S: me parece perfecto – sonrió al tomar su café –

P: vamos – le tomo la mano y salieron de ahí –

**Quantico Virginia**

Scully iba dispuesta a matar al culpable de estropear su día libre y su cita con Patrick. Entraron juntos al edificio, nada parecía extraño, todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que lo vio. Mulder.

Esta ves no lo había hecho a propósito, solo que se había empeñado en que le hicieran la autopsia al hombre, alegando que algo en su interior era extraño. Ahora, estaba ahí, parada delante de esas dos personas y discutiendo, acerca del por que no se le podía hacer la autopsia. De pronto oyó como el ruido de unos tacones se acercaba. Cuando volteo, la vio. Vestida de lo mas casual, acompañada de Patrick y con cara de pocos amigos. Un momento, están tomados de la mano?! Se pregunto. No podía creerlo.

D: Dra. – dijo Danny al verla llegar – que bueno que llega

S: si quieres esperarme en mi oficina

P: esta bien – sonrió antes de irse –

S: debí imaginarme que se trataba de ti – se dirigió a Mulder – que ocurre Danny?

D: el agente Mulder esta empeñado en que le hagan una autopsia a un hombre judío y los familiares no quieres

Scully se acerco a los familiares

S: buenas tardes señores. Soy Dana Scully, encargada de este departamento – sonrió – quieren decirme que ocurre?

H1: lo que pasa es que este señor – refiriéndose a Mulder – quiere realizar un procedimiento que en nuestra religión no se permite

M: ya les explique por que! – dijo desesperado –

H2: y nosotros ya le dijimos que no hay nada extraño en el cuerpo de mi tío

M: no lo sabremos hasta…

S: Mulder por favor! – le corto – ven aquí – lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a otro lugar – que crees que haces?

M: quiero autopsia

S: a un judío? Y para buscar cosas extrañas?! – le dijo enojada – son tonterías!

M: se que ahí hay algo mas

S: y yo se que esas personas no dejaran que la hagas

M: vamos Scully puedes convencerlos – suplico –

S: diablos Mulder! – exclamo en voz baja – señores – volvieron con ellos – el hecho de que se quiera hacer un procedimiento de este tipo es por que se sospecha de algo



H2: no señorita, la decisión esta tomada

M: pero…

S: Mulder! – lo callo –

H3: ustedes no pueden hacer nada si nuestro consentimiento no?

S: así es

H1: pues no lo damos – dicho esto se marcharon –

M: como es que no acepten? – dijo frustrado –

S: eso dice su religión

M: oh vamos!

S: escúchame Mulder – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – no tocaras ese cuerpo

M: Pe…

S: no le harán la autopsia y punto! – dijo en tono autoritario – y deja de meterte en problemas – dijo antes de irse –

M: demonios!! – exclamo –

**Un día después…**

Por primera vez, después de más de 3 años ponía de nuevo los pies en ese edificio, su edificio. Lugar donde vivía. Salio del elevador en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, estaba furiosa con el. Y esta vez ese coraje no se quedaría dentro. Necesitaba gritarle. Con los nudillos blancos de tanto golpear la puerta, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Diablos!, pensó. Una vez mas toco, nada. Dio media vuelta, con el coraje aun invadiendo su interior. Justo a medio pasillo la puerta se abrió.

M: Scully? – pregunta en el umbral de la puerta – lo siento me estaba bañando – se excuso –

S: quien te crees que eres?! – exclamo furiosa –

M: no se de que me hablas – dijo confundido –

S: tu nunca sabes nada!

M: Scully...

S: te dije muy claramente que no tocaras ese cuerpo! – grito cortándolo – y que hiciste tu?! Me mandaste al carajo!!

M: era mi caso!! – alzo la voz –

S: y en ese departamento mando yo!! – grito –

En medio del pasillo y la discusión se elevaba, ahora ambos estaban enojados. Mulder no permitiría que ella viniera a gritarle en su casa. Y ella no permitiría que sus órdenes se ignoraran.

M: no me digas!

S: diablos Mulder!! - dijo con desesperación – tu estupidez hizo que nos demandaran! – le muestra unas hojas -

M: así que es eso? – pregunto mas calmado - el problema aquí es que tu nombre se manchara no?! La gran Agente Scully – ironizo –



S: vete al diablo Mulder!! – su mejillas estaban rosadas por el coraje y sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños – estoy harta de ti!! – dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse -

M: si tan harta estas, por que diablos regresaste?! – vio como esa pregunta hizo que ella se girara y quedara justo delante de el, nuevamente -

S: deja ya de sentirte el centro del universo! – grito exasperada – no lo eres! No todo se trata de ti, no todo eres tu! Eres simplemente otro hombre que habita este mundo! Bájate de tu nube y pon lo pies en la tierra! – su enojo había crecido mas – y no regrese por ti, no eres tan importante!

Justo antes de que diera el primer paso para marcharse, Mulder la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el.

_Come on closer,_

_I wanna show you,_

_what I'd like to do_

_you sit back now_

_just relax now_

_I'll take care of you…_

S: suéltame! – dijo aun enojada –

M: no – dijo firme –

S: que me suel…

No pudo terminar la palabra, ya que la boca de Mulder se había apoderado de sus labios. Solo fueron algunos segundos en los que ella lucho para deshacer ese beso, después su boca y manos cobraron vida propia. Devolviendo con la misma pasión, besos y caricias. Por el pasillo dando tumbos de una pared a otra sin dejar de basarse, los besos cada vez mas feroces y mas carnívoros.

_Hot temptations,_

_sweet sensations,_

_infiltrating through,_

_sweet sensations,_

_hot temptations,_

_coming over you…_

Un portazo. Unas hojas cayendo al suelo, y dos cuerpos contra la pared que tratan de saciar la necesidad mutua por el otro. Una blusa vuela hasta el suelo e inmediatamente la acompaña una camiseta gris. El sentir la manos de el sobre sus senos, rozándolos, le hacia enloquecer completamente; acababa de descubrir que ciertamente el corazón podía mas que la razón. Sus manos temblorosas desabrocharon el cinto y después los jeans de el. Basto solo un pequeño empujón para que las piernas de Scully rodearan la cintura de Mulder.

_Gonna take it show babe,_

_do it my way,_

_keep your eyes on me,_

_your reaction,_

_to my action, is what I want to see…_

Esos apasionados besos que Mulder le brindaba le hacían perder por completo la razón, los estribos y la noción de lo que a su alrededor pudiera estar pasando. Con una agilidad asombrosa y en cuestión de segundos Mulder se deshizo de su sostén rojo, liberando de aquel cautiverio a dos perfectas montañas. Ella mordía con intención en su cuello, tratando de no dejar huella sobre su enrojecida piel.

_Rhythmic motion,_

_raw emotion,_

_infiltrating through,_

_sweet sensations,_

_hot temptations,_

_coming over you…_

Las manos de Mulder subían y bajaban por la espalda, produciendo miles de sensaciones en Scully. Su falda aun permanecía en su cuerpo, solo que remangada en su cintura, mientras que los boxers de el, se encontraban haciéndole ya compañía a sus jeans en el piso. Sus dientes muerden sus labios, sus lenguas luchan una con otra, recorriendo cada rincón de sus húmedas bocas. Las manos de Mulder aprietan sus muslos, mientras besa con desesperación su cuello. Subió de nuevo a sus labios, para después perderse unos segundos en su mirada azul. Ella lo supo, era el momento. Mulder se introdujo en su interior fuertemente, ella grito y se abrazo a su cuello con toda la fuerza que tenia. Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, mientras se perdía en el cuello de Scully.

_And now you're satisfied,_

_a twinkle in your eye,_

_go to sleep for ten,_

_and anticipating,_

_I will be waiting_

_for you to wake again…_

Iba aumentando la velocidad gradualmente hasta casi un segundo antes del orgasmo se detuvo y salio de ella, sin darle tiempo a reclamos la beso con desesperación. Un beso lleno de pasión. Ella sabía lo que vendría ahora, así que de nuevo le abrazo con fuerza. Entonces el volvió a entrar en ella, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, las uñas de Scully se enterraron en su espalda y un gemido escapo de su garganta. Las embestidas era cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar en esa posición, sus piernas temblaban en cada embestida. Los gemidos de Scully eran más seguidos y 

apretaba su espalda con desesperación. El esperado orgasmo llego rápidamente a Scully intentando callar en su cuello un grito. Le siguió el, pequeños gemidos salían de su garganta, mientras sus movimientos eran mas rápidos. Parecía nunca querer acabar. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad y lentamente sus respiraciones fueron normalizándose y las sensaciones reduciéndose.

Sus bocas nuevamente se unieron en un beso eterno, mientras las manos de Scully jugaban con el cabello húmedo de Mulder.

_Hot temptations,_

_sweet sensations,_

_infiltrating through,_

_sweet sensations,_

_hot temptations,_

_coming over you…_

Como pudo llego hasta la habitación y con delicadeza la tumbo sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella, con las rodillas apoyadas en el lecho para no aplastarla. Se detuvo unos segundos para poder mirarle. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos tenían un brillo espectacular. Toda una diosa, pensó. Deslizo su mano, desde su pantorrilla hasta chocar con la tela de la falda, sonrió y bajo el zipper. Las deslizo a través de sus piernas hasta lograr sacarla por completo. Ahí estaba Scully, debajo de él. Totalmente desnuda y aun temblando por el placer. Ahora era cuando su razón comenzaba hacer reclamos sobre su conducta. Un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca, al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Mulder rozar su pelvis. Una de sus manos fue hasta la piel sudorosa de su pecho, subiendo hasta el cuello y poder atraerlo para perderse de nuevo en su boca. Durante el beso Mulder hacia círculos alrededor del pezón de Scully, produciendo gemidos que eran callados por besos. Esa noche no quedaría ni un lugar sin explorar. Los besos y caricias esta vez era muy lentos.

Esta vez le haría el amor de manera tierna y con toda la calma posible.

Hour after hour,

of sweet pleasure,

after this I guarantee

you'll never wanna leave,

shut your eyes and think about,

what I´m about to do,

sit back relax I'll take my time,

this lovin´s all for you…

Por el momento la culpa no tenia espacio en su ser. Solo importaba el sentir sus manos a través de su cuerpo.

La razón del por que había llegado a su departamento estaba olvidado. Esa noche su cabeza dejaría de pensar y le cedería todo el control a su cuerpo, a sus sentidos.



Pasión y deseo era lo que sobraba.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Los rayos de luz se colaban a través de las cortinas oscuras, formando figuras sin sentido en la pared. En la cama, un ser desnudo cubierto solo por las sabanas, dormía hasta ahora tranquilo. Un rayo de luz hizo que despertase, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio la hora. Las 7:30 am y ella ya no estaba. Se levanto de un brinco y corrió hasta la sala. No estaba, se había ido. Sonrió al ver su ropa en el suelo y recordar la posición en la que se encontraban ayer, en la pared que tenia delante. No podía creerlo, se había…por su cabeza pasaron miles de palabras para describir lo que había ocurrido…se habían acostado, habían tenido sexo, habían descargado todo el coraje, había hecho el amor. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esa. Habían hecho el amor? No, pensó. Ese término se usaba cuando dos personas se aman. Yo no amo a Scully, se dijo. Pero sin duda había sido la mejor sesión de sexo de su vida. Scully es tan, tan…no supo con que palabra describirla. Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza. No podía borrar de su cabeza lo que había ocurro apenas unas horas antes, cerro los ojos un momento y pudo ver a Scully empotrada en la pared susurrando su nombre con desesperación. Abrió de inmediato los ojos, bajo la cabeza y pudo ver que tenía una erección. Oh no! se dijo.

**Oficinas del FBI**

La misma pregunta golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas dentro de su oficina…como pudiste haberte acostado con el?! Por que Scully? Sacudió su cabeza. Anoche todo había sido placer, ahora era un calvario. Estaba invadida de culpas y de coraje. Coraje a hacia ella misma; cuando se supone que debes ser de hielo, no lo eres. Demonios! se maldijo.

Desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana supo que la culpa la abordaría todo el día. Era culpable. Culpable por haber sucumbido a las caricias y al pacer que aquel hombre con mirada verde le había otorgado la noche anterior. Había sido un error, ella lo sabia. Pero como olvidar que Mulder la había hecho sentir mujer de nuevo. Como olvidar cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro. Cerro los ojos y recordó, sintió cosquillas en el estomago. Estaba excitada?

J: hola enana – saludo Jacob al entrar a la oficina – Dana? - la llamo de nuevo – Dana?!

S: eh – abrió los ojos -

J: que te ocurre? - pregunto – estas sonrojada

S: no es verdad – se defendió. Sabía que era verdad, podía sentir el calor en las mejillas -

J: si lo es – recalco – se debe a lo que estabas pensando verdad? - dijo con tono de burlón -

S: claro que no – contesto nervosa -

J: Dana...

S: deja de decir tonterías

J: que no me estas diciendo? - insistió – no por nada estas nerviosa



S: yo nerviosa? - pregunto moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro -

J: si, tu! - la señalo -

S: Jacob ya basta! - le recrimino. Oyó como se rió, ella solo pudo sentarse -

J: esta bien – dijo levantándose de la silla -

S: meacosteconmulder – lo dijo tan rápido como pudo, justo antes de que abriera la puerta -

J: es broma verdad? - pregunto asombrado -

S: no

J: en serio? - dijo aun incrédulo -

S: si – contesto nerviosa -

J: cuando? - se sentó de nuevo -

S: no te ibas? - bromeo -

J: bromeas?! Y perderme de esto? - sonrió – cuando?

S: anoche – contesto -

J: y eso es bueno o malo? - pregunto -

S: es malo Jacob! - exclamo algo frustrada – se supone que eso no debía pasar

J: pero paso – comento calmado – ya no puedes hacer nada

S: es que no lo entiendes?!

J: lo que no entiendo es, por que diablos te pones así – la observo – ok, ya entendí – completo al ver la cara que puso Scully -

S: como se supone que debo actuar delante de el, ahora?

J: tu misma lo has dicho. Actuaras, como siempre lo has hecho – se movió en la silla – menos mal que no ocurrió también con Patrick, sino estarías peor – la miro – Dana? - la llamo al ver como le había dado la espalda con la silla – Dana? - volvió a llamarla – no – dijo – te acostaste con Patrick? Dana? - nada – Dana? - se levanto y fue hacia ella -

S: no se en lo que estaba pensando – dijo al fin – no debió pasar – dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla -

J: enana... - la abrazo – tranquila. No tienes por que sentirte culpable

S: pero...

J. pero nada – la corto – tienes que seguir adelante

Ahí estaba nuevamente su gran amigo, apoyándola como siempre. Animándola a seguir adelante.

J: quien es mejor? - bromeo -

S: Jacob!! - exclama. Ambos ríen –

**Apartamento de Mulder**

Daba los últimos toques a su persona, Scully seguía en su cabeza. Por más que intentaba sacarla, no podía. El ruido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta.

A: amor? – le llamo – creí que no te alcanzaría - le dijo al llegar al baño –

M: hola – sonrió – pasa algo?



A: no – contesto antes de besarlo – te quedaste dormido?

M: no, hoy entro más tarde – explico –

A: la cama esta desecha – comento al verla – por que?

M: anoche no podía dormir – mintió - supongo que me moví mucho – se excuso –

A: debiste llamarme – se acerco a el – pudimos haber aprovechado tu insomnio – dijo sensualmente –

M: no quise molestarte – la beso – Allison se me hará tarde

A: por que no hablas y te reportas enfermo? – le pidió aun mas cerca de el –

M: no puedo. Debo ir a trabajar – se alejo. Tal vez su hubiera sido otra persona quien se lo pidiera, probablemente hubiera aceptado –

A: iremos a comer hoy? – pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de el –

M: ya habíamos quedado en eso, no?

A: si – se acerco para acomodarle la corbata – me hablas?

M: si – camino hacia la puerta – vienes?

A: no, me quedare acomodando un poco

M: de acuerdo. Me voy

A: te amo

M: yo también – la beso –

**Oficinas del FBI**

**11:00am**

Junta: es algo imperdonable agente Scully

S: lo se – dijo nerviosa –

Junta: tiene la obligación de arreglar cuanto antes la situación, no es bueno para la agencia y mucho menos para usted – le informo –

S: si

J: sabe cuanto dinero nos costara si esa familia de judíos gana la demanda?

S: lo se y no sabe cuanto lamento que esto haya ocurrido

Junta: sabemos que usted no es la culpable. Pero el ser la directora del departamento, la hace responsable

S: comprendo – sus manos estaban heladas y se movían de un lado a otro debajo de la mesa –

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, escuchando regaños por su culpa, como en el pasado. Sentía nuevamente sus mejillas calientes, pero esta vez no se trataba de excitación, más bien por puro coraje. Tenia ganas de ahorcarle. Maldito seas Mulder, pensó.

Junta: deberá acudir a los tribunales agente

S: por supuesto

Junta: puede retirarse

S: con permiso



Salio de la oficina enojada. Mulder no solo era causante de que su vida fuera miserable, sino también que su trabajo fuera aun mas difícil ahora. Toda la excitación y recuerdos lindos de la noche anterior se habían esfumado. Ahora solo las ganas de matarle la invadían, por su culpa ahora tendria que ir ala corte y era muy posible que su expediente quedara marcado por eso.

Mulder caminaba directamente hacia la cafetería cuando la diviso, caminando con pasos seguros y su maletín en mano.

M: a donde con tanta prisa? – pregunto una vez delante de ella –

S: a la corte por tu culpa – contesto al detenerse –

M: por mi culpa? – pregunto con inocencia –

S: no estoy para tus juegos entupidos – dijo con fastidio –

M: puedo hacer algo por ti?

S: si – contesto – quítate de mi camino

Mulder observo como salio del edificio si decir nada más. Ni una sola palabra de la noche anterior. Tal vez por la falta de tiempo. O simplemente este hecho quedara olvidado, como muchos otros.

**Denny´s**

**3:00pm**

S: muchas gracias por la invitación Patrick, realmente muero de hambre – dijo al entrar al local –

P: de nada, es todo un placer – le sonrió – de hecho te hable ayer por la noche, quería llevarte a cenar, pero no contestaste

S: no estaba en casa – desvió la mirada – me quede en la agencia hasta muy tarde – mintió –

P: aquel que esta allá, no es tu colega? – pregunto de pronto –

S: oh no – lo vio al lado de Allison –

P: pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado –

S: no, es solo que es a la ultima persona a la que deseo ver – dijo – tuve una mala mañana por su culpa – explico –

P: veo que no se llevan muy bien – comento después de sentarse –

S: es un maldito testarudo. Ordenamos?

P: claro

A: vaya, al parecer no pierde su tiempo – dijo de pronto –

M: que? – confuso –

A: tu antigua compañera esta comiendo con un tipo muy guapo – le explica –

M: Allison no empieces – suplico –

A: es en serio. Voltea



Mulder giro la cabeza y cuando lo hizo, observo como la mano de Patrick tomaba la de Scully y esta sonreía.

A: no sabía que tenía una relación – comenta –

M: yo…tampoco – dijo incomodo –

S: Patrick yo…

P: si es por lo de la otra noche…escucha, olvidémoslo…yo no…

S: Patrick – lo corto – no es eso, tranquilo. Fue algo lindo – le sonrió – descuida

P: segura? No quiero presionarte

S: segura – sonrió –

P: solo piénsalo, por favor – tomo de nuevo su mano –

S: esta bien

P: cambiando de tema. Insisto que debiste llamarme. Yo podría haber representado al departamento – tomo de su bebida -

S: no lo dudo – tomo un bocado – pero la agencia tiene a un grupo de abogados para estos casos – le explico –

P: si estas incomoda – comento al ver como ella volteaba a ver a Mulder – podemos ir a otro sitio

S: no, esta bien – sonrió –

Veinte minutos después, Scully sintió a dos personas paradas justo delante de su mesa. Rezo por que esas dos personas no fueran Mulder y Allison.

A: agente Scully – la llamo – que sorpresa verla por aquí. Creí que solo iba a restaurantes de clase

S: hola – saludo con hipocresía – lo que pasa es que no me dio tiempo de ir por culpa de un idiota – mira a Mulder –

P: buenas tardes – intervino rápido – agente mulder, no?

M: así es – contesto serio –

A: su pareja agente Scully? – pregunto con ironía –

S: casi – la cara de patrick no se comparaba con la que Mulder había puesto al escuchar eso – no se iban ya?

A: de hecho si, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Vamos cariño – le tomo el brazo y se marcharon –

S: ahh la odio! – exclamo – es tan, tan…

P: tranquila, no vale la pena – le dijo – lo que le dijiste es verdad?

S: te dije que lo pensaría, no? – sonrió -

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Dos días después…**

**12:00pm**

M: de acuerdo Byres, ahí nos vemos – colgó el teléfono –

Hacia dos días que no la veía, sentía cierta frustración por eso. En realidad no podía describir lo que Scully significaba en su vida. Sabía que era importante. Pero el último encuentro con ella no había sido muy agradable. Tenia una relación? Y ni siquiera se lo había dicho? Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en meterse en su vida. Pero acaso el haberse acostado con ella no le daba un poco de ese derecho?

Lo ultimo, le hizo recordarla, pero no como todos lo hacen, el la recordaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sobre el. Nunca imagino que fuera una tigresa en la cama, más bien la imaginaba tierna y frágil. Scully en ese aspecto era realmente buena, entregaba todo y es capaz de llevarte a otra dimensión y hacerte olvidar que eres humano, con tan solo sentir sus labios en la piel.

S: si, ahí te veré – dijo al teléfono – lo prometo – hizo una señal a Jacob, para que pasara – si…adiós – colgó –

J: a donde iras? – pregunto al sentarse en el sofá y encendiendo la TV –

S: a cenar con Patrick

J: va en serio la cosa?

S: pues no se como va. Pero lo intentare – sonrió y se sentó a su lado –

J: me alegro

S: y tu que? – pregunto –

J: yo?

S: si, con Amanda

J: pues bien – dijo sin ánimo –

S: no te oyes muy bien – comento – que ocurre? …Jacob? – insistió –

J: esta bien – la miro a los ojos – su ex volvió

S: y?

J: como que y?! Ahora ella esta confundida – dijo desesperado –

S: ella te lo ha dicho? – pregunto calmada –

J: me pidió que le diera algo de tiempo para pensar

S: escucha Jacob, debes confiar en ella – coloco su mano en la espalda de el – si te ama, por mas confundida que este, al final se dará cuenta y tomara la decisión correcta. Ósea tu

J: tu crees?

S: no creo, estoy segura – le sonrió –

J: gracias – tomo sus manos –

S. no me las des. Tu siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito – volvió a sonreír –

J: que ha ocurrido con Mulder? – pregunto –

S: no se, no lo he visto – contesto mientras veía TV – es mejor así

J: por que? – volteo a verla – por que si lo ves, no podrías aguantarte las ganas? – bromeo –

S: ja-ja que gracioso – dijo con sarcasmo – no digas tonterías!

J: jajajajaja

**Quántico Virginia**

**5:00pm**

Solo el ruido de la regadera llenaba toda la habitación, era Scully quien sentía como el agua caliente golpeaba su espalda y bajaba por sus piernas. Esa mañana Jacob le había preguntado por el. Seamos realistas, en los últimos días casi no pensó en el, gracias a Patrick. Casi, se dijo. No podía evitar reír al recordar la cara que puso Mulder cuando dijo que Patrick casi era su pareja. Acaso sintió celos? Claro que no! se dijo. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos y en sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo que no se percato del ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

M: otro cuerpo exploto? – rompió el silencio –

El cuerpo de Scully se congelo al oír su voz y de pronto todos los recuerdos de aquella noche la abordaron.

S: que haces aquí? – pregunto –

M: quería verte – contesto –

S: para fastidiarme, acaso?

M: seria incapaz de eso – ironizo –

S: ja! - el silencio se apodero de la habitación y eso asusto a Scully – que haces aquí? – nada - que quieres? - insistió – Mulder?

_Caí en tu trampa, no se porque  
si todo era un juego yo me enamore  
me has hechizado con tu pasión  
con solo mirarte  
me muero de amor…_

Scully seguía pasando la esponja con jabón, a través de su cuerpo. Aun esperaba, la respuesta de Mulder, pero no obtuvo ninguna. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo.

**  
**_Enamorada de ti  
sin tu amor yo no existo  
necesito tenerte ahora  
para fundirme contigo..  
_

_  
_S: Mulder? – le llamo con los ojos cerrados –

M: yo también necesito una ducha – susurro en su oído, mientras la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia el –

S: que…haces? – dijo con un hilo de voz –



M: ya te dije – sus manos acariciaban el vientre plano de Scully, hacían pequeños círculos – quiero una ducha – la apretó mas –

_Tu eres el motor de toda mi ilusión  
me has hecho una mujer, en toda su extensión…_

Le quito de las manos la esponja y comenzó a tallar el mismo, suavemente el cuerpo de la mujer que temblada delante de el.

S: Mul…der…

Apenas y podía hablar, las manos de Mulder la estaban volviendo loca. Se movían suavemente sobre su vientre, produciendo escalofríos que la recorrían entera. Sus manos comenzaron tocar sus muslos, subían y bajaban muy lentamente.

S: Fox… – se escapo de su boca en forma de suspiro –

M: shhh – la callo mientras comenzaba a besar y morder con delicadeza su cuello – shh – sus manos se amoldaban perfectamente a los senos de aquella mujer preciosa –

S: aquí… - aun tenía los ojos cerrados –

M: aquí nadie nos ve – dijo al momento de girarla – nadie – devoro sus labios –

_Enamorada de ti  
estoy ardiendo por dentro  
cada vez que te siento cerca  
se enciende mi cuerpo…_**  
**

S: por favor…no me sueltes – dijo con voz entrecortada y a escasos centímetros de sus labios –

M: por que? – pregunto en un susurro mientras sus dedos rozaban las caderas de Scully -

S: no creo…poder estar…en pie – por primera vez lo vio a los ojos – por…favor – fue ella quien lo beso ahora –

_  
Me has hecho esclava  
de tus caricias  
siento tu boca, como la mía  
me has hechizado, con tu pasión  
con solo mirarte  
me muero de amor…_

Las manos de scully cobraron vida, comenzaron a recorrer con desesperación la espalda de Mulder. Mientras el daba pequeños besos en la base del cuello, podía sentir como las piernas de Scully temblaban, podía sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos. Sus manos 

comenzaron a bajar lentamente a través de su abdomen, las desvió hasta su trasero y lo apretó, sonrió al escucharla gemir. La sonrisa se borro en seguida, ahora era el, el que intentaba callar uno. Scully acababa de tomar entre sus manos su sexo, comenzó a jugar con el. Mulder la detuvo agarrando sus muñecas.

M: si…quieres…que esto dure – la miro a los ojos – no hagas eso

Scully solo sonrió, lo atrajo hacia ella y le beso, una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza y la otra su pecho. Podía sentir la excitación de Mulder en su vientre. Era increíble lo que ese hombre producía en ella. La mujer de hielo se deshacía a sus pies. Le odiaba por eso, por que le hacia perder la cabeza, todo. Cuando lo tenía cerca su mundo se transformaba, en uno que solo la pasión y la lujuria caben. El agua caía sobre ellos, acariciando ambos cuerpos desnudos. Al parecer ambos estaban empeñados en recorrer con sus manos cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

_Tu eres el motor de toda mi ilusión  
me has hecho una mujer, en toda su extensión…_

Con algo de brusquedad Mulder la empujo hasta la pared de azulejo, cubriendo buena parte del chorro del agua con su espalda. Comenzó nuevamente a besar el cuello de Scully, bajo hasta sus senos, los rodeo con sus grandes manos, provocando la erección de los pezones. Los beso, lamió y por ultimo mordió uno de ellos, haciendo que Scully diera un pequeño grito. Se incorporo de nuevo para besar sus labios, después de ese beso, la giro de nuevo. Tomo ambos brazos y los subió sobre su cabeza, sujetándolos de las muñecas con una de sus manos. La otra rozaba su muslo derecho, produciendo en Scully miles de sensaciones. Comenzó a besar su nuca, mientras su mano llego hasta su sexo, Scully quiso soltarse y girarse, pero este la sujeto aun mas fuerte. Ambos querían ganar el juego. Mientras tanto, Mulder noto la humedad que emanaba Scully y resbalo sus dedos haciendo que Scully se estremeciera y ahogara un gemido. El sentir el cuerpo de Scully aprisionado y haciendo fricción con el suyo lo excitaba mas. En un segundo Scully logro soltarse y girarse. Se miraron por un momento y se besaron. Mulder la levanto de la cintura, haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Ambos sonrieron.

M: aun crees…que es mal lugar? – pregunto sonriendo a escasos centímetros de su boca –

S: cierra la boca – dijo antes de perderse de nuevo en su boca –

_Enamorada de ti  
estoy ardiendo por dentro  
cada vez que te siento cerca  
se enciende mi cuerpo…_

Se besaban con pasión y lujuria, mordían con desesperación los labios del otro, para luego curar con el siguiente beso. Uno de los brazos de Mulder la rodeaba mientras que con la 

otra se detenía de la pared, la posición era demasiado incomoda y dentro de la regadera se volvía un tanto peligrosa, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos, les importaba.

_  
Enamorada de ti  
sin tu amor yo no existo  
necesito tenerte ahora  
para fundirme contigo…_

Con una agilidad increíble Mulder entro en ella, mientras las manos de Scully apretaba con fuerza los músculos de su espalda y su rostro se perdía en el cuello de el.

S: oh…Dios… - susurro –

Necesitaba de sus besos, no quería gritar, o todo Quantico se daría cuenta que dentro de las regaderas ocurría algo. Mulder correspondía sin ningún problema a sus besos, mientras los movimientos pélvicos eran más rápidos. Scully se sujeto mas fuerte a su cuerpo, intensificando aun más el contacto. Sabían que en cualquier momento llegaría el final y explotarían ante el placer.

Segundos después regresaban de tocar el cielo. Mulder sonrió, al ver que a pesar de estar bajo el agua las mejillas de Scully eran rosadas.

**Casa de Scully**

**8:00pm**

Se vestía para salir a cenar con Patrick, no podía creer que lo hiciera después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez con Mulder, no es que se sintiera avergonzada, bueno si. Pero con ella misma, Patrick nunca se enteraría del giro que estaba tomando la relación que mantenía con su antiguo compañero. Ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía, solo tenia claro una cosa; le era imposible controlar sus impulsos teniéndolo delante y a solas. Veía su aspecto en el espejo. Bueno lo intentaba, ya que su cabeza y atención estaba en el remolino de ideas que había en su cabeza. Mulder, Mulder y más Mulder. No puede ser! Se quejo.

**Apartamento de Mulder**

A: y me acosté con tu vecino…

M: que? – reacciono –

A: no me estabas escuchando! – le reclamo –

M: si lo hacia…

A: no mientas! – se levanto del sofá enojada –

M: Allison por favor…

A: por favor que?! – dijo frustrada – te cuentos mis cosas y no eres para prestar un poco de atención…que diablos te ocurre?!

M: no empieces con una discusión estupida – le advirtió –



A: claro mis cosas te resultan una estupidez – dijo con tono de frustración y decepción –

M: yo no quise decir eso – se excuso –

A: cuando aterrices en la tierra, me buscas – se giro y camino hacia la puerta –

M: Allison por favor… - se levanto de prisa y la alcanzo – perdón

A: te perdono, ahora quítate

M: diablos por que tienes que hacerte la difícil! – exclamo enojado –

A: vete al diablo – lo empujo, abrió la puerta y salio de ahí –

M: maldita sea! – le dio un golpe a la pared –

Se sentó de un golpe en el sofá y respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, pasaron unos minutos para que la frustración desapareciera. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Scully, de alguna manera el hablar con ella le serviría de algo.

Hola, por el momento no me encuentro en casa, deja tu mensaje después del tono y te llamare en cuanto pueda…piii

Esas fueron la únicas palabras que escucho, aventó el teléfono al otro extremo del sofá, la frustración había vuelto. Las dos mujeres con las cuales se lo pasaba lindo, no estaban. Donde diablos estarás Scully? Se pregunto. Seguro con el imbecil de Patrick, se respondió.

**Bella Mia Ristorante…**

Se encontraban a punto de brindar, cuando el celular de Scully comenzó a sonar.

S: perdona – se disculpo –

P: no te preocupes

S: ya vuelvo

Se levanto y fue hasta el tocador.

S: que ocurre? – pregunto con algo de preocupación -

M: donde estas? – autoritario -

S: que te importa – contesto tajante –

M: me estoy muriendo

S: no me digas – ironizo –

M: acaso no te importa?

S: deja ya de decir tonterías – dijo fastidiada –

M: me siento mal, en serio – mintió –

S: ve con un medico

M: te lo estoy diciendo a ti

S: Mulder te colgare – advirtió – estoy ocupada

M: estas con el, cierto?

S: estoy o-c-u-p-a-d-a



M: te importa mas tu cita, que yo? Yo que soy tu amigo incondicional?! – dijo con voz golpeada –

S: no me grites – ya estaba enojada – tu no estas enfermo, solo quieres fastidiar mi cita, por que de seguro estas aburrido o por que tuviste un pleito con Allison. Cual de las dos ultimas opciones es la correcta?

Silencio en la línea. Había acertado, quería arruinarle la cita, por que su noche estaba arruinada ya, debido a la pelea con Allison. Se enojo aun más.

M: ninguna de las dos – mintió – y gracias por demostrarme cuanto te importo

S: No me salgas con eso ahora. Hacerte el mártir no te va – le dijo –

M: gracias por nada – colgó –

S: vete al diablo! – exclamo al ver que le había colgado –

Como era posible que el mismo hombre la llevara al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo? Le regalara momentos de alegría y a los segundos la hiciera rabiar?

P: algo importante?

S: una tontería – sonrió –

**Cuartel de los Pistoleros**

**Siguiente día…**

M: dejen ya de molestar con eso – dijo frustrado –

L: no te sulfures amigo – comento Langley –

M: cuando dejen de decir lo mismo

B: acéptalo – dijo Byres –

M: aceptar que?

F: que aun amas a Scully – intervino Frohike –

M: solo quiero acostarme con ella, recuerdan?

L: eso ni tú te lo crees

M: si, si – se levanto – me voy

B: huye cobarde – se burlo –

M: nos vemos – salio de ahí –

Por supuesto que nos les contaría que ya se había acostado con Scully. Y por supuesto que no amaba a Scully, ese sentimiento se esfumo hace años. Si, era verdad. Cuando ella partió la amaba, la amaba con locura. Eso era pasado y hoy es presente, se dijo. Ahora existía entre ellos una amistad y una tremenda compatibilidad en el sexo.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**2:00pm**

Scully salía de la cafetería con una botella de agua en la mano y un fólder en la otra.

J: yo te llamo – dijo al alejarse –

S: si – le sonrió –

Camino hasta llegar a la recepción, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba detenidamente.

_Now I dun wan b no judge, n I dun wan b no jury  
Baby girl your shining light, shine jus like mi jewellery  
An I like your style, Girl it drives me wild  
So dun chu even think, I'm a let chu git away before I hit it…_

M: que tal Dra.? – pregunto al situarse a su lado –

S: se te paso el enojo?

M: mmm – hizo una mueca de estar pensando – no

S: lastima. Algo mas? – le pregunto a la recepcionista –

R: aquí están estos – le entrego unos sobres – debe firmarme aquí

M: por que sueles ser tan mala conmigo? – dijo poniendo cara de niño –

S: perdón?! – exclamo después de firmar – aquí tienes – le dijo a la muchacha – no tienes vergüenza

M: esta bien, perdón por lo de anoche

S: mentiroso

M: ahora que? – puso los ojos en blanco –

S: no estabas enfermo – sonrió victoriosa – y tu – le acuso poniendo el dedo índice en si pecho – solo llamabas para fastidiar mi cita – sonrió – pero no funciono

M: lo se

S: Mulder, Mulder, que voy hacer contigo? – se giro –

M: que ya te vas? – dijo con rapidez –

S: yo si trabajo – se giro de nuevo –

M: admítelo, me tienes miedo – le guiño el ojo –

S: en tus mejores sueños – sonrió, se giro y se fue –

Mulder solo la observaba sonriente mientras caminaba hacia los elevadores, se veía tan bien con esa falda rosa, acentuaba demasiado sus curvas. Haciéndola lucir aun más sexy.

_Perfect walk, perfect style,  
Girl you got a perfect smile,  
Body's tight, perfect frame?_

_Dat shyt from across the way,  
Conversate, stimulate,  
Baby we can make or break,  
In the drop, to mi spot,  
Jacuzzi is nice and hot…_

**Gimnasio del FBI**

**8:00pm**

El salón estaba vació, puesto que era ya muy tarde para que a una persona se le ocurriera hacer algo de ejercicio, pero realmente sintió que lo necesitaba, se encontraba además de confundida, frustrada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Mulder. Se puso los guantes y comenzó a golpear lo más fuerte que podía al saco, descargando en el, todo. Golpe tras golpe. Sabia que solo era sexo, eso era lo que mas dolía. Una lágrima salía de sus ojos, confundiéndose con las gotas de sudor. No le importaba que sus manos dolieran, necesitaba de algún modo desquitarse con algo. Para ella, el ejercicio siempre ayudaba a olvidar.

M: con quien estas enojada? – rompió el silencio –

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, el ruido que producían los guantes al golpear el saco, era lo único que sus oídos podían escuchar.

M: no creí que vinieras a ejercitarte aquí – comento, acercándose. Iba vestido con pantalón deportivo y una camiseta vieja – te comieron la lengua los ratones?

S: que haces aquí Mulder? – pregunto agitada –

M: vine hacer un poco de ejercicio

Scully comenzó a pegarle al saco, no tenía ganas de hablar. Todos sus problemas eran debido a el. Mientras el, solo se encontraba parado delante de ella, observándola.

M: si sigues así, te lastimaras – se acerco mas a ella –

S: se lo que hago – se detuvo –

M: a donde vas? – pregunto al ver que se había girado –

S: me voy – tomo su maleta y siguió caminando -

M: por que llegue yo – dijo decepcionado –

S: no – contesto quitándose el último guante -

M: entonces es por que tengo razón – cruzo los brazos – me tienes miedo – sonrió al ver que enseguida se giro –

S: claro que no – se defendió –

M: te reto – propuso – a una pelea

S: pelear contigo? – pregunto con asombro – por favor – ironizo, se giro de nuevo –

M: miedosa – el ruido que hizo la maleta al chocar con el piso le hizo sonreír –

S: esta bien – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el – pero luego no te quejes cuando estés en el piso – sonrió –

M: eso lo veremos piernas cortas – se burlo –

S: lo que tú digas narizón – le pasó por un lado –

M: como eres – haciendo el indignado –

S: tu empezaste – dijo al llegar hasta la colchoneta – te quedaras ahí?



Mulder camino en silencio hasta la colchoneta, se detuvo justo delante de ella y sonrió. La cual enseguida se borro, al caer sobre la colchoneta sin previo aviso.

M: auch! Eso fue trampa – se quejo –

S: no seas llorón – sonrió – era necesario que lo hicieras? – pregunto al caer al suelo –

M: acaso pensaste que no me las cobraría? – sonrió con triunfo –

S: llorón – volvió a decirle y se coloco sobre su pecho – mantén tus manos alejadas de mi trasero – le dijo al sentir las palmas de Mulder en sus nalgas –

M: perdón – se movió rápidamente dejando a Scully debajo – creí que eran mías – sonrió con picardía –

S: pues no – dijo empujándolo – creí que era una pelea, no una sesión de sexo

M: yo dije una pelea, no especifique de que tipo

S: levántate ya Mulder – le exigió parada delante de el –

Al cabo de unos minutos peleando, ambos sudaban y respiraban con dificultad. Hubo varios intentos para besar por parte de Mulder, a lo que Scully se defendía con un golpe y una sonrisa de triunfo.

M: te acuestas con Patrick? – le pregunto, mientras sostenía sus brazos en la espalda –

La pregunta cogio por sorpresa a Scully, haciendo que casi se ahogue. Para después sonreír. Acaso estaba celoso?

S: a ti – tratando de liberar sus brazos – que te importa

M: lo ha..ces? – acaba de recibir un golpe en la costillas –

S: si – contesto, haciendo un movimiento que tumbo a Mulder –

Sonrió al verlo tirado en el piso, acaba de decirle que se acostaba con Patrick. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho cuando una patada de Mulder a sus piernas la tumbo. No le dio tiempo de mover ni un músculo, cuando lo tenía encima y muy cerca de sus labios.

M: eres mía – dijo serio –

S: así? – se giro quedando ella encima – no he visto tu nombre por ningún lado

M: seguro te la pasas mejor conmigo – le guiño el ojo –

S: así o mas grande tu ego? – rio –

M: a donde vas? – le pregunto al ver que se levantaba –

S: debo irme ya – contesto haciendo de nuevo una coleta con su cabello – una sesión de sexo me espera – dijo al girarse –

M: en serio? – incrédulo –

Escucho como se rió, mientras caminaba. Sabía que la respuesta era no.

S: adiós Mulder – sonrió – y deja ya de miarme el trasero

_You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometime you might find  
You get what you need…_

Sentado en la colchoneta, sudado y son una sonrisa en la cara, observo como salio del gimnasio, dejándolo solo. Solo, pero contento.

**Oficina del FBI**

**Una noche después…**

Esa mañana la había visto entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro, al lado de su inseparable amigo. Algunas veces sentía celos de aquel hombre.

No sabia que tenia de especial esa mañana, pero la hacia lucir realmente hermosa. Bestia de una manera diferente. Una falda negra holgada, una blusa roja con un listón negro alrededor de la cintura. Su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros y sus labios lucían más rojos que lo normal.

El reloj de su muñeca le decía que eran las nueve de la noche, si tenia suerte, tal vez podría alcanzarla. Subió lo mas rápido por las escaleras, el elevador habría tardado mas. Llego hasta su piso, tomo aire y camino hacia su oficina.

Para su suerte y sorpresa Scully estaba sentada y con las piernas sobre el escritorio.

M: esa no es manera de sentarse para una señorita – dijo al entrar –

S: me duelen las piernas – se excuso –

M: que haces? – pregunto sentándose sobre el escritorio al lado de sus pies descalzos –

S: reviso unos papeles – levanto el fólder que tenia en las manos – yo tengo una excusa, pero tu…

M: no te vi en todo el día

S: extrañas fastidiarme no? – sonríe –

M: me pillaste – devolvió la sonrisa –

S: vaya si ya pasan de las nueve! – exclama –

Baja las piernas y deja el fólder sobre el escritorio. Mulder solo la observa. Se levanta y va descalza hasta el portafolio.

S: tengo que llevarme unos papeles a casa – comenta –

M: deberías tomarte algo de tiempo para ti, trabajas demasiado – le dijo detrás suyo –

S: que haces Mulder? – pregunto al sentir como rodeaba su cintura –

_Siento tanto miedo a perderte  
A morirme lento por no verte  
De sentir que todo hoy no existe  
Y que pasó el tiempo de mentirme  
_

_Si tú no estás, que más da  
Lo que pueda pasar ah…  
Abrázame, y deja que te, ame…  
_

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Cuando de pronto algo despertó dentro de ella, se giro y se abalanzo sobre el, cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y besándolo apasionadamente. Mulder enseguida correspondió de la misma manera al beso. De nuevo se desataba una guerra sin tregua dentro de sus bocas. Mientras el beso se intensificaba mas, las manos de Mulder no perdían tiempo, acariciaba y apretaba el trasero de Scully. Haciendo que esta sonriera durante el beso.

M: lo siento…es aditivo – sonríe –

Es Scully quien lo empuja hacia el sofá, cayendo este de un solo golpe y con una sonrisa en la boca. Se sienta a encima suyo, con una pierna en cada extremo. Vuelve a sus labios, mordiéndolos con intención de causar daño, el escuchar como se queja la hace sonreír.

M: Scully…estamos en…tu oficina – comenta mientras besa su cuello –

S: las persianas…están abajo – dice moviendo sus caderas para crear fricción – además…es tarde…el edificio esta casi vació – muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Mulder –

Las manos de Scully desabrochan los botones de la camisa de Mulder, mientras el le quita la blusa y descubre un bello sostén color rojo

M: insisto, el rojo te hace ver sexy – susurra en su oído –

Scully le quito la camisa y la avienta junto a su blusa. Poso sus manos en el pecho de Mulder y comenzó a acariciarlo, dio un pequeño beso en los labios y después bajo hasta sus pectorales, dando pequeños besitos y haciendo círculos con su lengua. Mientras este se perdía en sus muslos. Podía sentir que la excitación de Mulder crecía dentro de sus pantalones y eso la excitaba aun más.

Mulder adoraba sentir bajo sus manos la suavidad de sus muslos, no podía creer que harían el amor en la oficina. Si hacían mucho ruido podrían cacharlos y adiós a sus cheques de cada mes. Por el momento a ninguno le importaba, estaban mas interesados en satisfacerse mutuamente, además el saber que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar aumentaba la excitación.

Por un momento creyeron que era su imaginación el ruido de un teléfono, pero no. era el celular de Mulder que sonaba. Scully tomo la muñeca de mulder y con la mirada le pidió que no contestara, pero este se soltó con brusquedad y tomo el teléfono. Scully se enojo, pero en seguida sonrió, ya tendria oportunidad de vengarse y que mejor, cuando Mulder este hablando con su noviecita, por que si de algo estaba segura, era de quien llamaba era Allison.

M: diga – contesto, Scully comenzó a besar su cuello –



A: hola…

M: Allison – dijo con intención de que Scully captara y dejara de hacer lo que hacia, pero esta ni se inmuto –

A: donde estas? – pregunto –

M: en la oficina – cerro los ojos al sentir las manos de Scully bajar peligrosamente hasta su cinturón –

A: no deberías estar ya aquí?

M: estoy ocupado – Scully sonreía al ver la cara de Mulder y movió una vez mas sus caderas provocando en el un pequeño gemido –

A: que fue eso?

M: nada – miraba a Scully con suplica, pero solo conseguía una mirada picara –

Allison seguía hablando, mientras Scully acariciaba cada rincón del torso de Mulder, su lengua se paseaba en la oreja, mordiendo suavemente, para después besar. La situación no solo la excitaba si no que también le divertía. Bajo su mano, y la poso justo en la zona de excitación de Mulder, y apretó.

M: oh – se escapo de su boca haciendo que Scully sonriera en su cuello –

A: que pasa? – pregunto confundida –

M: me golpee – mintió –

Scully seguía con su trabajo, desabrocho el citaron y el botón del pantalón. Bajo el cierre y deslizo su manos dentro. Mulder dio un pequeño brinco al sentir una mano dentro de sus boxers. No quería quedarse atrás, así que posiciono su mano libre dentro de las bragas de Scully, deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro, debió saber que seria un error, ya que Scully soltó un pequeño gemido muy cerca del celular.

A: que fue eso? – pregunto enojada –

M: nada Allison – contesto más centrado –

A: estas con alguien – dijo de pronto –

M: claro que no! – negó –

A: estas con una mujer – reclamo –

M: no… - tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir como la mano de Scully se movía mas de prisa dentro de sus boxers – no digas tonterías

A: si, estas con una mujer – insistió – como puedes hacerme esto?! – dijo histérica –

M: escucha Allison, hablaremos cuando llegue – trato de calmarla –

A: te odio Fox – expreso, mientras Mulder se mordía el labio inferior y Scully lamía su pecho –

M: Allison…

A: púdrete! – colgó –

Scully temió que después de colgar todo acabara. Pero al contrario de eso, Mulder apretó su trasero.



M: eres mala – tomo su muñeca para sacar su mano de sus boxers y sonrió –

_Miénteme una vez y otra vez  
Y en mis brazos quédate  
Déjame creer que no sé  
Y que en tus labios viviré  
No quiero saber  
No puedo saber  
Solo miénteme, miénteme  
No quiero saber  
No puedo miénteme, miénteme, miénteme, miénteme, otra vez…_

La tomo de la cintura y se puso de pie, se aseguro de que esta se detuviera. Comenzó a besarla lentamente, recorriendo con su lengua sus labios. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran. La giro e hizo su cabello a un lado y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos por encima del sostén. La excitación de ambos ya no cabía en ellos. La giro nuevamente, quedando frente a frente y devorando una vez mas sus bocas caminaron hasta que el cuerpo de Scully choco con el escritorio. Sin dejar de besarse, Mulder la levanto y la sentó sobre la fría madera. Las manos de este viajaron a través de sus muslos subiendo poco a poco la falda negra hasta topar con la orilla de las bragas de Scully. Tomo los brazos de Scully y los puso sobre su cuello, la levanto y bajo las bragas.

M: amo el color rojo – dijo al sacarlas por completo –

A los segundos papeles volando en el aire y Scully recostada sobre el escritorio. Tomo sus piernas y la jalo hacia el. Si dejarse de besar entro en ella con fuerza, ahogando así un pequeño grito de Scully. Sus manos recorrían una y otra vez el mismo camino, de sus senos a su vientre; mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella. Las embestidas iban cobrando mas velocidad y fuerza, en una de los tantos recorridos de las manos de Mulder a través de su cuerpo, Scully atrapo una de sus manos con la suya, apretándola con fuerza, mientras intentaba reprimir un gemido.

Scully se incorporo, quedando nuevamente delate de Mulder, sus brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras buscaba sus labios.

_Quédate en silencio como mudo  
Sé que estoy llorando y lo siento  
Pero no me dejes que me muero  
Niégamelo todo, yo te creo  
Si tú no estás, que más da  
Lo que pueda pasar ah…  
Abrázame, y deja que eh, ame…_

Para Mulder el ver a Scully mientras hacían el amor, era una escena digna de recordarse el resto de la vida. Era hermoso ver el rubor rosado que adquiría su piel conforme pasaba el 

tiempo. Podía sentir como pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y otras bajaban por su espalda. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla con algunos mechones color fuego, pegados en la frente, debido al sudor. Pero lo que más le gusto fueron sus labios. Seguían siendo aun mas rojos de lo común, como si fueran la mas exquisita cereza. Se acerco a ellos y los mordió, primero el labio inferior y luego el superior, para después perderse de nuevo dentro de su boca.

Sintió que el final estaba cerca, sus embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y Scully cada segundo se aferraba mas fuerte a el, ahogando cada gemido salido de su garganta en su cuello.

S: no te…detengas… - susurro con voz entrecortada – por…favor

Movimientos frenéticos, uñas clavándose en su espalda y el clímax a punto de invadirlos. Besos desesperados y la sensación de poder tocar las estrellas en cualquier momento. El orgasmo por fin llego a ellos, trayendo miles de sensaciones que invaden cada célula de sus cuerpos. Aun abrazados, esperan a que sus respiraciones se normalicen.

M: nadie vino – rompió el silencio y la miro –

S: te lo dije – sonrió –

_Miénteme una vez y otra vez  
Y en mis brazos quédate  
Déjame creer que no sé  
Y que en tus labios viviré  
No quiero saber  
No puedo saber  
Solo miénteme, miénteme  
No quiero saber  
No puedo miénteme, miénteme, miénteme, miénteme…_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you…  
_

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ciudad esa noche. Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo cubriendo su desnudes en la oscuridad. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Seria perder la cordura de nuevo, si el la viera. Hacia una semana que esto se había convertido en una rutina. El y ella. La cama su lugar preferido. Testigo de roces entre pieles sudorosas y calientes, deseosas de ser tocadas por el otro. Un solo roce bastaba para desencadenar la más hermosa guerra, entre dos cuerpos necesitados de caricias. La luna era testigo cada noche de cómo dos cuerpos se fundían y vibraban hasta estallar de placer. Debía aceptarlo, esto se había convertido en una adicción. Al final del día ella necesitaba su droga. El. No importaba que al día siguiente se sintiera igual de vacía. Solo importaba el sentir sus manos en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus labios húmedos. Sentirlo suyo. Ser la dueña de cada gemido nacido de su garganta. Como habían llegado hasta ahí? Como había caído tan bajo? Como era capaz de olvidar que el le pertenecía a otra y aun así sucumbir a sus caricias?

Siempre creyó tener claro que el masoquismo no entraba en su vida. Que equivocada estaba. Disfrutaba del placer puro, incluso podría jurar que podía tocar por segundos las estrellas y sentirse la mujer mas plena del mundo; para luego dar paso a la mujer mas miserable y sucia. Eso era tortura, masoquismo puro.

Tomo su abrigo y salio de ahí. Dejando atrás gemidos, caricias y besos prohibidos. De nuevo.

**Oficina FBI**

**Siguiente día…**

J: acaso quieres que te compadezca? – pregunto con desesperación –

S: no – contesto seca, no podía creer eso de su amigo –

J: escucha Dana – se removió en la silla – no me molesta que te acuestes con ambos – dijo mas tranquilo – lo que me molesta es tu actitud. Esa actitud de estar fingiendo que todo esta bien, y no lo esta. Tú lo sabes

S: lo se! – contesto frustrada – pero al menos entiéndeme

J: que te entienda? Que parte? – algo enojado – la parte en la que te empeñas en dañarte a ti misma o la parte en que todo esto te divierte?



S: no me divierto! – se defendió –

J: no te entiendo Dana – dijo con tono cansado -

Ambos guardaron silencio. Jacob no podía creer lo que su gran amiga estaba haciendo y Dana no podía aceptar que por primera vez Jacob le daba la espalda.

J: no quiero que pienses que te estoy dando la espalda – rompió el silencio – es solo que me desespera verte así

S: así como? – pregunto seria –

J: un día feliz y otro triste o peor aun, por las mañana tienes una sonrisa y conforme pasa el día se desvanece

S: no es fácil

J: si no lo es, por que sigues adelante con esto?

S: por que no puedo parar – le dijo mirándolo –

J: no puedo ver como te destruyes – se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta –

S: Jacob? – lo llamo –

J: cuando decidas terminar con esto, me buscas – dijo antes de salir –

S: Jacob – susurro, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla –

Lloraba de coraje, impotencia y tristeza a la vez. Su amigo la había dejado sola en esto y lo peor, era que el tenia razón. Se estaba autodestruyendo. La relación con Mulder estaba estancada en el sexo. Mientras que con Patrick era ella la que la paraba. El era bueno, uno de los mejores hombres que se había topado a lo largo de su vida. Su relación era tierna y limpia, salvo por las mentiras de Scully. Hacer el amor con el implicaba entrar en un mundo lleno de paz. Con Mulder era brusquedad, pasión, deseo, lujuria. Nada más que sexo. No es que los comparara, pero ella sabia que necesitaba de las dos partes, el amor puro y limpio de Patrick, la pasión y lujuria de Mulder. Lo peor de todo, que en verdad la situación que vivía, era un círculo. Del cual no podía salir.

M: Allison que haces aquí? – pregunto al verla en el marco de la puerta –

A: necesitaba verte – dijo en voz baja – lamento no haberte creído

M: ya hablamos de esto – se puso de pie –

A: lo se y también se que ha pasado mas de una semana. Pero en serio, necesitaba decírtelo – sonrió con melancolía –

M: oh vamos, quita esta cara – se acerco y tomo sus manos

A: lo siento – lo abrazo con fuerza –

Mulder correspondió al abrazo de igual manera. Era verdad, ya había pasado una semana desde que Allison escucho gemir a Scully por teléfono. Por momentos la culpa lo invadía, como era capaz de hacerle eso a Allison? Pero enseguida esa culpa se esfumaba. Se acostaba con Scully y después corría a los brazos de su novia como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Scully no valiera nada. Y es que en verdad no la amaba, pero tampoco amaba a Allison. Ambas eran mujeres lindas, que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a 

matar por ellas. Debería sentirse orgulloso de tenerlas a las dos? Scully hacia vibrar su mundo de un modo que no tenia explicación. Mientras Allison le daba estabilidad y le hacia recordar que fuera del trabajo había vida. El sexo con ambas era sensacional, cada una se entregaba de manera diferente. Pero era Scully quien se transformaba por completo.

A: prometo que ya no dudare mas de ti – le sonrió – pero es que me da tanto miedo perderte

M: no me perderás – le dijo tomando su cara – no iré a ningún lado

Como era posible que fuera capaz de decir eso, si en cuanto terminara la jornada de trabajo correría a perderse dentro de Scully. En verdad era un desgraciado.

**5:00pm**

Scully llevaba más de media hora buscando por toda la agencia a Jacob, sin ningún éxito volvió cabizbaja a su oficina.

M: hola – saludo al verla entrar –

Se quedo estática al verlo sentado tranquilamente en el sofá. No quería verlo, hoy no tenía ganas de jugar.

S: que haces aquí? – dijo seria, pasando de largo –

M: vine a saludar

Llego hasta el lugar donde ponía las tazas y tomo la botella de agua que había encima.

S: vi a Allison esta mañana – le dijo aun dándole la espalda – esta bien?

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no era lastima lo que sentía. Pero ella si sentía culpa. Había noches en que no podía dormir pensando en ella. No le caía bien, pero ninguna mujer merece que alguien más se acueste con su hombre.

M: si – contesto – solo venia a verme. No puede vivir sin mí. Ya sabes que soy irresistible – dijo con ironía –

Eso la enojo, sus sarcasmos e ironías hacia ese tema la tenían harta. Es que no entendía que lo que hacían era de lo mas bajo y vil?

M: estas muy seria. Estas bien? – pregunto –

S: si – respiro hondo y por fin se giro – tengo trabajo Mulder – le dijo sentándose en su silla –



No es que tuviera mucho, pero lo que quería era que el saliera por esa puerta cuanto antes y la dejara sola.

M: esta bien – se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta – te veré esta noche?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta, la misma que se repetía noche a noche y la cual le era imposible ignorar.

S: no lo se – contesto –

M: te esperare – dijo antes de salir –

Sabía que asistiría a su cita de cada noche. Por más que se propusiera el no ir, siempre terminaba delante de su puerta con una botella de vino en la mano.

**Dos días después…**

El aire fresco corría libremente, moviendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro. Sentada en un frió banco, miraba atenta a cada persona que pasaba delante suyo. Acostumbraba a pensar si esas personas fingían una vida feliz tal y como ella lo hacia. No es que fuera por la vida quejándose de cada situación que se presentaba en su vida, pero cada día la pena era mas pesada, oprimía su pecho al tal grado de no poder respirar. No entendía como las personas a su alrededor se creían cada una de la mentiras que ella creaba. Para ellos, ella era la fuerte e inteligente agente Scully, directora de uno de los más importantes departamentos de la agencia, la que mantenía una relación con un hombre joven, guapo y exitoso. Nada de lo que en realidad era.

Jacob había salido de viaje, como muchas otras veces, solo que esta vez se había ido sin despedirse. Eso le dolía, no era justo que por culpa de Mulder perdiera a Jacob.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a la persona que esperaba, su cabello castaño claro bailaba al compás del viento. Vestido elegante como siempre llego hasta su sitio.

P: hola – sonrió –

S: hola – se puso de pie –

El hombre se acerco y la beso muy cerca de los labios.

P: como estas?

S: bien

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tu palabras tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego,  
cuando dices luego…_



Patrick tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. El sabía la verdad. Ella no lo amaba. Tal vez nunca llegaría hacerlo. Sabia también que algunas de las palabras que salían de su boca estaban vacías, tal ves lo hacia para no hacerlo sentir miserable.

P: estas muy callada – rompe el silencio – segura que estas bien?

S: si, estos días han sido algo difíciles – sintió como apretaba mas su mano –

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro…_

Sabia que era mentira, algo le ocurría. Desde la primera vez que vio los ojos de Dana, supo que si te tomabas algo de tiempo, podías llegar a descifrar su alma. Eso era lo que había hecho desde que se conocieron, miraba detalladamente el azul de sus ojos y llegaba a leer su interior.

P: sabias que cuando sonríes, se enciende una luz en tus ojos? – comenta –

S: si?

P: si – contesta – es como si tus ojos fueran una estrella en el firmamento, la cual brilla con toda intensidad – le sonríe –

S: nunca me lo habían dicho

Pasa su brazo por la cintura y la atrae contra el. Caminan lentamente y en silencio hacia el café más cercano, tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja. Solo que esta no era normal y el lo sabia.

P: te quiero – dice de pronto –

S: yo también – cerró los ojos -

_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque sea falso el aire, siento que respiro  
mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando,  
mientes tan bien  
que he llagado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien…_

**Quantico Virginia**

**Siguiente día…**



S: gracias Danny – agradeció al tomar el vaso de café –

D: los alumnos la esperan – le informo –

Camino hasta llegar al salón donde más de 40 personas esperaban con ansias para ver a su nueva profesora.

Más de uno se quedo con la boca abierta al verla entrar. Poniendo las cosas claras, ellos esperaban ver a una mujer con lentes, algo mayor y por que no, gorda. Vestida con ropas que suelen asustar. En cambio la que abrió la puerta fue una mujer madura, sin lentes y de gorda no tenía nada. Vestida con una falda y saco a juego. Muchos la encontraron sexy, otros hermosa y otros tantos ambas cosas agregando aun más adjetivos a su persona.

S: buenos días – saludo dejando sobre el pequeño escritorio su maletín y su vaso de café - soy la Dra. Dana Scully y le impartiré el curso de patología forense

A1: y el Dr. Smith? – pregunto una alumna –

S: tuvo que tomar una licencia medica – le informo –

A2: es usted Dana Scully, la directora del departamento?

S: si – contesto con voz firme – así que, si al final de sus cursos quieren trabajar para mí, tendrán que poner de su parte – advirtió -

Los alumnos la observaban admirados. Ella no era igual que muchas mujeres, ella tenia algo que la diferenciaba. Brillaba con luz propia. Algunos se enamoraron, otros se preocuparon al saber que seria demasiado estricta y perfecta, y muchas de las mujeres la vieron como un ejemplo, un ejemplo digno de seguir. Que mejor que llegar a ser algún día como la mujer que ahora mismo les hablaba de patología forense.

La clase acababa de finalizar y los alumnos salían apurados de ahí, Scully espero hasta que el último saliera para poder salir ella. Sabia que había sido dura y un tanto fría, con aquellos jóvenes. Pero si se ponía a analizar su comportamiento ante ellos, no le importaba, total ella era su maestra y mejor aun, la jefa.

Caminaba directo a su oficina, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba con miedo. No se detuvo, hasta que oyó como la llamaron.

Karen: Dra. Scully – llamo con voz tímida –

Scully se detuvo y se giro, pudo ver a una joven de cabello negro y ojos grandes. Que la miraba con miedo, eso le hizo gracia, nunca pensó que podría llegara a infundir miedo.

S: si? – le dijo amablemente, intentando tranquilizarla –

Karen: soy su alumna en…

S: lo se, te sientas en la ultima fila, al lado izquierdo – le corto. Pudo ver la mirada de asombro de la chica –

Karen: como supo?



S: aunque no lo creas, te vi desde que entre al salón – le sonrió – me llamo la atención, el por que una chica como tu, se sienta en la parte de atrás, siendo que ese lugar es para los que van a ocupar solo el asiento, sin prestar atención.

Karen: bueno yo…

S: descuida, me conformo con que tu seas de las que si ponen atención – volvió a sonreír – te puedo ayudar en algo?

Karen: yo solo quería saludarla personalmente y decirle que la admiro – dijo la chica con voz nerviosa - he leído sobre usted y sus logros

S: wow! – exclamo – no creí que tuviera admiradores – bromeo – escucha…

Karen: Karen

S: escucha Karen, llevo algo de prisa, tengo una reunión en 10 minutos – le dijo – tal vez deberías darte una vuelta por mi oficina otro día y platicamos – le sonrió –

Karen: claro – dijo animada –

S: adiós Karen – se giro y se fue –

Era verdad, no creí que alguien podría admirarla. Había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención. Tal vez era el brillo de sus ojos. Tenia ojos grandes y negros, demasiados expresivos, de alguna manera le había hecho recordarse así misma.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**3:00pm**

Era Scully la que una vez mas robaba el aliento de los presentes en la cafetería, odiaba ir a la cafetería, no por que todos la mirasen, si no por que siempre que iba, tenia que toparse con Mulder y ella. Habría sido muy fácil aceptar la invitación a comer de uno de los directores de Quantico, pero no, la responsabilidad le llamo. Y justo ahora tenía que soportar ver como ambos reían y peor aun, tenia que soportar como Mulder omitía todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Y se comportaba como un novio fiel delante de Allison, cuando en realidad no lo era.

Su cabeza trabajaba al máximo planeando cada paso que daría. Compraría una ensalada y una botella de agua mineral, pagaría y saldría de ahí a toda prisa. No se darán cuenta, conversan tan amenamente, pensó. Eso ultimo la hizo sentir miserable. Vamos Dana, no es complicado, se dijo. Camino hasta el lugar donde se ordena, justo iba a hablar cuando oyó su nombre, no de la boca de Mulder, sino del Agente Wilde. Le caía bien, pero ahora mismo lo odiaba por hablarle, estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo toda la educación que su madre le había dado, pero al final se giro por completo y comprobó lo que no quería. Habiendo tantas mesas desocupadas, tenía que estar en la de ellos. Me quiero morir, pensó. Tomo aire y con pasos seguros se acerco hasta la mesa.

Wilde: que bueno que te veo – dice al verla llegar – iría a tu oficina mas tarde

S: así? – pregunto, tratando de ignorar las miradas de Mulder - para que?

Wilde: necesito de tu ayuda en un caso

S: esta bien – respondió algo nerviosa – pasa a verme antes de las 7, por que debo salir antes

Eso ultimo obligo a Mulder a posar su mirada en ella. Si se va antes de tiempo, es por que tiene una cita, pensó. La mano de Allison en su muslo atrajo su atención de nuevo.

_Yo que soy, yo que soy,_

_que lugar ocupo hoy?_

_soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida?..._

S: debo irme – dijo dispuesta a irse –

A: no iba a comprar algo? – hablo por fin –

S: se me quito el hambre – dijo evitando mirar a Mulder –

M: deberías quedarte a comer algo. Casi no comes, te hará daño

El oír su voz la hizo temblar, pero también la lleno de frustración. Odiaba cuando se ponía el papel de preocupon.

S: gracias por tu preocupación. Pero no me hace falta – le dijo mirándolo al fin –

M: no es que me preocupe, es solo que te vimos en la línea para comprar algo

S: nadie dijo que ese algo, era comida – lo miro desafiante –

A: amor ya basta – intervino – deja que se vaya

Lo que sentía por Allison no era lastima, como otras veces. Quería desaparecerle, es que en verdad esa mujer estaba empeñada en fastidiarle la vida. Y ahí estaba el imbecil de Mulder siguiéndole la corriente.

_Dime estando ella,_

_que hago yo en medio de tu vida?..._

S: te espero en mi oficina – se dirigió a Wilde –

Wilde: claro

Se giro y se marcho sin despedirse, le importaba muy poco los modales en esos momentos. Por más que intentaba convencerse de que la acción de Mulder no la afectaba, fracasaba. Le dolía y mucho.

**Casa de Scully**

**Mismo día**

**9:00pm**

Dos copas de vino a medio llenar, una botella de vino vacía y dos bocas unidas en una lucha sin fin. Manos tiernas regalando caricias dulces sobre la ropa.

La noche perfecta para cualquier pareja. Hasta que tocan la puerta.



P: la puerta – rompió el beso –

S: no me importa – dijo agitada –

P: puede ser algo importante – este hombre es un amor, pensó Scully –

S: de acuerdo. Abriré – le sonrió y se puso de pie –

P: iré por otra botella

S: de acuerdo

Camino sin ánimo hasta la puerta, quien fuera la persona que estuviera del otro lado, no se salvaría de un regaño. Abrió la puerta y lo vio.

S: Mulder? – pregunto asombrada –

_Why do you come here when you know I got troubles enough?_

_why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone?_

M: no, es mi hermano gemelo – dijo con sarcasmo –

S: que quieres Mulder? – pregunto abrochando el cordón de su bata –

M: no me invitas a pasar?

S: no – dijo deprisa –

P: Dana donde esta la otra botella que compramos?! – grito desde la cocina –

M: el esta aquí? – pregunto con sorpresa –

S: busca en la alacena! – grito desde la puerta –

M: Dios no traes sostén! – dijo cerrando los ojos –

S: no es asunto tuyo. A que viniste?

M: vine a preguntarte algo sobre una…

S: no salgas con que es un caso. No trabajas en ninguno – le corto y cerro un poco la puerta –

M: vaya

S: viniste para arruinar mi cita – sonrió desafiándolo –

M: esta bien, tenía ganas de verte

S: lo siento, estoy ocupada

M: échalo

S: no – firme -

M: no?

S: el me gusta – dijo con el propósito de ver su reacción – desde que te enteraste, de que salgo con alguien, te empeñas en seguirme a todos lados – se acerco a el y con una sonrisa pregunto - Estas celoso Mulder? – silencio – escucha, lo que tengas que decirme no me importa. Debo entrar

Scully se giro, pero una mano de Mulder la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia si. Eran pocos los centímetros que los separaban.

M: échalo o vamonos de aquí – susurro –

P: todo bien Dana?! – volvió a gritar –



S: si! Ya voy

_You make me lie when I don't want to _

_and make someone else some kind of unknowing fool_

_you make me stay when I should not._

_are you so strong or is the weakness in me?..._

S: debo entrar. Tengo una cita

M: oh vamos Scully. Ese tipo no tiene nada de especial

S: y tu si? – pregunto – buenas noches Mulder – le sonrió, se giro y entro –

_Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by?_

_when I need to see you_

_and I need to hold you...tightly_

Mulder observo un momento la puerta, por segunda vez le había rechazado y las dos veces había sido por el mismo. Se giro y se marcho frustrado.

**Días después…**

Los días habían pasado. No habían sido del todo buenos para Scully. Jacob había vuelto, pero aun no hablaba con el. La rutina seguía, el trabajo seguía, su relación con Mulder seguía. Todo igual.

S: diga? – contesto el teléfono –

Margaret: hola hija – saludo la voz del otro lado –

S: mama – sintió como todo dentro de ella se removió – hola

Margaret: como estas?

S: bien – mintió –

Margaret: segura?

Se formo un silencio en la línea. Una vez más le estaba mintiendo a su madre. Una vez más se mentía a ella misma. Deseaba poder decirle a su madre que estaba perdida y que deseaba que la abrazara como lo hacia cuando era pequeña. No supo cuando había comenzado a llorar.

Margaret: Dana? – la llamo – que ocurre, estas llorando? – pregunto al oír un sollozo –

S: estoy bien mama – intento tranquilizarse –

Margaret: no mientas. Estoy cansada de que lo hagas – le reprocho – iré a verte

S: no mama – dijo rápidamente – no es necesario que vengas…

Margaret: estoy en la ciudad – la corto -

S: como? – pregunto –

Margaret: vine a visitar a una amiga que tiene cáncer y esta en sus últimos días…y a ti también – dijo al fin – tienes tiempo para ir a comer?



S: si – intento sonreír –

Margaret: esta bien, tomare un taxi y te veré afuera del edificio

S: no quieres que pase por ti? – pregunto –

Margaret: no es necesario.

S: esta bien mama. Adiós

El tiempo pasó rápido y al salir de la agencia vio a su madre sentada en una de las bancas. Conforme se iba acercando, sentía como la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se esfumaba. Tenía la sensación de volver a ser la niña que corría hacia los brazos de su madre.

Llego hasta ella y se abrazo a ella con fuerza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Nunca se imagino el efecto que tendría el abrazo de su madre sobre su persona. Lloraba. Lloraba como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia delante de su madre.

Margaret: Dana – la llamo con voz cortada - tranquila – intentaba no perder la cordura también – que es lo que ocurre?

S: ya…no puedo…mas – dijo sollozando – no puedo…mama -

Margaret deshizo el abrazo para poder ver los ojos de su hija. Acomodo uno de los mechones de Dana detrás de la oreja.

Margaret: es Mulder cierto? – le dijo – no me mires así, soy tu madre…te conozco

S: si – contesto bajando la mirada –

Margaret: me lo supuse

S: vamos a otro lado – propuso limpiándose las lagrimas –

Ya en el restaurante, Scully le contó a su madre todo lo que había pasado desde su regreso.

Margaret: y que es lo que tu quieres? – pregunto su madre –

S: no lo se – dio un sorbo a su bebida – ese es el problema mama. Me frustra no saber lo que quiero

Margaret: de mis cuatro hijos, tu siempre fuiste la mas fuerte, la que siempre supo lo que quería. Y se que esta vez, no será diferente – tomo la mano de su hija – amas a Mulder

S: pero el no – al decir eso, sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron –

Margaret: el también te ama Dana. Solo que no es lo suficiente listo como para darse cuenta.

S: el tiene novia. Así que no me ama mama.

Margaret: tal vez esta confundido – dijo con voz serena -

S: esto no es una novela, nuestra relación es solo un juego – sonrió con melancolía – el no me ama

Margaret: como lo sabes? – pregunto –

De pronto Scully se molesto, es que su madre no entendía que el, no sentía nada mas que atracción sexual por ella?

S: solo lo se – la miro fijamente – y también se que esto no terminara bien

Margaret: si esa es la impresión que tienes, termina cuanto antes con esta situación

S: nunca debí volver aquí

Margaret: lamentarse no arregla nada hija. Eres fuerte y se que saldrás de esta – sonrió –

S: gracias mama

Ni una sola lagrima mas fue derramada hasta que la hora de la despedida llego. Madre e hija. Lazos que nadie puede romper. Scully por primera vez deseaba que se quedara a su lado, tenia miedo. Miedo a quedarse sola, miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

S: por que no te quedas? – le pidió –

Margaret: me encantaría, pero tu hermano cuenta conmigo para la cena de mañana

S: esta bien – dijo triste – dale saludos a todos

Margaret: lo haré – se abrazaron de nuevo – todo estará bien. Prométeme que me llamaras si te sientes mal

S: lo prometo

Margaret: debo irme – beso la mejilla de Dana – arregla lo que tienes que arreglar cuanto antes…te quiero

S: y yo a ti – intento sonreír –

Pudo ver como su madre se perdía al entrar el túnel de abordaje, se sentía ridícula por no querer que su madre se alejara. La visita de su madre le había hecho un bien, se sentía un poco más fuerte y la esperanza había vuelto a ella.

**Misma noche**

**Apartamento de Mulder…**

_I don't know if I'll ever tell you this story  
I don't even know whether we'll have the chance  
I don't know if you'll ever see me shaking like this  
I'm not sure I can open my door to more…_

Afuera corría aire, lo sabia al ver como las ramas de los árboles se mecían. La lámpara de la sala estaba encendida, aluzando solo a su alrededor. Mientras ella, parada detrás de le ventana en penumbras. Esta vez el cigarrillo de sus dedos, no lograba relajarla. Su mente la estaba torturando, un trabajo que desempeñaba a la perfección. Miles de preguntas, y ninguna con respuesta. Haciéndole ver el rumbo que su vida había tomado hacia a penas un mes. Camino hasta detenerse debajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Y lo observo, como todas las noches antes de partir a su casa. Era hermoso el poder imaginar su desnudez debajo de las sabanas azules. Era placentero verlo dormir después de haber hecho el amor.



M: que haces ahí? – pregunto levantando la cabeza –

S: viéndote – dijo en voz baja –

M: apenas que tengas súper visión, te lo creeré. Estas a oscuras Scully – bromeo –

S: tengo mejor vista que tu – contesto dando media vuelta -

Mientras se ponía sus boxers y un pantalón, podía escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Sabía que cuando saliera de la habitación la vería con la copa llena de vino y una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la rutina que compartía con ella cada noche desde hacia un mes. Que era capaz de adivinar el siguiente pasó que daría cada uno

M: una amante del vino – le dijo al verla salir de la cocina con dos copas de vino en la mano –

S: deberías de darme las gracias, por enseñarte a reconocer un buen vino – le reclamo –

M: gracias – dijo tomando la copa – ya sabes que te debo mucho – le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sofá –

S: no me debes nada – contesto, parándose de nuevo detrás del cristal de la ventana –

El vino pasaba a través de sus gargantas, dejando un ligero sabor amargo en sus bocas. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última palabra pronunciada. Tal vez ninguno sabia que decir o es que en verdad disfrutaban esos momentos de silencio que solo ellos eran capaces de aguantar.

S: lo que hacemos esta mal – dijo por fin, con la mirada clavada en algún punto lejano de la calle –

M: no entiendo, que hacemos? – pregunto viendo su espalada –

S: esto – sus brazos se abrieron a sus costados – lo que ocurre cada noche – bebió de su copa – no te levantes – le pidió, al escuchar como el sillón rechino – ha llegado demasiado lejos

M: es un juego - dijo tomando de su copa –

Juego. Esa palabra llego a ella como una cachetada, produciéndole nauseas y un dolor en el pecho.

M: un simple juego – repitió y ella sonrió con tristeza –

S: esto no esta bien – cerró sus ojos -

M: ya te he dicho que nada en este mundo…

S: deja de decir eso – le corto desesperada – no lo entiendes verdad?

M: Scully…

S: me siento como una basura – le corto de nuevo –

M: no lo eres – intento consolarla –

S: es irónico – guardo silencio – ver como mi vida de nuevo es un circulo – confeso – que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que la vida que tienes, no se parece en nada con la que soñaste de pequeña?

M: uno sueña muchas cosas cuando es pequeño



S: lo se – bebió vino – pero aun así, lo ves tan real. Que crees que cuando tengas 30, vivirás en una casa con un gran jardín. Tendrás un esposo que te ame, hijos maravillosos – sonríe – y cuando menos lo piensas, te das cuenta de que ya tienes 30 y no vives en esa casa maravillosa, no tienes un esposo y menos hijos

M: eso era lo que soñabas? – pregunto curioso –

S: a esa edad ves la vida de color de rosa, cuando…

M: cuando en verdad no lo es – completa la frase –

S: no, en verdad es gris

M: no siempre Scully

Ella sabia que debía volver al tema anterior. Por más que la lastimara, debía terminar con eso.

S: Allison no se merece esto – rompió el silencio y se giro -

M: ni Patrick? – pregunto –

S: Patrick esta fuera de esto

M: solo te acuestas con el – le hecho en cara –

S: si – no tenia ganas de discutir ahora –

M: ojos que no ven corazón que no siente Scully – pudo ver en la la cara de Scully una pequeña sonrisa –

S: en verdad no entiendes – dijo y bebió de su copa –

El silencio los invadió. Scully luchando por ser fuerte y Mulder buscando una excusa para continuar como hasta ahora.

_I just can't see where the truth lies  
I remember seeing in your eyes…  
But then, oh then, such bitter words  
when you knew I wasn't hiding…_

M: no veo que tiene de malo el sexo – rompió el silencio – eres doctora, sabes que es una necesidad para el ser humano

Lo había dicho. El había dicho lo que ella no quería escuchar. De pronto se formo un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Le dio la espalda de nuevo.

M: el sexo da placer. Esto es algo reciproco Scully

_You hit my soul, you couldn't make it any deeper inside,  
you just hit my soul and I cried, I cried over…_

Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima caía de ellos, para que su mano rápidamente surcara su camino. Sexo. Solo sexo. Retumbaba en su cabeza. El acababa de romperla y ni siquiera se había percato de ello. No lo culpaba, después de todo durante el 

tiempo que trabajaron juntos nunca vio más allá de su nariz, al menos respecto a la relación de ambos. El fumador tenía razón. Nunca llego a conocerla. Y una vez más estaba ahí, parada delante de un abismo, perdida y dos palabras taladrando su cabeza. Solo sexo.

Se giro y lo vio. Sentado con las piernas sobre la mesita de estar. Tan tranquilo como siempre. Dejo la copa vacía sobre la mesa

S: debo irme – dijo –

Sentía la mirada de Mulder, mientras se ponía su abrigo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

S: si – lo miro – es solo sexo – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

_Now only one word is left for me to say: why?..._

Sus palabras se quedaron volando en el aire de la habitación. Ella había salido, dejando como siempre sobre la mesita, dos copas de vino y un cenicero con colillas.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Ella ya no volvería a ese lugar. No volvería a dormir bajo sus sabanas. Las paredes ya no escucharían cada gemido salido de su garganta. La luna ya no seria testigo de cómo dos cuerpos se funden. El juego de cada noche había llegado a su fin.

Solo logro cruzar todo el pasillo con la fortaleza que siempre la caracterizaba; en cuanto entro al elevador su llanto vio la luz. Era un llanto de dolor, de tristeza, de soledad, de frustración. Era su llanto, el de una mujer a la que acababan de sacarle el corazón, para pisotearlo y después ignorarlo.

El cielo no brillaba esa noche, era oscuro y vació como su vida. Esta vez había sido más que estupida en creer que lo que pasaba cada noche en esa habitación, significaba más que solo sexo. Se había vuelto a equivocar.

Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por la ciudad. Con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y el alma congelada. Acaba de tomar rumbo hacia el único lugar que talvez le reconfortaría.

**Casa de Jacob**

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything…_



Bajo del auto tan rápido como pudo y esta vez no camino, corrió hacia la puerta y toco con desesperación. A los segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando una cara llena de preocupación.

J: Dana que ocurrió – pregunto al verla – estas bien?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sintió como los brazos de la pequeña mujer abarcaron su cuerpo en un abrazo. Y el llanto desesperado llego a sus oídos como una apuñalada. No preguntaría la razón de su llanto. El sabía la razón. Sus brazos la abarcaron y la apretaron con fuerza. Le dolía verla así, tan vulnerable y frágil. Sus labios besaron una y otra ves su cabeza, tratando de curar las heridas. Estaba helada y rota ante los ojos de su mejor amigo. No existía la mujer de hielo, la que todo lo puede, la que nunca se rompe. El tiempo parecía alargarse, haciendo aun mas dolorosa la tortura. El destino nuevamente se burlaba de ella.

J: tranquila – dio en voz baja – todo pasara

Por primera vez desde que abrió la puerta, observo los ojos de Scully. En su estomago se formo un nudo, no tenían esa luz que los caracterizaban, estaban vacíos.

J: vamos a dentro. Te enfermaras

Una vez a dentro, ella ya estaba mas tranquila. Sentados en el sofá y el silencio como testigo. Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el mismo camino por sus mejillas. Sabia que el no le preguntaría nada, esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que ella se decidiera a contarle lo que paso.

S: no significa nada para el – rompió el silencio – nada – las palabras se cortaron por su llanto – soy una estupida

J: no lo eres – se paro y se sentó en la mesita, quedando frente a ella – no digas eso

S: Jacob…yo…creí que lo que estaba pasando…significaba algo – respiro hondo – pero me equivoque.

J: Dana, el no te merece – la miro directamente a los ojos –

S: yo…

J: no, déjame hablar – le sonrió tiernamente – se que te duele mucho, pero me alegro que la venda de tus ojos se haya caído. Una persona que juega tan sucio como lo hace el, no es digno de tus lagrimas. Te quiero y por eso te digo todo esto y no me cansare de repetírtelo. Y siempre, óyeme, siempre estaré aquí para secar tus lágrimas. No importa que sean por el – acaricio su mejilla –

S: gracias – dijo rompiendo de nuevo en llanto –

J: oh ven acá! – la atrajo así el y la abrazo – tranquila pequeña – la beso en la frente – estoy contigo

_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
so don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._

Ella sabia que esa noche la pasaría ahí, de algún modo eso la alegraba, no deseaba estar sola. Ella dormiría en su cama. El, en el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, velando su sueño. Reconfortándola solo con su presencia.

La cama le parecía pequeña, oía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Solo sexo. Ella no merecía eso, merecía algo mejor. Tenia derecho a tener esa hermosa casa, un esposo e hijos, tenia derecho a sonreír. Ya no quería llorar, estaba harta de ver la vida en tonos grises.

Mientras estaba acostada y observando a Jacob dormir, se juro que esa noche seria la ultima que lloraría. La ultima en llorar por el. Tomo una bocanada de aire y lo supo, la decisión estaba tomada. Por mas que le doliera. La decisión estaba tomada.

**1 semana después**

**Oficinas FBI**

**10:00 am**

J: estas segura de esto? – pregunto desde su silla –

S: si – sonrió melancólicamente –

J: no vale la pena, si lo haces por el

S: no lo hago por el Jacob – sonrió – lo hago por mi. Es lo mejor

J: mmm…bueno, si lo haces por ti, ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo – le dijo animadamente –

S: gracias

J: te extrañare – dijo con tristeza –

S: y yo a ti

J: cuando te vas? – le pregunto –

S: en un mes y medio. Tengo que dejar en orden algunas cosas…ya sabes

J: si. Que pasara con tu puesto? – pregunto preocupado –

S: descuida, ya hable con la junta. Me dijeron que podría hacerme cargo del departamento desde Utah. Claro tendré que estar viajando de ves en cuando.

J: me alegro – sonrió – te lo mereces


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y aun no podía terminar con el informe del caso anterior. No es que no pudiera hacerlo, mas bien no podía concentrarse. No podía sacarla de su cabeza. Hacía ya una semana que Scully no pasaba por su cama. Era distinta, había vuelto a ser la misma mujer fría, calculadora y elegante que llego. Volvía a ignorarlo y evitarlo con excusas tontas. Comenzaba a extrañar la rutina de las noches, extrañaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo, su respiración agitada y sus labios color cereza. Las cosas se habían complicado aquella noche, tal vez nunca debió de expresar lo que pensaba, así tal vez las cosas seguirían igual que antes.

**Mismo día**

**8:00pm**

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse…_

A veces resulta tan difícil expresar lo que sentimos que sentimos tal presión en el pecho que nos impide respirar. Así se sentía Scully. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo, mientras sentía como la brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro. No hacia frió, pero tenia las manos heladas, tal vez por el miedo a lo que pasaría en unos minutos. Se marcharía en un mes y aun tenia cuentas que saldar.

P: que haces aquí afuera? – pregunto la voz del hombre –

S: el cielo esta hermoso – dijo ignorando su pregunta –

P: acaso no te gusto la cena?

S: tenemos que hablar Patrick – volvió a ignorarlo –

Patrick la observo un momento, podía sentir lo inquieta que estaba. El hecho de que hablaran apartados de todos, le decía que era algo importante.

P: que ocurre? – pregunto con preocupación –

S: me mudare de nuevo a Utah – dijo al fin – me voy en un mes

P: como? – un tanto sorprendido y escéptico –

S: lamento no haberte dicho antes – se disculpo –

P: por que?

S: por que necesito irme de aquí

P: solo eso? – pregunto aun en shock –



S: escucha Patrick – al fin se giro para verlo – nunca quise lastimarte – sentía como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, formando un nudo – y no lo pretendo ahora, pero…

P: pero lo que teníamos termino – dijo por ella –

Le había facilitado las cosas, cuando el mismo dijo las palabras que ella tenía pensado decir. Sentía un hueco en el estomago al verlo a los ojos, ya no tenían la misma luz que los caracterizaba, ahora una sombra los cubría.

S: lo siento – dijo después de unos segundos – no quise lastimarte – podía sentir sus ojos húmedos –

P: podré seguir viéndote?

S: preferiría que no – dijo sin pensarlo – espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

P: no tengo nada que perdonarte Dana – dijo con voz tranquila – debo agradecerte

Eso último hizo que Scully volteara a verlo en seguida. Como es que alguien, a quien acaban de partirle el corazón, se pone a agradecer?

P: si – dijo al ver su cara – gracias por todos los momentos lindos que pasaste a mi lado – sonrió con melancolía –

S: Patrick – le llamo reteniendo las lagrimas – siento no amarte. Eres un gran hombre y mereces a una mejor que te ame como tú lo mereces

Eso era lo que de verdad sentía. Se sentía mal por hacer sufrir a una gran persona. Sintió como los brazos de Patrick la rodearon, sabia que era un abrazo de despedida.

P: estaré bien – beso su cabeza – tu también lo estarás. Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí

S: gracias por comprender

P: en el amor no se manda – deshizo el abrazo – vienes?

S: en un momento – ambos sonrieron -

Listo. Ya no tenía ninguna relación con Patrick; de alguna manera se sentía libre, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Tal vez con el tiempo ese sentimiento se borraria. Una vez más le había demostrado el gran ser humano que era. Y en verdad le deseaba lo mejor.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Siguiente día…**

J: y como lo tomo?

S: mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo sentada en su silla –

J: y tu como estas?

S: bien – contesto – no me mires así Jacob, estoy bien. No como quisiera pero mejor de lo debería estar

J: de acuerdo. Iras a la fiesta de despedida de Bakler?



S: oh es verdad! – exclamo – había olvidado que se retiraba

J: la fiesta es el viernes de la próxima semana

S: accedió a una fiesta? – pregunto escéptica –

J: pues ya ves, Annie lo convenció

S: lo que es el amor – dijo con ironía –

J: iras?

S: no lo se

J: oh vamos Dana! – rogó – Bakler te estima, para el eres una de las mejores agentes de la agencia

S: ya son muchos los que creen eso – dijo al momento que se levantaba por una taza de te – es estresante

J: no exageres – recrimino – iras? Mira, yo paso por ti.

S: esta bien Jacob, iré solo por que es Bakler – volvió a sentarse – arreglaste las cosas con Amanda?

J: hablamos hace dos días

S: y? – pregunto con interés –

J: dijo que me ama – sonrió –

S: te lo dije! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa - me alegro

J: yo también – ambos ríen –

**Quantico Virginia**

**4:00 pm**

La mirada de Scully se paseaba detalladamente en cada uno de los rostros de los jóvenes de la sala. Apenas tenia unas cuantas semanas impartiéndoles clases, pero para ella había sido suficiente para conocerlos. Eran buenos alumnos, en especial Karen. En el poco tiempo había demostrado ser una alumna prometedora. Habían creado un lazo especial. Scully no sabía definirlo, no solo eran maestra-alumna, era algo más.

Ahora, de pie en el centro de la habitación tenia que darles la noticia de que se marchaba.

S: bueno – rompió el silencio – ya han pasado los 10 minutos de tolerancia.

Los alumnos la miraban atentamente. Había ganado el respeto hasta del más rebelde en esa sala.

S: tengo una noticia que darles – les dijo paseando una vez mas su mirada - en un mes me mudare a Utah

Pudo ver las caras de sorpresa en cada uno de sus alumnos.

S: me marchare en un mes o menos. No se preocupen, tendrán aun buen maestro

A1: pero la queremos a usted – comento un alumno -

S: me encargare que sea realmente bueno – camino hacia un extremo del salón –



Levanto la vista y la dirigió hasta la última fila, al lugar de Karen. Ahí la vio, sentada en el mismo lugar. Solo que esta vez, su mirada estaba perdida y no atenta como de costumbre.

S: pero mi advertencia sigue en pie – sonrió – si no trabajan duro, me encargare de echarlos cuando me pidan trabajo

A2: aun seguirá siendo la directora del departamento? – pregunto una alumna con voz animada –

S: si

A3: entonces la seguiremos viendo?

S: de vez en cuando

A4: que bueno – exclamo otro –

Al terminar la clase. Salio de la sala con dirección a su oficina, aun quedaba mucho papeleo por hacer.

**Salón White**

**Viernes**

**8:30pm**

El salón estaba lleno de agentes, familiares y amigos del agente Bakler. Música tranquila de fondo, risas por doquier, copas de vino en las manos de los invitados. Y Scully hacia acto de presencia vestida con un sencillo vestido color azul y del brazo de su gran amigo Jacob.

Al entrar capturaron la mirada de todos y de todos me refiero a la de Mulder también. Era lógico que quienes no los conocían juraban que eran una pareja más de enamorados. Pero la mayoría, los conocía y sabía que eran grandes amigos.

S: sabes – dijo – deberíamos casarnos – rió al ver la cara de Jacob – es broma

J: gracias a Dios! – exclamo – no te soportaría ni un día como esposa – bromeo – auch! Por que siempre me pegas?

S: por que siempre lo mereces – sonrió –

B: que gusto verlos – dijo Bakler al verlos –

S: no podíamos perdernos de tu fiesta de despedida – sonrió –

J: ni de la comida que darán – bromeo –

Los tres rieron. Para después comenzar a saludar a algunos de los presentes. Al final llegaron a sus asientos.

J: espero que no te sientas incomoda por Mulder – comento al sentarse –

S: no te preocupes – bebió de su copa – debo superarlo – sonrió –

J: me alegro que estés bien



Volvía a ser la misma de antes, la que podía mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la perfección. Aun delante de Jacob. Tal vez esa no era una buena señal, pero al menos se sentía a salvo.

El ambiente era bueno, estaba disfrutando. Pero preferiría estar en su cama durmiendo. Estaba realmente cansada, los últimos días habían sido demasiado pesados, demasiadas desveladas para su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como un escalofrió la recorrió entera. Giro un poco su cabeza y pudo ver al causante de dicho escalofrió. Mulder. Su mirada estaba clavada en ella.

Al parecer su acompañante se había marchado al tocador, supuso. Giro de nuevo su cabeza y se concentro solo en la copa de vino que tenia delante. La tomo y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Dejo la copa sobre la mesa. Era incomodo el estar sentada sola en una mesa, pero lo era aun mas el sentir la mirada de Mulder. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la barra. Todo eso, sin mirarlo.

A los minutos tenia una copa de martíni entre sus dedos y una voz detrás suya.

J: si sabias que el mezclar bebidas trae consecuencias, verdad?

S: en serio? – pregunto con sarcasmo –

J: por favor dime que no tomas por el – dijo al sentarse en el banco de a lado –

S: Jacob no tomo por el – sonrió –

J: estas ebria

S: no, pero si tomo seis mas, lo estaré – bebió de la copa –

J: un whisky por favor – le pidió al barman – te acompañare

S: por eso te quiero – sonrió – pero si te emborrachas, quien nos llevara? Venimos en tu coche

J: por si no te has dado cuenta enana, aquí hay mucho que nos pueden llevar

S: me había olvidado de eso – sonrió –

Es lindo tener a un amigo quien te acompañe en los mejores y peores momentos de tu vida. Y eso era el hombre que estaba bebiendo a su lado, siempre acompañándola. Si su cerebro no le fallaba ya llevaban tres copas, miles de conversaciones y risas.

S: debo ir al baño – dijo bajándose del banco –

J: te cuidado

S: si te digo que no estoy ebria, me crees?

J: no – sonrió –

S: que bueno, por que no te lo iba a decir

J: segura que puedes llegar hasta el tocador?

S: Jacob solo estoy un poco mareada, descuida – sonrió de nuevo y se giro –

Al salir del tocador, ya yendo de nuevo hacia la barra, sintió como unas manos grandes la tomaron de la cintura, jalándola hasta una pequeña estancia, lejos de los invitados.

S: quien te crees que eres?! – pregunto al reaccionar –



M: Mulder? – bromeo –

Scully intento salir pero las manos de Mulder sobre uno de sus brazos se lo impidieron.

S: Mulder quítate

M: te necesito – le dijo atrayéndola mas a el –

S: que te quites – sus manos intentaban empujarlo –

M: no lo entiendes? Te necesito, necesito sentirte – dijo muy cerca de sus labios – te necesito – la beso –

Al principio Scully se rehusaba a corresponder al beso. Pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que terminara perdiéndose de nuevo en la salada boca de Mulder. Ese hombre era su perdición. Se besaban con desesperación, queriendo recuperar los días que no lo hicieron.

Cada ves que estaban juntos olvidaban por completo que a su alrededor existía algo mas que ellos. Esta vez ese algo tenía nombre. Allison. Quien observaba la escena desde la entrada. No sabía si la humedad de sus ojos se debía al coraje o al dolor que le producía ver a su novio besarse, nada menos que con su antigua compañera. Nunca deseo la muerte a nadie, pero ahora deseaba la muerte de esos dos. La habían traicionado, el había jugado sucio, había jurado amor y de seguro después se revolcaba con ella. Como había sido tan estupida en confiar en esa mujer? En el?!

Salio de ahí lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, arrebatando a uno de los camareros dos copas, las cuales las tomo de un solo trago.

M: te necesito cerca – susurro al terminar el beso –

S: si es así. Termina con Allison – dijo viéndolo a los ojos –

Ahí estaba de nuevo la maldita esperanza. Esa que nublaba el juicio de la mujer de hielo, la que la hacia olvidarse de la realidad.

M: no puedo – dijo soltándola –

S: crees que soy una muñeca, con la cual puedes jugar cuando quieras? – pregunto con ira –

M: Scully…

S: escúchame muy bien Mulder – se acerco a el – esta será la ultima vez que me veas cerca de ti – dijo con odio se giro y volvió a la barra –

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never...  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_



Que mas pruebas quería? El solo jugaba con ella. Una vez mas se sentía estupida por creer que el la amaba. Pero el papel de tonta llegaba a su fin, la mujer de hielo tomaba el protagónico de nuevo. Llego hasta la barra, tomo asiento, sonrió a Jacob y termino de embriagarse al lado de su gran amigo.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Allison trabaja a mil, recreando una y otra vez la misma escena. Mulder y Scully besándose. Tenía a Mulder al lado y se moría de ganas por reclamarle, pero no le daría el gusto a esa. Si quería a Mulder a su lado, no lo tendria. Ya vería la manera de cobrársela.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Dos días después…**

El hombre de mirada verde observaba como la persona en quien había confiado tanto en el antaño, hablaba tan amenamente en una de las bancas, a las afueras de la agencia, con el que había sido su mas grande enemigo.

SM: así que se va de nuevo –

S: que es lo que quiere?

SM: un cigarro? – le ofreció –

S: déjese de rodeos – le dijo golpeado –

SM: de que huye esta vez agente? – ignoro lo anterior –

S: yo no huyo de nada

SM: lo que le hizo Mulder, no tiene nombre – la miro a los ojos mientras jalaba humo –

S: como…

SM: yo se todo lo relacionado con usted y Mulder – sonrió –

S: es un maldito! – exclamo –

SM: conteste a esta pregunta – miro al frente – desearía destruirlo?

S: a eso ha venido? A ver si se aprovecha de la situación y cumple uno de los objetivos que tanto a añorado?

SM: solo responda – exigió -

S: no vale la pena, ensuciarse las manos con alguien como Mulder – dijo al fin –

SM: lo que hace el amor – dijo con ironía –

S: que es lo que quiere? – pregunto ignorando el ultimo comentario –

SM: que decidió?

S: no me interesa, puedo lograrlo sola – se puso de pie – debo irme

SM: esta bien – dijo con voz calmada – si alguna vez ocupa ayuda

S: no la necesitare – le corto -

Mulder observo como Scully caminaba con paso seguro de regreso al edificio, aun no podía creer que Scully le traicionara de esa forma. Acaso no se había convertido en su enemigo también?

La siguió con cautela hasta llegar al piso de su oficina.



M: así que para eso regresaste? – dijo situándose delante –

S: que? – pregunto confundida –

M: que, planeabas destruirme?

S: Mulder, Mulder. Cuando dejaras de sentirte el rey del mundo?

M: no creí que fueras capaz de prestarte a tal cosa – el coraje invadió a Scully –

S: no vales la pena Mulder – dijo con repugnancia – ahora, si en verdad quisiera destruirte, no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie. Yo sola puedo

Se marcho dejándolo solo, parado en medio del pasillo. Las ultimas palabras dichas por ella, lo habían asustado, realmente podría destruirlo?

Eres un estupido, pensó Scully. El hecho de que dudara de ella, la había lastimado, era verdad que en esos momentos, Mulder no era la persona a quien más deseara ver. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Por más que deseara destruirlo, no podría. Jamás seria capaz de tocarlo para hacerle algún daño, el significaba todo en su vida.

**7:00pm**

J: se puede? – pregunto Jacob desde la puerta –

S: claro pasa

J: necesito de tu ayuda – le comunico al sentarse –

S: manda el cuerpo a Quatico esta tarde – dijo al momento de firmar unos papeles –

J: no es una autopsia Dana

S: no? – levanto la vista – que es?

J: necesito que me acompañes a comprarelanillodecompromisoparaamanda – lo dijo demasiado rápido –

S: que?! – pregunto asombrada – en serio? – sonrió –

J: si

S: oh Dios mio!! – exclamo poniéndose de pie –

J: que? – pregunto asustado –

S: le propondrás matrimonio a Amanda!

J: no me pongas mas nervioso de lo que estoy! – reclamo –

S: nervioso por que? – volvió a sentarse – la respuesta será si

J: eso espero

S: donde esta tu lado positivo Jacob? – pregunto sonriendo –

J: fue sustituido por los nervios – sonrió – entonces que dices, me ayudaras?

S: claro!

J: esta bien, mañana iremos por la tarde

Era probable que su mejor amigo, casi hermano se casara. Eso la ponía realmente feliz, por fin uno de los dos seria feliz. Además, el se merecía lo mejor de la vida. Y sabia que la lado de Amanda lo tendria.

**Centro comercial**

**Siguiente día**

**2:00pm**

S: eres peor que una mujer – bromeo –

J: te traje para que ayudaras, no para que te burles de mi – reclamo –

S: Jacob hemos entrado a cuatro joyerías y no te gusta nada!

J: recapitulemos. En la primera todos eran feos, en la segunda nos trataron mal, la tercera no me dio buena espina y en la cuarta eran muy caros!

S: oyes! Un anillo de compromiso debe ser caro

J: seguro lo dices por que tu puedes pagarlo

S: y tu no? – le miro acusadoramente – es Amanda, merece lo mejor

J: esta bien. En esta seguro esta el indicado – dijo al entrar al establecimiento –

Después de unos minutos, y de ver más de 10, Scully por fin dio con uno que le gustara a Jacob.

J: te gusta?

S: es hermoso. No mires el precio por favor – le dijo al ver que buscaba la pequeña etiqueta – no quiero pasar toda la tarde aquí

J: esta bien – sonrió – me llevo este Srta.

S: por fin! – exclamo con burla –

Una vez que salieron de la joyería, fueron a almorzar en una cafetería cercana. Disfrutando de los últimos días que quedaban.

**5:00pm**

Recién llegaban del centro comercial y Scully ya iba casi corriendo para llegar hasta su oficina, tendria que darse prisa a terminar el papeleo de Quantico, si no quería desvelarse de nuevo.

J: gracias por acompañarme enana

S: vuelve a llamarme así y Amanda se quedara viuda antes de tiempo – bromeo – debo irme, una pila de papeles me espera

Se alejo hasta tomar el elevador que la llevaría hasta su piso. Bajo de el y camino hasta su oficina. Nunca pensó en entrar y encontrarse con Allison.

A: veo que aun no ha puesto seguro en la puerta – dijo al verla entrar –

S: y veo que usted no acostumbra a hacer una cita – dijo al tomar una botella de agua –

A: las sorpresas son mejores – sonrió –

S. no me gustan las sorpresas – dijo tomando asiento –

A: no se atreva a llamar a Fox – advirtió al ver que tomaba el teléfono –



S: no se preocupe, yo sola puedo con usted – marco un numero – Danny envía lo que te pedí, por favor – dijo por teléfono – de acuerdo – dijo después de colgar – a que debo tu visita?

A: hablare sin rodeos – la miraba directo – se que Fox y usted, mantienen una relación a mis espaldas

Scully sintió como se formaba un hueco en su estomago. Ella lo sabia? Desde cuando?

A: su cara me dice que le sorprende que lo sepa

S: a que ha venido realmente? – pregunto tratando de esconder lo nerviosa que estaba –

A: a exigirle que se aleje de el

S: no es necesario. Entre Mulder y yo, ya no existe ninguna relación. Ni siquiera de trabajo

A: no le creo

S: ese no es mi problema – dijo mas calmada –

A: como fue capaz de acostarse con un hombre que no le pertenece? – le reclamo – es una…

S: momento – la corto – usted no vendrá hasta mi oficina a insultarme. Usted no es nadie

A: soy la novia del hombre con el que te revolcabas

S: y si así lo es, por que mejor no aprovechas el tiempo en cuidarlo. No vaya ser que la próxima vez te lo quieten de verdad.

A: no me digas que pensaste que podrías quitármelo? – pregunto con ironía –

S: no lo pensé. Estaba segura de que podría hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta que Mulder no vale la pena. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo

A: y que dijiste? Esta ya se creyó el cuento?

S: eres mas tonta de lo que pensé – la miro fijamente – si ya terminaste. Lárgate

A: que te quede esto bien claro. Fox es mió tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo

S: lo que tu digas. Ahora vete

La mujer salio, dejando a Scully con algo mas que culpa. Pobre mujer, pensó. Amaba demasiado a Mulder o en verdad era una tonta. De pronto se dio cuanta de que lo peor ya había pasado, de alguna manera se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la fecha de su partida llegara, para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Washington y de Mulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Oficinas del FBI**

Las cosas iban saliendo según lo planeado, los preparativos para dejar Washington, llegaban a su fin. Lo mejor de todo, es que gracias al interminable trabajo se había mantenido alejada de Mulder. Por una parte le dolía dejar todo, aquí tenia a Jacob, su gran amigo, a sus alumnos, que de alguna manera en tan poco tiempo les había cogido cariño. Pero ese era solo el lado bueno, muy pocas cosas comparadas con las que la hacían sufrir y por las cuales, como había dicho el fumador huía. La decisión estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás, ella volvería a Utah. Volvería a su antigua vida, llena de trabajo, de cenas importantes, de lujos, de soledad y sobretodo llena de recuerdos.

J: me estas escuchando? – pregunto desde la silla –

S: ah? – giro su cabeza -

J: ya veo que no

S: disculpa

J: que ocurre? – pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella –

S: me iré pronto – dijo mirando la ventana –

J: si no te quieres marchar, no lo hagas

S: debo irme, necesito irme

J: estas bien? – pregunto detrás de ella –

S: estoy bien – intento sonreír –

J: si sabes que estoy para lo que sea verdad? – la abrazo –

S: lo se

J: bien, como no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes, te lo repetiré de nuevo. Amanda esta organizándote una fiesta de despedida. Quienes quieres que vayan?

S: todos lo que quieras, menos Mulder

J: no tenía pensado invitarlo. Bueno enana me voy – dijo girándose – seguro que estas bien? – pregunto al llegar a la puerta –

S: estoy bien – contesto aun dándole la espalda –

Jacob salió, dejándola inmersa en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Pensamientos? Recuerdos? Mas bien era una guerra entre su conciencia y su corazón. Una le decía que había hecho mal y había ocasionado dolor a terceras personas. La otra, simplemente le invitaba a seguir adelante con todo, y ese todo era permanecer al lado de Mulder y disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que le producía. Acaso no dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Pero el no te ama tonta, le hablo su conciencia. Lo se, dijo en voz alta.

Como callar a su corazón y hacer lo que le dictaba su conciencia?



Hacía casi dos semanas que solo tenía que conformarse con verla de lejos, porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella, salía con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo y no tener tiempo para él. Tal vez era mentira, pero lo que era verdad, era lo que veía en sus ojos. Frialdad, frialdad pura hacia él. Las pocas miradas que le dirigía le provocaban escalofríos. Las cosas no iban bien, sumando que su relación con Allison empeoraba, no entendía que diablos sucedía con ella, reclamos y mas reclamos. Que si con quien vas? A qué horas regresas? Nunca me tomas en cuenta!...estupideces. Como si mi vida no fuera complicada ya, pensó.

Se removió en la silla y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordarla y recordar las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca…esta será la última vez que me tienes cerca…esa noche no solo su garganta pronuncio esas palabras, sino que sus ojos indicaban mas que eso…Dolor? Odio? Rencor? Amor?...eso ultimo le hizo abrir los ojos. Scully lo amaba? No, se respondió. Pero enseguida recordó una de las tantas noches locas que paso a su lado, donde escucho un te amo en forma de gemido. No le dio importancia, siempre creyó que había sido su imaginación, ahora ya no estaba seguro de eso. Scully enamorada de un tipo como él. De un malnacido? Después de tanto tiempo sin rozar su piel lo había aceptado. Pero yo no la amo, se dijo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina. Yo la ame en el pasado, la ame como nunca había amado a nadie, se dijo. Era verdad, la había amado tanto que el día en que partió una parte de él, partió con ella. Pero eso era pasado y ahora la situación era otra, el tenia a una novia, una mujer que exigía y merecía todo. Entonces por qué diablos se sentía así? Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? Por qué ahora el recuerdo de un te amo lo torturaba?

Nunca pensó que el marcharse de nuevo, le fuera aun mas difícil que la primera vez. Ahora no solo la culpa y el amor la acompañarían, sino también el dolor de haber creído tocar al fin la felicidad y darse cuenta que todo había sido una farsa. Nada mas que un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla. Lo amaba, eso era cierto. Pero era un amor que dolía, que lastimaba y que la destruía. Claro estaba que él nunca sabría del inmenso amor que vivía en ella, nunca se lo diría. Ya lo dijiste, pensó. Pero fue en un momento que su lucidez había viajado al mismísimo Plutón. Aun lo recordaba…

_FLASH BACK…_

_Las gotas de sudor recorrían su espalda, mientras Mulder se dedicaba a moverse en su interior con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que dolía. Pero el dolor no importaba, lo que importaba era retener las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca. Dos palabras secretas, que no debían ver la luz. Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y como por instantes el placer la transporto al cielo, olvidándose del mundo real._

_S: te amo…_

_Susurro junto al oído de Mulder justo al estallar de placer. Cuando logro recuperar su lucidez pudo darse cuenta del error que había cometido y rezo por que Mulder no haya escuchado o al menos entendido…_

Ahora, esa era su duda. La habrá escuchado? Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

**Tres días después…**

**Apartamento de Mulder**

**4:00pm**

_Mucho más que un pensamiento  
es una obsesión,  
y es que siempre que duermo  
estoy soñando con su voz  
que me esta esperando y cuando  
aparece es para decirme lo  
que la otra noche tanto me extraño  
y cuando vuelvo a despertar  
me tira el mismo mareo  
que a veces logro controlar  
y otras no puedo…. _

Tenía poco mas de una hora sentado en su sofá. Si este sofá hablara, pensó. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, no podía evitar pensar en ella y revivir una y otra vez, cada noche a su lado. El trabajo ya no ayudaba. Nada lo hacía.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, necesitaba verla, sentirla de nuevo. Se levanto, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió del apartamento tan rápido como pudo.

**Oficinas del FBI…**

Tomo el primer elevador, no podía explicar lo que sentía. Pero la necesidad de verla era inmensa a cada paso que daba. Llego hasta el piso de su oficina y camino con velocidad hasta llegar, para su sorpresa la oficina estaba vacía, no había rastro alguno de Scully. Demonios Scully, donde estas? Pensó.

Bajo hasta la cafetería, nada. Paseo la vista por todo el lobi, nada. A lo lejos diviso a Jacob. Hazlo, se dijo.

M: agente Timons – le llamo –

J: si? – se giro –

M: soy…

J: se quien es – le corto fríamente – que se le ofrece agente Mulder?

M: busco a Scully – le informo – sabe donde se encuentra?

J: no – respondió –

M: necesito verla

J: no sé donde esta – repitió observándolo a detalle –

M: de acuerdo, gracias – se giro –



J: agente Mulder – le llamo – aléjese de ella – dijo –

M: perdón?

J: aléjese de ella

M: no entiendo – pregunto sin comprender –

J: usted no la merece

Mulder lo observaba, pero quién diablos era el para exigirle que se alejara?

M: usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer

J: tiene razón – dijo con voz lenta – pero soy amigo de Dana y me importa su bienestar.

M: solo quiero verla

J: acaso no entiende que su presencia la daña?

M: está loco – de pronto el enojo llego a el –

J: el que está loco es usted. Es tan egoísta que no ve el daño que causa a las personas que lo rodean

M: usted no me conoce

J: se equivoca, lo conozco suficiente – lo miro fijamente – es por eso que le pido que se aleje, antes de que acabe por completo con ella

No supo cuando Jacob se marcho, solo que había desaparecido de su campo de vista. Egoísta? Acabar por completo con ella? Que quiso decir con eso? Pensó.

Siguió buscándola por todo el edificio durante una hora más, para después salir del edificio directo a su departamento sin éxito. Con mas dudas que antes.

_**Déjame entrar  
hasta el fondo tocar  
ya no dejo de pensar  
mi cuerpo se pone mal  
si no estas…**_

**Casa de Scully**

**9:00pm**

La noche era tranquila y desierta, apenas corría viento y las pocas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Afuera, un hombre de gran corazón caminaba hasta la puerta dispuesto a brindar su vida y alma a una mujer necesitada. A dentro, una mujer de gran fuerza dispuesta a dejarlo todo y a olvidar una vez mas. Dos personas totalmente compatibles, que tal vez en distinto tiempo, lugar y circunstancias tendrían un futuro comprometedor.

P: hola – saludo con timidez –

S: hola – correspondió al saludo después de abrir la puerta –



P: lamento molestarte – dijo con voz suave – pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Puedo pasar?

S: claro – sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar –

P: sé que es tarde y…

S: descuida Patrick – le corto –

P: ya empacaste casi todo – comento al ver el lugar casi vacío y varias cajas apiladas –

S: si, no quiero estresarme después. Quieres tomar algo?

P: un té estaría bien – sonrió –

Para Patrick ver vacía la casa donde compartió varias noches con aquella mujer maravillosa, era triste y provocaba en él un gran vacío.

_FLASHBACK…_

_P: eres increíblemente hermosa – dijo acariciando su mejilla – toda una diosa – susurro mas cerca –_

_La mirada azul de Scully brillaba con intensidad mientras escuchaba cada palabra, podía sentir el calor que las manos de Patrick transmitían._

_P: te amo…_

_Beso sus labios con tanta ternura que desquiciaba, besando delicadamente el labio inferior, luego el superior, para después deslizarse dentro y saborear el mas rico manjar. Esos labios suaves color carmín lo volvían loco._

_Esa noche, las llamas ardían con la misma intensidad que el corazón del hombre con mirada azul._

S: aquí tienes – le tendió una taza minutos después – de que querías hablarme? – pregunta al sentarse –

P: bueno, yo vine a…pedirte que…no te vayas – dijo titubeando –

S: Patrick…

P: se que no me amas como yo, pero podemos intentarlo. Perdóname si te presione de alguna manera antes

S: no tienes que disculparte – lo interrumpió –

P: déjame acabar por favor – le pidió – eres la primera mujer que ha logrado voltear mi mundo de cabeza…no quiero perderte –lo había dicho al fin –

S: no puedo quedarme Patrick

P: por qué?

S: son tantas cosas…no vale la pena decirlas – bajo la mirada – solo sé que necesito irme de aquí

P: estas enamorada de Mulder, no es así? –pregunto de pronto –



S: cómo? – esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa –

P: amas a Mulder – repitió – se te nota cuando hablas de él, es como si el mundo dejara de existir – Scully lo miraba sorprendida – siempre lo supe – confeso – pero vivía en mí, la esperanza de poder robarme tu corazón y hacer que lo olvidaras

Scully se reprochaba una y otra vez el amar a Mulder con la intensidad con que lo hacía, mientras oía a Patrick. Dios sabía cuánto deseaba poder borrar ese sentimiento y poder amar al hombre que tenía delante.

S: Patrick yo…

P: tú no tienes la culpa de nada – la corto – nadie la tiene

S: no puedo quedarme – retomo el tema –

P: te entiendo – bajo la mirada – debe ser horrible ver a la persona que amas, al lado de otra – dijo con tono triste – es un tonto, sabias? – volvió a mirarla – al no darse cuenta que lo amas – su mirada había adquirido cierta humedad - vendería mi alma al diablo porque ese amor fuera por mi

Todas aquellas palabras golpeaban el alma de Scully tan fuerte que la hacían temblar.

P: cuando te vas? – pregunto –

S: en una semana – respondió –

P: debo irme ya – dijo poniendo la taza sobre la mesita – no te preocupes por mi – necesitaba irse -

Caminaron hasta la puerta en silencio. Cada uno acompañado de su dolor. Un amor no correspondido.

S: gracias por entender – rompió el silencio después de abrir la puerta –

P: no me agradezcas

Desde el auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente, observaba el causante del dolor de aquellas dos personas. Miraba la escena con atención. Ella estaba con él. Dos personas libres. Esas tres palabras hacían que su estomago se revolviera. Ahí, sentado en el asiento de su auto, el posesivo y egoísta Mulder cobraba vida.

P: te hablare antes de que partas para despedirnos

S: claro – sonrió –

Después de esas palabras, le siguió un abrazo, un abrazo de amigos, de apoyo. Después un beso en la frente.

P: cuídate

S: lo hare



Los nudillos de Mulder estaban blancos de tanto apretar el volante. Acababa de presenciar una escena desagradable para él, quizás linda para otros. Observo como Patrick subió a su auto y como Scully cerró la puerta hasta que el auto desapareció.

Eran celos lo que sentía? Sacudió la cabeza. Había ido hasta ahí para verla y sentirla de nuevo. La vio pero no de la manera en que había pensado. Antes de llegar, imagino miles maneras de terminar esa visita, pero ninguna se parecía a esta. Ahora, conducía de regreso, enojado. Enojado con Scully, por permitirle a ese hombre rodearla con sus brazos y posar sus labios sobre su tersa piel. El sí y por qué yo no? Se preguntó. Maldita sea! Exclamo golpeando el volante.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Siguiente día…**

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
que con el paso de los años  
me estoy haciendo más cruel…_

M: por fin te encuentro – dijo al entrar a la oficina –

S: cuando será que toques antes de entrar? – pregunto sin levantar la vista de los papeles –

M: no te dijeron que te buscaba?

S: tenían que hacerlo?

M: el agente Timons – dijo al sentarse –

S: no. Que quieres Mulder? Tengo mucho trabajo – dijo mirándolo –

M: nada en especial

S: entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo – comento levantándose y yendo hacia un archivero –

Mulder la siguió con la mirada, después se puso de pie y camino hasta ella.

M: necesitamos hablar – susurro cerca de su odio –

S: no hay nada de que hablar – dijo intentando sonar fría –

M: si lo hay – la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el –

S: suéltame Mulder – quito las manos de Mulder y se alejo de ahí –

M: por qué huyes? – sonrió –

S: acaso no entendiste lo último que dije? – mirándolo directamente – entre tú y yo no hay nada. No te acerques a mí

M: a que le tienes miedo?

S: no le tengo miedo a nada – camino hacia el – solo que el estúpido juego de cada noche se acabo. Entiéndelo

M: no

S: ese no es mi problema. Ahora vete, debo terminar – le dijo caminando de nuevo hacia el escritorio - vete

Fue lo mas fría que pudo, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por perderse en sus brazos. Esta vez no caería en el juego, no sucumbiría a sus caricias. Solo tenía que evitar perderse en su mirada y podría salir libre de esta. Cuando levanto la mirada de los papeles, Mulder ya no estaba.

_Me has enseñado tu  
tu has sido mi maestro  
para hacer sufrir  
si alguna vez fui mala  
lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes como  
puedo ser así  
si te estoy haciendo daño  
lo aprendí de ti…_

Salió frustrado, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la sala de descanso para distraerse. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, que no podía poner en orden. De pronto recordó a Scully al lado de Patrick y su enojo aumento. Acaso estoy celoso? No puede ser? Por mi, Scully puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, se dijo. Al entrar a la sala vio a dos mujeres platicando.

Escuchaste de la fiesta que organizan para la agente Scully? – pregunto una de las mujeres – algo así oí – respondió la otra – creí que era porque cumplía años – dijo llenando la taza de liquido café – según escuche, es de despedida. Regresa a Utah – creí que le iba muy bien aquí – dijo la mujer – yo también – ya invitaron a Alena – dijo la otra – cuando es? – pregunto – el viernes en el Chateu – contesto – ojala y nos inviten – ambas rieron –

Mulder había escuchado toda la conversación con atención. Una fiesta para Scully? Y de despedida? Scully se iba?! Reacciono de pronto. Salió a toda prisa de ahí, atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres, haciendo que lo viesen raro.

M: cuando pensabas decírmelo?! – reclamo con voz fuerte al entrar de nuevo a la oficina –

S: ahora que quieres? – dijo con tono cansado –

M: nunca?! – dijo enojado –

S: de que diablos hablas? – pregunto –

M: hablo de que te vas, de que regresas a Utah

S: ah – exclamo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla – ya lo sabes

M: acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

S: la verdad no – dijo despreocupada –

M: por qué?!

S: porque no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago

M: me invitaras? – pregunto –

S: acaso esto es un interrogatorio? – lo miro fijamente –

M: tómalo como quieras, lo harás?



S: no soy quien la organiza

M: quien lo hace?

S: Jacob

M: supongo que debo dar por hecho que no, no es así?

S: supones bien – volvió a los papales – ahora que ya sabes que me voy y que no iras a la fiesta, puedes irte

M: esto es…

S: sal de mi oficina Mulder – le ordeno – ahora

Mulder salió de ahí, necesitaba aire. No podía creerlo, de nuevo se iría, de nuevo lo abandonaría. Por qué? Por qué se iba? Por él? Por qué lo amaba? No, eso no, se dijo.

_Me has enseñado tu  
maldigo mi inocencia  
te maldigo a ti  
maldito el maestro  
y maldita la aprendiz  
maldigo lo que amo  
y te lo debo a ti…_

**Apartamento de Mulder**

**Dos noches después…**

M: no empieces con lo mismo! – dijo alterado –

A: no me grites!

M: es que me sacas de mis casillas!

A: perdón, perdóneme por pedirte tiempo para mí – dijo enojada – no sabía que era pecado!

M: paso tiempo contigo! – se defendió –

A: así? – cruzo los brazos – cuando fue la última vez que salimos a cenar juntos? o que fuimos al cine?

M: Allison tengo trabajo!

A: antes también lo tenías y no era una excusa

M: ahora es diferente

A: si, ahora esta ella – dijo en voz baja –

M: que dijiste?

A: nada. Escucha Fox, estoy cansada de esperar que tengas tiempo para mi

M: no vuelvas con lo mismo! – exclamo –

A: hablaremos cuando estés mas calmado – tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí –

M: maldición!! Qué diablos me pasa?!

**Oficinas del FBI**

J: supuse que estarías aquí – dijo al entrar –



S: supusiste?

J: nadie contesto en tu casa, llame a Quantico y tampoco, solo me quedaba este lugar por revisar – sonrió – que haces?

S: ordenando los últimos papeles pendientes

J: trabajo y más trabajo

S: así es

J: vamos te invito a cenar

S: y eso? – pregunto extrañada –

J: qué? No puedo? – sonrió – quiero cenar contigo a solas, antes de que te vayas. Que dices?

S: está bien – sonrió – esta noche si te hare gastar

J: hazlo y te aseguro que a la hora de pagar la cuenta desapareceré

S: serias capaz? – le pregunto mientras tomaba su abrigo y bolso –

J: pruébame

S: eres un maldito – bromeo al salir de la oficina–

J: si, pero me extrañaras

S: es verdad

Esa noche seria la última cena que tendrían en mucho tiempo, en tres días ella tomaría un avión a otra ciudad y pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviesen a verse.

Durante la cena rieron al recordar viejos tiempos.

S: recuerdas la ves que fuimos al parque de diversiones? – pregunto –

J: como olvidarlo

_FLASHBACK…_

_S: estas loco si piensas que subiré a ese juego_

_J: acaso tienes miedo? – pregunto con tono burlón –_

_S: miedo yo? – le miro –_

_J: si no es eso, no veo porque no quieres subir – sonrió –_

_S: esta bien, vamos_

_Durante hacían fila para subir, reían con las bromas de ambos. La gente que los acompañaban en la fila los veían sonrientes, imaginando que era una pareja mas de enamorados que venían a divertirse en el parque de diversiones._

_Hacen una linda pareja – dijo una mujer de la fila –_

_Ninguno de los dos saco a la mujer del error, ya estaban acostumbrados a que los tomaran como pareja, en cuanto la mujer se giro de nuevo, ambos soltaron la carcajada._

_S: ves, te lo he dicho. Deberíamos ser algo más que amigos – se burlo –_

_J: ni pensarlo, seriamos un desastre – rio –_

_Minutos después Scully gritaba y Jacob se aferraba con fuerza al tubo de seguridad._

_S: eso fue divertido – dijo emocionada – subamos otra vez!_

_J: estás loca?!_

_S: quien es el que tiene miedo ahora? – se burlo –_

_J: no es miedo es precaución _

_S: jajajaja_

_J: si dices una sola palabra de esto, te arrepentirás enana – le advirtió –_

_S: jajajaja_

_J: vayamos por algo de comer_

_S: de acuerdo, vayamos – se giro y comenzó a caminar – miedoso - se burlo y comenzó a correr -_

_J: oyes! – reclamo corriendo detrás de ella -_

S: aun recuerdo tu cara de miedo – se burlo –

J: que no era miedo! – se defendió – era precaución

S: jajajaja

J: te echare de menos – dijo cambiando su tono de voz –

S: yo también – sonio con tristeza –

J: echare de menos tus bromas

S: oyes, sino me voy a otro planeta, solo de la ciudad. Podrás llamarme cuando quieras y bromear – sonrió –

J: luego no te quejes – advirtió –

S: no lo hare, lo prometo

La velada siguió, trayendo a la plática miles de vivencias, produciendo cientos de risas.

**Chateu**

**Viernes 9:00pm**

La música llenaba el ambiente de tranquilidad, mientras las personas más allegadas a Scully charlaban amenamente de temas sin importancia, acompañados de los mejores deseos hacia la bella mujer.

Scully se paseaba sonriente por cada uno de los grupos, como toda una buena anfitriona.

Skinner: le deseo lo mejor – dijo con honestidad –

S: gracias señor – sonrió –

Skinner: si algún día necesita ayuda, no dude en acudir a mí

S: claro – volvió a sonreír –

J: le importa si se la robo? - pregunto Jacob –

Skinner: claro que no

J: te ves radiante – le dijo a la pequeña mujer que tenía delante, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido color champagne –



S: gracias – sonrió –

J: te estás divirtiendo?

S: si – contesto antes de beber de su copa –

J: me alegro – sonrió –

Las horas pasaban y los meseros seguían paseándose con charolas llenas de copas de vino y champagne, Scully era una persona importante y querida por muchos en la agencia.

Karen: Dra. Scully – llamo la joven –

S: Karen! – exclamo con alegría – me alegro que vinieras

Karen: como podría faltar – la joven sonrió con timidez –

S: debes prometer que seguirás siendo una excelente alumna. Sería una lástima que no fuera así

Karen: lo intentare – respondió –

S: no lo intentes, hazlo

Karen: quería pedirle algo

S: dime

Karen: me gustaría que fuera mi asesora de tesis cuando termine – dijo con timidez –

S: por supuesto! – dijo sonriente – encantada

Karen: sería un honor trabajar con usted

S: claro que si Karen – repitió –

La joven sonreía mientras escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de una de las mejores profesoras que ha tenido y Scully no dejaba de darle consejos, cuando observo que Jacob se acercaba con una cara de preocupación.

S: me disculpas un momento Karen?

Karen: claro

Scully se alejo y se dirigió a Jacob.

S: ocurre algo? – le pregunto al llegar a su lado –

J: si – respondió – Mulder está afuera

S: cómo? –

J: esta allá afuera e insiste en entrar – explico esperando ver la reacción en Scully – qué quieres que hagan?

S: que no entre – respondió – no lo quiero aquí. Que lo corran, hagan lo que sea. Pero no lo quiero aquí – dijo sin pensar –

J: de acuerdo. Estás bien? – pregunto antes de partir –

S: si

Observo como su amigo y cómplice se dirigía hacia la entrada del salón. Minutos después regresó con una sonrisa



J: problema arreglado – le comunicó –

S: gracias – sonrió –

J: de nada enana – se marcho –

El saber que Mulder había estado minutos atrás afuera del salón, la había dejado inquieta. La sonrisa de hace unas horas se había esfumado, dejando una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía en su rostro. Por qué se empeñaba en dañarla más? Como podía llegar a ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta?

Se recrimino que el recuerdo de Mulder apagara la poca alegría de ese día. Aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien la observaba, busco entre los invitados la fuente de tanta intensidad. Nada. Cuando paso su mirada por una de las ventanas del salón le vio. Parado y observándola. Aun estas aquí, pensó. Poco le importo que ella se haya dado cuenta, siguió mirándola con la misma intensidad que antes, como queriendo obtener todas las repuestas a sus dudas.

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before,  
all the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored...  
Your face saving promises  
whispered like prayers.  
I don't need them…_

Azul contra verde, una guerra entre miradas, en la cual el resto del mundo dejaba de existir, no importaban los invitados, la música. Nada, solo ellos dos y esos dos pares de ojos.

Por la mente de Scully pasaron miles de recuerdos, no solo de los vividos hace poco, sino recuerdos de hace más de tres años, cuando eran solo ellos dos, no existía una ciudad llamada Utah, ni una mujer llamada Allison. Solo Scully y Mulder, los compañeros y amigos. Los agentes más locos de la agencia.

Mientras, miles de preguntas golpeaban con fuerza la cabeza de Mulder. Quien es Scully en tu vida? Qué significa para ti? No sabía como responderlas, lo que si sabía es que Scully se marchaba de la ciudad, se alejaba de nuevo, haría su vida a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y esta vez no habría ni una sola llamaba, ni un adiós, mucho menos un beso de despedida.

Los segundos pasaban dolorosamente lentos, alargando la tortura de ambos. Parecía que ninguno de los invitados se había percatado que Scully observaba con demasiada atención una de las ventanas. Mejor, pensó Scully.

La mirada azul decía vete. La verde, permíteme entrar.

El recuerdo de un te amo, arribo a la cabeza de Mulder. Necesito saber la verdad Scully, pensó.



Necesito olvidarte Mulder, susurro.

Can you see me?  
do you want me?  
can you reach me?  
or I'm leaving...

El contacto fue interrumpido por uno de los invitados llevando a Scully a otro extremo del salón, dejando a Mulder parado, observando el lugar vacio.

Unas cuantas horas más y la fiesta llegaba a su fin.

S: me voy – comunico a Jacob – estoy cansada

J: esta bien, te llamare mañana para llevarte al aeropuerto

S. preferiría que no – bajo la mirada – sabes que no me gustan las despedidas

J: ok. Pero te llamare de todas maneras – la abrazo y escucho un pequeño sollozo – estas bien?

S: si, es solo que te extrañare – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo –

J: te quiero enana – beso su frente – segura que estas bien? – pregunto preocupado –

S: si – sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas – necesito dormir, mañana será un día difícil

J: que duermas bien – volvió a besarla –

S: adiós

Al salir del salón la brisa fresca golpeo su rostro, produciendo un escalofrío. Caminaba lentamente hacia el auto, como no queriendo llegar nunca, sentía un vacio y comenzaba a sentir como la soledad se adueñaba una vez más de su vida. No le asustaba, ya estaba acostumbraba, pero si le asustaba el no poder olvidar a Mulder y tener que vivir con ese amor el resto de su vida.

Al llegar a su auto sintió la presencia de alguien, se giro y se topo nuevamente con la mirada verde.

S: que haces aun aquí?

M: necesito…

S: no hay nada de qué hablar Mulder - se adelanto –

M: te vas mañana cierto? – pregunto -

S: si

Se giro para abrir la puerta, pero los brazos de Mulder no se lo permitieron.

S: por favor – rogo –

M: no huyas – la miraba fijamente – por favor

S: quiero ir a casa – le dio un empujón –



Con la mirada de Mulder sobre ella, metió la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de su auto, pero nuevamente una de las manos de Mulder se lo impidió, de un golpe cerró la puerta y la acorralo.

S: Mulder…

M: solo respóndeme algo – dijo muy cerca de sus labios – estas enamorada de mi? – pregunto rozando los labios de Scully – me amas?

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la pregunta quedo en el aire, mientras se miraban con intensidad y respiraban el mismo aire.

S: no – respondió – no te amo – y lo empujo de nuevo – no te amo – repitió –

_Nos despedimos despacio,  
Para alargar el momento…  
Siendo prudentes, por no decir cobardes…  
Y apretando los dientes, para no decir "Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo"…_

No te amo. Resonó en su cabeza. La mirada de ambos era de fuego, fuego puro. Que parecía quemarles la piel. De nuevo azul contra verde.

S: debo irme – abrió de nuevo la puerta – adiós

No articulo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el auto se había puesto en marcha hace unos segundos. Había quedado atrapado en esas dos palabras. No te amo.

Había mentido, una vez mas había mentido. No te amo Mulder, le había dicho. Una vil mentira. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. Solo que ya no quería sufrir, su corazón ya no soportaría un desaire mas. Había cometido un error, pero tenía la suficiente dignidad paro no caer nuevamente en el juego.

_Me odio cuando miento.  
También cuando me mienten.  
Mentiras que pretenden borrar los sentimientos..._

**Apartamento de Mulder**

**Siguiente día…**

La televisión se encontraba encendida y las persianas abajo, produciendo cierta oscuridad en la habitación. Mulder se encontraba recostado en el sofá, recordando una y otra vez ese, no te amo dicho por Scully. Alguien llamo a la puerta, arrastrando los pies fue hasta ella y abrió, dejando paso a una mujer enojada que comenzó a reclamar en cuanto entro.



A: te llame anoche, donde diablos estabas?!

M: no ahora, por favor – se dirigió nuevamente al sofá –

A: cuando?! – alzo aun más la voz –

M: fui a una reunión

A: y no podías atender el teléfono?

M: no Allison, no podía – dijo con tono cansado –

A: estabas con ella verdad?!

M: con quien?

A: con Scully! – respondió desesperada –

M: no empieces

A: estoy harta de tus mentiras Fox! – dijo enojada –

M: y yo de tus reclamos

A: desde que llego esa zorra tu cambiaste! Todo cambio! – expreso –

M: no le llames así! – se puso de pie –

A: ahora la defiendes?

M: no tienes ningún derecho a llamarla así! Me oíste!

A: qué diablos pasa contigo Fox?!

M: nada Allison, no pasa nada! – dijo en una mezcla de coraje y desesperación –

A: crees que soy estúpida?

Mulder solo la observaba, respirando cada vez mas agitado e intentando contener su enojo.

A: creíste que no me daría cuenta de que te acostabas con ella? De que cada vez que no contestabas el teléfono era por que estabas con ella?! Eres un maldito malnacido Fox! Cómo pudiste engañarme con esa zorra?!

M: te dije que no la llamaras así!

A: por qué la defiendes tanto? Acaso la amas?!

M: si, la amo! La amo como nunca he amado a nadie! – dijo casi gritando – como no podre amar jamás!

El silencio inundo la habitación. Lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho. Acababa de confesar que amaba a Scully y con tanta intensidad que había hecho callar a Allison.

A: eres un desgraciado! – dijo cuando reacciono – ojala te pudras en el infierno!

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without…_

Salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Dejando a Mulder parado en el centro de la habitación, aun procesando lo que había dicho segundos antes.



Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La amo, se dijo. La amo, amo a Scully. Por fin entendía la necesidad de verla, de escuchar su voz, de sentirla. Era porque la amaba. Estoy enamorado de Scully! grito. Recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, momentos vividos a su lado, como pudo ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de que la amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo? Que la mujer que lo acompaño los años después de su partida, solo había sido una tapadera y un escudo, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos…sentimientos de amor puro, sentimientos hacia una maravillosa mujer que llego a su miserable vida una mañana de marzo y que al poco tiempo de tratarla dio un vuelco completo a su vida, despertando el miles de sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

_FLASHBACK…_

_S: agente Mulder? – llamo la pequeña mujer –_

_M: si? – giro su cabeza –_

_S: soy Dana Scully – se presento extendiendo su mano –_

_Enseguida pensó que debió hacer algo muy bueno, como para que el que está arriba haya enviado a tal hermoso ángel al lugar más oscuro de las oficinas del FBI._

_M: que hizo, para que la enviaran aquí? – preguntó correspondiendo al saludo –_

_S: nada que yo sepa – respondió –_

_M: debió ser algo malo – dijo con una sonrisa –_

_S: de hecho, trabajare con usted – sonrió –_

_M: creo que la enviaron a espiarme - dijo secamente –_

_Observo como la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció enseguida. Aun seria era la mujer más hermosa que había visto o mas bien que se había atrevido a pisar su morada. Lo que mas le impresionaba eran sus ojos color azul, como el mismísimo océano, de hecho parecía que estuviera viéndolo en su mirada._

_S: si quiere podemos llamar a sus superiores, para que le confirmen lo que le dije – su mirada era desafiante y so le encanto –_

_M: no es necesario – dijo enseguida –_

_S: he escuchado mucho de usted_

_M: en serio?_

_S: si – sonrió de nuevo –_

_Ese era el comienzo de una relación bella, que después de algunos años se convertiría en amor, un amor puro y secreto. Un amor existente, pero jamás confesado. Guardado en un cofre con miles de candados, simplemente en un amor secreto._

……….

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar, la primera vez que la vio. Tantas vivencias junto a ella. Buenas y malas, pero siempre juntos. Como el agua y la sal del océano.



Antes de ella, no sabía lo que el amor verdadero implicaba. No sabía que una mirada o la sonrisa de la persona amada, bastaba para calmar los peores miedos. O que simplemente escuchar su voz bastaba para darle fin al terrible insomnio y dormir como una bebe. Gracias a ella lo aprendió.

_FLASHBACK…._

_M: no es fácil Scully – dijo con tristeza –_

_S: nada lo es Mulder – poso su mano en su hombro – nunca te has puesto a pensar que Dios nos envía cada situación difícil, para demostrarnos que somos capaces de salir libres y triunfantes de ellas? – sonrió – y tu eres fuerte, lo sé._

_M: gracias Scully – tomo su mano entre las de el – gracias por estar aquí_

_S: no tienes porque agradecerme – lo miro a los ojos – estoy aquí porque me importas – volvió a sonreír –_

………

_El abrazo que siguió era tan reconfortante para ambos que no importaba si el mundo estuviera acabando, un abrazo que curaba cada una de las heridas de sus corazones._

_I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?..._

Como pudo olvidar que ella había lavado cada herida en el camino de su búsqueda? Ella siempre estuvo ahí cuando le necesitó, no importaba que fuera de madrugada o que fuera día libre, ella acudía gustosa a cada uno de sus llamados.

Estuvo a su lado el día que su padre murió, cada vez que su corazón se quebraba al creer que por fin había encontrado a su hermana, para darse cuenta después que era mentira y cuando recibió la noticia de que su madre había partido del mundo de los vivos aun lugar mejor. Siempre ella, solo ella sabía como hacerlo ver de nuevo la luz de cada día.

_FLASHBACK…_

_S: eres un paranoico – se burlo –_

_M: gracias por recordármelo, ya lo sabía – dijo con ironía – _

_S: a donde me llevas? – pregunto sentada en el lugar del copiloto –_

_M: esa es una sorpresa _

_S: sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas_

_M: esta te gustara – sonrió –_

_El silencio los invadía en algunos tramos del camino, un silencio que solo ellos sabían aprovechar, cada uno en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que esos pensamientos los implicaban a los dos._

_S: sé que es algo diferente – rompió el silencio –_

_M: que te hace pensar eso? – giro su cabeza para verla –_

_S: me pediste que me vistiera de manera informal – explico – que no se trataba de fenómenos paranormales. Solo debo conectar las piezas_

_M: no insistas, no te diré de que se trata – sonrió –_

_S: Mulder! – se quejo –_

_Minutos después Mulder estacionaba el auto frente al boliche._

_S: es broma? – pregunto al ver el lugar en el que estaban –_

_M: no_

_S: entonces?_

_M: unas horas de diversión no nos caerían nada mal Scully – dijo bajando del auto –_

_S: boliche Mulder? – pregunto escéptica, ya afuera del auto –_

_M: qué? Es divertido!_

_Bola rodaba a través del canal pulido a la perfección y la risa de ambos inundando el lugar._

_S: chuza! – exclamo con emoción – hice una chuza Mulder!!_

_Se lanzo a sus brazos, olvidando las reglas, olvidando que eran Scully y Mulder, dos agentes federales. En ese preciso momento eran Dana y Fox, dos personas comunes, amigos y cómplices._

_M: sabía que podías hacerlo! – expreso sonriente –_

_S: detente Mulder! – grito mientras Mulder le daba vueltas – no!! – dijo entre risas –_

_M: ahh!! – grito también, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento –_

………….

Rio al revivir tan hermoso momento, risa que se borro en seguida al recordar que Scully se marchaba, formándose un nudo en su estomago. Se va, dijo. De pronto sus ojos se humedecieron, el vacio de la habitación lo abofeteo. La perdía de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, 4:20. Su vuelo salía a las 5:00, si se daba prisa podría alcanzarla para confesarle su amor e impedir que se fuera. Pego un brinco del sofá, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. La brisa fría y las primeras gotas de una tormenta lo golpearon al salir a la calle.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over…_

Conducía a toda prisa, esquivando cada auto que se interponía en su camino, esperaba con desesperación el cambio de cada luz roja a verde. Tomo cada atajo que recordaba, necesitaba llegar al aeropuerto lo más rápido que fuese posible.

4:55…Se estaciono en el área de taxis y bajo rápidamente del auto, ignorando la advertencia del oficial. Después se encargaría de las multas, ahora solo importaba Scully. Corría entre la gente, buscando el ala correcta, buscándola a ella.

Pasajeros del vuelo 435 con destino a Utah, favor de abordar ya por la salida 5 – anuncio la voz de la mujer, a través del micrófono –

Llego hasta la salida 5, sin aliento. Paseo su vista por toda la sala, hasta que la vio. Vestida de azul, con el abrigo en su brazo, haciendo fila para que recogiesen su boleto y poder subir al avión.

_My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
__Cause it's all misunderstood?..._

M: Scully! – la llamo con voz agitada, detrás de las cuerdas que le impedían acercarse –

S: Mulder – susurro al girarse y verlo –

M: no subas al avión! – le pidió – por favor! – poco le importaba que la gente lo observara y creyera que estaba loco –

S: que haces aquí?! – le pregunto desde la fila –

M: por favor no subas a ese avión – repitió –

S: debo subir

M: hablemos por favor

S: no hay nada de que hablar…olvida todo – le dijo para después girare y avanzar un paso –

La impotencia crecía en Mulder, debía hacer algo para impedir que se marchara.

M: fui un idiota! – grito, provocando que la gente volteara de nuevo, incluida Scully – lamento darme cuenta tan tarde! – continuo hablando – lamento todo lo que paso!

Scully no sabía que hacer, era bochornoso que la gente los mirara como bichos raros, así que opto por salir de la fila e ir hacia él.

S: acaso estas demente? – pregunto al llegar –

M: perdóname – dijo ignorando su pregunta – no te vayas por favor

S: debo regresar a la fila o perderé mi vuelo



M: sé que me comporte como un malnacido contigo. Perdóname

S: vete y olvida todo. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Lo superare – se giro –

M: te amo – confesó, haciendo que Scully se detuviera y se girara de nuevo – te amo, te amo como a nadie – continuó – te amo desde que entraste a mi vida

S: es tarde para decir eso - dijo con voz resentida y luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran – es tarde

M: no lo es

S: me lastimaste, acabaste conmigo. Y tú ni siquiera te percataste de ello en el momento, ahora vienes a impedir que me vaya? – una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla mientras hablaba – te diste cuenta demasiado tarde

Señorita subirá al avión? – pregunto la mujer que recogía los boletos –

M: un café Scully, solo un café y hablamos. Te explico todo

S: no hay nada que explicar – dijo secando sus lágrimas – lo siento Mulder

M: Scully…

S: adiós Mulder – se giro y camino hacia la salida – y no te atrevas a buscarme, no quiero saber de ti

M: Scully por favor – dijo con voz quebrada –

Scully se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la señorita.

_It´s amazing  
How you make your face just like a wall  
How you take your heart and turn it off  
How I turn my head and lose it all…_

El corazón de ambos estaba hecho trizas. El orgullo parecía ganar la guerra. Confesare algo, pensó Scully. Recuerdas la manera que inventamos para decir adiós? Recuerdas que el día en que partiría juramos no voltear? Que solo caminaríamos hacia nuestras nuevas vida, recordando solo los buenos momentos? Lo recuerdas? Pregunto en silencio. Yo falte a mi promesa, yo gire mi cabeza justo antes de entrar al túnel de abordaje, y te vi. Vi como caminabas con la cabeza baja, tal vez recordando momentos buenos, como habíamos quedado. Vi como avanzabas con pasos lentos y me mordí el labio inferior por no salir corriendo detrás de ti. Por no gritarte reclamando el por qué no me pedias que me quedara. Si lo hubieras hecho, juro que me habría quedado.

Hoy estoy de nuevo aquí, y hace unos momentos me pediste lo que tanto añore esa tarde. Pensó. Pero sabes? Hoy no seré yo quien se gire, no seré yo quien se muerda el labio, esperando escuchar algo. Hoy subiré a ese avión con el corazón igual de roto que la vez anterior, pero con la certeza de saber que nunca volveré a pasar por esto. Adiós Mulder, adiós para siempre.

_It's unnerving  
How just one move puts me by myself  
_

_There you go just trusting someone else  
Now I know I put us both through hell…_

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, observaba como Scully se perdía en el túnel de abordaje, cada paso que daba equivalía a un día más de dolor. La perdí, se dijo.

**Oficinas del FBI**

**Tres días después…**

_I asked her to stay  
But she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late  
She's gone away…_

El antiguo Mulder ya no existía. Resultaba increíble recordar como ella se había marchado llevándose la mitad de su corazón y vida, la primera vez, dejando lo poco en tonos grises. Ahora, se había llevado la otra mitad, la mitad que lo mantuvo vivo mientras ella no estuvo. Su vida en tonos grises paso a ser en blanco y negro. No existía nada que lo invitara a seguir, le falló a la persona más importante en su vida, se había fallado el mismo y peor aún, le había fallado a una tercera persona, a una mujer que no lo merecía. No la amaba, era verdad, pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimarla. Ya lo había hecho con Scully y como consecuencia le perdió. Para siempre. Debía o más bien tenía la obligación de terminar lo antes posible con esa relación, sabía que no tenia futuro, por más que intentara no lo lograría, esta vez no podría enterrar y olvidar a Scully. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella y con el corazón roto.

Las personas e incluso el se desconocía, ya no existían los sarcasmos, las bromas, las ganas de romper reglas, el entusiasmo por salir a cazar ovnis, ni el deseo de creer. Todo se había esfumado. Estaba vació. El mismo se había destruido.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenia dando vueltas por los pasillos de la agencia, tal vez con la esperanza de verla, de volver a perderse en el mar de sus ojos. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, posiblemente ella ahora este de nuevo en su vida, olvidando que a cientos de kilómetros existe un tal Fox Mulder, su antiguo compañero y el causante de tantas heridas en su vida. Mientras que el intenta respirar con normalidad después de ver como el conserje borra de la puerta de cristal la leyenda con el nombre de Dana Scully, su pecho se oprime cada vez que el hombre desliza la espátula por el cristal, llevándose con ella el pedazo de calcomanía. Era como ver a Scully borrando cada recuerdo, cada caricia, cada beso en cada letra.

Entro a la oficina, antes llena y decorada por ella, ignorando las palabras del conserje.

M: solo unos minutos – dijo –



Aun olía a ella, aun podía sentirla en el ambiente. Cerró los ojos y pudo observarla, sentada detrás del escritorio con su taza de café como compañía, pudo escucharla replicar cada palabra que salía de su boca, y fue tan real que al abrir los ojos de nuevo, una estaca atravesó su corazón al darse cuanta de que la oficina estaba igual de vacía que su vida. Sin ella, esa habitación eran simplemente cuatro paredes y no un templo al cual acudes para sentirte a salvo. Sus dientes mordían con fuerza el labio inferior torturándolo. Pero esa tortura no era nada comparada a la que ella experimentó. De sus ojos salían dos lágrimas que cruzan sus mejillas, para perderse en el cuello de su saco. Pero no comparadas a las miles que ella derramo. Soy un maldito, grito en silencio, mientras que los nudillos de sus manos eran blancos de tanto apretar. Se encontraba perdido en la oscuridad aun más negra que en la que vivía antes de Scully.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
Hard to believe that…_

**Apartamento de Mulder**

M: lo nuestro debe terminar –hablo con la mirada en el piso y desde la orilla de la cama –

A: no sé porque, pero lo suponía –dijo desde el umbral de la puerta –

M: espero que me perdones

A: en verdad esperas que lo haga? – pregunto de manera fría –

M: no

A: te di todo de mi Fox, me entregue completa y tú me traicionaste – reclamo sin ánimo –

M: lo sé, y lo siento – dijo levantando la mirada –

A: tal vez el único consuelo que me queda es verte así – dijo con odio – solo y perdido en la oscuridad. Sin ella

Mulder sentía como cada palabra se clavaba en el, como si fuesen espinas provocando pequeñas heridas que sangrarían el resto de su vida.

A: ese es tu castigo por jugar con el amor de dos mujeres – se giro – ojala encuentres la luz de nuevo Fox – salió del apartamento –

Esa sería la última vez que la viera, ya no había una Allison en su vida, ya no habría nadie en ella.

**Tres meses después…**

**Utah…**

_Three months and I´m still standing here  
Three months and I´m getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am  
Three months and I´m still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up  
Three months and I´m still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers…_

Miraba detenidamente el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo, de frente, de perfil y no paraba de sonreír. Tal vez la tristeza y el dolor al recordar lo que había pasado a su lado, vivía aun en ella. Estaba segura de que ese sentimiento la acompañaría el resto de sus días. Pero ahora tendría una vida nueva, una vida llena de esperanza, de sonrisas, de ganas de vivir, de amor, no proveniente de un hombre, pero sí de una persona más importante.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde a la cena.

**Washington…**

_I thought the world would keep turning  
My friends would get me by  
You downs the flame,  
but it's still burning  
I'm breathing in, I'm breathing out,  
but I'm not alive  
Can runaway but, I can't hide when I close my eyes…_

Olor a nicotina y una nube cubriendo el rostro de los hombres que esa noche había ido al bar. Meseras que recorren una y otra vez el mismo camino con comandas de alcohol. Otra noche en el mismo bar, en la misma barra, en el mismo banco, en la misma mierda. Jugando adivinar la razón de estar ahí de cada persona. Imaginando sus penas, sus problemas. Pero siempre llegando a lo mismo, cada uno venia a olvidar, pero por momentos, quizás horas. Pero la cruda realidad siempre te abofetea al siguiente día, golpeando fuertemente, recordándote que sigues siendo el mismo de la noche anterior y que tu dolor sigue latente, incluso más vivo que ayer.

Carol: ahogando penas? – pregunto la joven –

M: se puede venir a otra cosa? – respondió antes de beber el liquido ámbar del vaso –

Carol: debió pasarle algo fuerte

M: que te hace pensar eso? le pregunto haciendo una señal para que e sirviera otra copa –

Carol: ha venido casi a diario las últimas semanas. Vamos cuénteme, no puede ser tan malo



Mulder sonrío con ironía, no puede ser tan malo? Poco es perder al amor de tu vida? Nada es vivir en la oscuridad?

M: perdí a alguien – dijo al fin, bebiendo de un solo trago la copa – dame otra

Carol: no creo que sea buena idea

M: otra…ya – exigió –

C: yo le sirvo otra si usted me cuenta su historia. Trato hecho?

M: esta bien, pero sírvela ya

C: bien, soy toda oídos – dijo jalando un banco y sentándose –

M: antes trae la botella. Qué? – pregunto al ver la cara que hizo la chica –te lo contare! Vamos!

La chica acerco la botella y se dispuso a escuchar con atención la historia de aquel hombre de mirada triste, mismo que llegaba cada noche y bebía con desesperación, como si quisiese borrar algo.

M: asiii…que soyyy un imbécil – dijo con dificultad al terminar –

Carol estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que tenía razón, que era un malnacido y que de alguna manera se tenía bien merecido todo lo que sufría, pero opto por callar.

C: bueno, creo que es hora de que se vaya a casa. Hoy toma más de la cuenta

M: nooo – se quejo – aun no

C: no le serviré mas – advirtió –

Media hora después tocaba con insistencia la puerta de metal de la guarida de los pistoleros solitarios. Sus únicos amigos, ahora.

F: ya va, ya va!! – grito Frohike –hombre pero que insistencia! –dijo al ver a Mulder –

M: amigoooo!! – exclamo tamaleándose –

F: qué diablos haces aquí? Y estas borracho?! –pregunto –

M: borracho yooo! – señalándose a si mismo –

L: que dia… - se cayó al ver quien era – Mulder?

B: quien es chicos? – pregunto Byres saliendo de la habitación –

M: Byressss!! – camino hacia él y lo abrazo – te quierooo! Los quiero muchooo!

L: será mejor que vaya por un café bien cargado

B y F: si! – dijeron al unisonó –

Sentado en uno de los sofás, con la cabeza entre las manos y una taza de café al lado, estaba Mulder.

M: no sé como continuar – dijo ya sobrio –

B: se que no te gustara oírlo, pero te lo dije

M: lo sé, lo sé – dijo moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente – la perdí



F: lamentarse no sirve de nada viejo

L: así es

B: ni mucho menos embriagarse

Acaso el embriagarse por desamor, no valía? Que es lo que debería de hacer? Sentarse e intentar sonreírle a la vida? Imposible, se dijo. La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle. La resaca por alcohol era horrible, pero la resaca por desamor era peor.

**Hospital Saint Jose**

**Utah, cinco meses después…**

Doctor: puja Dana –le insistía – puja

S: ahhh! – gritaba de dolor – mama!!

Magie: aquí estoy hija, respira Dana, respira –la ánimo tomando su mano –

Doctor: puja, ya viene

Los mechones rojizos se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor, inhalando y exhalando Scully hacia el trabajo más hermoso que una mujer puede llevar a cabo, traer al mundo una nueva vida. El dolor no importaba, no se comparaba con la emoción que sentía al querer verlo y besarlo.

Doctor: puedo ver su cabeza, inhala y puja fuerte. Vamos Dana tu puedes – la animo sentándose sobre el banco, entre sus piernas –

S: ahhh!! – pujo –

Doctor: excelente Dana, la cabeza ya salió. Respira. En la próxima contracción que sientas, quiero que pujes lo más fuerte que puedas. Un pujido más y podrás ver a tu bebe

Magie: ya casi acabas hija, lo estás haciendo bien –acaricio su cabeza –

S: ya viene, ya viene – dijo inhalando y exhalando – ya viene!!

Doctor: tranquila, puja fuerte, vamos Dana puja!!

S: ahhhhhhhhh!! – se aferro a la sabanas lo más fuerte que pudo –

Su grito se mezclo con el primer llanto del bebe, y enseguida el dolor desapareció. Es un niño hermoso, dijo una de las enfermeras. Vio como el doctor lo sostenía para después depositarlo sobre su pecho.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor, mientras veía como el pequeño se removía. No sabía como explicar lo que sentía en el interior, al poder escucharlo llorar, el sentirlo por primera vez la emocionaba.

S: oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío –repetía entre llanto – mi bebe – sonreía – mi bebe mamá

Magie: felicidades – dijo con los ojos húmedos –

S: hola mi amor – sonrío – soy tu mami –beso su cabecita –



Una hora después, ya en el cuarto se encontraba una Scully repuesta, con el rostro lleno de alegría. Flores y globos adornaban toda la habitación. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro una enfermera con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada azul en sus brazos.

Enfermera: alguien viene a visitarla –dijo sonriendo –dile hola a mamá –lo puso en los brazos de Scully –

S: gracias – dijo emocionada y con una gran sonrisa –

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a Scully y a su madre con el recién llegado. No podía apartar los ojos del pequeño.

S: aun no puedo creerlo mamá – rompió el silencio –

Magie: créelo – se acerco a la cama – es tu hijo Dana

S: lo sé – sonrío – es hermoso – dijo acariciando la mejilla del bebe –

Magie: se parece a ti – comento – tiene tus ojos

Como es posible que un ser tan pequeñito, despierte en ti sentimientos que creíste que no existían? Después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz, que más podría desear en la vida. Nada se comparaba al pequeño milagro que sostenía entre sus brazos, su hijo. William.

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams…_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day…_

Hola amor, afuera cae una tormenta mientras yo te escribo algunas líneas con la certeza de que tu jamás las leerás. Esto puede resultar una idea loca, pero es la única manera de confortar mi alma. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cartas te he escrito, por la mañana, por la noche, no importa la hora. El papel y la pluma son lo único que tengo.

Hoy te escribo para recordarte una vez más que te amo y que no te he olvidado. Tu recuerdo y olor sigue latente en mí.

Sé que es tarde para intentar cambiar, también lo es pedirte perdón una vez más. Pero no me canso de hacerlo. Lo hago con la esperanza de que el viento lleve mis palabras hasta tus oídos y puedas borrar un poco del dolor que te cause.

La otra noche, miraba las estrellas y comparaba su brillo con tus ojos, me di cuenta de que es hora de ver el mundo con distintos ojos. Dejar en el pasado todos mis fantasmas, la obsesión, el egoísmo y todos mis defectos. Intentar sonreírle a la vida. Pero como vivir sin ti? Cuando se que jamás podre perderme en tus ojos, cuando jamás podre rozar tu piel de nuevo. Te extraño Dana.

Jamás te lo dije, pero me enseñaste tanto en tan poco tiempo. Lograste llenar mi vida. Y es hora de regresarte un poco de lo que hiciste por mí. Lo sé, lo ideal sería que tus propios ojos presenciaran la metamorfosis de Fox Mulder. Pero estas lejos, muy lejos de mi.

Debo irme, la lluvia y la rutina me esperan.

Te amo.

Mulder.

**Utah**

**Tres años 6 meses después…**

_Y ahora estoy aquí  
Buscándola de nuevo  
Ya no está, se fue  
Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale,  
Que yo siempre la adoré,  
Y que nunca la olvidé  
Que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed  
Y dígale también, que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar  
No hay brillo en las estrellas  
Ya ni el sol, me calienta  
_

_Y estoy muy solo aquí, no sé a donde fue  
Por favor dígale usted…_

Los rayos del sol era suficientes para calentar el ambiente esa tarde, el viento corría suavemente meciendo todas las cosas que encontraba a su paso. Había personas caminando tranquilamente por las calles, padres jugando con sus hijos en los jardines del parque. Mientras un hombre de tez morena, cabello castaño y mirada verde los observaba detalladamente…Fox Mulder. Había llegado a la ciudad la tarde anterior debido a un caso. Pudo tomar el primer avión de regreso a DC, después de descubrir que el caso era todo un fiasco. Pero se pregunto que perdería si ese día disfrutaba un poco de la ciudad. Mentira, sabía muy bien porque había decidido quedarse. Deseaba verla, buscarla. Pero las últimas palabras de su parte aun retumbaban en su cabeza…no te atrevas a buscarme Mulder, no quiero saber nada de ti. Quién diría que esas palabras acabarían con su vida.

Hacía más de tres años que se había marchado de nuevo. La había perdido. Hacía tres años que había comenzado una nueva vida. Ya no era el mismo.

Familias completas pasaban delante de él, sonriendo y disfrutando de la vida. El jamás tendría una familia, no llegaría a casa y un pequeño lo recibiría sonriendo y gritando papa. Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando contener las lágrimas. Cuando de pronto una pelota cayó sobre su regazo, de tras de ella una pequeña niña de ojos color café.

Alexis: hola – saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa –

M: hola – sonrió – es tuya? – le mostró la pelota –

Alexis: si, mi papi me la compro ayer. Es bonita verdad? – pregunto la pequeña –

M: si, lo es. Dónde está tu mama pequeña? – le pregunto preocupado –

Alexis: allá – señalo el otro extremo – cuidando a mi hermanito

M: no deberías alejarte de ella, es peligroso – le aconsejo – hay mucha gente mala

Alexis: pero tú no eres malo – le sonrió –

M: y como lo sabes? – extrañado –

Alexis: no lo sé – volvió a sonreír –

M: y cómo te llamas princesa?

Alexis: Alexis y tú?

M: Mulder

Alexis: Mulder? – pregunto con una expresión rara –

M: si

Alexis: es raro – su respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa –

M: jajaja y cuántos años tienes Alexis?

Alexis: 5

M: quieres una paleta? – le pregunta sacando una del su bolsillo –

Alexis: si!! – dijo emocionada – estas esperando a tu hijo?

M: no, yo no tengo hijos, ni familia – contesto con aire de tristeza –

Alexis: por qué no?

M: mmm…porque soy un tonto

A: mi mami dice que no hay tontos – le contó –



M: jajaja

Alexis: pronto encontraras una. Pídesela a Santa Claus

M: jajaja lo haré

Oye como una mujer con un bebe en brazos grita el nombre de la pequeña.

Alexis: mami!!

Mama: cuantas veces te he dicho que no molestes a la gente cariño…disculpe señor

Alexis: mami, se llama Mulder y me dio una paleta!

Mama: ay Alexis! – mira a Mulder pidiendo disculpas –

M: no se preocupe, es una niña preciosa. Cuídela

Mama: gracias – le sonríe – vamos Alexis es hora de irnos. Tu papa llegara pronto

M: bye Alexis, pórtate bien – con su mano dice adiós –

Alexis: bye!! – contesta sonriente, mientras brinca de la mano de su madre –

La mujer y la pequeña se marcharon, dejando en Mulder un vació. Decidió caminar un poco antes de volver al hotel y sumergirse en su soledad. Cuando sonrió al ver un Starbucks, le hizo recordarla. Entrare un momento, se dijo. El aroma a café era abrumador, el lugar estaba casi lleno.

M: me da un americano, por favor – ordeno –

Mientras traían su orden, observaba todo a su alrededor. Tratando de adivinar en que pasaba por las mentes de las personas que se encontraban sentadas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto. Tal vez la soledad también los consume, pensó.

Joven: desea crema? – pregunto la persona del otro lado –

M: no, solo azúcar por favor

Cuando dada las indicaciones de cómo deseaba su café, la voz de una mujer lo aturdió. Llamo tanto su atención que tuvo que voltear.

S: un moka ligero, mediano por favor – ordeno –

Esa voz, esa voz… se le hacía muy familiar. Giro para poder identificar la fuente. Al hacerlo vio a una mujer de espaldas, delgada y de cabellos rojos, que sostenía aun pequeño en brazos.

S: y una galleta con chispas de chocolate

Esa voz resonaba en su cabeza. De pronto la mujer se giro un poco y pudo ver su perfil. Su respiración se acelero, sentía que sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento, su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Era ella. La podía reconocer como fuera. No podía creerlo. Scully estaba de nuevo ante sus ojos.

M: Dana? – apenas y pregunto –

S: si? – la mujer volteo y se quedo sin habla al verlo – Mulder?

M: hola – sonrió timidamente –

S: hola

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ambos intentaban leer a través de los ojos del otro. Silencio. Ni una sola palabra. Hasta que el pequeño emite un balbuceo.

S: que sorpresa – dice al fin – como estas?

M: pues ya ves, tratando de hacer mi vida – intento sonreír –

S: que tal Allison? – pregunto con temor –

M: no lo sé, no la veo desde que terminamos. Hace tres años – confiesa –

S: oh, lo siento – eso la había tomado por sorpresa –

M: y tú qué tal, como te ha ido? – pregunta dándole vueltas a su vaso de café –

S: muy bien, el trabajo va excelente – le sonríe –

M: que bien, me alegro por ti – se queda callado por unos momentos. Incomodo – y él es? – le pregunta señalando al niño –

S: William, mi hijo – juro ver miedo en la mirada de Mulder –

M: así que… - no pudo terminar, ya que la orden que ella pidió, llego –

S: cuanto es?

Joven: 12.30 – le informo –

S: si, déjeme sacar mi cartera – le dijo mientras intentaba sacarla del bolso –

M: yo pago – dijo de pronto –

S: no, no es necesario

M: por favor Scully, déjame hacerlo – obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa – cuanto dijo perdón?

Joven: 12.30 señor

M: aquí tiene…quédese con el cambio – se giro – te apetece sentarte a charlar?

S: yo… - su voz era nerviosa – preferiría que fuera en otro lugar

M: claro, salgamos de aquí

Comenzaron a caminar, cuando Mulder coloco su mano en la espalda de Scully, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, produjo en ella un escalofrió.

M: te parece si vamos al parque?

S: está bien

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y Scully pudo bajar a William.

S: que haces aquí Mulder – rompió el silencio –

M: vine por un caso, que resulto ser un fiasco – le contó desilusionado –

S: oh Mulder! – dijo al momento que tomaba un sorbo de su café –



M: así que te casaste? – pregunto de pronto –

S: no! por qué me preguntas eso?

M: por tu hijo, yo creí que…

S: no necesitas casarte para tener un hijo – le corto –

M: lo sé – sonrió – dijiste que se llama William?

S: si, como tu padre – sonrió –

M: es hermoso, tiene tus ojos – dijo viendo al pequeño dar brinquitos. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, grandes ojos azules, la piel tan blanca como ella y una sonrisa que desarmaría hasta a un ogro – se parece a ti

S: gracias. William es mi vida, la luz que me invita a seguir – Mulder pudo notar como su mirada se iluminaba mientras hablaba – y que me cuentas de ti? Te casaste?

M: casarme yo? No, estoy soltero aun y creo que seguiré así – bajo la mirada – una vez deje escapar a la mujer de mi vida y lo pago caro – Scully supo a quien se refería – yo no tengo una luz que me invite a seguir – sonrió amargamente –

Tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, acunarlo nuevamente en sus brazos, como lo hacía con su hijo por las noches. Las horas pasaban y ellos charlaban. Cualquiera que pasaba delante de ellos, pensaba que eran una pareja más que salían al parque para pasear a su hijo. Fue Scully quien hablo después de que el silencio los invadiera, el cual aprovecharon para observar al pequeño William. Tan lleno de vida, tan pequeño y tan grande a la vez, irradiaba alegría, brindaba paz solo al ver sus ojos. Era capaz de robarte el corazón minutos después de haberlo conocido. Que tenía aquel pequeño que hacía que el corazón de Mulder latiera más rápido, cada vez que sus manitas lo rozaban por alguna razón.

S: es tarde y comenzó a ponerse fresco. Y William acaba de aliviarse – comento poniéndose de pie –

M: entiendo – dijo con tristeza –

S: ven aquí cariño – tomo al pequeño en brazos –

M: me dio gusto verte de nuevo – le sonrió con melancolía –

S: a mí también – de nuevo sentía el mismo frió que la invadió aquel día en se marcho de su lado – adiós Mulder

M: Scully – la llamo –

S: si? – girándose –

M: te gustaría salir a comer mañana?

S: no tienes que volver a DC?

M: no. Aun me deben vacaciones – bromeo –

S: esta bien. Donde nos vemos?

M: aquí a las 2

S: de acuerdo – sonrío – hasta mañana

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, era ella, era su Scully. El amor de su vida. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Acaso la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad con Scully? Si así lo era, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en aprovecharla. Esta vez haría las cosas bien, dejaría afuera los egoísmos y la testarudez. Había cambiado? Si, el 

Mulder de hace tres años había muerto, era uno nuevo, uno que a pesar de vivir con el dolor y la soledad, intentaba salir adelante. Claro, era evidente que muchas de las cosas atrayentes de Mulder habían desaparecido, como su característico humor negro. También la obsesión de buscar una verdad, se había ido. Era ahora cuando se preguntaba que estaba dispuesto hacer para recuperar a Scully. Todo, se respondió enseguida. La alegría parecía haber vuelto a él, tenía la oportunidad de volver a tocar la felicidad.

Pero de pronto el miedo surgió, y comenzó apoderarse de él, tocando cada fibra de su cuerpo. La duda de saber si ella ya lo había perdonado lo abordo y sintió como un pequeño escalofrió subía por su espalada hasta llegar a la nuca. Entonces supo que no resistiría una vez más su rechazo. No soportaría saber que aun lo odiaba. Que no podría vivir un día más sin ella.

Scully conducía directamente a su casa, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, podía sentirlo en su garganta. La vida está llena de casualidades, se dijo. Nunca lo habría vuelto a ver, si esa tarde no hubiera ido por un café. Su vida no había cambiado mucho, el hecho más importante era el ser madre, lo demás seguía igual. Mentiras, corrigió. No olvidemos que ahora era la subdirectora del FBI en Utah. Si, el puesto que había ofrecido el fumador, pero la diferencia era que lo había conseguido ella misma, como le había dicho. No necesito la ayuda de nadie para llegar a donde estaba. Era verdad, ahora tenía mucho más trabajo, pero le gustaba hacerlo. No negaría que le producía cierta satisfacción el saber que era importante y superior. Aun era directora general del departamento de Medicina Forense en Quantico. Pero recibía la ayuda de cierta persona de confianza, recuerdan a Karen? La joven con un futuro comprometedor? Pues Karen, la chica de mirada triste había conseguido el puesto de subdirectora y mano derecha de la tan conocida Agente Scully. Siendo aun joven ya tenía un puesto codiciado por muchos. Esas dos mujeres de distintos tiempos se habían convertido en grandes amigas.

Su relación con Jacob no había cambiado, seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Solo que ahora eran compadre y comadre. Un titulo más, pero todo seguía igual. Jacob se había casado y ahora tenía una bebe hermosa llamada Megan. No se veían tan seguido como quisiesen, pero el ruido del teléfono se escuchaba cada semana, y miles de risas inundaban la habitación cuando hablaban. Que dirás cuando te lo cuente? Pensó.

El volver a verlo había provocado un giro en su vida. Miles de recuerdos supuestamente olvidados la golpearon a ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes. Pudo notar que había cambiado, se miraba distinto e igual a la vez. Estás loca, pensó. No lo negaría, se sentía feliz por verlo de nuevo, pareciera que la misma llama que creyó apagada, nunca ceso y hoy ardía con intensidad. Sentía cierta sensación en el estomago, una sensación que nadie más que el mismo Mulder era capaz de producir en ella. Dios mañana lo veré de nuevo! Se dijo. Llego hasta su casa y con el pequeño William en brazos entro. Seguro no podre dormir. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Casa de Scully**

El reloj marcaba apenas las 6:00 am y ella ya no podía dormir más. Sus pies descalzos chocaban con la madera produciendo ruiditos apenas audibles mientras caminaba hacia la 

cocina para poner un poco de café. Sus manos se movían automáticamente. Encendían la cafetera, sacaban una taza y su mente se encargaba de hacerle recordar lo que había soñado. No fue un sueño, dijo. Ella prefería llamarlo recordatorio. Un recordatorio que le hacia su conciencia. Ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo? Hablo su voz interior. De la cafetera comenzaba a salir el líquido café, produciendo su olor característico. Prometiste olvidarlo, hablo de nuevo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse a través del pasillo. Pero es el padre de mi hijo, se dijo. Sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo delante de la habitación de William. Es el padre de mi hijo, repitió. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro tratando de no hacer ruido, enseguida se formo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que el pequeño dormía plácidamente. Deberías odiarlo, dijo su conciencia. Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña cama. Te pareces tanto a él, dijo. Su mano acaricio suavemente el cabello castaño de William, tal vez por eso no había podido olvidarlo en esos tres años, el pequeño ser que creció en su vientre y que cada noche la recibía con una sonrisa después de llegar de la oficina se había encargado de impedírselo. Eres masoquista, pensó. Si, lo era. Lo era cada vez que revivía una de las noches a su lado, recordando sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos. Como podía olvidar los momentos en que se había sentido viva? No es que ahora no lo fuera, tenía a William, era una mujer feliz, pero a medias. La otra parte la tenía él. Se odiaba por eso, por necesitarlo, por amarlo aun. Después de tanto tiempo.

**Hotel Gestty**

El insomnio era algo tan característico en su vida, que el hecho de no haber dormido nada esa noche no le resulto raro. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza y la culpabilidad de nuevo lo había abordado al verla. Necesitaba dejar ese sentimiento atrás, necesitaba zanjar ese tema con ella. Necesitaba escuchar un te perdono. Es mucho pedir? Si, se contesto. Eran muchas cosas las que ahora ocupaban su cabeza. Ella tenía una vida hecha, tal vez ya tenía a un hombre a su lado, no lo menciono pero eso no significaba que no existiera. El solo pensarlo le hizo sentir nauseas. Tenía un hijo, un niño precioso. Eso era una señal de que existió un hombre después de él, de pronto el nombre de Patrick llego a su cabeza. Y si él es el padre de William? Y si aun siguen manteniendo una relación? Claro, que deben tenerla si es el padre de su hijo, se dijo. Cerró los ojos implorando porque no fuera así. Y si ya no tengo un lugar en su vida? Si me niega la oportunidad de volver a empezar? El miedo lo invadió.

Sacudió la cabeza. No te adelantes, se dijo. Imposible no hacerlo, que mas podría esperar. Que el sentimiento de amor que algun día ella sintió hacia él aun existiera? Pero ella nunca le había confesado que lo amaba, la única vez que se lo pregunto ella lo negó, lo negó tan fríamente que le dolió.

Su intuición nunca le había fallado, y después de que ella se marchara, supo que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Que el te amo que una noche pronuncio era puro y sincero, solo que lo supo demasiado tarde.

Ahora, después de tres años parecía que la vida le daba otra oportunidad. No le importaba que el padre de su hijo fuera Patrick o cualquier otro. El la amaba y a su hijo también. Y lucharía por su amor, costara lo que costara.

**Parque Central**

**2:00pm**

_Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
since I met you  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you…_

Era la tercera vez que estaba en ese parque. Estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y temblaban, el miedo no se había ido, seguía ahí, clavado en el fondo. Levanto su mirada y la vio, giro su muñeca para ver la hora, las 2:00 en punto, sonrió. No había cambiado, seguía siendo la persona más puntual. Se veía hermosa. Jeans, blusa azul, saco beige y sus inseparables tacones. No sabía porque la veía tan sexy cuando se ponía jeans. Se desilusiono al verla llegar sola y no con el pequeño en brazos, William despertaba en él cosas que no podía explicar.

S: hola – saludo al llegar –

M: hola – respondió al ponerse de pie –

Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente poniendo a ambos nerviosos.

M: bien – rompió el silencio – espero que no hayas comido aun

S: no, aun no

M: bien vayamos a comer – sonrió – solo que hay un pequeño problema

S: cual?

M: tendrás que recomendarme un muy buen restaurant

S: de acuerdo, vamos por mi auto para ir…

M: no – la corto – vayamos caminando – explico al ver la cara que había puesto –

S: de acuerdo, conozco uno muy bueno cerca de aquí

M: perfecto – sonrió -

Durante el camino al restaurant, platicaron de cosas sin importancia. Temas que salían solo de observar objetos durante la caminata.

M: creí que traerías a William – cambio de tema –

S: se quedo en casa de una amiga – respondió –

M: te separas mucho de él?

Scully sintió que se estaba metiendo en un tema que no le correspondía, pero en seguida su conciencia le recordó que él era el padre, tenia tanto derecho como ella.

S: solo el tiempo necesario, no me gusta hacerlo, pero no queda de otra



M: entiendo. Imagino que el ser madre y una de las mejores en el FBI es difícil

S: a veces, pero desde que William nació, he sabido administrar mí tiempo de una manera favorable.

M: eso es bueno y…

S: basta de hablar de mi – le corto – hablemos de ti

A Mulder se le erizo la piel, que se suponía que debía contar? Su vida no había cambiado mucho en tres años.

M: bueno, mi vida no ha cambiado nada a comparación de la tuya – la vio sonreír – solo pequeños detalles

S: como cuales?

M: por ejemplo mi obsesión de encontrar la verdad se esfumo

S: vaya me sorprendiste – le miro –

M: otro, por fin acepte o más bien entendí que mi hermana está muerta y que lo mejor es dejarla descansar – dijo con cierto tono de tristeza –

S: estoy aun más sorprendida. Me alegro, apuesto a que te quitaste un gran peso de encima – sonrió –

M: así es

Ella lo había notado, enseguida supo que el Mulder que tenía delante ya no era mismo que acabo con ella. Era un Mulder nuevo y algo en él le invitaba a conocerlo.

S: que más me cuentas de ti

M: eso es hacer trampa Scully – se quejo –

S: qué? – pregunto sin comprender –

M: yo no tengo nada interesante que contar

S: y eso es hacer trampa?

M: si

S: oh vamos Mulder!

M: hablemos de la ciudad – cambio de tema –

S: Mulder!

M: esta bien, que mas quieres saber – dijo con tono resignado –

S: veamos….cual ha sido el último caso interesante que has tenido?

M: qué? – giro su cabeza y la miro sorprendido –

S: bromeaba – sonrió – que tal tu vida?

M: mi vida – repitió – la resumiré en una palabra. Soledad

Scully se quedo callada al escucharlo, en verdad todo ese tiempo estuvo solo?

S: hemos llegado – dijo al ver la puerta del local –

M: que bien, muero de hambre

S: que novedad – dijo con sarcasmo –

M: eso que oí fue un sarcasmo? – dijo riendo –



S: no como crees… - dijo con ironía -

Entraron al restaurant, un lugar con ambiente tranquilo, lindos cuadros adornaban las paredes de madera, mesas adornadas con manteles de un impecable blanco y un par de flores en el centro de esta, parejas comiendo tranquilamente.

M: lindo lugar

S: lo sé, es uno de mis preferidos, suelo venir seguido

M: me lo supuse, esta mesa está bien? – pregunto señalándola –

S: se de una mejor, ven – jalo su brazo -

Llegaron hasta la mesa en la que Scully siempre comía, junto a la ventana, la cual daba a un paisaje espectacular. Un pequeño lago.

M: es hermoso

S: lo es, te dije que era mejor – sonrió –

M: me dirás que tipo de comida venden? – pregunto después de sentarse y ayudarle a ella a hacerlo –

S: este lugar tiene un pedacito de todo el mundo

M: oh que bien, definitivamente tienes gustos buenos

S: debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

M: por supuesto, el que te diga que te ves hermosa también lo es – sonrió –

S: gracias – sintió como el calor subió hasta sus mejillas y prefirió bajar la mirada –

Mesero: aquí tienen la carta, en un momento volveré para tomarles la orden

S: gracias

M: aun sigues manteniendo una relación con el agente Timons? –pregunto después de que el mesero se marchara –

S: si, Jacob es como mi hermano

M: me alegro – volteo a ver el lago – como esta él?

S: felizmente casado y con una bebe hermosa

M: vaya – dijo con sorpresa mirándola de nuevo – me estoy quedando atrás

S: por qué? – pregunto levantando la mirada de la carta –

M: todos se están casando y tienen hijos. Menos yo – intento no sonar triste –

Scully lo miro. Si tienes un hijo, pensó. Pudo ver cierto matiz de tristeza en su mirada. William es tu hijo!! grito en silencio.

M: Scully estas bien?

S: si, perdona

Mesero: puedo tomarles su orden?

S: yo quiero unos rabioles con salsa de berenjenas, por favor

M: yo, un plato de paella por favor

Mesero: de acuerdo, alguna bebida en especial?

M: una botella de vino – dijo en seguida –



Mesero: alguno en especial?

Mulder volteo a ver a Scully esperando una respuesta

S: el vino de la casa – sonrió –

Mesero: en seguida se las traigo, con permiso

S: creí que pedirías una hamburguesa

M: ahora trato de comer cosas saludables

S: es broma? – pregunto escéptica –

M: no, ahora intento comer balanceadamente – sonrió -

S: wow! Eso si que es una sorpresa. Y dices que tu vida no ha cambiado?

M: en realidad no lo ha hecho. Solo pequeños detalles

S: no te creo – le miro directo –

M: por qué no?

S: te noto distinto, no eres el mismo

M: tienes razón, ya no soy el mismo que hace tres años, aprendí la lección

Sabia a lo que él se refería, entonces el mismo coraje que sintió hacia él en el antaño surgió de nuevo en ella. Él la destruyo, acabo con ella o lo poco que quedaba. Pero el también le había devuelto la luz, las ganas de vivir, le regalo el privilegió de ser madre.

S: que tal esta Skinner? – cambio de tema, no quería remover aun más el pasado –

M: bien – se dio cuenta de que ella no quería abordar el tema –

Mesero: aquí están sus órdenes

Repartió los platillos y sirvió con cuidado el contenido de la botella en las copas

Mesero: buen provecho, con permiso – se retiro –

M: esto se ve demasiado bueno – dijo animado –

S: espera a que lo pruebes – sonrió –

El transcurso de la comida fue tranquilo, tocaban temas sobre su trabajo y algunas vivencias. Nada sobre el pasado, parecía que no existiera. Mulder se perdía en su mirada azul y ella se sonrojaba con cada cumplido que él le hacía. Reían contando cosas vánales, cosas sin importancia, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Mientras que el tema de su separación seguía intacto.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente y ellos sin percatarse de eso.

M: nos vamos?

S: claro

Mulder pago la cuenta y salieron del local.

M: la comida estuvo buenísima – sonrió – que tal si caminamos un poco – propuso –



S: si

_I'm looking past the shadows in my mind  
Into the truth and I'm  
Trying to identify the voices in my head  
God, I wish it were you  
Let me feel one more time what it  
Feels like to feel alive  
And break these callouses off of me one more time…  
_

Caminaron algunas cuadras acompañados de su amigo incondicional, el silencio. Por la cabeza de ambos pasaban miles de cosas, miedo, confusión, alegría, amor, rencor y miles de dudas. Mulder no sabía cómo sacar el tema de lo sucedido y poderle pedir perdón. Algo le decía que si no lo hacía ahora, no volvería a verla.

M: Scully – rompió el silencio – yo… - dijo nervioso – necesito hablar contigo

Scully tembló, algo le dijo que tocaría el tema prohibido.

M: necesito pedirte perdón

S: Mulder, por favor no – dijo en tono de suplica –

M: se que no quieres escucharlo, pero necesito hacerlo. Necesito que me perdones – dijo al fin –

Sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo vibro al escucharlo, ella no quería oírlo, le dolía hacerlo. La rabia la inundo, el pasado estaba en el pasado y en ese instante supo que nunca debió aceptar su invitación. Por mas padre que fuera de su hijo, él la había lastimado y por minutos lo olvido, creyó que esa parte que marco su vida nunca existió, se dejo llevar de nuevo. Y ahí estaba él para recordarle que si existió, que no fue una pesadilla si no la vivencia más cruel y dolorosa de su vida.

S: por qué haces esto Mulder? – pregunto sin pensar – por qué me haces esto? Por qué de nuevo?

M: lo último que quiero es lastimarte de nuevo – dijo en seguida –

S: entonces deja el pasado en el pasado

M: no puedo. No quiero hacerlo – dijo desesperado – necesito zanjar ese tema

S: me lastimaste

M: lo sé y por eso toco el tema

S: nunca debí aceptar –dijo al momento de cerrar los ojos –

M: qué?

S: tu invitación, el juego que me propusiste hace años, nunca debí volver a Washington

Esas palabras fueron como un puñal para Mulder, sabía que ella sentía rencor hacia él, pero no se imagino la magnitud de este.

M: perdóname – repitió –

Scully pensó en su hijo, el tenia el derecho de saber quién era su padre, por más que este la lastimo en el pasado, el no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres.

S: te perdonó Mulder – dijo fríamente –

Eso dolió más que si hubiera dicho que no lo hacía, habían sido palabras de lastima, acaso me perdona por que siente lastima por mi? Pensó.

M: si no lo sientes, no te sientas obligada a hacerlo Scully – dijo desanimado – estas en todo tu derecho de no concederme el perdón. Lo entenderé

Aun la conocía a la perfección, y esas palabras no habían sido sinceras. Las había dicho solo para compadecerse de él. De él y de su culpa.

M: no te compadezcas de mí. No necesito tu alma, solo quiero tu perdón, un perdón sincero

Eso la tomo por sorpresa. Si, lo había dicho solo para olvidar el tema, para olvidar ese momento. Era una cobarde, lo fue y lo seguía siendo.

M: ya no hablare mas de ese tema – dijo decepcionado –

Scully agradeció en silencio, pero la culpabilidad se había apoderado de ella apenas unos segundos.

Llegaron al mismo lugar donde todo comenzó.

S: gracias por la comida – rompió el silencio –

M: no tienes nada que agradecer

S: me dio gusto verte de nuevo Mulder

No por favor, dijo en silencio. Se estaba despidiendo, se alejaba de nuevo. Aun no, se dijo.

M: Scully – hablo rápido – una cita mas, solo una más

S: Mulder…

M: por favor – rogó –

Que debía hacer? Debía aceptar? Debía darse la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo Mulder? Debía perdonarle y olvidar el pasado? Qué hago?!, se pregunto con desesperación.

M: unas más y me iré de tu vida

Se va ir Scully, se irá para siempre, hablo su corazón.

S: esta bien

M: gracias

Se odio por aceptar, por oír a su corazón y olvidar la razón. Es que nunca aprendes? Dijo la razón.

M: mañana a las 3:00, aquí. Trae a William

S: de acuerdo – se giro y comenzó a caminar –

M: Scully –la llamo – gracias - pronunció después de que ella se girara –

Su corazón y todo el sintió un gran alivio. Aun no perdía su oportunidad. Mañana seria otro día, el cual compartiría con ella y si hijo y lo disfrutaría.

**Casa de Laura**

Scully aparcaba su auto enfrente de la casa de una de sus amigas. Durante el transcurso a ella, no había dejado de pensar en él y en el pasado. El pasado había sido removido y debía enfrentarlo.

S: hola Laura – saludo a su amiga –

L: Dana pasa

S: y William?

L: está jugando en el jardín con Marius. Que tal tu cita? – pregunto cerrando la puerta –

S: bien – respondió incomoda -

L: solo bien? – pregunto curiosa –

S: si

L: Dana?

S: fuimos a comer

L: solo eso?

S: solo eso

Respuestas cortantes, no quería ser grosera con Laura, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Solo quería ver a su hijo, besarlo y abrazarlo fuerte.

S: tengo un poco de prisa Laura, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas – se excusó –

L: claro, vamos al jardín

Caminaron hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín, desde ahí se podía ver como dos pequeños jugaban.



Laura observo como Scully levantaba a su hijo en brazos y lo besaba una y otra vez. Tal vez no conocía tan bien a la mujer que tenía como amiga, pero sabía que algo importante estaba pasando en su vida.

S: sabes que te amo verdad? – le dijo al pequeño – eres lo mas importante en mi vida

William solo sonreía, era muy pequeño para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus padres.

S: muchas gracias Laura – dijo al acercarse –

L: de nada – sonrió – ya sabes que me encanta cuidar a William

S: tenemos que irnos

L: claro, adiós William. Dile a tu mami que te traiga más seguido para que juegues con Marius – acaricio la mejilla del pequeño –

S: lo traeré más seguido – sonrió – dila adiós a Marius cariño

El pequeño dijo adiós mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

S: nos vemos luego Laura

L: Dana – la llamo – sabes que cuentas conmigo – le dijo después de que se giro –

S: gracias – sonrió –

**Casa de Scully**

Tiene 2 mensajes nuevos – dicto la voz de la contestadora- mensaje1…Dana, hola hija, espero que tu y mi nieto estén bien, acá todos estamos bien, esperando tu visita. Solo llamaba para saludarte, cuando llegues márcame, te quiero, adiós. – piii, fin del mensaje – mensaje 2…enana, otra vez no estás en casa, seguro andas de vaga o de compras, llámame cuando regreses – piii, fin del mensaje –

S: hola mamá…oí tu mensaje, bien…fuimos de compras – mintió – William?...está bien, está dormido…si creó que se canso…como están Bill y todos por allá?...si?...me alegro…lo sé mamá…sé que llevo meses prometiendo ir, pero no he tenido tiempo, ya sabes lo ocupada que estoy…de acuerdo…no, no lo he olvidado, por quien me tomas? – dijo con tono de indignación – si, mamá, yo también…dale saludos a todos…yo le digo…te quiero, adiós – colgó –

En ningún momento mencionó a Mulder, sabía que podría confiar en su madre, pero lo último que quería era preocuparla.

S: hola Amanda – saludo – sí, estamos bien. Que tal ustedes?...me alegro…anda por ahí Jacob?...gracias…

J: enana! – saludo del otro lado de la línea –



S: cuando dejaras de llamarme así? – reclamo –

J: el día que crezcas – se burlo –

S: mmm creó que nunca – sonrió – lamento no haber contestado tu llamada – se disculpó –

J: oh, descuida. Como esta mi ahijado?

S: creciendo y mas travieso – contesto volteando a ver al sillón, sonde William dormía -

J: tengo unas inmensas ganas de verlo

S: y Megan?

J: hermosa! – dijo orgulloso –

S: su padre tenias que ser – se burló –

J: jajajaja

Hubo un silenció, en el cual Scully se preguntaba si debía contarle lo de Mulder o no.

J: Dana estas bien? – pregunto preocupado –

S: si, estoy bien – mintió –

J: a mí no me engañas, que ocurre? – escucho un suspiro –

S: ayer me tope con Mulder – dijo al fin –

J: Mulder? Fox Mulder? – pregunto escéptico –

S: si, que otro podría ser

J: que paso?

S: charlamos y me invito a comer

J: fuiste? – dijo curioso –

S: si, acabo de volver

J: y??

S: nada

J: nada? Como que nada Dana?! – dijo emocionado –

S: nada Jacob, que se supone que debía pasar?

J: no se, tu dime

S: Jacob! – se quejo –

J: le dijiste de su hijo?

S: no

J: mmm

S: qué? A que se debió ese mmm? – pregunto extasiada –

J: no crees que tiene derecho a saber?

S: crees que es muy fácil decirserló?

J: se que no lo es, pero deberías

S: lo sé, lo sé – suspiro – me contó que termino su relación con Allison

J: vaya, te lo dijo. Eso me suena a que quiere algo contigo

S: lo sabías?! – reclamó –

J: si, termino con ella al tiempo que te marchaste de aquí – dijo tranquilo –

S: lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?!

J: hey! Te recuerdo que dijiste que querías olvidarlo

S: si, pero…



J: pero nada – la corto – yo solo obedecí. Deberías agradecerme

S: por qué?

J: porque acate tus ordenes

S: oh que amable! – dijo con sarcasmo – pero creó que debiste decírmelo

J: para qué? Hubieras salido corriendo tras él? – preguntó –

S: claro que no

J: entonces fin del tema. Que harás ahora que has vuelto a verlo?

S: nada

J: creó que deberías darte una oportunidad con él

S: estas bien?

J: deja los sarcasmos para otra ocasión querida. Aun lo amas y él también

S: acaso te convertiste en su mejor amigo o qué?

J: no, pero ha cambiado. Te lo digo porque lo he visto. No es el mismo Dana. Sabes que no te lo diría si no lo supiera

S: lo sé – suspiro –

J: debes pensar en tu hijo, necesita un padre y Mulder lo es. Y no hablemos de ti, te debes el derecho a ser feliz. Piénsalo

S: quedamos de vernos mañana – le contó –

J: vaya! – exclamo asombrado – la cosa va en serio

S: no te adelantes Jacob

J: no me adelanto, pero sé que terminaran juntos esta vez

S: quien eres y que hiciste con mi amigo? – bromeó –

J: jajaja

S: no prometo nada, pero intentare arreglar las cosas y decirle que William es su hijo

J: me alegra oír eso. Cuando vendrán a Washington?

S: no lo sé, pero muero de ganas de verte y Will también

J: espero que vengan como familia. Mulder, William y tú

S: Jacob! – se quejó –

J: está bien! – rió – bueno enana, te dejo Amanda quiere que la lleve de compras. Dios se apiade de mi!

S: jajaja

J: no te burles!

S: dale un beso a Megan. Cuídense

J: tú también. Te quiero

S: te quiero. Adiós – colgó –

Al colgar se sintió más tranquila, el haber hablado con Jacob había sido de gran ayuda, ahora solo se tenía que convencer de que el intentar algo al lado de Mulder era bueno. Sonrió al ver a William dormir tan tranquilo. Mañana lo volvería a ver, sonrió al darse cuenta de que saldrían los tres juntos, William estaría al lado de su padre sin saberlo.

**Siguiente día…**



Se había levantado temprano, bueno en realidad no pudo dormir las ocho horas recomendadas. Salió de su habitación y fue hasta la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua o se secaría. De camino escucho un ruido proveniente del cuarto de TV, se acerco y abrió la puerta, era William quien veía caricaturas tumbado en el pequeño sofá abrazado de su oso de peluche. Sonrió al verlo.

S: que haces despierto cariño? – pregunto dulcemente –

W: veo tom&jerry – contesto sonriendo –

Scully se acerco hasta el sofá y tomo asiento al lado de William

S: cariño ya te he dicho que no debes quitarte los calcetines, te enfermaras – le dijo al verlos tirados –

W: lo siento mami - contesto tímidamente, mientras su madre los levantaba –

S: dame tu pie – el pequeño obedeció – listo, ahora el otro – dijo al terminar de ponerle el calcetín – que haremos para que no te los quites eh? – pregunto mientras le hacía cosquillas –

W: no mami! – gritaba riendo – mami!

Ambos reían, Scully disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos al lado de William, crecía tan rápido que quería pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado. Al lado de su más preciado tesoro.

S: jajajajajaja – William había empezado hacerle cosquillas también – sabias que te quiero mucho mucho? – le pregunta abrazándolo – eres lo mejor de mi vida – el pequeño la veía con sus grandes ojos azules –

W: yo también te quiero mami – sonrió –

S: así? – sonrió – que tanto?

W: hasta las estrellas – la beso en la mejilla –

S: qué tal si te beso y te aprieto muy fuerte? – lo abrazo –

W: mami! – se quejo riendo –

S: quieres pancakes? –le pregunto aun abrazándolo –

W: si! – exclamo –

S: de acuerdo, iré a prepararlos. Pero tú – le hizo cosquillas – iras por tus pantunflas

W: si

Scully se levanto y salió de la habitación para ir a cumplir con lo prometido, esa mañana haría pancakes para desayunar. Adoraba consentir a su pequeño y sabia que lo mejor que podía regalarle por la mañana, eran pancakes.

W: mami Esther está dormida? – pregunto al entrar corriendo a la cocina –

S: no lo sé amor, por qué no vas a ver?

Sonrió al escuchar los pasitos sobre el piso de madera.

**Parque central**

**3:00pm**

_So back up back up take another chance  
Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you  
Wake up wake up this ain't just a thing that you  
Give up give up don't you say that I'd be  
Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering  
If I'm better off better off, without you…_

A pesar de estar a escasos días de entrar el invierno, esa tarde el sol brillaba con intensidad, regalando un poco de calor a cada habitante de la ciudad. Después de tanto tiempo sentía tibio su corazón. Levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, los rayos de luz lo obligaron a cerrar sus ojos, se sentía vivo. Su mente viajo una vez mas al pasado, a los momentos maravillosos que paso a su lado haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

S: Mulder? – la voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad – estas bien?

M: si – sonrió – solo tomaba un poco de sol – volvió a sonreír –

S: ya veo – rio –como se dice William? – se dirigió al pequeño –

W: hola – saludo con timidez –

M: hola campeón, como estas? – se levanto de la banca –

W: bien – contestando y cubriendo su rostro entre el cuello de su madre –

Verlo así, causo gracia en Mulder. No podía explicar lo que le hacía sentir. Un sentimiento nuevo acaso? Tendría que averiguarlo.

S: bien, a donde iremos?

M: oh – sonrío – esa es una sorpresa

S: sabes que…

M: no te gustan las sorpresas – la corto – pero esta te gustara. A ambos le gustara – volvió a sonreír – vamos – empezó a caminar –

S: Mulder mi auto esta…

M: no iremos en tu auto, iremos en taxi. Vamos Scully no quedes ahí parada, mueve tus piernitas – bromeo –

S: no me hagas hablar Mulder – advirtió con una sonrisa –

Escucho como Mulder soltó una carcajada. Algunos segundos después los tres iban en un taxi directo al parque de diversiones.

S: bromeas? – pregunto –

M: no

S: desde cuando te gustan los parques de diversiones?



M: William dile a tu mami que será divertido – se dirigió con voz tierna al pequeño, obteniendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa –

S: genial, dos hombres en mi contra – se quejo –

M: no crees que es genial?

S: qué? El hecho de que iremos al parque de diversiones o que ambos están en contra de mi?

M: ambas, pero debo decir que la segunda es mejor – sonrió – vamos Scully no seas dramática

No obtuvo ninguna queja como respuesta solo una mirada asesina, una de esas que había echado tanto de menos.

S: wow – exclamo cuando vio la entrada del parque –

M: vez, te dije que sería divertido – le dijo arrebatándole a William de los brazos – pero tú nunca me crees

S: oh si! – ironizo –

Nunca imagino que sería tan divertido venir al parque de diversiones. En los últimos años no se había divertido tanto, no es que no lo deseara en realidad el trabajo no se lo permitía. Pasaba tiempo al lado de su hijo, pero jamás se le había ocurrido el llevarlo al parque de diversiones, solía pensar que esos lugares eran solo para familias y William no tenía precisamente eso. Solo tenía una parte. Solo la tenía a ella, a su madre.

M: hey – le llamo al acercarse con dos algodones de azúcar – estas bien?

S: si, es solo que… - miro a William que sonreía mientras se paseaba en los carritos – nunca había visto esa sonrisa en él

M: no puedo creer que nunca lo hayas traído antes, que mala eres – bromeó –

S: gracias – sonrió –

M: no tienes porque agradecerme

El juego había parado y los padres acudían por sus hijos, Scully se disponía hacer lo mismo cuando Mulder la detuvo.

M: yo voy

_The little things, you do to me are  
Taking me over, I wanna show ya  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here, against the pavement  
I wanna break free, I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes, get your attention  
Before you pass me by…_



Era increíble verlo, Fox Mulder conquistado por un ser tan pequeño. Acaso era verdad lo que decían? La sangre llama?

Escucho las risas de ambos mientas se acercaban a donde estaba, era hermoso ver la escena.

S: te gusto cariño?

W: si! – exclamo emocionado –

M: vayamos al carrusel

M: sube con él – le dijo al llegar al juego –

S: yo?

M: si, quien mas, eres su madre, ve con él – sonrío –

S: esta bien

La sensación de ver a Scully sonreír al lado de su hijo no la cambiaba por nada, era algo que no tenía precio. Era mágico.

M: qué tal? – dijo minutos después –

S: fue divertido- sonrió – verdad amor? – dijo al pequeño, quien sonrió –

M: ahora? – pregunto –

S: ya es tarde – comento – será mejor que nos vayamos –

M: está bien – sintió su corazón quebrar –

Tomaron otro taxi de regreso al parque central, el camino fue silencioso, solo algunas miradas. Pero ese silencio era incomodo, tan incomodo que se podía sentir como cortaba el aire. Al llegar se sentaron en una de las bancas y se dedicaron a sentir la presencia del otro, sonriendo al ver como William daba brinquitos abrazado de un muñeco que Mulder había ganado para él.

S: debó irme ya, es tarde – rompió el silencio poniéndose de pie –

M: entiendo – dijo con tristeza –

S: ven aquí cariño – tomo al pequeño en brazos –

Todo indicaba que era la última vez que la vería, había pasado momentos inolvidables de nuevo a su lado, pero no había conseguido su perdón. Que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Volver a DC y olvidar este encuentro? Olvidar que ella ya tiene una vida hecha?

M: yo…me dio gusto verte de nuevo – le sonrió con melancolía –

S: a mí también – de nuevo sentía el mismo frió que la invadió aquel día en se marcho de su lado – adiós Mulder

M: adiós – vio como Scully le dio la espalda y comenzaba a caminar –

S: Mulder…- le llamo de pronto – te gustaría cenar con nosotros en casa? – pregunto –

M: me encantaría! – sonrió –



Esa propuesta lo tomo por sorpresa, se sintió tan feliz, que a no ser que la tenía delante suyo, se habría puesto a saltar, en sus ojos volvió aquella luz que se había marchado hace años.

Caminaron silenciosamente por el parque, para poder llegar al auto. El silencio ya no era incomodo, era el mismo silencio que años atrás los había acompañado en sus tantos viajes a través del país. Ese silencio que dice tanto y a la vez nada. Mulder observaba de reojo a Scully con detalle, se percato de que la maternidad sin duda le había sentado muy bien, la había hecho aun más hermosa. Veía como daba pasos seguros con su hijo en brazos; la había imaginado en tantos pasajes de la vida, pero jamás la imagino como madre. Se veía preciosa al lado de su hijo, su mirada tierna, su voz tenue y sus palabras de cariño hacia William hacia que perdiera la cabeza.

No había cambiado, seguía siendo la mujer delgada, de ojos grandes y labios color carmín, la misma del antaño. Y por lo que había visto y oído seguía teniendo ese carácter tenaz y escéptico que siempre la caracterizo. Seguro su hijo heredaría algo de eso.

Llegaron hasta una camioneta color plata estacionada frente a una tienda de discos. Scully saco las llaves y con un simple clic las puertas ya no tenían seguro.

M: vaya andas a pie – comento irónicamente –

S: me va bien, eso es todo – contesto mientras acomodaba a William en la silla del asiento trasero –

M: crees que si me mudo aquí me den una de estas? – bromeo –

S: no es de la agencia, es mía

M: oh

Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha, mientras Mulder observaba a través de la ventana.

M: en verdad me alegro que la vida te pinte bien – rompió el silencio –

S: gracias – contesto sin perder de vista el camino – todos piensan que lo tengo todo

M: y acaso no? – pregunto –

S: me resulta difícil deducir lo que hace falta en mi vida – mintió, sabía perfectamente lo que le faltaba. El – pero no, no soy una mujer integra

M: pero tienes a William y este gran auto – bromeo –

S: es verdad – sonrió y vio por el retrovisor como William jugaba con el muñeco –

M: que sigue? Una gran mansión?

S: siento desilusionarte, cambie mi mansión por una linda casa – le sonrió –

M: si es como la que compraste a las afueras de Washington hace unos años…seguro es hermosa

S: Washington – repitió en un susurro – y tú aun vives donde mismo? – se había olvidado de hacerle esa pregunta cuando almorzaron juntos -

M: si – contesta – aun no me decido a cambiar de cueva y cambiar mi sofá de cuero

S: no me digas que aun lo tienes! – exclamo con sorpresa –

M: aun lo conservo. Me trae tantos recuerdos – entre ellos tú, pensó –



S: lo imagino – se ruborizo al recordar cierta noche sobre aquel sofá – hemos llegado – anunció –

Mulder levanto la vista y vio una casa con grandes ventanas y un jardín al frente. Era grande, situada en un barrio de gente bien. El auto entro en la cochera. Bajaron y entraron por la puerta de la cocina.

S: pasa – dijo moviéndose a un lado –

La siguió hasta llegar a la sala, una habitación grande, con muebles de madera, lámparas y hermosos cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Paseo la vista por toda la habitación queriendo grabar cada detalle en su memoria.

Esther(E): Dana que bueno que llegas por….- la mujer guardo silencio y se quedo estática al ver que no había llegado sola –

S: Esther el es Mulder – le dijo – que ibas a decirme? – pregunto aun con William en brazos –

E: hablaron de la agencia, dijeron que era urgente que te comunicaras. Tu madre también hablo para confirmar tu asistencia a la cena del viernes – le comunico – ah! Y también hablo el Sr. Tritter

S: Albert – repitió con alegría – que dijo?

E: que esta en la ciudad, dejo un número

S: perfecto, toma a William – le entrego al pequeño – puedes tomar el abrigo de Mulder y colgarlo, por favor – dijo mientras caminaba hasta el teléfono – solo veré que quieren. Siéntate – le dijo a Mulder – que ocurre Bernard?...es mi segundo día de vacaciones y ya me están molestando?! – exclamo molesta – sabes cómo arreglártelas sin mi…haz lo que tengas que hacer y deja ya de molestarme…sé que soy tu jefa…por eso te estoy ordenando que no fastidies mi vacaciones!...llama a Alice y dile que te ayude…nos vemos en dos semanas…adiós.

M: mucho trabajo? – pregunto desde el sofá –

S: nunca me dejan en paz! – exclamo –

M: linda casa

S: gracias. Si te contara cuanto batalle para encontrarla – le dijo mientras encendía algunas de la lámparas –

M: en serio?

S: si, quería algo diferente al departamento donde vivía antes. Necesitaba paz, donde vivía no la tenía; así que cuando faltaba poco para que William naciera, me di cuenta de que necesitaba algo mas intimo – explico – me entiendes?

M: creo que sí. Querías algo que fuera tuyo y de tu hijo

S: exacto! – sonrió – quieres algo de tomar?

M: un vaso de agua está bien

S: vamos Mulder no seas anticuado! – le dijo – te traeré una copa de vino

M: anticuado yo? – pregunto entrando a la cocina –



S: toma es de los mejores – sus dedos se rozaron al tomar la copa, provocando escalofríos en ellos –

M: no lo dudo – sonrió –

S: iré a ver a William y ya bajo para comenzar hacer la cena

M: de acuerdo

La vio subir por las escaleras, hasta desaparecer. Mientras tanto siguió observando todo. Había fotografías en lugares estratégicos, unas formales, familiares, casuales y sobre la mesita, junto al teléfono vio una que le produjo ternura. Scully con su cabello color fuego sobre los hombros abrazando a William, era hermoso poder ver esa fotografía.

El olor clásico a ella se colaba por su nariz. Vainilla y rosas. Removiendo cada célula de su cuerpo y trayendo con el miles de recuerdos; recuerdos que se mostraban ante él como la mejor película. Sus dedos rozaban delicadamente la orilla de uno de los cojines del sofá. De nuevo estaba dentro del templo de su diosa, donde todo era delicado, como ella. Cada rincón de esa casa tenía su toque. Elegancia mezclada con sencillez, una combinación extraña, pero solo ella la hacía posible. Su hogar volvía a cobijarlo como lo hizo en el pasado.

S: donde esta mi hijo hermoso? – pregunto al entrar al baño –

E: así que es el – pregunto hincada en el piso – no me mires así

S: si, es el Esther – dijo al sentarse en la taza del baño –

E: oíste Will, tu papa está allá abajo – le dijo al pequeño, que jugaba con una patito dentro de la tina – no puede oír – dice al ver la cara que ha puesto Scully – le dirás?

S: no lo sé – contesta cubriendo su rostro con las manos –

E: no puedes negarle el derecho de saber que William es su hijo. Y tampoco puedes quitárselo a Will

S: lo sé! – exclama desesperada – pero no es tan fácil Esther. No iré a párame delante suyo y le diré…Sabes Mulder, William es producto de una de las tantas noches que nos acostamos

E: se oye mejor hicimos el amor – corrige –

S: hacer el amor y tener sexo es lo mismo – dice una tanto enojada –

E: no es verdad

S: no pelearemos por eso, verdad? – la mira directo – por que aparece de nuevo, cuando mi vida por fin parecía estar bien?

E: parecía, tú misma lo dijiste – dice quitándole el shampoo del cabello a William – escucha Dana, tienes que decírselo. Por tu bien, necesitas cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida.

S: no es fácil

E: lo sé, pero hazlo por William. El tiene derecho a tener un padre. Y el hombre que está abajo lo es

S: esta bien, pensare en como decírselo – dice al fin –

E: además el te ama Dana

S: qué? – pregunta sorprendida –

E: no hay que ser experta en expresión corporal, para darse cuenta de que muere por ti, cada vez que te mira



S: no Esther, Mulder nunca me ha amado. Si en el pasado llego haber algo entre nosotros, fue solo sexo, no amor

E: puede ser, pero ahora te ama

S: estás loca – rió –

E: se ve que es un buen hombre. Muy guapo y con un muy buen trasero – comenta –

S: Esther!!

E: qué?! – reclamo – es la verdad! Anda ve y dile que es el padre de tu hijo, que lo amas

S: por qué eres tan odiosa?

E: jajaja ve con él y empieza hacer la cena. Yo bajare con William en cuanto termine de bañarlo

S: esta bien – se puso de pie – adiós cariño – le dijo al pequeño y salió –

E: sabias que te pareces mucho a tu papa Will? Seguro serás igual de guapo que él cuando seas grande - Scully sonrió al escuchar eso -

Esa mujer era Esther, su mejor amiga. Le ayudaba con las cosas de la casa y cuidaba a William mientras ella trabajaba. Era una mujer madura, con demasiadas cicatrices en el alma, como ella. Una tarde se la topo en una cafetería, al parecer pedía trabajo. Acababa de llegar al país. No tenía familia, amigos ni dinero. Scully le invito una taza de café y algo de comer. La mujer temerosa acepto. Esa tarde supo su triste historia, era realmente conmovedor escuchar a la mujer relatar como le habían arrebatado a sus hijos. A la mujer no le importo llorar delante de ella, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba contarle a alguien su dolor. Como alguien puede quitarle a una madre lo más preciado que tiene, sus hijos, se pregunto con su mano sobre su vientre abultado. No sabía porque, pero de alguna manera se sentía identificada con la pobre mujer que tenía delante. Le ofreció trabajo, ella acepto. Después de un tiempo le pidió que viviera con ella. La mujer necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y ella compañía. Desde ahí, esa mujer solitaria se convirtió en alguien a quien contarle las penas, las alegrías y confiarle lo más preciado que tenia, William.

S: siento haberme tardado – se disculpa al entrar a la sala –

M: no te preocupes. Y William? – pregunto –

S: Esther lo esta bañando. Comenzare hacer la cena, vienes? – le pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta –

M: claro – se puso de pie y la siguió hasta la cocina –

S: que quieres cenar?

M: lo que sea, no te preocupes por mi – sonríe –

S: te apetece una pasta? –

M: claro

Toma asiento en una de las sillas y observa que se ha servido una copa de vino antes de empezar, para después sacar la pasta y ponerla a cocer.

S: de algún modo en especial? – pregunta mientras observa la alacena –

M: de la manera que mas te guste a ti. Mientras no se dietética – bromea –

S: síguele y te quedaras sin cenar – dice fingiendo estar ofendida y después sonreír –

En verdad estaba disfrutando verla cocinar, nunca lo había hecho. Cuando trabajaban juntos no tenían tiempo de comer comida hecha en casa, supuso que esa había sido la razón de ignorar que Dana Scully sabía cocinar.

S: estas muy callado – rompe el silencio –

M: te observo

S: me observas – repite –

M: si, no imagine que supieras cocinar – le explica al ver que se ha volteado –

S: acaso creías que siempre iba y compraba ensaladas todo los días?

M: algo así

S: pues sorpresa. Cocino mi comida y la de mi hijo

M: linda sorpresa. Pero aun no superas la prueba de fuego – comento –

S: prueba de fuego? – pregunto con curiosidad –

M: si, que me guste a mi

S: jajaja eso será fácil. Te conformas con una hamburguesa grasosa

M: eso fue golpe bajo

S: jajaja mas vino? – pregunto acercándose para llenar de nuevo su copa –

M: por favor

Mientras llenaba la copa de Mulder, vio a Esther parada en el umbral de la puerta, con William vestido con su pijama de un lado y una maleta del otro.

E: listo como nuevo – dijo –

S: y esa maleta? – pregunto –

E: te dije que iría a pasar unos días con Mary – le explico –

S: pero hasta la otra semana

E: no, te dije que mañana – dijo en forma inocente –

S: me puedes ayudar a encontrar la ultima botella de vino Italiano que compre – le dice -

E: que botella? – pregunta –

S: la que compre en la tienda Italiana – Scully la miraba diciendo, si no vienes te matare –

E: oh! – capto la indirecta – esa botella!

S. si, esa

E: lo detiene un momento, por favor – le dice a Mulder poniendo a William en sus piernas –

M: claro

S: qué diablos fue eso?! – pregunto al entrar en una pequeño cuarto –

E: iré a ver a Mary – repitió –

S: qué?! – exclamo – no puedes dejarme sola!

E: baja la voz o te escuchara – le advirtió –

S: estas loca Esther – dijo en voz baja –

E: tú necesitas estar a solas con él, necesitan hablar de muchas cosas.

S: me dejaras sola? – pregunto –



E: no me necesitas

S: claro que te necesito! – reclamo –

E: lo que tú necesitas es irte a la cama con el – señalo la puerta –

S: insinuas que necesito sexo? – pregunto enojada –

E: específicamente insinuó, que necesitas hacer el amor con el hombre que amas – sonrió –

S: te odio! – exclamo en voz baja –

E: vamos Dana estarás bien – sonrió –

S: y si, tiene buen trasero – dijo antes de darse la vuelta – y eso que no lo has visto desnudo – dijo antes de abrir la puerta -

E: jajaja, toma la botella

Scully salió.

M: todo bien? – pregunto –

S: si, la encontré – le mostro la botella –

E: me voy. Mucho gusto conocerlo Sr. Mulder, espero volver a verlo – sonrió –

M: el gusto ha sido mío – se puso de pie y le extendió la mano –

S: cuando vuelves?

E: en una semana

Scully la maldijo en silencio al escucharla, produciendo en Esther una sonrisa.

E: pórtate bien Will – se acerco y lo beso – adiós Dana

S: eres una maldita – dijo en su oído al momento que se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla –

E: sé que me lo agradecerás después – sonrió – pásenla bien, con permiso – salió de la cocina –

S: me ayuda con William y es mi mejor amiga – aclara –

M: lo imagine. Se nota que los quiere mucho – volvió a tomar asiento –

S: su historia es muy triste

Comenzó a contársela mientras cocinaba la pasta y se deleitaba al ver como Mulder jugaba con William.

Minutos después sobre la mesa estaban la evidencia de que la cena había estado exquisita.

S: y bien, pase la pruebe de fuego? – pregunto al beber un poco del liquido guinda de la copa –

M: déjame pensar – puso cara de estar pensando – mmm

S: Mulder! – se quejo aventándole la servilleta en la cara –

M: estuvo deliciosa. Pasaste si la prueba – sonrío – gracias

S: de nada – le devolvió la sonrisa – iré a costar a William – dijo al mirar que estaba cabeceando – ya vuelvo

Salió de la cocina con el pequeño en brazos, dejando a Mulder con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La cena había sido tan amena y llena de paz, como si el pasado jamás hubiera existido.

S: listo – dijo minutos después – Mulder no era necesario que lo hicieras – comento al ver que había recogido la mesa –

M: me apeteció hacerlo – sonrío – otra copa?

S: si

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, mientras veía como Mulder llenaba una vez más la copa con vino. Algo le decía que lo próximo a hablar no sería de su agrado, Mulder era demasiado testarudo como para olvidar que necesitaba oír de su boca un perdón, pero esta vez uno sincero y ciertamente no sabía si lo había perdonado ya. Había sido un día estupendo a su lado, no podía negarlo, pero el pasado seguía ahí, clavando una estaca en su corazón.

S: gracias – dijo al tomar la copa –

M: nos sentamos?

S: claro

Caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en uno de los sofás, demasiada distancia entre ellos. El silencio incomodo había vuelto a invadirlos, ninguno de los dos era capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Mulder daba vueltas una y otra vez al hecho de cómo empezar el tema. Scully rezaba en silencio para que este no lo tocara. No podía explicarse por que tanto temor. Por que no deseaba remover y poner final a ese capítulo e incluso temía mirarlo a los ojos. El tiempo pasaba y el líquido de las copas se agotaba.

S: por qué dejamos que esto pasara? – rompió el silencio –

M: qué cosa? – pregunto llenando una vez mas las copas –

S: todo

M: yo…no quiero lastimarte mas – bajo la mirada –

S: quiero dejar de ser cobarde, necesito cerrar ese capítulo

Mulder tembló al escuchar esas palabras, el miedo lo invadió. Cerrar ese capítulo significaba salir de su vida para siempre?

S: no puedes lastimarme mas – le dijo mirándolo –

M: hablar de eso implica remover el pasado

S: que importa ya, el hecho de tú estés aquí, lo ha hecho – bebió de su copa –

M: tal vez esto fue mala idea – el miedo se apoderaba de él y las palabras lo traicionaban –

S: por qué?

M: aquel día en el aeropuerto te confesé que te amaba y no te importó

S: lo dijiste demasiado tarde, estaba enojada. No solo contigo, conmigo también

M: pudimos haber hablado



S: en verdad esperabas que lo hiciera? Después de todo?

M: no – bajo su mirada – sabía que no me escucharías, pero a pesar de eso tenía la esperanza de que fuera diferente. Pero me equivoque

S: aquel día no importaba nada de lo que dijeras, ni lo que sentias, necesitaba marcharme, alejarme de tu lado

M: por qué?

S: por qué? – pregunto algo desesperada – por qué? Jugaste conmigo, no te importo lo que yo sentía, solo te dedicaste a disfrutar, a darte placer a ti mismo, dejando a un lado el hecho de que yo era un ser humano, uno de carne y hueso, uno que siente – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla -

M: lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento y sé que es tarde para decirlo pero en verdad lo siento – la vio sonreír de manera melancólica –

S: que es lo que sientes?

M: siento haber jugado contigo, siento no haberme dado cuenta de que mi vida era una farsa, siento haber ocultado mis sentimientos, siento haberte destruido y hacer lo mismo conmigo – dijo con los ojos húmedos – se que ahora es tarde para remediarlo

S: lo es?

La pregunta se quedo en el aire, era tarde para comenzar de nuevo? Para olvidar el dolor y ser feliz?

M: te amo, dame a oportunidad de demostrártelo – hablo minutos después –

S: Mulder…

M: no me importa quién sea el padre de William – la corto -

Scully rio al escucharlo, era demasiado hábil para detectar detalles en investigaciones pero no se había percatado del parecido de William.

M: por qué te ríes?

S: creí que eras mas observador – sonrió –

M: Scully hablo en serio, no me importa que tengas un hijo y mucho menos quien sea el padre – repitió – hablaremos con el

Se puso de pie, para sentarse en la mesita y quedar de frente, tomo sus manos

M: no quiero perderte de nuevo, esta vez no sobreviviría…te necesito

S: no creo que – se acerco a él – al padre de William le importe – atrapo sus labios entre los suyos – puesto que lo tengo delante – confeso entre besos –

Mulder se detuvo en seguida, la miro sin entender nada

M: cómo? – pregunto aun sin entender –

S: creí que eras más listo – sonrío acariciándole la mejilla –

M: podrías repetir eso?



S: que al padre de Will no le importaría?

M: la otra parte

Scully estaba disfrutando al verlo, no podía dejar de sonreír

S: que tengo al padre de William delante?

M: no juegues – le advirtió sonriendo –

S: en serio te creí mas listo – se burló –

M: estas diciéndome que William es mi hijo? – pregunto con cara de sorpresa –

S: en que otro idioma quieres que te lo diga, aprendí un poco de francés el tiempo que estuve en Londres, si quieres te lo pued..

No la dejo terminar, sus labios devoraban con fuerza los de ella, la besaba con amor, un amor puro y limpio. Una guerra sin tregua se llevaba a cabo en el interior de sus bocas. El oxigeno comenzaba a agotarse y a duras penas se separaron. Dejando en sus labios una sonrisa.

M: William es mi hijo – pronuncio respirando el mismo aire –

S: Mulder…

M: soy papa!! – grito alzándola –

S: Mulder bájame! – grito mientras le daba vueltas – jajaja

M: Scully dime que no es una broma – la miro a los ojos –

S: Mulder, William es tu hijo – dijo muy seria –

M: debe ser un sueño, pellízcame

S: no seas tonto

M: pellízcame –le pidió de nuevo – auch!

S: complacido?

M: no – sonrió –

S: no?

M: no, me falta un beso

S: así que quieres un beso eh?

M: no me lo darás?

S: déjame pensarlo - hizo una mueca como si pensara –

M: eres muy mala sabias? – se quejo –

S: lo sé – sonrió –

Ambos rieron

M: Dana…yo tengo que pedir…

S: Mulder si no me besas ahora mismo, te arrepentirás – advirtió sonriendo –

M: pensándolo bien – se acerco a sus labios – no quiero correr ningún riesgo – sonrió antes de besarla –



Sus labios recorrían con ansiedad los de Scully, poco a poco el beso se tornaba más exigente, no les bastaba sentir sus la tersa piel de sus labios, necesitaban sentir al más.

M: te deseo – susurro –

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir  
y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,  
te amo, te vuelvo a elegir  
en cada mirada te derrites en mi.  
y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mí  
porque cada vez que me tienes dentro…_

Scully sonrió ante tal confesión, no lo resistió mas y se lanzo nuevamente hacia sus labios, pero esta vez con mas pasión. Sus manos cobraban vida propia, acariciando sus cuerpos sobre la ropa.

M: dime que aun, usas ropa interior roja – dijo sensualmente –

S: algo mejor – le miro – ya no uso

Estallo en una carcajada al ver la cara de asombro que Mulder había puesto

S: era broma – sonrió, acariciando el cuello de su camisa – pero que tal si mejor aprovechamos el tiempo en otra cosa, que no sea ropa interior? – pregunto con voz sexy –

M: me vuelves loco – susurro antes de besarla –

La manos de Scully comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Mulder, mientras el besaba con gran dedicación sus labios, saboreando una vez su sabor. La camisa se deslizo desde sus brazos hasta caer al suelo, dejando ver a Scully un torso perfecto, tan deseable que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Las manos de Mulder tocaban con desesperación sus caderas, rozando el borde de la blusa. Segundos después la blusa le hacía compañía a la ropa de Mulder en el suelo. Dejando al descubierto un par de senos perfectos cubiertos del más bello y sensual sostén negro.

M: me debes la lencería roja – susurro antes de girarla –

Scully sonrió, esa mañana había pensado en ponerse ropa interior roja. Sintió como las yemas de Mulder tocaban su vientre, provocando un gran escalofrió desde la espalda baja hasta su nuca. Supo que esto sería una larga y deliciosa tortura, apostaba su vida a que Mulder haría todo con lentitud, al grado de desquiciarla por completo. Con los ojos cerrados se dedicaba a disfrutar cada una de las caricias que aquellas manos perfectas le brindaban.

La separo un poco y desabrocho el sujetador. Bajo cada uno de los tirantes y tiro del sostén, dejando libre de aquel cautiverio a dos blancas y firmes montañas, rozo suavemente su piel haciendo que el pezón rosado se endureciera. Tomo ambos brazos de Scully y los elevo a la altura de sus hombros.

M: Dios… - susurro –

_Hazme reír, hazme llorar,  
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;  
a salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
Hazme otra vez el amor…._

Sus manos se deslizaban desde el codo, pasando por las axilas y llegando hasta el borde de los senos de Scully, para después cubrirlos por completo con sus manos, provocando un leve gemido en Scully. Sus manos viajaron hasta el borde de sus jeans, mientras su boca regalaba tiernos besos húmedos en el cuello.

Desabrocho el botón y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente. Rozando la piel de sus piernas durante el viaje. Cuando los jeans habían tocado por fin el suelo Mulder se encontraba delante en cuclillas. Levanto su cabeza y una sonrisa por parte de Scully erizo su piel. Poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, deslizando sus manos a través de las piernas de Scully, hasta quedar nuevamente de frente. Se acerco y la beso. No pudo resistirlo y una de sus manos fue a dar hasta su trasero, provocando una sonrisa en Scully.

En cada movimiento regalaba miles de caricias diferentes, volviéndola loca. Ahora es mi turno, pensó.

Le dio un ligero empujón haciendo que este cayera al sofá. Al verlo desde ahí, una sonrisa maliciosa y sexy se formo en rostro.

M: es una vista perfecta – comento sonriendo -

Scully ignoro el comentario y fue a sentarse sobre él, aun con la sonrisa. Se acerco a sus labios y susurro.

S: pero es mejor la cercanía – susurro – o lo negaras? – dijo en su oído, mientras sus caderas se movían haciendo fricción –

M: claro que… - suspiro – no

Sonrió antes de atrapar el lóbulo de a oreja entre sus dientes, mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus pantalones. Se separo lo suficiente para poder verlo directo a los ojos.

S: te amo – dijo antes de besarlo –

_Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir  
Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi  
_

_Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti  
Por cada vez que me tienes dentro…_

Después de ese beso largo, en cual ponían y dejaban claro que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era amor. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, comenzó a bajarlos llevándose de paso sus bóxers. Ahora era ella quien le llevaba ventaja, el estaba desnudo y ella aun tenía sus pantys puestos. Justo cuando iba a quejarse los labios de ella lo callaron.

M: tramposa – dijo después del beso –

Sentada nuevamente sobre él, deslizada divertida su mano desde su abdomen hasta la clavícula. Rozando intencionalmente algunas veces su sexo. Lo beso con pasión, mientras las manos de Mulder acariciaban su espalda y trasero. Su erección había crecido más desde que Scully había comenzado a mover de manera sensual sus caderas.

M: si sigues haciendo eso

S: qué? – le corto –

No hubo respuesta, solo un ligero empujón. Scully estaba ahora debajo. La boca de Mulder devoraba sus senos, la excitación ya no cavia dentro. Necesitaba de ella, necesitaba sentirla, sentirla suya.

Llego hasta sus pantys y los bajo con una rapidez extrema. Comenzó a besar cada rincón del cuerpo de Scully, desatando una cadena de gemidos que inundaban la habitación. Sus dedos le informaron que ella estaba igual o mas excitada que él. Sonrió. Sin darse cuenta nuevamente era Scully quien estaba sobre él y con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Ambos deseaban alargar lo mas que se pudiera ese momento, pero la excitación salía por los poros de su piel, aclamando ser calmada.

Estaban tan cerca, que un solo movimiento bastaba para fundirse. Segundos después, Mulder entraba en ella con suma delicadeza. Nada comparado a los encuentros del pasado.

Juntos había empezado a bailar la misma danza, yendo al mismo compas. Hasta ahora el movimiento de las caderas de Scully era lento, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el pecho de Mulder. Por su garganta escapaban pequeños gemidos y susurros. En cada movimiento miles de sensaciones la recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo.

La excitación y las ganas de sentir mas comenzó a inundarlos. Y todo se volvió rápido. Cuando de pronto Scully estallo en risa.

M: auch! – se quejo al caer al suelo – lo bueno que tienes alfombra

S: ya me darás las gracias – dijo antes de besarlo –

_Hazme reír, hazme llorar,  
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;  
_

_al salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
Hazme otra vez el amor…_

Las risas acabaron y el placer volvió a envolverlos. Las manos de Mulder sobre sus caderas hacían que los movimientos de Scully fueran aun mas rápidos. Era mágico poder verla con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello revuelto. Un ligero movimiento y Scully se encontraba debajo, era ahora Mulder quien necesitaba más. Salió de ella y volvió a entrar en ella con mucha fuerza, provocando un grito en Scully. Cada embestida acarreaba cientos de sensaciones en ellos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor caían sobre el pecho desnudo de Scully provenientes de la frente de Mulder. Sus manos apretaban sus hombros con desesperación en cada embestida y sus piernas se aferraban a su cintura, haciendo aun mas intimo e intenso el contacto entre sus sexos.

Sintió como los músculos comenzaron a tensarse, era el aviso de que el orgasmo llegaba. Mulder tomo las manos de Scully entre las suyas y la coloco sobre su cabeza, mientras las embestidas eran cada vez mas y mas rápidas. El tan esperado orgasmo llego invadiendo cada célula de sus cuerpos, permitiéndoles tocar el cielo con sus dedos.

El sentir una gota caer sobre su rostro le obligo a abrir los ojos. No comprendía lo que veía, de los ojos de Mulder corrían lágrimas.

S: que ocurre? – pregunto preocupada –

M: es solo que… - tomo aire – esto es demasiado para mí

S: que es demasiado? – pregunto sin comprender –

M: estar aquí, contigo

S: y por eso lloras? – sonrió –

M: te estás burlando? – intento sonar indignado –

S: no amor – acaricio su mejilla – pero no tienes porque llorar – limpio sus lagrimas – no lo harás cada vez que hagamos el amor, o si? – bromeo –

M: no quiero perderte

S: tranquilo, no iré a ningún lado – lo abrazo –

_Hazme morir, hazme vivir  
Al salir el sol  
Hazme sufrir hasta llegar  
Hazme otra vez el amor…_

Los siguientes minutos fueron silencio, ambos disfrutando el poder oír la respiración del otro.

**Horas mas tarde…**

_Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir,  
es tu amor, que me enseña a ser feliz,  
es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar,  
que aun me quedan batallas por ganar,  
es tu amor que me enseña a caminar,  
es tu amor que me dice la verdad,  
que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar…_

La luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana dibujando figuras en las paredes con la ayuda de las ramas de los arboles. Uno de sus rayos acariciaba la piel desnuda de la pierna del hombre que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Seguramente soñando con algo hermoso, después de tanto tiempo.

Pasaron solo algunos segundos para que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que el lado de la cama estaba vació, sintió miedo. Y si solo fue un sueño? Se pregunto. Pego un brinco de la cama y fue hasta la sala a buscar algo de su ropa. Entre prendas tiradas en el piso pudo ver sus bóxers, los tomo y se los puso. La casa estaba en silencio, no había señal de Scully por ningún lado. Tranquilízate Mulder, se dijo.

Camino descalzo buscándola, fue hasta el cuarto de William, lo único que vio fue al pequeño dormir tranquilamente. Sintió como algo se le removió dentro, ese pequeño ser era suyo, aun no se la creía. Por fin había hecho algo bien, había creado al lado de Scully una obra maestra.

Salió sin hacer ruido, camino varios pasos hasta toparse con una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín trasero. Entonces la vio, parada y mirando las estrellas. Tomo algo con que cubrirse y salió.

M: que haces aquí afuera? – pregunto situándose detrás -

S: disfrutando de la hermosa vista – se giro sonriendo –

M: creí que habías dejado esa fea costumbre – señalo el cigarro –

S: nunca te dijeron que un cigarro después haber hecho el amor, era como tener otro orgasmo?

M: hablas en serio? – pregunto sorprendido –

S: si – contesto –

M: entonces por qué no has gritado? – bromeo – auch!! – se quejo al sentir el codazo – bromeaba – rodeo su cintura -

S: me estás diciendo gritona? – dijo intentado sonar ofendida –

M: pues si no son gritos lo que salen por tu garganta, cuando estamos…ya sabes – le guiño el ojo – no sé que son – rio al ver la cara de Scully – no te preocupes no le diré a nadie – sonrió – auch!!

S: síguele – le advirtió –

M: jajaja qué me harás?

S: tus oídos serán torturados con mis gritos

M: eso no es una tortura cariño, eso es placer puro – le dijo al oído –

S: mmm entonces será al revés, no los oirás – sonrió con malicia –

M: de acuerdo, me callo

El silencio los abrazo, ambos disfrutaban el ver el cielo estrellado de esa noche, el estar así, abrazados, tan juntos y felices se sentía tan bien. Era como un sueño, pero uno hecho realidad.

M: ahora que jefa? – rompió el silencio

S: jefa? – giro su cabeza para poder verlo –

M: si, aceptaras mi carta de traslado?

Scully se giro en seguida, quería verlo directo a los ojos

S: hablas en serio?

M: muy en serio – sonrió – no me quiero alejar de ti y de mi hijo. Ya me he perdido suficiente, no quiero hacerlo más

S: te amo Mulder

M: yo también – beso sus labios – será divertido tenerte como jefa de nuevo – sonrió –

S: bienvenido a Utah – sonrió abrazándose a él –

M: vayamos a dormir

Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Scully, donde se acostarían uno en los brazos del otro.

**Siguiente día…**

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo, Scully abrió los ojos después de sentir como la luz comenzaba a molestarle, se giro y noto el vacio. Mulder no estaba. Volteó a ver la hora, las 9:00. En serio había dormido tanto?

Se levanto y se puso la bata, tenía la necesidad de ver a su hijo y darle un beso a Mulder. Irónico, pensó. Se había acostumbrado tan rápido a sentir sus labios sobre los de él de nuevo. Minutos después comprobó una y otra vez que ninguno de los dos e incluida su camioneta no estaban, fue entonces cuando la angustia la invadió. Tranquila, seguro están juntos, pensó. Se sirvió un poco de café, tomo una de las revistas de la barra e intento distraerse. Cinco minutos después daba vueltas como loca por toda la cocina. Demonios Mulder! Maldijo. Decidió ir y darse una ducha. Tardo lo más que pudo en la ducha, con la esperanza de salir de ella y verlos. Pero nada, una hora en la ducha no basto. Mulder era su padre, pero había algo clarísimo, no sabía tratar con niños. Apenas sabia cuidarse el mismo, como podría cuidar de un niño de tres años? Basta Dana, es su padre no permitiría que le pase algo, se dijo.

Dos horas más tarde, escucho como la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Mulder vestido con jeans y camiseta azul cielo. En los brazos permanecía William sonriendo.

S: demonios! – exclamo no mas al verlos – por qué me hacen esto?!

M: buenos días – la beso –



S: que sea la última vez que me hagan esto – advirtió –

M: tranquila. Ya estamos aquí, sanos y salvos. Verdad campeón? – pregunto al pequeño que sonreía – nos perdonas?

Scully guardo silencio e intento aparentar estar enojada.

M: Will, mama está enojada. Qué tal si le das lo que le trajimos? – le dijo al niño –

El pequeño saco del interior de su sweater una rosa roja.

W: mami – dijo extendiendo su bracito –

Scully sintió como su mundo daba vueltas, era demasiado hermoso el ver a William entregándole una rosa

M: nos perdonas? – pregunto de nuevo, poniendo cara de lastima –

S: esta bien – se acerco con una sonrisa y le beso – a donde fueron?

M: pues fuimos al hotel por mis cosas, fuimos al Mall

S: así? Y que compraron? – pregunto tomando el brazos a William –

M: muchas cosas, iré a bajarlas

Scully observo sentando desde una de las sillas de la cocina, como Mulder bajaba cada una de las bolsas del auto.

S: creí que no te gustaba ir de comprar

M: no me gusta. Pero el ir con mi hijo – dijo con orgullo – es otra cosa

S: ah

M: qué? – se giro para verla –

S: es divertido verte así – sonrió –

M: así cómo?

S: emocionado, alegre…siendo papá – sonrió de nuevo –

M: gracias a ti

S: no lo hice sola – le recordó – te recuerdo que tu ayudaste – lo vio sonreír –

M: taran! – exclamo sacando una caja –

S: le compraste a William un bat de baseball?

M: no es uno de verdad Scully, es de plástico.

S: pero es un bat – William se bajo de sus brazos y corrió hasta la caja – igual que su padre – dijo –

**Parque central…**

_I was waiting for so long  
for a miracle to come  
_

_everyone told me to be strong  
hold on and don´t shed a tear…_

No sabía cómo, pero la había convencido de venir al parque. Ahora estaban sentados en una de las bancas abrazadas y viendo como William intenta darle a la pelota que descansaba en el palo de plástico.

M: iré a ayudarle – dijo levantándose – con fuerza campeón – dijo al llegar hasta él – tómalo así – le daba instrucciones tomando sus manitas y acomodándolas en el lugar correcto – ahora solo le das con fuerza y buala! – exclamo al darle a la pelota – eso es!

La risa de William llegaba hasta los oídos de Scully, aun le era difícil de creer que Mulder estaba de nuevo a su lado. Su vida comenzaba a ser como la había soñado de niña. Rio al ver como Mulder hacia cosquillas a William.

_Where it was dark now theres light  
where there was pain now theres joy  
where there was weakness, I found my strength  
oh, in the eyes of a boy…_

M: en que piensas? – pregunto regresando con William en brazos -

S: en lo feliz que me siento de tenerlos a ambos – sonrió –

M: te compre algo esta mañana – puso al pequeño en las piernas de ella -

S: así?

De la bolsa del pantalón saco una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo

M: quiero saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado – dijo delante, con una rodilla en el suelo y abriendo la caja –

Los rayos de sol iluminaron aquel anillo, de manera que aquel diamante espacio pequeños rayitos de colores en el rostro de Scully.

M: quieres formar una familia conmigo?

Los ojos de Scully se humedecieron, Mulder estaba pidiéndole matrimonio. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas.

S: oh Mulder – susurro –

M: que dices?

S: si – sonrió – si quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo

Mulder se puso de pie y ayudo a Scully a hacerlo. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, la beso con profundidad, ternura, cariño, amor.

_I see a light in the sky  
oh, it´s almost blinding me  
I can´t believe_

_I´ve been touched by an angel with love…_

M: no llores Dana – le pidió limpiando sus lagrimas –

S: una tarde, un buen hombre me dijo que las lagrimas eran para adornar las escenas felices de la vida – sonrió –

Le quito de los brazos a William y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

M: te amo, te amo – decía una y otra vez – te amo! – grito – Amo a esta maravillosa mujer!!

Sus gritos hicieron que varias personas se detuvieran con una gran sonrisa a observarlos.

S: Mulder cállate – dijo sonriendo –

M: que todo el mundo se entere que te amo, te amo!! – volvió a gritar – te..

Los labios de Scully lo callaron, de una manera tan dulce.

W: papa

Una sola palabra basto para que aquel beso terminara. Una sola palabra del pequeño ser que sostenía en sus brazos.

M: dijo papa? – pregunto emocionado –

W: papa – repitió –

M: dijo papa Scully!! – exclamo con una gran sonrisa –

Cada vez que los miraba quedaba maravillada, el destino le hacia un regalo. Le permitiría poder ser feliz al lado de las dos personas más importantes de su vida. El estar ahí, los tres juntos en parque, era solo el comienzo de su nueva vida. Una lagrima de felicidad salió de sus azules ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquella bella mujer.

_A new day has come…_

**FIN**


End file.
